


Moonlight Curse

by NorthsWhite



Series: Daughter of the Moon [1]
Category: Original Fiction. - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 64
Words: 98,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthsWhite/pseuds/NorthsWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl discovers she's been cursed and that everything she has known until that day may as well be a lie. Amongst various characters with which she eventually meet, she will find both love and sadness before she can begin to understand both the impact her curse has and will have on her life, and who she really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

\- The moon is a cold, cold light- the woman said, both to herself and to the little girl listening to her melodic voice from under the covers of her bed. She had been a usual nightmare to the poor child, popping on and off from different dreams and always saying things like that. Odette was only twelve at the time and she hated the fact that no matter what she did to try and sleep without the gorgeously sweet and haunted face appearing every night in her mind; it had been months since she had been able to actually have a good night's sleep.

\- You will learn that, my dear- the woman continued, ignoring her thoughts if she was able to hear them - despite the moon being the protector of lovers all around, shading her light to illuminate their love, she is as cold and harsh as any could be. She has never had a lover after all, so how could she ever understand?-

Like in many other dreams the mysterious woman disappeared into the night, leaving behind her only the splendor of the moonlight she had so fervently criticized and the unrested mind of the young girl. Whatever she had meant, whatever she had said about love, she could not understand; nor could she understand why she would care about it. Love was not allowed to her, not really, not in reality. She had obligations, she and her sisters did, both to her family and to their people; and one day, if needed be, she would have to leave everything behind to do what she must, even if she had other desires or dreams. Love, or the idea she had of it, was not something she wanted to carry around and have to leave behind when that day came. There was no sense in that woman's words.

And yet... it has always been funny how, without permission, without notice, hearts do what they want even when the brain has always forbidden it; even when deep down they know that nothing good will come out of it, that they had been warned by a mysterious lady. Sometimes, the heart simply leaps into the unknown, without time for anyone to stop it.


	2. A Moonlight Sonata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “If music be the food of love, play on.” - William Shakespeare

\- But dad, you know we hate James- wailed young Belle when the news of the visit of the young count finally reached her ears. 

She and her sister had been silently staring at each other, bored to dead and yet unable to think of a reason to talk to the other; it was a well known fact that both the oldest and the middle born princesses could not be within the same room without ending up in a fight. Belle, the oldest of the Bellante royal line, was a brown haired young girl with big blue eyes that seemed to look everything down; her skin was awfully white up to the point that sometimes you could see her little blue veins decorate her arms. At only 17 she had a quick temper and believed herself to be the most beautiful woman in the world; anyone who said otherwise was immediately disliked by the young princess.  
Unlike her Odette, the next in line, was a blonde girl with impassive green eyes that shone from a beautifully framed face; her skin was almost as white as her sister's, but there was a golden glow into it, a reflection of the light she carried within. Where her sister was reserved or cruel, Odette seemed open and careless with the world, she was a curious creature and like to pursue her investigations of the world, which usually got her into a lot of trouble.  
The youngest of them, Ericka, had been a blessing for their father, for she was loved by them both but it was Odette who would have done anything for her baby sister; she was said to look identical to their mother, with chocolate hair and deep hazel eyes that stood out from her white skin and long lashes. She was the sweetest of them all, and despite the fact that she was by far the most spoiled of the royal family, she always accepted the treatment with simplicity and a smile.  
For the last month, however, Ericka had been ill and unable to smooth her sisters' edges and the whole palace was beginning to feel the toll of her absence.

\- What have I taught you of the responsibilities of the crown?- asked their father, his blue eyes watching them from under his shaggy black eyebrows - It is not what we like, but what we must, that we should do-

\- Does he must come, Papa?- asked Odette, giving enough emphasis to the word 'must' to make his father smile out of the corners of his mouth, much despite himself.

\- Young James has changed much since you last saw him- informed their father, calling them both to him - he has begun his training as a Knight and two years have passed since your last encounter-

\- I don't understand why there are knights anymore- said Odette, cocking her head to the side and looking up to her father's eyes - It is not like we use swords or anything like that anymore; so why are there knights?-

\- The Knighthood is part of our tradition; it is not so much as to show them how to bear arms as it is to teach them of chivalry and the ways of great gentlemen- explained their father, still smiling both at her already accepting daughter and at the oldest who looked like she was about to bolt for the door - Belle, darling, give him an opportunity. If you still don't like him after talking for an hour with him you may retire and go look for Ericka-

\- Why does she get to be with Ericka?- exclaimed Odette, obviously disrupted.

* * * * * *

James was the son of King Ferrer's best friend Count Edward of Plainsboro; like his father he had coal black hair and deep blue eyes. He had a beautiful smile and an eagerness common to all eighteen year olds. He was tall and broad shoulders, all the combat training and other sports practice had marked his muscles, he usually wore dark comfortable clothing in which he could jump into whatever sport he practiced at the time, or jeans when he could not simply walk around in training gear. That day, despite his objections, he couldn't even wear his jeans; instead he wore black pants and a deep blue button up shirt, with the sleeves pushed back to his elbows.

He had been waiting for about half an hour in one of the reception rooms of the palace for the princesses; he was very much aware that they disliked him, specially Belle, and wasn't that eager to change their minds, least of all to be there in the first place. However, his father had been very serious when ordering him to make amends with the young women of the royal family since they were going to rule someday and would be needing a husband. James could not make himself imagine a worse faith than having to marry one of the two princesses, regardless if he was going to become king, and already pitied whoever was chosen for that task.

King Ferrer arrived with his daughter in toe, smiling when seeing his godson comfortable in one of the low cushions of the reception just as Belle, upon seeing him, frowned. With one smooth and fluid movement, James stood and saluted the royal family with a bow, looking up to them with a gracious smile.

\- James, welcome!- greeted him the king, walking to him and straightening him with a hug - You remember my daughters, Belle and Odette-

\- Of course, Your Majesty- answered the boy regarding the girls with a sidelong glance. Belle hadn't changed much, she was still an arrogant girl, ready to kick back at whatever you said, even if it wasn't wrong at all; but Odette looked older, wiser somehow. She was even smiling at him, as if she hadn't disliked him at all - Your Highnesses-

Both of the girls answered his greeting with a simple bow, looking more like a nod of the head than an actual bow. James tried not to frown at that, and ended up bitting his cheek to keep himself in check.

\- I am sorry you had to wait for so long, the princesses were getting ready for your arrival and, like all women, took longer than expected- continued the king, not noticing, or unwilling to do so, the tension between them all.

\- I assure you it is not a problem whatsoever, Your Majesty, since they both look beautiful- 

\- Very well then, I am afraid I can not stay with you children, but my daughters will keep you company for the day- 

With those last words, a wink to his godson and a warning glance to his daughters, the King left the room with a quick pace. The princesses maids stayed within the room, almost melting into the walls and tapestries to give them some privacy, but never looking away from the young group.

\- May I call you by your first names?- asked James, approaching the girls with a careful step forward; his eyes were kind and took turns at looking a both their faces. Only after watching them for a little while did he realize he had not lied when saying they were beautiful, but the frown on Belle's forehead made her loose some of her grace.

\- Of course not, it would not be proper- answered Belle with haughtiness, looking down on him despite the fact that he was taller than her. It would always amaze him that she could manage to do it, too.

\- I don't mind- came Odette's reply with a smile, just as she gave her sister a sidelong glance, obviously happy to go against her - Something tells me we will be seeing a lot more of you and frankly I am tired of being called Your Highness all the time-

\- Very well, Your Highness, Odette- he said with a half smile, ignoring Belle and regarding the younger princess with respect - You may call me James as well, so as to not tire yourselves with all those titles-

\- Is it true you are a Knight now?- asked the blonde girl as she sat over a nearby cushion with grace, tucking her legs under her knee-high red dress with the ease of practice. Belle followed her example after looking at her watch; and only when they were both seated did James take his place in front of them.

\- Not yet- he answered comfortably - I am still missing a couple months of training and all, but that is the plan-

\- And do you actually believe it will be worth of something?- asked Belle with a raised eyebrow, her voice flat and cold

\- Well... yes. It is tradition- 

\- Why? What would you get out of it? Have you ever wondered why it became tradition?- asked Odette, surprising them both by siding with Belle. Understanding their looks, she added -I don't want to simply argue with you, I am curious-

\- Well, many people before me have thought it to be important enough to do it- he explained, thoughtful - And it is not worthless, they teach us how to act like gentlemen and how to keep our education at all times; they even teach us how to defend ourselves and those around us. Sure, it seems like you give more than what the training gives you, and so few people actually live by it it seems about to disappear, but it is part of who we all are; even you have learn from it, even if not directly-

\- Nonsense, we were educated to become ladies and princesses, it has nothing to do with knights- interrupted Belle, pouting.

\- And yet you expect men to act in a certain matter, and to protect you and your family in case of danger, even if that means risking our lives- continued James - That came from somewhere, that is taught to us in our trainings-

\- Maybe back in the middle ages it was important, but nowadays it really isn't necessary at all- protested Belle with a cold smile - After all it is just another title to add to your name, no real function behind it-

\- It is because of this kind of petty thinking that society is on the brink of ignorance- answered the boy with the same coldness - Because if there is no respect for old customs and no one embraces their past we are a doomed culture-

\- And my father said you had changed with all this knighthood thing- Belle's eyes were sparkling with anger and contempt as she stood up, fixed her skirts and looked down on him - I see he was mistaken. Now if you'll excuse me I have something else to do with my time, other than staying here-

She stormed out of the room, followed by her maid, and left the other two alone, staring after her. To James's surprise, Odette was smiling and looking as amused as if she had been watching an entertaining show being played to her.

\- You don't like her much, do you?- he found himself asking, before he could stop himself.

\- I think no one really does, except my father. But it is not his fault, he is obliged to love her-

He laughed, amused by this young girl who seemed to have an opinion about everything and care little of the consequences of speaking them so freely. Somehow he knew her father must be as entertained as many and yet consternated as to how to stop her, or at least show her how to restrain herself a little more. Then again, he knew her little and had never seen her in public as to determine wether she was really as careless in her speech as he seemed to think.

\- I know I am hilarious, but you should be more careful on how you express yourself... if she heard you she would probably call on our father-

\- Aren't you afraid she will hear you?- 

\- The worst she could do to me is ignore me, and even then I would be winning-

\- You've changed a lot since I last saw you- he mused, smiling a crooked smile at her, his eyes glimmering.

\- So have you- she answered, lowering her eyes and barely looking at him - Maybe it was all those knighthood things-

\- Maybe...-

After that, their conversation flowed smoothly; they talked about books and music, even argued a little about politics and, on occasions, about their thought on their titles and expected behavior. They were served dinner in the reception room, despite the fact that protocol indicated they were to eat in the dinning room with her sister and the King, and finally decided to go stretch their legs a little and take some fresh air in the nearby gardens.

\- You are not what I expected- said Odette, stopping to gaze at him under the moonlight.

\- Nor are you. I rather thought you'd be like Belle- he laughed, quietly, upon seeing her face and quickly moved to fix his mistake - it is a good thing you are not, though-

\- I think I would tire myself if I were like Belle all the time-

\- What did you expect me to be?- he wondered, looking into her eyes and taking her in, all of her loveliness and splendor under the moonlight. Her eyes sparkled intently and her hair shone like silver.

\- An arrogant, spoiled and superficial boy- she answered giving him a side glance, obviously measuring the impact of her words on him.

\- Then I must have done something wrong... that was exactly the image I was planning to give you- he smiled at her, almost beaming, and at his own joke, which she rewarded with a cascade of laughter, touching his arm lightly.

They continued walking in silence, embracing the cool night and their surroundings. He kept glancing at her, incapable of tearing his eyes off her for more than some seconds, and wondering how on earth he could have thought her so dull before. It was within one of those glances that he noticed a slight and constant movement of her fingers.

\- What are you doing?- he asked, giving a significant look to her fingers, which she stopped moving.

\- Playing an imaginary piano- she mused, flushing

\- Piano?- he repeated with an arched eyebrow

\- I did tell you I loved music, if you paid attention you should know I played the piano- she retorted, trying to embarrass him so as to save herself

\- You never told me you played an imaginary piano-

\- I don't do it all the time- she answered, and after a few moments of silence and a intent look, she continued - I like to compose music, sometimes. But I can't help it when it comes, so I play it in my mind to make it stick-

\- And you are inspired right now?- 

\- Aren't you?- 

Her eyes were big under the moonlight, and she heard him catch his breath, as if he had skipped a heartbeat, but she said nothing more nor did he comment upon her question. Suddenly he felt very nervous around her and needed to get away from her; but even as that thought passed through his mind he knew he wouldn't be able to simply leave, not after that.

\- I supposed so- she muttered, starting to walk again, up the path towards the palace

\- You are leaving- he observed, reproach in his tone.

\- It is late for a lady to be walking alone with a man- she answered - even for you, I would presume, it is late-

He glanced at his watch and gave her a rueful smile, it was late indeed.

\- Would you ride with me tomorrow?-

\- Only if I am allowed to go in my own horse- she answered, then seemed to think of something else and with a wink, added - And you have to ask my father for permission-

He showed her a cocky smile, ran up to her and took her hand with his; slowly guiding it to his lips and brushing his lips to her cold fingers.

\- Then I'll see you tomorrow at noon- he whispered, not letting go of her hand - Your father seems to like me well enough-

\- Up until the moment you took a stroll alone with his favorite daughter, you mean-

He paled then, let go of her hand and ruefully looked around him. The king watched them from a window, but he did not seem mad.

\- I still believe I'll be seeing you tomorrow- he said, trying to regain his confidence. 

She smiled at him, sweetly, and turn to leave. This time he did not stop her, but rather watched her walk away from him and into the warmth of the palace. With a sigh, he followed her steps readying himself to talk with her father.


	3. Permission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And this is one of the major questions of our lives: how we keep boundaries, what permission we have to cross boundaries, and how we do so." - A.B. Yehoshua

\- Your Majesty- said James as he entered the king's study, bowing low - I am so sorry for overstaying my welcome-

\- Nonsense James, you are always welcome here- he said, studying his face.

\- I wanted to thank you for your invitation, in name of my father as well. He sends his greetings-

\- You will tell your father to come see me one of these days, won't you?- they both nodded, almost at the same time, but the king was not looking for an answer to his question; instead he said - This is not why you came to me, is it?-

The young man paled, remembering Odette's last words to him before they parted. It was known to everyone that the King had a special attachment to his blonde daughter, and he was sure that if he hadn't seen them walking alone in the gardens, at least one servant most have already told him about it.

\- No sir, I mean Your Majesty...- he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders; he had done a lot of terrifying things before, he had faced a lot of challenges within his trainings, and yet he was sure he had never been as nervous as he was now - I would like to ask for your permission to accompany Princess Odette in a riding trip-

\- Where would you ride to?- 

\- I was thinking we could ride to the woods west from the palace. There is a small clearing there, with a pond, where we can rest the horses before heading back, and the ride is not too difficult so there should not be a problem for her to keep up...-

He stopped himself as the King laughed and he stared. He had never seen the King laugh.

\- Trust me boy, if anyone will have a hard time keeping up it will be you. That girl rides as if she had been born in the saddle-

\- Does that mean she can come?- he asked, hearing his own hope in his words, and silently kicked himself; if he could hear it, the King surely could too.

\- Only if you answer me one thing- 

\- Your Majesty?- he asked after a minute in silent waiting.

\- Do you like my daughter?-

\- Of course I like your daughters...-

\- You know what I mean, so please don't try to go around it- interrupted the King - I preferred a lighter word so as not to scare you, but if you'd rather I said it...-

\- There's no need, I assure you- interrupted James, feeling the color on his cheeks and praying that it wasn't as visible as he thought it was - But to answer your question, Your Majesty, yes. I like Odette very much, though I barely know her; that is why I would like to spend more time with her... to get to know her-

The King seemed pleased, nodding slightly with his head upon hearing the youngster's words. 

\- Just remember that Odette is beautiful and knows it herself- advised Ferrer with ease - still, she is young and knows little of courtship. I know you are a noble kid, but do remember that there is no worst cowardy that that of a man who makes a woman fall in love with him without planning to love her back-

\- I think Your Majesty is very wise, however I have not said anything about love and I doubt Odette feels something as strong either- 

James tried a shy smile at the monarch, knowing he was nervous in this conversation and that the King surely was taking about such unknown feeling to him on purpose. He supposed it was logical that her father worried for her, but surely the king knew he wouldn't hurt her, that he had honorable intentions and was far from actually loving the girl; he had just met her, really met her.

\- You may ride tomorrow, I'll have a couple men follow you on your picnic, of course-

\- Thank you Your Majesty, I'll see you tomorrow and make sure my father receives your greetings-

\- That he will- said the King with a broad smile, as if he knew something James didn't.


	4. Khaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Chaos is an angel who fell in love with a demon" - Christopher Poindexter

\- Jeans?- he asked, cocking his head to the side and arching an eyebrow as he took her in. 

She was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans, a white blouse and brown tall boots; she wore her hair in a tall ponytail adorned with a white ribbon. She moved with a grace and an ease that had everyone in the courtyard staring after her, specially when she approached the black horse and threw her arms around it's neck; ignoring the Count's son completely.

\- Hello Elvis, darling- she cooed with a sweet voice to the horse, ignoring all the eyes on her - Can you believe he thought I would ride you in a dress?- 

He smiled crookedly, realizing she was aware of his presence but chose to pretend she wasn't, and watched how she kissed her horse's forehead. Surprisingly, the horse stayed perfectly still with he caresses and seemed to rather enjoy them.

\- So you don't ride in a dress?-

\- I am a lady, not an idiot- she answered, finally facing him.

Like her he wore blue jeans, only he wore them loose around his legs and with a black shirt; his hands were inside his pockets as he approached her and the horse with a confident pace and a smile illuminating his face. His eyes shone almost imperceptibly as he looked at her.

\- Very well then, I was once again mistaken to believe otherwise- he said apologetically, bowing to her and looking up into her face.

\- You should stop that- she said, smiling - There is no point in tiring yourself like that; and besides what's the point of bowing to someone in the first place?-

\- It is done to show someone respect; usually because that person has done something to earn that respect. The tradition was carried on to many societies and has stayed as a formality with the royal families- he explained, straightening up and towering over her again - That's the whole point-

\- All the more reason to stop. I have done nothing to earn your respect, nor anyone's for that matter-

\- Nothing can ever be easy with you, can it?-

\- Where would the fun be in that?-

He smiled and offered his hand to her, to help her up the horse. Upon seeing his gesture, she frowned and pouted her lips a little before turning away from him and pulling herself onto the saddle without anyone's help.

\- You better hurry, otherwise you won't be able to keep up- she said, already urging her horse to a walk. Her guards, obviously used to this were already on their horses and ready to follow. All of the were smiling at the confused and surprised face of the count.

\- You should listen to her too- recommended one of the guards who happened to have Walden's, his horse, reins ready in his hands - And you better be ready to chase her all the way-

\- That horse is way to big for her- he said, doubting that she could actually ride it as well as everyone tried to make him believe she could 

\- She better not hear you say that- answered the guard, kicking his horse into a trot and leaving him staring at him and the already disappearing group of horses. Muttering, he mounted up and kicked Walden into a canter to catch up.

He did catch up to the princess, who seemed obviously proud of herself for having left him behind for as long as she had managed; the smile on her face was almost wild, her hair prying out from her ponytail and flying behind her as she cantered through the city lines and into the woods. Only then did James wonder how she had known where they were meant to be going, but he had no time to stop and give it more than a quick thought for he had to keep his mind on the road.

Then, suddenly and with no warning whatsoever, she made her horse stop and slowed him to an easy walk; eyeing him with a smirk. Upon seeing there was no longer a need for speed, James slowed down his horse to walk next to her, a quizzical look on his face.

\- Did you tire yourself?- he asked simply, taking a deep breath

\- Nonsense; but Elvis was beginning to tire and there is no point to that-

\- And this way we can actually talk-

\- If you wanted to talk you should have said so, and chosen another plan for the day. Everyone know I like to ride fast-

\- A good thing we are almost there, then-

\- And where would 'there' be?-

\- Well, that I will not tell you until we get there. You should let men have their mysteries-

\- I am too curious for mysteries-

\- And yet you like to have fun, mysteries can be fun if you give them a chance-

She opened and closed her mouth, as if about to say something and thinking better of it. Instead, she simply gave him a smile and rode on, ending their conversation. He, however, began a new one before the silence could become uncomfortable, seeing with a glance that the soldiers that accompanied them grinned as if knowing a secret.

They rode for a little more, arriving to the clearing and the small pond. Odette dismounted and guided her horse to the water, looking around her with wonder, with no more comment than an almost inaudible gasp. Once the horse had been taken care of, and James had done the same for Walden under her supervising eyes, with a naughty smile he offered the princess a seat in the grass, under a nearby willow. 

\- You thought I would be ridding in a dress, but suddenly making me seat on the ground was reasonable?- she wondered, taking his hand in hers to help herself seat on the spot he had chosen for them.

\- I thought you would not mind- he said, pretending to be worried that she might be offended - But if you wish me to, your Highness, I will hustle up and get you a blanket or somewhere to sit on without getting your jeans dirty-

\- I suppose I could send you back for something- she said, thinking about it with a smile curving the corner of her mouth - but then I would have to wait for you, and you are rather slow on horseback-

\- Excuse me!-

\- To be fair, Your Highness, he did catch up with you- intervened the soldier that had given the boy his horse before

\- Let him defend himself, Thomas- she chided him, turning to look at him with a complicity smile - he is supposed to able to do so, at least. Otherwise I wouldn't be out here with him-

\- Don't listen to her, Thomas- he said almost immediately - I could use all the help I can get-

\- Help for what?- she wondered, eyeing him with a side glance.

\- Keep up with you, of course- he answered with an angelic smile - Can't you see you are killing me?-

A soft cascade of laughter was his response, he felt a thrill travel through his body at the sound and was sure he had missed a heartbeat somewhere in those magical seconds. He knew he shouldn't be so happy or so dependent upon her laughing and having a good time, but reason had stopped being important enough for him to act upon it; all he knew was that he had to make her laugh again or else something terrible would happen.

He kept talking and joking with her, listening to every word that parted from her lips as if all the answers of life were held in them; sometimes Thomas, the only soldier who seemed to be comfortable enough around her, would jump into the conversation with a joke of his own and when she laughed with him, he felt jealous of not being the only human being capable of making her laugh. Between jokes they had lunch and some tea; nightfall was close when the soldiers began to pick everything up and readying to return to the palace; Odette looked so impassive while waiting for them to finish up that James found himself asking them to let them begin the trip without them.

\- We will walk the horses back and you can catch up with us easily- he said, hopefully.

\- Nightfall is upon us, you have to be within our eyesight in case anything were to happen-

\- Nothing ever happens- said Odette with a frown - Plus, James is almost a knight, he should be more than able to protect the two of us if anything were to happen-

\- It is not the first time you've ridden away without us, Your Highness, and you know it is us who get in trouble for letting you do so-

\- But she won't be by herself this time- he continued - just cut us some slack and give us a chance to be alone together, and me a chance to impress the lady, would you?-

They all grinned at that and looked at her, even he looked at her with a shy side glance to read her reaction. She looked at him in surprise, her eyebrows slightly arched as if unbelieving his words. She said nothing after that, but flushed a little and tried to hide from their glances by mounting up.

\- All right then- said Thomas with a sigh, looking specifically at the princess - You will walk the horses at least until we catch up with you-

\- Thank you Thomas!- beamed the lady, already turning her horse's head and kicking him into a walk.

James followed immediately, thanking the soldiers with a murmur, and walking next to the lady for a while. They didn't talk much, nor did she seem to care for the silence. Suddenly, after some minutes had gone by, she turned to him with a smile.

\- James-

\- Yes?- he wondered 

\- Close your eyes for a moment- she said, stopping Elvis in mid track and looking at him with sweet eyes. 

\- Why?-

\- I want to show you something, but you have to close your eyes first-

He did close them, smiling slightly and waiting for whatever it was she wanted to show him; meanwhile and with great care, Odette kicked Elvis into a walk, riding silently and cautiously for some time before kicking the horse back into a canter and leaving the knight behind with his own horse, eyes closed, and waiting.

She rode hard until she cleared the woods and found herself in the city. The lights were shinning and illuminating the almost empty streets; she knew little of the city since she wasn't allowed to promenade much, but she had caught enough glimpses and clues by now to know where the worst part of the city were and, therefor, avoid them. The woods gave sight to one of the lesser used streets that could lead her back to the palace or into one of the lowest parts of the Capital; she mused something to herself and guided the black horse to the street, looking for another one that would take her to the cathedral, the only general area she really knew of the place.

A shadow seemed to break from the night just as the princess walked by, the hooves of the horse clicking on the rocky street evenly. The shadow followed her in silence, almost gliding instead of walking, the lamps posts giving him a shadowed face under a black coat and hood. She, however, didn't see the man until he was pulling her leg, and then the rest of her, off the horse and onto the ground.

She screamed, first in surprise and then in horror, as she tumbled down, the man towering over her. She tried to crawl away from him and get back up on her feet giving her back to the stranger. 

-What is a beautiful young woman such as yourself doing in a place like this, all alone and at night?- he muttered, calmly walking towards her - Looking so fine in that horse of yours and all-

His voice was sharp and grave, it had an edge on it and he seemed to blur the words a little. Somewhere in her mind she wondered if he was drunk; 'not that it would be of any difference if he were' she thought, her mind immediately racing to her chances of getting away.

\- You won't answer me?- he said, his voice raising, as he approached her angrily. His hands were white and scarred, forming fists that seemed to tremble as he tried to control his anger - You will be screaming to me by the time I am done with you- 

\- Get away from me- she spat, hoping her fear wasn't too obvious to make her threat sound funny. 

A smile of white teeth showed from under the black hood as he raised his hand towards her. She had barely managed to get up when she saw his movement, and without thinking kicked at his stomach with all her strength. He grunted and folded over, holding his hands to himself while the princess ran past him; but he recovered before she had gone far and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling hard and throwing her against a wall.

She bumped into it and heard a "crack" just as pain bursted from her hand. He laughed almost silently, and approached her once more while she looked in horror.

\- Get the hell away from me!- she screamed, her voice trembling as she pushed her back against the cold wall in a futile attempt to put more space between them. Surely James would have already noticed she wasn't there and called on their escort, the soldiers must be already on their way... they had to find her soon enough, wouldn't they?

\- But we are barely getting to know each other, my love-

Her heart raced on her chest as he stopped right in front of her, she could sense his glittering unpleasant eyes registering every inch of her body, eagerly scanning her from head to toe. 

\- Get the hell away from her- 

They both looked towards the hostile voice; seeing a young man in jeans and black shirt looming over them. The man grunted and turned his attention back to the princess, but she had recognized the voice, despite the edge and fury on it.

\- James!- she called, relief drowning her despite the fact that she was not safe yet.

Almost at the same time, the young man charged against the hooded figure, hitting him straight on the face without a moment's hesitation. The stranger growled and without much care of his wound approached him, throwing James a punch of his own and missing his target as the young man swirled out o his reach and side kicked his foe in the ribs. The hooded man coughed, but kept coming at the knight consistently as if he could not feel pain from the blows that he had received. 

They fought for what seemed like an eternity to Odette, until they heard the hooves of horses approaching and the hooded man left them at a run. James ran to her side then, obviously exhausted from his fight, and kneeled next to her. He pulled her hair off and away from her face with trembling bloody hands while his eyes anxiously searched her face.

\- Are you alright?-

She nodded, holding her injured hand with care. With the back of his hand he brushed her cheek, and on it she saw the glimmer of tears she wasn't even aware she had shed.

\- Talk to me Odette, did he hurt you?-

The horses they had heard appeared then, just as the soldiers swiftly dismounted and ran within the nearby buildings in search of the hooded man. Thomas approached them with a frown and a scared look on his face; they didn't know what had happened but James had been explaining the situation in a rushed voice to the captain without moving from her side.

\- Your Highness- called Thomas, kneeling on her other side and commanding her attention to him - Are you hurt?-

\- I think I might have a broken wrist- she said, finally. 

Immediately two pairs of hands flew to hers, stopping briefly as both men noticed that they were about to provide the same service. Finally Thomas stood back and let the knight check her wrist with soft and careful touch.

\- Did he...- James wasn't able to finish the sentence, his voice and hands trembled a little and somehow she knew it was out of anger more than fear for her.

\- He didn't - she assured both men, looking James into his eyes - But I would really like to go back home and to my father-

\- Of course- they both answered

James helped her up and guided her to Walden. Seeing her pout he smiled, a little relieved to see that she was fine enough to complain, and stood in front of her, holding both her shoulders.

\- Elvis will follow, but surely even you must know that riding a horse with a possibly broken wrist is a bad idea-

\- Fine then- she retorted - but why do I have to ride with you?-

\- Because you left me in the woods with both my eyes closed and ran off -

Still pouting, she let him help her up the saddle and waited until the warmth of his body pressed against her and his arms surrounded her to take hold of the reins. She could hear his even breathing and the deep breath he took before kicking the horse to a walk. Thomas followed them all the way back to the palace while his men searched for her attacker, without uttering a word.

As they rode back, she let her head rest on James's chest, closing her eyes as the adrenaline wore out of her body and left her exhausted. She didn't notice when she felt asleep, secure within his hold; but he could not help smile a little when seeing her peaceful features as she relaxed.

 

That night the king was informed of his daughter's escape and encounter with a probable burglar; he did what any father would have done upon hearing such a story and nearly killed both men for their carelessness. He then asked for a doctor and dismissed them, running up to his daughter's side.

-She does this much?- asked James to the soldier, frowning

\- She is not an easy child- responded Thomas, arching an eyebrow - but she is quite inventive and keeps finding new ways to leave us behind-

\- I don't suppose she will do that anymore- he observed - not after this-

\- I hope this doesn't change her much-

\- Thomas, my friend, I know her little still but I am positively sure that nothing can change her much-

\- And I know her long enough to tell you that she likes you, and that you better take care of her so that something like what happened tonight might never happen again-

\- You care for her, don't you?- he wondered, passing over the fact that he had never let a soldier talk to him like that

\- It is hard to know her and not care- answered Thomas, tipping his hat as a farewell and leaving the room while calling out a last phrase - You know what I mean-

 

The man responsible for the attack was never found.


	5. Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You will never do anything in this world without courage. It is the greatest quality of the mind next to honor." - Aristotle

\- It has been about three weeks since you and Belle welcomed James, and you have done nothing but talk about him since then; honestly you will have to admit at some point that you like him- interrupted Ericka, looking at her older sister with mocking exasperation - Has he told you he likes you too?-

-Nonsense, that's all you are talking about- answered Odette, rolling her eyes and pretending there was no foundation to her sister's words

\- You know he likes you, even though he has said nothing- she continued - I've seen you, you know, the two of you are head over heels for each other but do nothing about it-

\- Sure I like him, and he seems to like me back, but it doesn't matter unless Father wishes it to matter-

\- And before that James would have to openly ask his permission... and you are already talking marriage-

\- I said not a word about it, don't you dare put words onto my mouth-

\- Then who cares if Father agrees on it or not?-

\- It doesn't matter, does it? James hasn't done anything about it either-

\- But you wish he did?-

\- Of course I do!-

\- There! It wasn't that hard, was it?-

\- You.... I can't believe you!-

\- You love me, don't even try to deny it- she said, winking - Plus, you have no time... Guess who has come see you again?-

\- I told him to concentrate on his knighthood tests and keep to himself until he passed- she moaned - He has left them behind, you know-

\- Yeah, you've told us- she said, rolling her eyes and adding under her breath - A million times-

\- I heard that-

Ericka pretended to send her an imaginary kiss and turned back to her book just as the door opened and a servant announced James. He looked into the room with curiosity; of course ha had already met Ericka, Odette's favorite sister, but he had never seen them interact without him as a distraction. Seeing them in different tasks, the little sister reading, the elder gazing at her in surprise, he understood that they were probably already expecting him and that his curiosity would not be satisfied that day.

\- James- Odette said, inclining her head a little as a greeting. Ericka barely gave him a quick smile before returning to her book, doing her best to pass unnoticed.

\- Odette, Ericka- he said, bowing to them both. They had told him to call them by their names, even little Ericka, and to stop bowing, but he could not force himself to forget who they were.

\- Why are you here?- asked Odette the second that the door closed behind him - I told you I would not see you until you had passed your knighthood and, unless they've made an exception on your case, that is not untilnext week

\- Easy there- he said with a smile, crossing the space between them - I am not forgetting what we agreed on, nor am I trying to cheat upon it-

She stared at him, incredulous, as she waited for him to explain the reason why he was with her when they had agreed otherwise. He gave a side glance to where Ericka pretended to be reading and resigned to her presence, took Odette's hands in his and stared deep into her emerald green eyes.

\- I wanted you to come to the tests-

\- Excuse me?-

\- Come see the tests- he repeated - Your father goes every year, and you could come too-

\- Why?-

\- Because I want to share my success with you, as well as many other things- he said, beaming - I know you don't have to go, nor would it be much of your interest; but you did say you were curious about the knighthood, and... I would love to see you there-

\- I suppose I could think about it-

He pressed on her hands a little, insisting and piercing her with his eyes.

\- Say you will come-

She bit her lip, trying to play it cool and joke about it all. She knew she would go, but there was no point in letting him know she already had made up her mind about it; his eyes lingered in her lips as if he were calculating something about it.

\- Of course she will go- answered Ericka, her book already forgotten in her lap, her attention absorbed by the couple.

He blushed a little and let go of her hands, suddenly remembering they were not alone.

\- Ericka!- Odette reproached, sternly looking at her. He smiled, reading in her eyes the obvious threat being made to her so that she left them.

\- Come- he said, prying her attention back to him, his voice a low murmur.

-Fine, I'll go-

He kissed her cheek and blushed, almost at the same time as she reddened herself and lowered her eyes; too stunned to say or do anything about it. From under her eyelashes, she looked up at him and gave him a little smile.

\- I will see you then, and  you will be able to call me your knight-

\- Are you mine?- she asked, her voice trembling a little

\- Hadn't you noticed?-

They both heard Ericka catch her breath, and hastily looked away from each other, taking a step back.

\- Until tomorrow, princess- he said, bowing his head down and, looking at the sister, adding - And goodbye to you too Ericka-

\- Good luck James- was all Ericka had to say.

He wavered a little, waiting for Odette's farewell but she didn't seem about to say a word to him; instead, she stared at him confusedly as he walked outside the door, leaving them both alone.

\- What was that?- asked Ericka, crossing the space between her and her sister, the book left over the chair she had been seating in.

\- I have no idea-

\- Come on! What are you not telling me?-

\- I've told you everything! I don't understand why he has been so bold right now, and with you here as well-

\- Maybe there's something about tomorrow...-

\- I guess I will have to find out-

\- Will Father agree on it?-

\- I'm pretty sure he won't mind. He would love to have James's father as part of our family-

\- You are talking marriage-

\- You were talking about it beforehand as well-

They scolded at each other for a moment, and then Odette left the room in search of her father.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- His Majesty King Ferrer and his daughter, Princess Odette- had announced a footman as both royal members had arrived to the courtyard to which a number of men, all ragged and muddied, awaited for instructions.

Another man, Lord Rupert, stood in front of them, watching them with thoughtful eyes and eagerness. From what Odette had learned he was in charge of all knights' education and was quite stern in his ways of preparing them. Her father had explained to her that what they were about to watch was a long standing tradition; all the soon to be knights had left the previous afternoon to the woods, in a location known to be both bear and cougar refuge, where they had to survive on their own the entire night and most of the following day, they were then taken back to the courtyard where they stood and asked several questions regarding the virtues and aptitudes knights should know and have; if they answered correctly they were brought up to her father, who would name them and reward them with the title. If they didn't answer as they should have, they were sent back to their homes with the knowledge of their failure.

\- Your Majesty, Your Highness- greeted them Lord Rupert, bowing low to them both and passing his eyes over every inch of the young princess with special care. Odette felt his eyes as if they burnt through her skin, but kept her eyes firm on his face until the man tore his eyes away from her.

\- Did everyone survive?- asked Ferrer, looking at the faces of the young men. Some of them had blue lips and bruised faces, others seemed to be so exhausted that they might faint, and at the end of the line she could see men stained with blood; but the worst part was that she could not find Jame's face amongst them.

\- No, Your Majesty- grimly answered Lord Rupert - We lost one young man to frostbite and another to a bear-

\- I trust their families have been informed?-

-Of course- he said, and then realizing all of his men's eyes were on the young princess nearly barked - Did anyone told you you could look at the lady? No? I thought so.... eyes down!-

They all did as he ordered, making her feel silly for having decided upon wearing a dress to the ceremony. Even though the dress was a long one, and didn't have a low cut, she felt awkward standing in front of them.

\- Shall we begin the ceremony?- asked the king, ignoring his daughter's discomfort and, in appearance, the wandering eyes of some of the young knights; still his eyes were firm as he looked all of them over.

One by one Lord Rupert questioned each of the men on their knowledge of a knight's lifestyle; she saw about ten men answered correctly every question made before James stood in front of her. He was wearing his black pants and a black shirt, both torn in shreds; there was mud and blood on his clothes, his hands trembled a little and, upon realizing that he was finally in front of her, he looked up from under his hood and stared directly into her eyes.

\- What is the outmost important purpose of a knight?- asked Rupert with the same cold voice in which he had asked all the others

\- To honor and protect the royal family with his own life; to live with the virtues of the knighthood and to protect those who ask for our help- he answered, squaring his shoulders and looking directly to King Ferrer's eyes.

\- Have you lived under those rules and virtues since your education began; and will you continue to uphold them for the rest of your life?-

\- I have, and I will-

Odette noticed a tremor in his voice, and upon watching him carefully realized how exhausted he must have been.

\- Where did that blood come from?- asked the King

\- It's a bear's- he assured them, his eyes on the princess' - Your Majesty, last night I heard the battle between one of our own and the creature; I am aware that it is within the rules that we are not to make contact with our comrades during the test, however I believed an exception was to be made if he was in real danger. Therefor I went to his aid and fought off the bear.

\- Is your comrade here?-

\- It's Frederick, standing over there, Sir-

Frederick, the next in line for his questioning, bowed low to the monarch and almost fell because of the effort made. Odette could see rough bandages, soaked with blood, tied to one of his arms and leg.

\- You were fortunate that James thought helping you was more important than following the rules- said the king with a smile, before turning back to James - You have demonstrated with those actions that you are deserving of the knighthood, congratulations-

His eyes glimmered, proudly, as he bowed once more and left to the line of waiting knights and Frederick was called for his questioning. Odette followed the weary man with her eyes, concentrated in every movement he made and feeling her heart tighten up every time she saw his bloodied shirt. Sensing her looking at him, he winked at her and forced a half smile, trying not to be noticed by the men that stood next to her; nor next to him.

 

When the King brought down his sword upon the shoulders of the last man, a cheer ran around the young men who had been named Knights of the Kingdom and waiters appeared with sparkling wine for all of them; as well as appetizers that were offered to, and devoured by, the weary knights.

\- Lord Rupert and I have to talk about the knighthood- said King Ferrer to his daughter, eyeing the young knights - Why don't you go find James and have him introduce you to his friends?-

\- You just want me to find a husband, don't you?- she joked, regarding him with a naughty smile.

\- Maybe a knight isn't as bad for you as it could get- he retorted, winking at her and sending her off with a nod and a smile.

She took a cup of water and walked amongst the knights, searching for James. As she walked by, she could feel the eyes of the men following her; some of them had stop their conversations and were mumbling something, but she couldn't hear what it was that they were saying. She felt a cold hand wrap around hers and immediately turned towards the man whose hand held hers with an iron grip, and stared into deep blue eyes.

\- You are causing quite a fuss over here- murmured James into her ear, pulling her closer to him.

\- Well, there is this one knight who wanted me to come and who seemed to be hiding- she said, smiling at him and pulling her hand from his - Are you alright?-

\- Were you worried?- he said, his eyes bright with a light she couldn't describe.

\- Well, you are covered with blood and your clothes are all torn apart-

\- You forget the exhaustion and the cold- he observed with a wink - But you look quite amazing in that dress, no wonder my friends are already falling in love with you-

\- You are impossible- she observed, incapable of keeping her smile off her lips

\- Would you like to meet them?- he asked, stealing a look towards Frederick, who seemed to be watching them.

\- Of course I would like to- she said - I am beginning to think all knights are as bad as you are-

He laughed and called Frederick over, who was immediately followed by other two guys that seemed eager to be introduced.

\- Guys, this is Her Highness Princess Odette of Bellante- he said, with something that looked like a warning look - Your Highness, these are Frederick of Roden, Johnattan of Gardiner and William of Pretsbourg-

The three of them bowed to her and kissed her hand with lowered glances. Odette didn't quite understand why they seemed to be so shy around her, when they had seemed so excited before she came down to talk with them.

-Please, just call me Odette- she said with a smile - I have never been much of a protocol lover-

They all looked at her, dubious, until James let out a laugh.

\- She is not what you were expecting of one of the princesses, none of them really are- he observed, giving her a warm look.

\- James talks about you a lot- said Frederick - It's just he doesn't say much about you-

\- How does that work?- she wondered, even as James shot his friend a "shut-up" look.

\- Well, he says how wonderful you are but forgets to explain us why that is- explained John

\- Though looking at you I think I may know why- said William

\- And why would that be?-

The three of them looked at her, from head to toe, and arched an eyebrow; as if the gesture indicated all the answers they could have thought of. James, next to her, tensed.

\- The guys are obviously exhausted, maybe they should go get some rest-

\- And you would have to come with us, under that logic- observed John

\- He is right too- added Odette - You look quite exhausted as well-

\- Don't worry James, Fred and I can take care of her, show her around and introduce her to the rest of us while you and John go sleep last night off- said William winking at her.

\- That sounds like a pretty good idea- she said, taking the arm Frederick offered her and letting him guide her away from the cluster of knights; but not before smiling at James who watched her go open-mouthed.

\- Are you ok?- she asked the knight as they walked, looking at him with a side glance - have you had it checked?-

\- These?- he wondered, pointing to his wounds with a head nod - It's but a scratch, I was lucky to be so close to James last night, otherwise I could have died out there-

\- Was he hurt?- she asked in a low murmur

\- Nothing to worry about, Odette- he assured her - He was mostly unhurt-

\- What are the two of you whispering about?- wondered James, catching up to them

\- I was just telling her of how lucky I am that you saved me last night- he said to his friend, winking at her.

\- Mind if I take her from you, Fred?- he asked, with a rough tone she had never heard on him; except perhaps on that night in the Capital...

\- No problem man, if she doesn't mind, that is-

\- I guess I can deal with him a while longer- she said with a sweet smile, looking at James

He offered her his arm and began walking with her towards the second patio, where no one stood. Once they were alone, he turned to confront her and saw, once more, the worry in her eyes.

\- Was Fred bothering you?- he asked, cocking his head to his side

\- No, he was answering my questions-

\- And what questions might those have been?-

\- If he had seen a doctor, if you had been hurt...-

\- I am fine- he said, wondering

\- Have you seen a doctor, you don't even seem to have a bandage- she said, worried and finally able to speak those worries out - you didn't say that some of that blood was yours-

\- Why would you worry so much?- he asked - I am well enough to be here, with you, why do you keep saying I should leave your side?-

\- Because you are hurt, and you are tired-

\- And I am a knight-

She bit her cheek and was about to turn around and leave him there; frustrated that he cared so little of his well being, and that he was so blind to her preoccupation. But he took her hand and swirled her back towards him, pulling her against his chest and holding her there. He looked down, into her green eyes, and pressed his lips on hers. He kissed her as if his life depended on it, and she kissed him back, sweetly, wonderingly.

After seconds that seemed like years, she pulled apart and nervously looked around her; they were still alone.

\- I am the luckiest knight there has ever been- he muttered, passing his hand though her hair, pulling a strand of it away from her face and behind her ear and looking at her as if he was about to kiss her again.

\- Of course you are- she whispered - you are my knight-

He moved forward again, searching her lips with his, when they heard the king's voice calling for her.

\- I hope you are a good liar- she whispered, stepping away and walking back towards the courtyard.

James looked at her for a moment before running to catch up with her.

\- I hope you are a good liar as well, otherwise we are both doomed- he whispered

\- Don't try to pull me down with you on this one-

\- I would never think of such a thing-

They looked at each other and smiled before walking into the courtyard.


	6. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And I learned the meaning of a rose,  
> you taught me how to say white lies  
> to see you late at night,  
> and to replace words with looks" - Shakira, translation from 'Antología'

She hid in the shadows, trying to calm herself down. It had taken her a while to find James's room and she could hardly keep herself from running inside his room and wake him up with her news; instead she silently walked to the window and carefully pushed it open, tiptoeing to the bedside where she could see him sleeping. There was a dim light coming from one of the doors, illuminating her path and part of his face; slowly she caressed his cheek with her hand. With a sudden movement the knight came to life, and taking her hand and arm with his threw her over his head and onto the bed; in a moment he was on top of her, pressing her neck down with his arm and staring at her bewildered eyes.

\- What on earth...?- they both muttered, both surprised and confused.

James stood up and away from her, staring in the dimness of his room at his girlfriend who, at the time, felt her neck carefully and sat up in the bed, frowning.

\- How the hell did you get in here?- he asked in an angry whisper.

\- I wanted to surprise you- she replied, realizing he was shirtless; his muscles were clear to her eyes, even in the darkness - I never thought you would try to kill me while I did it-

\- That doesn't explain HOW you got inside my room- he repeated, following her gaze and putting a shirt on - I mean, you had to first get out of the palace, cross half the city and then get inside my house without the guards noticing-

\- You are forgetting that your room is in a second floor, I had to climb up here- she said, winking - but there is something important I had to tell you-

\- You crossed the city on your own?- he reproached her - AND climbed a wall in the middle of the night?-

\- You don't sound happy to see me- she reproached, trying to keep him calm

\- Are you out of your mind?!- he said, raising his voice. 

Odette, looking around crossed the space between them and put her hand over his mouth, trying to keep him quiet. Only when he seemed to be in control of himself once again did she let go, looking at him warningly.

\- Are you done yelling at me?- she asked in a whisper

\- Have you forgotten your last adventure when you decided riding into the city in the middle of the night was a good idea?- he asked firmly

\- This was completely different- she said, defending herself - I wasn't riding and I dressed simply, see?-

She was attired with black pants and a black blouse that sticked to her body like a second skin; on top of it she wore her cloak with a hood that hid her hair and half her hair from onlookers. Still, James caught his breath upon seeing her like that.

\- Your definition of 'simply dressed' varies a lot from mine- he muttered, still mad - you were on your own in the middle of the night without anyone knowing where on earth you had gone; what if you bumped into that man again? Who was going to find you and get you to safety?-

\- You have been teaching me some self defense moves...-

\- Didn't you see him last time?- he interrupted, his eyes glimmering in the darkness as he let his anger out - He kept coming at me, and I am fully trained. I don't understand how you can care so little for your own safety-

\- Nothing was going to happen- she said, hugging herself and trying to defend her case

\- That is exactly what you said the last time- he said, taking her hands in his - Don't you get it? You are too visible, regardless of what you are wearing-

\- Don't you think I am still terrified that he might find me?- she said, reminding herself not to raise her voice - Every other night I dream he does, and when I wake up I am as alone as I was tonight while I walked through the city. Some demons have to be fought on your own, and sometimes the only way to do so is by putting them to the test-

\- You are crazy- he said, but some of the edge of his voice was already gone; he was looking at her protectively, realizing for the first time how scared she had truly been that night, and every other night after that, while pretending to be strong and brave in front of everyone else.

\- I am about to turn sixteen- she said, before he could add anything else - My Father is planning this amazing party, and he is calling upon some of his friends with single sons-

\- Wait, what?-

\- I told you that my news were important-

\- He wants you to marry? But shouldn't Belle be the first choice?-

\- I heard that we are having some difficulties with a couple kingdoms, my father wishes to keep peace and if marriage is what must be done...-

\- You are not upset- he mused, incredulous 

\- Of course I don't like it!- she said, outraged - but I have always known that I would have to put everything aside if my obligations indicated so-

\- There must be something we can do- he continued, thinking out loud and ignoring her words - We've been dating for what? Four months now?-

\- Secretly dating- she reminded him - Only Ericka and whoever you've told know-

\- I can't let you do that- he said, facing her again and focusing only in her - I can't let you go-

His eyes sparkled in a way she had never seen before, and she believed every word he had uttered. Somehow, the memory of that lady with whom she had dreamt for such a long time, as well as her words, came back to her mind. She had been ready to give everything up for her family and her people, up until the day she had met James again; before he made her fall in love with him. She saw his lips move, but she could not hear a word of what he had said; she could only listen to the woman in her dreams; he hugged her tight and pressed his lips on hers, bringing her back to reality.

-We will solve this- he promised, hugging her again, pressing her against him - We will find a way-

She nodded, happy to let him take the reins on this one. She hadn't been introduced to no one yet, her father had not asked her to marry anyone; maybe she could stay with James, maybe if he said something of the sort to her father, if they told him they had been together all this time...

\- I'll escort you back home- he whispered, suddenly realizing how late it was and the possibility that someone might have learned of her absence by now - before anyone realizes you are not there-

Together, they climbed down his window and began their way back to the palace without uttering another word about the princess's birthday, nor of what could happen that night.

 

A man walked behind them, blending into the shadows with the ease of practice. He had a razor like smile adorning his lips, his eyes glittered under the moonlight, and he could not keep his eyes away from the young couple. He had been watching the princess for a long time now, buying his time and waiting for his moment; upon hearing her news he could only accelerate his plans, or else she might be out of his reach by the time he had everything he needed for it to be perfect. 

The man, upon seeing them step into the safety of the palace looked up to the sky, were a half lit moon shone over them, and with his grave voice muttered passionately:

\- You will see Icy One, your daughter will finally be mine; and your entire plan shall burst into pieces-


	7. Divine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You think I am not a goddess? Try me. This is a torch song, touch me and you'll burn" - Margaret Atwood's Helen of Troy

\- Are you ready?- asked Ericka, peeking inside her sister's room with curiosity 

\- You can come inside- said Odette, still looking at herself in the mirror for a hundredth time. She was wearing a long purple dress, tight all the way to her waist and sleeveless, with a low cut on her back. She wore a silver and diamond necklace that began as a collar up front and then fell on her back in different levels and cooled her bare skin. She wore her hair in an intricate up do with a couple golden curls falling from the pins just behind her ears which were adorned with a single diamond droplet; on top of her head rested the shining simple tiara she hated so much.

\- You look amazing- said her little sister, coming inside the room in her own gown. She wore an emerald long, strapless dress; her neck was adorned with a collar of her own and in her arm she wore a silver bracelet, just above the elbow; like the other princess she wore a shimmering silver tiara on top of her head.

\- I am not sure about this- she whispered in response.

\- Are you kidding? James will love it-

\- But what if someone else loves it too?- she asked, swirling to face her sister and giving her back to the mirror - What if someone of much more importance than James likes it as much?-

\- You don't know if Father will make you marry someone else..-

\- He knows nothing of James and me being together-

\- But he isn't blind, Odette- she continued - everyone has noticed that the two of you like each other, I am sure Papa wouldn't force you to marry anyone as long as you were with James-

Odette sighed and turned once again towards her mirror. It had been almost a week since she had last seen James, he had left to the countryside with his father on some trip of which purpose she didn't know and she couldn't help but want to impress him; but she had to be careful about that or she might end up impressing the wrong person.

\- Stop worrying about it- Ericka said, taking her sister's hand - It is your birthday and you should simply have fun; whatever happens afterwards we will solve on its own time-

\- How come you are the wisest of the three of us?- she asked in answer, letting her little sister guide her out of her room, into the hall and up to the door of the ballroom.

\- Are you ready?-

\- As ready as I will ever be-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

For the first time of his life he had been nervous as to what he would wear for the party; he had finally chosen to wear a black suit with a deep blue tie that made his eyes look lighter. It had been way too long since he had last seen the princess and he missed her horribly and it was also the night he had horribly dreaded; where she would be introduced to as many suitors as there were men invited to the party, and most of them with better titles and much richer than he was.

\- Son, you look awful- observed his father with a sweet smile, adding in a warm voice - She will be happy to see you, and surely she has missed you as much as you missed her-

\- You can't blame me for being nervous- answered the son, his hand inside his pocket, nervously playing with the little box he had brought for the princess.

\- I will talk with Ferrer and set things up, officially- replied the Count with an easy smile - I already told you this was always the plan between us, but you have to keep up on your side of the bargain, and you have to get Odette to agree on it-

\- And you make fun of me being nervous- he muttered, looking around him to the rest of the guests and taking the general picture in. 

The King had already made his appearance, the same as Belle who walked herself around the gathering with a smile and a glimmer unusual in her. She wore a long blue dress with gold decorating both the fabric it was made of and her skin; smiling like she was, she looked stunning. The door opened once more, getting his immediate attention, and in came Ericka with her sister in tow. James was sure he had never seen such a beautiful sight in his life as Odette walked graciously towards the table in which her father stood, smiling at her. Her purple dress made her eyes look greener, her hair tied up showed the curve of her neck and the diamonds that fell down on her back forced his eyes on her bare skin... He had to force himself to close his mouth and look elsewhere before he ran to her side and kissed her as he wished he could.

\- Dude, you are the luckiest man on earth- murmured Fred, stopping by his side and watching the young princesses stop in front of the King with a curtsy.

\- You and the others, you know how much she means to me, don't you?- he asked, watching his comrades gawp after her too

\- Don't worry about us, we are on your side on this one- he assured him - Worry about all those other guys staring after her who don't care at all wether you like her or not-

The young knight bit his lip as the King raised his glass and called for a toast, forcing all the eyes away from the princess and attracting them to him.

\- To Odette, may she find happiness and may she live many years more-

\- Cheers!- everyone answered, raising their own glasses and taking a sip.

The room then became a buzz, people came and went, talking amongst each other; Belle was deep in conversation with a young prince and Ericka was busy trying to keep up with Odette who walked around nervously, trying to avoid the guests. James, seeing her close to him again, smiled and approached her with a nervous pace of his own. Not far behind him Fred followed in silence.

\- Congratulations Your Highness- greeted the knight, bowing low to her and asking for her hand with his.

With a naughty smile she gave him her hand to be kissed and curtsied to Fred. Ericka did her own part and soon began to talk with the latter, taking his attention off the young couple but staying close enough to hear any important news they might exchange.

-There are no words to describe how absolutely gorgeous you look tonight- he said, her hand still in his

\- You clean up nicely as well- she replied with a crooked smile - I even had you confused with a decent guy-

\- Then I must keep doing things wrong, I truly don't understand how you would keep talking to a decent fellow-

She laughed, and with her laughter he felt himself fall deeper in love with her; and still he could feel the gazes of the people around them, turning towards her with curiosity and appreciation. And she, she seemed completely ignorant of what had happened.

\- I missed the sound of your laughter- he whispered with a sad smile

\- I missed you too-

\- Prince Charles, please allow me to introduce you to my two sisters- interrupted Belle with a smile, only Odette and Ericka could see the edge on it and the satisfaction that interrupting them brought her.

The prince bowed to them both and kissed their hands, looking up at them. He was a tanned man, with almost black eyes and a sweet smile; there was something on the way he carried himself that made him look powerful and strong, no wonder he had attracted Belle's attention.

\- It is a real pleasure to meet you- he said to them both, and then turning to Odette added - and congratulate you for your birthday-

\- Thank you- she replied with a nervous smile, feeling her heartbeat speed up - It was very nice of you to have come-

\- On the contrary, it is a real pleasure- he said, then turning to Belle and Ericka as well - I had heard a lot about our beautiful cousins of Bardeu and was eager to meet you-

Odette sensed James tension as if it were her own; she had almost forgotten he was standing next to her and that he had not been properly introduced by Belle, who still resented him.

\- May I introduce you to my dear friends Sir James and Sir Frederick?- she said, turning towards them. 

The three of them bowed as little as they could without it being rude and carefully measured each other with a look. James knew this man was his competition, along with several others in the room, and wanted to be sure of what it was he fought against.

\- Knights?- he asked, surprised

\- It is a long standing tradition among us- answered James with apparent good nature, offering him a crooked smile. Fred, at his side, stuck his hands inside his pockets in a carefree gesture, more out of habit than for any other reason.

\- That is actually very interesting, I believe Bardeu is one of the few countries with such tradition still alive- observed the prince with equal friendliness - You must tell me more about it-

And James and Fred did. They started talking about the basic knowledge Odette had of the knighthood, but soon they began sharing their own experiences, some of which the princess knew and some of which she had never heard. The younger siblings listened, absorbed, to the conversation gasping and laughing accordingly; only Belle was pouting a little, already tired of the conversation.

\- I am sorry to interrupt and introduce myself in such a rude manner but I could see the lady was bored and couldn't help myself but to be of her service- interrupted another young man, dressed simply and yet elegantly - I am King Philip and it is my biggest pleasure to meet you, Your Highnesses-

They all introduced themselves as proper education mandated and soon invited him to the conversation which still lingered in the knighthood; the four men seemed as absorbed by the topic as they were by the women around them and somehow, they hoped both things could easily fit together. For Belle, however, it was doing nothing but colliding.

\- Prince William!- called Belle, upon seeing one of her known prince friends walking nearby and desperate for any distraction. The Prince she had called upon, seeing her, came to her side and kissed her hand without bowing to her; Odette realized it was the first time she had seen a someone greet her sister without bowing and without her bitting his head off for the omission.

\- Belle, darling, you are the hottest woman in this party-he said, holding her arm sweetly and barely noticing the princess' companions.

\- Of all the vocabulary in our language, 'hot' was the best description you could find?- asked James, still nervous and letting his thoughts wander without prudence.

\- Are you a poet?- asked William, mockingly

\- I am a Knight- he answered

\- And you know much about words, do you?-

\- We were taught that words were made to court women- he replied, carelessly - and laziness such as calling a woman 'hot' will not do for that matter-

\- How would you describe your woman, then?- he asked, arching an eyebrow and looking, for the first time, to the rest of his audience that watched in silence.

\- Beautiful- said Charles, immediately.

\- Breath taking- added Philip with a side glance to Odette

\- Gorgeous- said Fred, winking at his friend and Ericka and smiling for having used the word James had used not so long ago

\- Divine- said James, looking at Odette as if no one else existed in that room or, for that matter, in the world. 

She felt herself blush a little, but kept her eyes on him. The people around them said nothing about their exchange, but felt awkward by being there when something that intimate was obviously happening; only Belle seemed to not care about it at all.

\- Words are words, nothing more- said Belle, pressing on Prince William's hand in assurance and regarding him with a forced smile, interrupting their moment.

Music began to play, hushing the murmurs and conversations. Everyone turned with curiosity towards the band, who continued playing with ease. When suddenly Odette saw an unfamiliar hand being offered to her.

\- May I have the honor of this dance?- asked Philip, his eyes searching hers.

She gave a side glance to James, and then to her father, and remembering her obligations she nodded and gave him her hand, letting him guide her to the center of the ball room. James stared at them, appalled, and the looked towards his father who stared after the young princess as well, the King right next to him, slightly frowning.

Philip bowed and placed his hands in position, one over her lower back, the other on her hand and began to dance her to the rhythm of the music. They did so in silence, at first, he looking at her with piercing hazel eyes, she trying to get James to look her in the eye and let him know it was her duty as a princess and not her wish to dance with the guest.

\- You seem distracted- he observed in a murmur

\- I am sorry, Your Majesty- she said, smiling at him - It's just my head is elsewhere-

\- If it does not mean I am taking advantage of your kindness, may I ask where it is that your mind is?-

\- I suppose you can ask, Your Majesty, but it is still my decision wether I answer or not-

\- You are a though woman, are you not?- he wondered, regarding her with respect - I even heard you decided you wouldn't curtsy to anyone you did not think respect was deserved for his actions, rather that for his titles-

\- Well, sometimes traditions have to be relived- she said with a smile, happy that he had not insisted upon her thoughts but changed the subject to something she rather liked to explain - There is no point in having traditions if we don't follow them correctly-

\- You are quite wise for someone so young-

\- It is not that you are that much older than me-

\- Only a couple years, I believe-

\- And you seem to be wise as well-

\- I suppose our duties to our people force wisdom into us, perhaps that is why many noblemen and women turn out to be wise and young at the same time-

\- Quite a conversation for a dance- she observed, as the tune came to an end and they both applauded to the band

\- I presume you would have nothing less than that- he replied, guiding her back to the little group that seemed to discuss some other topic - you are, after all, a goddess-

He left her then, next to her sisters and excused himself from the group, saying he needed something to drink and walking away.


	8. Declarations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "She doesn't say 'I love you' like a normal person. Instead, she'll laugh, shake her head, give you a little smile and say 'you are an idiot'. If she tells you you are an idiot, you are a lucky man"- Unknown.

She had barely returned to the group of whispering people when James asked her to dance with him. He wore a tormented look as he waited for her to accept and take the hand he offered; once she did they walked in silence to the dance floor, close to a windowsill rather than the center of the room like Phillip had done.

\- Don't be like that- she whispered, searching for his eyes with hers.

\- He liked you- he observed, still avoiding eye contact - They are all already in love with you, all of them-

\- James, we both knew this could happen- she said, her voice trembling a little - I have obligations I can not run from, same as you have obligations to the knighthood, and they bind me as much as yours bind you-

\- What if there was a way for the two of us to be together?-

\- I am not eloping with you- she said firmly, obtaining a crisp laugh and, finally, a look that made her shudder.

\- Let me talk to your father- he asked, almost begging - My father already knows about us, I told him everything and he is willing to vouch for me-

\- What?- she asked in wonder, needing to hear it again to believe his words.

\- I just need to know wether you could possibly consider me to...-

She hushed him by putting her fingers on top of his mouth for just a second, so that no one could notice the gesture.

\- Are you blind?- she asked, smiling and, with a single gesture, signaling all of her magnificence -All of this was for you- 

He felt himself pull her closer and put his arms around her, laughing to her ear in pure joy and relief and, before pressing his lips to hers, stopped himself. Carefully they both parted from each other and dared a look around them, where many eyes watched them in amazement. Fortunately for them both, no one dared say a word but rather, upon seeing they were also being watched, returned to their own dancing glimpsing at them every now and then.

Odette, nervously searched for her father's disapproving eyes, but found him smiling at her with a sweet warning on his eyes as only sign that he had seen their little exchange.

\- I believe your father has talked to mine already- she whispered to James, giving up on dancing and walking towards the window with the knowledge that he would follow right behind her.

\- What makes you think that?- the knight wondered, looking over his shoulder to catch a glance of both their parents, fiercely whispering to each other and nodding every now and then.

\- I happen to know my father- she assured him with an easy smile

Feeling himself at ease for the first time that evening, he took Odette's hand and raised it, along with his, to his cheekbone, where he held it as he looked warmly at her, ignoring her uneasiness, fascinated by her unbelieving beauty and by the power that she had over him, even if she didn't know of it.

\- I brought you something- he said in a soft whisper, she felt his muscles move as he spoke the words, the beginning of his beard scratching her white skin.

\- You did?- she wondered, perfectly aware of his closeness.

He let go of her hand and dug into his pocket in search of the little black box. Upon seeing it, Odette's eyes widened and her pulse accelerated, forcing her to catch her breath in surprise. He fumbled a little with the lid before opening it and taking out a golden bracelet with an emerald charm dangling from it. 

\- You thought it was a ring, didn't you?- he asked, mockingly, with the crooked smile she had fallen in love with.

She bit her lower lip and slapped his arm, hard, while forcing herself not to smile at his joke. Her poor heart had skipped a bit somewhere, but was now beating regularly.

\- Idiot- she whispered - You scared me-

\- Scared you, you say?- he said, his eyes widening in pretended surprise - You mean you wouldn't marry me?-

\- Are you proposing to me or not?-

He chose not to answer to that at the moment, but rather gesture for her to give him her hand and helped her put the bracelet on.

\- Happy Birthday, princess- he whispered

\- Thank you- she replied, pressing his hand sweetly, showing him that she meant it for much more than the bracelet.

\- You would think we should be able to openly kiss now, wouldn't you?- he mussed.

She bumped him with her shoulder and let out a cascade of laughter to which he immediately joined, unable to close his eyes the way she did. Right on that moment he promised himself he would never get use to how beautiful she was when she laughed carelessly and that he would never miss the opportunity to make her laugh like that, or watch her do so.


	9. Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "In a closed society where everybody's guilty, the only crime is getting caught. In a world of thieves, the only final sin is stupidity"- Hunter S. Thompson

\- Just be careful, dear- said her father, kissing her cheek as she readied to leave the palace for the weekend - Men are good at gaining young girls' hearts, but we also tend to brake them while we have them-

She and Belle had both been invited by the Count of Plainsboro to his country Manor, along with a couple of James's friends from the knighthood that were also acquainted with Belle, and where to catch up with the group on the road. As always, Odette had readied herself much faster than Belle and was not willing to wait for her to show up; the King had let them ride apart and that was exactly what she was planning to do.

\- Don't worry Papa, I'll be just fine- she answered with a sweet smile, putting her gloves on and heading for the door - I am a strong girl, after all-

\- That you are- the king agreed in a whisper as he watched his beloved daughter walk out of the door and into the main courtyard, where she mounted and left him, staring after her.

 

\- Your Highness!- exclaimed Thomas, trying to catch up to her on the road. As usual she had left her guards a few meters behind, only Thomas was half capable of keeping her in eyesight - The party won't leave you behind if we arrive a few minutes later!-

\- Don't ruin my fun Thomas!- she replied in a thrilled tone, looking over her shoulder for a glimpse of her friend galloping behind her, and adding with a whispered to her horse's ear - Can you press it a little more Elvis?-

As if the horse understood her words, the accelerated his pace, jumping over a fallen log and landing with a 'thump'; not long after she heard an equal sound as Thomas's horse did the same. With a smile and fighting hard not to let out a warrior like yell, she turned her attention back to the road in front of her and, harshly, pulled on the reins to stop her black horse from trampling over an old man that stood in the middle of the road. Thomas, close to her, mimicked her with some difficulties and stopped next to her, looking with suspicion at the man.

\- Who is there?- he demanded in a grave voice

\- Who would like to know?- replied the voice. Something about it made Odette's memory search for its familiarity, a nagging worry on the back of her mind.

\- Thomas Capper- he answered, truthfully - Now identify yourself-

The old man, who seemed to be in his forties and in desperate need of a bath and a good meal smiled an edgy smile. Odette's nagging feeling grew just as a memory she had tried to burry came back to her; it was a starless night and a man that towered over her was smiling that same smile.

\- Thomas!- she screamed in warning just as a knife buried deep inside his chest, blood flowing from the spot where it has hit, his eyes wide in horror and surprise.

Without time to lose, and unable to give it more than a thought, the princess hurried Elvis into a gallop in an attempt to flee from that man. She turned him to the woods, for he was blocking her path, and rode hard amongst the trees and branches, holding fast onto her horse's hair and reins to avoid a certain fall. Despite her efforts, she found herself tumbling onto the floor and hitting the cold and humid rocks with her arm and shoulder; once more she felt a crushing pain but pushed herself to her feet and looked around her. Elvis was gone, his hooves pounding the ground a distant sound; had she lost the man?

As if answering her question, she heard the nearby bushes move and ran away from there, putting her good hand in front of her to keep her face free from the little branches that scratched her palm. She ran without direction for what seemed like an eternity, finally finding herself exhausted and barely able to breathe under the shadow of a huge pine tree, in which she searched for support as she stopped for a rest, her eyes drifting around her in alarm.

Not a sound could be heard, and slowly she wondered once more wether she had lost her prosecutor when she felt something cold slap her cheek and send her flying to the ground, where her shoulder hit on a root, making her scream in pain.

\- Good morning, princess- spat the man, he had hazel eyes that seemed to sparkle as he analyzed her - I am so sorry to ruin your plans, but there was a slight change in your itinerary-

\- Get the hell away from me- she spat, trying to get back to her feet and feeling an overwhelming frustration as she got the deja vu.

The man saw it too, and laughed making her shudder and the hair of her nape rise.

\- Now there, love, this time you have no knight in shinning armor to save you- he observed, looking around him as if to prove his theory - and your fierce protector is dead-

\- You killed him- she said, suddenly realizing that Thomas was indeed dead; that she had left him there to bleed and hadn't even thought about him until that moment.

\- You may cry over your friend as much as you please- he said, stepping closer to her - But not here-

She tried to kick him in the groin, something James had taught her after that first encounter, but he gripped her foot easily and twisted it until she heard it crack, a new wave of pain rolled over her as she screamed once more; darkness threatened to take her into unconsciousness, but she bit her lip to keep herself up.

\- Don't make this harder on yourself, love- the man said, cocking his head and watching her as a mother might look at a naughty child - You are coming with me no matter how much you fight me off-

\- Help!- she screamed, realizing the rest of her escort must have already found Thomas, that maybe James and his friends weren't that far off - HELP!-

The man's good nature seemed to disappear then, and with a curse he closed on the little distance left between them and hit her hard on the head, leaving her unconscious on the cold ground.

\- You were supposed to get her without harming her- came a voice from among the shadows of the nearby trees - Not to hit her until she was unconscious so that you could finally take her away-

\- She was screaming- protested the man, lowering himself to take the princess in both arms and carry her with little effort - I didn't want no interruptions-

\- The point is we have her, now bring her to her new home-

\- As you wish master-


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hell is empty, and all the devils are here" - William Shakespeare

James had been expecting the princesses to arrive at any time for almost half an hour now. Actually he was only waiting for Odette, knowing that Belle would perhaps arrive to the manor instead to the ridding group, given her usual tardiness. But Odette hadn't arrived yet and his mind was restless.

\- She must have delayed- said Will, trying to calm his nerves before Walden sensed them and began picketing which would eventually disturb the rest of their horses.

\- Of course, there is absolutely no reason for you to worry- agreed Fred, who rode on his other side and had been eyeing him constantly on the way. 

James had been acting strangely since Odette's birthday party almost a month ago, despite the fact that she had not been engaged to anyone and King Ferrer had assured his father he could marry her if she wished to.

They heard the pounding of horse's hooves on the ground and turned as one towards the sound; visualizing a black horse galloping towards them. James recognized Elvis immediately and sighed in relief; he hadn't even realized how stressed he had truly been for her absence up until that moment; but his relief was short lived, for as the horse drew nearer, he could see no sigh of its rider. With a knot in his stomach, he turned his horse and rode towards the black stallion, followed by his two friends.

Just as he had feared, Odette was not on her horse.

\- She fell?- wondered Fred with a smile - Oh my God, we will have such a good laugh about it!-

\- She never falls- whispered James, confused, stroking Elvis's neck to quiet him.

\- Which makes it all funnier- observed Will with a grin of his own.

\- Something is wrong- continued James, ignoring his friends - She just doesn't fall- 

More horses were heard as they approached them. The young knights were already making up jokes they would tell the princess for falling from her horse when the rest of her escort arrived in a rush. All of the soldiers looked pale and nervous as they registered the scene before them: James holding an empty chaired Elvis.

\- She isn't here?- asked one of the soldiers, James's heart had already heard the soldier's anguish and in response beated faster

\- She isn't with you?- asked James, searching their faces in horror

\- We found Thomas dead on the road- explained the soldier who had spoken to him, James recognized him as one of Odette's usual guards - She wasn't anywhere to be found so we tracked the horse-

The three friends looked at each other in horror.

\- Why the hell weren't you with her and Thomas?- demanded James, knowing already the answer

\- She hustled up as always, lost us midway-

He cursed and kicked Walden to a trot in direction of the woods. He crashed the bushes in his path as he desperately searched for her, his heart beating against his chest painfully. He couldn't loose her, he couldn't have lost her; she couldn't be gone. But along with those thoughts he could hear her, as if listening to a prophet.   
"Don't you think I am still terrified that he might find me?" she had said, terrified "Every other night I dream he does, and when I wake up I am as alone as I was tonight while I walked through the city"  
And somehow he knew he had found her, he knew he was the responsible for Thomas's dead, and he knew that he was already too late to save her from him. Still he rode, screaming for her and half expecting her to appear from the shadows of the trees with a wide smile and a cocky look telling him how she had scared him this time, and how good she was at jokes.

The rest of the party searched for her just as fervently. Count Edward sent some men back to the palace to give the king notice and get more men to join the search. They looked for her everywhere and up until dawn came again; they all looked lost and tired.

\- Don't you dare give up- threatened the king, but it sounded more like he was begging them to continue - she must be here, somewhere-

Many of the searchers looked at him with pity, but his friend Edward nodded and returned to his search; yelling the princess's name at the top of his longs. For a second James thought he had done it for him as well, he had lost his voice long ago and could only search for her in silence; the desperation of knowing he wouldn't find her so easily tugging at his heart just as hard as tears tried to escape from his iron grip.

\- We will find her- he croaked, as a promise to himself - Maybe not today, but I swear, Odette, I will find you-


	11. And darkness came around...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Someone once told me that none of us are actually afraid of the dark; we are scared of what it conceals from us. We are afraid of having something with the potential to hurt us standing right before our eyes and not registering it as a threat. People can be like that, too". - Unknown

She woke up slowly, her eyelids opening as if they were weighted down. She could feel the sunlight over her face, and then see it as she returned to consciousness. With a grunt she tried to get up, unsure of why it was she felt so beaten up nor the reason she had been allowed to sleep so late; it wasn't until she felt the bursting pain from her left hand and shoulder as she tried to rest her weight on it that she remembered everything that had happened... when? How long had she been unconscious?

With a start she tried to get up, ready to crawl away from that horrible man if she must, but a pair of tanned hands pushed her back down, trying to keep her locked against her pillow as she did her best to fight them off.

\- Relax!- an unknown commanding voice ordered as he pushed her harder, trying not to harm her shoulder

\- Get your hands off me!- she screamed, still kicking at whoever it was trying to calm her - HELP!- 

\- Hush- the voice commanded, nervous now - don't scream or he'll come back-

\- What?- she whispered, suddenly subdued and finally looking to the face of the young man that held her still.

She didn't encounter the hazel eyes she had seen in the forest, but a pair of icy blue eyes that appeared shallow at first but somehow got deeper the longer you looked at them. He had a long nose and slim lips, his eyelashes were black and long for a man's face, but they fitted him perfectly.

\- Gosh, I thought you wouldn't stop moving!- he said in relief, letting go of her and resting his back on the wall next to the bed where she laid - You need to rest if you want those wounds to heal sometime soon-

\- Who are you?- she asked, breathing harshly as she tried to make sense of her situation

\- My name is Khaos- he said with a smile, pretending to bow at her without moving more than his arms and tilting a little his head - son of Pandora-

\- I am sorry... I don't know who you nor Pandora are-

\- Don't worry, princess; few people have heard of me even though thousands know of my mother-

\- You know who I am?- she wondered trying once more to sit up, only this time doing so only with her right hand.

\- Of course, there are few people in this realm that don't know the famous Princess Odette- he said, shrugging in an odd movement - You are every bit as beautiful as people said-

\- I...- she began, but stopped herself, turning away from him shyly.

The door burst open then, and the same man she had fought off in the woods came in brusquely looking at them both with a frown. Instantly Odette tried to get up and away from there, but upon trying to stand on her feet she tumbled down to the floor with a gasp of pain, tears stinging her eyes. No one tried to help her, but the man laughed at her expense and towered over her once more.

\- Silly girl, escape is a wild dream- he said, grasping her hair and pulling her up, ignoring her scream of protest, to throw her back to the bed where she had been.

\- Master- said Khaos, keeping his eyes low and away from her or his face - She doesn't know the rules yet, please...-

\- Don't grow sweet on her- the man warned with a sharp smile

\- Please, forgive her this once until she gets to learn the rules- begged the young man, still looking away

\- I do not need rules- she said with strength she didn't know she had - I am Princess Odette Bellante and by now the whole kingdom must be looking for me. Let us go and I will make sure your life is spared-

The man laughed, making her feel as small as she had felt back at the woods.

\- Here you are nothing more than what I wish you to be- he said, between laughter - And you will do well to remember that-

He began to leave, stumping back to the door; before leaving he seemed to remember something, so he turned to look at Khaos and almost roared: - Teach her how things work around here, and heal those damn wounds-

And without another word shut the door behind him. Odette stared wide-eyed at the closed door, and suddenly feeling all of her emotions clustering at once, let her tears run freely and her throat close with sobs. Carefully, Khaos walked to her side, helping her rearrange herself comfortably in the bed; still she found a way to curl up within herself an cry her heart out.

\- It's okay- he muttered to her, patting her good arm and leaving some space between them - He won't harm you as long as you do what he says-

\- Why?- she asked, between sobs, anger showing in her voice and eyes - What does he want from us?-

\- Because of who and what we are- he said, cocking his head to a side 

\- But why me? I have two sisters and my father is way more powerful than me- she said, drying her tears from her eyes and willing herself to be strong again.

\- It has nothing to do with your royal family- he answered, frowning - Don't you know who you are?-

\- I am princess Odette Bellante, second daughter of King Ferrer of Bellante and Delilah Coursage; and sister to princesses Belle and Ericka- 

\- You may be King Ferrer's daughter, alright, but you are not daughter of Delilah- he said, shaking his head at her attempt to correct him - otherwise you wouldn't be here-

\- He must have the wrong person then- she said, hopefully - I know who my parents are-

\- Or perhaps you don't- he said surprised at her lack of knowledge - Haven't you seen your mother?-

\- I saw her, when I was little...-

\- No, your mother would have died by giving you birth- he interrupted - or have you not a birthmark that simulates a rising sun on your back?-

\- How on earth would you know that?- she gasped

\- Because you are a daughter of the moon- he replied with a comforting smile - Just as I am a son of the goddess of chaos-

\- I thought that was your name- she observed, unwilling to believe any of his words

\- It is, my mother's is Pandora- he explained patiently - You don't believe a word I'm saying, do you?-

\- I am sorry, but there is no way I can believe there are gods and magic in this world-

\- Even if it is true and you are part of it?-

\- If there was such things, why hasn't anyone heard of it?- she argued, not lightly

\- Because it would have meant our ruin- he said, and after thinking about it for a while he approached her, sitting by her feet on the bed - Let me show you something-

She allowed him to press his cold hand over her shoulder, and watched her intently as cold took over her muscles and bone, easing the pain and subduing it slowly until she felt nothing but a throb. Gawping at him, she drew her own hand to her shoulder and felt it without pain.

\- What...-

\- I can't do that for your hand and leg as well- he warned - it takes energy to do so, and knowledge of the anatomy which I do not have. It is different to heal yourself, though; it's easier-

\- You mean I could...-

\- Sure, you could heal yourself and ease all kinds of pain- he assured her with a smile - you just have to learn how to do it-

\- Could you show me?- she wondered, looking at him eagerly.

\- I take it you believe me now?-

\- I just don't understand how that could have happened...- she mussed, forgetting about her possible lessons.

\- Sit back and I will explain what little I know- he offered and Odette, like a child, obeyed him eagerly.


	12. Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tell me the story about how the sun loved the moon so much he died every night to let her breathe"- Unknown

\- You see, legend says that at the beginning of time the Cosmos and Nature had children- began Khaos - those children became gods among the rest of the earthly creatures, amongst which human kind began its existence. But as brothers and sisters do, they began to fight over their possibility of reigning over the inferior creatures. They did amazing demonstrations of power, trying to gain the sympathy of the different societies that had come to establish themselves along the globe.

" Eventually, each of the gods obtained a certain number of followers and, with the increase of faith on them, their strength augmented as well. Among those gods, the sun and the moon had united their forces due to the love they shared among each other. They were the only two that had found happiness in each other instead of in the earthly creatures, and their brothers had laughed at them foe their lack of visualization. That was until they discovered that their love had made them much stronger than all the faith of the humans had made the rest of them; and, as any other governing power, they grew afraid. 

" The rest of the gods reunited to discuss a way to force the sun and the moon to lose the connection, and therefor their power, without having to confront them directly. It was within this meeting that they decided that the only way to reduce their power was to keep them apart from each other long enough that they would stop loving each other-

 

She kept quiet, despite de fact that he had stopped talking, and stared at him. She had never heard the legend of the gods; all she knew was that long ago, with the rebirth of the world, people had stopped believing in the gods for they had left them on their own with all the destruction. Some people even considered them the responsibles of such devastation and had finally decided to eradicate them from their lives. She had never heard of them, other than a mention of some names.

-So?- she wondered - Did they manage it?-

\- I am afraid so- he said, continuing with a sad smile - United, the gods found a way to force the sun to stay away from the moon for twelve hours, and then the moon would have to do the same for the other twelve. They told them that if they did not follow those timetables they would imprison and exile the one that had not broken the rule; that way they could only see each other from afar and could not talk nor touch each other for fear that their loved one ceased to exist. That, however, did not diminish their love for each other, but strengthened it instead.

"Confused, the gods wondered what it was that they had done wrong, and Pandora, my mother, understood that as long as they loved each other, even from apart, their strength would not diminish...-

\- How would she know that?- Odette wondered, interrupting the story with a frown.

\- Because, like the sun and the moon, she was in love-

\- Really? With whom?-

\- There was a mortal Pandora had come to like, one of her own followers who had sworn himself to her and found a way to make her love him- he explained - But none of the gods knew that at the time; instead, heeding her advice, they convinced Loki the Trickster to tempt the Moon.

"For you see, Loki had always admired the Moon and secretly loved her; he chose a mortal from among his believers and disguised him as the Sun, making sure that he would talk and walk like his brother did. That night, while the Moon stood watch over the earth, apart from her loved one, the king of thieves, as he was called, came to her in his disguise.

"At first she was confused, but as she realized that nothing had happened she threw herself at his arms. That night was the first time a demigod was conceived-

\- My lineage?- she wondered, taking advantage of the short silence that lived among them 

\- Yes-

\- So I am the great daughter, or something of the sort of a demigoddess?-

\- Indeed-

\- But, did the sun and the moon fell out of love?-

\- No- he replied - But that day, when the sun learned what the Moon and Loki had done, he cursed his lover's daughter to bear his mark upon her back and to suffer the same pain he was going to suffer for the rest of eternity. You see, upon separating them the gods had not understood that breaking their trust would forcefully mean that their lie was to become true; that way the sun would never be able to touch nor see the moon without it meaning his death-

\- Then it is nothing more than a legend- she interrupted once more, cocking her head at him - they see each other's faces with every sunset-

\- And so, the sun dies every night to be with her if only for a second- he explained

\- Did the Sun and the Moon ever found out that Pandora had been the one with the idea to part them?- she asked - Was Loki punished?-

\- You are curious- he observed with a crooked smile that sent a pang of pain through her, reminding him of James and his own crooked smile, so much different than this - But yes, they found out the part they both played in their fate and cursed them as well. From that day, Loki would forever love the Moon and her lineage and would be forced to explain them their fate-

-Are you Loki?- she wondered

\- No- he said, laughing - He will come soon enough to you and explain all the details about yourself that I do not know of-

\- Should I fear him, you think?-

\- He is your guardian, if not the best of them- he assured her - Just remember that he is a trickser, and it is never a good thing to deal with them-

She thought about it for a moment, wondering how much truth hid in his words and what it was she should actually heed.

\- As for Pandora- he continued with a rueful smile - for her part on their doom, they drove her lover to madness and, eventually, suicide-

\- That's cruel- she mussed

\- Gods are cruel, most of the time- he said with a shrug - they don't see things the way we do-

\- Have you met her?- she asked, sleepily - Your mother I mean-

\- Once, a long time ago- he said, and feeling her drowsiness invited to rest her head on his shoulder - You should sleep now, healing usually brings sleep-

\- What if He comes back?- she whispered, her eyes already half closed

\- Don't worry, I'll wake you if he comes back-

She nodded, unconsciousness already threatening to take her.

\- Khaos- she muttered just as he believed her to be already asleep - Thank you-

He stared at her, surprised, as she fell into a profound sleep; and smiled. He stroke her head a couple times, feeling her hair between her fingers as silk and looking at her with triumph.

-That's right princess, trust me and thank me- he whispered, his lips against her head.

 

 


	13. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sweet dreams are made of this  
> Who am I to disagree  
> I travel the world and the seven seas  
> Everybody's looking for something
> 
> Some of them want to use you  
> Some of them want to get used by you  
> Some of them want to abuse you  
> Some of them want to be abused"
> 
> Eurythmics - Sweet Dreams

_\- My poor dear child-_

_Odette turned towards the melodious voice she had once hated but in which she now found consolation and gasped. While she had grown, the woman had not changed at all; her hair was as black as it had been, her emerald eyes looked at her with some sad tenderness she couldn't quite name; and her skin was just as tanned._

_-You lied to me, you know- she observed, turning her head towards her, noticing she was still on the bed - the Moon did have a lover, once-_

_-It is good to see you have paid attention to my words, and remember me- she said with a sad smile_

_\- Who are you?-_

_\- You have grown strong- she said with a nod of approval - you will need that strength, specially on the days to come-_

_\- Why? What is going to happen to me?-_

_\- Just remember that light shines within you, even during the darkness; and that light must be shone over others so that you may see what they may hide-_

_\- Are you going to give me any useful information or are you just gonna keep talking in riddles to me?- she asked, frustrated - who are you, anyways?-_

_\- I am Serafina- she said, simply - don't give up my child, stay strong and see the truth of those who surround you and you will be fine-_

_\- Your child?- she asked - Are you my real mother?-_

_But Serafina was gone, leaving her sitting on her own in that bed. She looked around her, and found that she was in a room she had never seen before; slowly, however, darkness began to cover the surface of all that surrounded her and left her utterly alone._


	14. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Do broken pianos play broken songs? Do they have busted melodies for busted hearts? Is there a song living inside it that's waiting to get out? Her keys are chattered and her notes long since silent, but I can still hear her song. Just listen, just listen." - Tyler Knott Gregson

\- Odette- she heard Khaos whisper to her ear, he also shook her softly into awareness - Odette, get up-

\- What?- she asked, trying to turn around and go back to sleep, forgetting where she was and why; only when she moved her broken wrist did she remember everything and opened her eyes at once, startled.

-  _He_ is coming- explained Khaos with a frightened gesture towards the door, which was beginning to open.

\- Help me sit up, would you?- she asked, trying to push herself up and straighten her back; he did as she had asked him to, pulling her up and against the pillows. She did what little she could to clean her face up a little and appear serene, just so that that man didn't see how scared she was.

The man came in with little more than a look to the two youngsters, walked towards the second room, of which existence Odette had just learned, and called for Khaos. With s frown, he patted the princess's healed shoulder and went to him. She strained her ear to try and hear what was said, but all she could make out from the other room was muttered nonsense; she then heard a thud and a gasp which she believed meant someone had just been hit and, as if to confirm her theory, both men came out and back to her sight. Khaos held his cheek with one hand and looked at the other man with scorn, but said nothing as they approached.

\- My dear princess- said the man with a horrid smile - Stand up and bow to me-

She stared at him with an arched eyebrow, incredulous of what she had just heard.

\- Did you not hear me?- repeated the man, after a moment of expectation and silence - Bow to me!-

\- First of all, I can not stand up for you broke my leg- she said, her eyebrow still raised - and secondly, I have no reason to bow to the man responsible of my kidnapping and the death of one of my friends-

He crossed the distance between them with two long steps, held her by her injured arm and forced her to her feet. She bit down on her lower lip until she bled trying her best not to scream in pain as he did so, and trying to keep herself up and straight despite the pain that standing caused her.

\- Now that we have solved the standing part- he said, mockingly - Bow to me-

\- No- she replied with a strained voice; her leg was causing her a lot of pain as she did her best not to rest much of her weight on it for fear of it getting worse.

\- This is the last time I ask nicely- he warned, his face decomposed with anger - bow to me!-

\- I'd rather die- she replied, her voice strained but firm.

\- I assure you, that is something I can easily manage to solve- he muttered and with a slap, turned her head around and sent her flying to the ground.

Odette felt the pain, both physical and psychological as she hit the ground, her hands trying to soften the fall, but her broken wrist protested immediately. Still, she found the strength to struggle back up, using the wall behind her for support.

\- Bow- repeated the man

Odette bit her lip and raised her head an inch as sole response; and once more she was slapped by the man and had to take a couple steps back to stop her fall by crashing into the wall, to which she held as if her life depended on it. Throbs of pain made their way from her leg to her wrist and finally to her cheeks,  where he had hit her.

\- Last time- he said - bow-

\- Odette, just do it- begged Khaos from a corner, watching everything from a distance

\- NO- she said, looking at them both in defiance.

\- Very well then- said the man, and turning back to the room left her to regain her strength and composure again, even if just for a second. 

Odette thought that maybe he would leave her to rest, since he had not been able to make her do his will, that thought, however, lasted but a few seconds as she saw him return from the room with a whip.

\- Bow- he muttered gritting his teeth 

\- No- she replied, already turning around so that the whip didn't hit her face.

 

She wasn't sure which part was worse, the physical pain of the leather heating her back over and over again or the psychological pain of knowing that such pain was about to come down on her again and that the only way to stop it was to renounce to herself. At first, she had thought nothing would be worse than the first whipping; she had never felt such pain as that of the leather breaking through her thin blouse and cutting through her flesh and the force and surprise of such feeling had made her scream out in pain and lose her breath. He had stopped only long enough to demand her to bow again, and for her to say 'no' once again; and then he had brought the whip back down on her.

She had supposed that the pain would eventually numb her back, that she would stop feeling the strikes as they came back; but each one of them was more intense and painful; she had begun to bleed at some point and she had come to a point in which she had simply stopped answering to his demands, but stayed holding herself against the wall ready to receive the next blow. Khaos had said something about it, at first, but upon receiving a blow himself had chosen to remain quiet. But the worst pain of all was the knowledge that she was about to lose her self control, that in a few moments more she would have to give in to his wishes, because she couldn't take it any longer.

\- Bow!- he growled as the whip came to contact against her skin once more. Her legs trembled and she wasn't sure of how long she had been enduring this torture. Surprisingly, though, she couldn't feel pain in her leg or wrist anymore; all her nerves seemed concentrated on her back.

\- No- she whispered, and closed her eyes already expecting the next blow, which came almost at the same moment.

\- Bow- he repeated, the same tone he had been using for the last minutes, she supposed, with a mixture of triumph, enjoyment and tiredness.

This time he didn't even wait for her to answer, but came down on her with that whip over and over again until, numb with the pain and unable to stop herself from doing so, she cried out: 

\- Fine! I'll do it, just stop- she whimpered, and turned as he stopped hitting her - please, just stop-

\- Bow to me- he said, and struggling to stay up, she obeyed. He smiled that edgy smile of his and nodded once to himself - Good, now call me master-

\- Yes, Master- she said, feeling all of her strength leave her

\- Now that you know who you belong to, rest for today- he said, rolling the bloodied whip with his hand - Khaos!-

\- Yes Master?- he said, stepping forward

\- Help her heal her wounds- he said - and make sure to put a bandage to her back-

\- Of course- he said, his eyes low

\- I'll be back tomorrow- he said, and turned to go.

 

Only when the door had closed behind him, did Odette let herself fall to the ground not bothering to stop her fall with her hands. She felt the pain on her back as if burning coals had been placed there and she could barely keep her eyes open; tears ran down her face and there was nothing she could do to stop them.

She heard Khaos footsteps first leave her side, and then hurry back; he kneeled next to her and whispered something to her ear, as if words could console her or ease her pain, but she couldn't focus on what he said. She felt cold drip down her back and couldn't stop herself from screaming once more; the burning sensation had intensified itself and she was fighting hard to stay conscious.

\- I need to clean it up before I use magic, ok?- repeated Khaos, pressing on her wound with a damped cloth.

Odette didn't answer, but he wasn't waiting for one. Instead he continued to clean and tend her wound diligently, and upon finding it clean enough, pressed his hands against her throbbing and bleeding skin to heal it. She found the coolness she had felt only the day before comforting and familiar, and sighed in relief as it took over her pain and diminished it. She knew that he was doing as good as he could and that he would probably have to stop when he felt tired, but as long as the pain stayed away, even for a little while, she was content.

\- You have lost a lot of blood- explained Khaos, bringing a pillow in which she could rest her head; he hadn't even tried to move her from the spot where she had collapsed - and you do have that rising sun, too-

\- Under other circumstances, that could actually have made me laugh- she replied with a weak voice; and he did laugh at that.

\- Unfortunately this demonstration of stubbornness will leave a mark, right on top of the sun-

\- It doesn't matter anymore- she whispered, tired - he broke me-

\- What?-

\- I am broken, I am no longer my own but his-

\- Are you giving up?- he asked, confused

\- The moment I bowed to him I did- she answered as a tear ran down her face again

\- That is called survival- he whispered - it was the only logical answer-

\- But I am no longer whole, I don't answer to me alone anymore, do I?-

\- I suppose not, but that was true the moment he kidnapped you-

\- And what for, do you think?- she wondered, but she wasn't really interested in the answer

\- Who knows-

\- I don't think I even care anymore-

\- You are the daughter of the Moon- he replied with an encouraging smile - you girls always survive the worst-

\- Do broken pianos play broken songs?- she wondered

\- Are you feverish?- he asked, preoccupied and hurrying to her side, pressing his hand to her forehead to check her temperature

\- If I were a piano, and was as broken as I am right now, could I play a song? Would it sound as broken as I am?- she continued, ignoring his touch.

\- No fever- he confirmed, relieved, and then added - I suppose so, play I mean-

\- But would it be broken?-

\- Perhaps- he replied, helping her sit up and pulling her close to him, letting her rest, once more, against his shoulder as he held her in his arms - But sometimes broken melodies are the most beautiful of them all-

\- Are you broken?- she wondered, opening her eyes just a crack, to see his face as he answered.

\- Only the broken can see beauty in everything- he said with a straight face, looking towards a window through which sunlight fell over them. 

 

 


	15. Purpose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "12AM and her mind wanders.   
> She tends to think about something that happened 5 years ago,  
> or something that happened 2 hours ago;  
> or something that could happen 10 years from now.  
> Her mind is like a hurricane, it's a wreck.  
> It's full f beautiful, yet awful thoughts.  
> It's 1AM and her mind continues to wander."
> 
> \- A.E.

\- You need to sleep- muttered Khaos from her side, caressing her hair.

\- I can't- she replied, her eyes closed.

\- What worries you?- 

\- Everything-

\- Like what?-

\- What does he want from me? Why did he take me?- she whispered - Why wasn't I ever told who I was?-

\- Why do you worry about things you can not solve?-

\- Because I need to find a reason for all of these- she said, fighting back a sob but letting her tears run free - For this pain, for Thomas...-

\- Who was he?- he asked, and she felt him move a little 

\- He was a soldier, a brave man and an amazing rider- she whispered - I hope someone found his body, that he received a proper burial-

\- He was only a soldier, why do you worry so much?-

\- He cared for me and about me- she continued, fiercely defending him - He literally gave his life trying to protect me-

\- Then his spirit must be at peace, you should think about that if sleep is hard to find-

\- You ain't sleeping either- she whispered, stirring a little and rearranging herself against his shoulder, sending a shiver down his spine.

\- It's been a long time since I can't sleep-

\- What worries you?- she asked, repeating his words with a little smile

\- The future-

\- Do you think we will get out of here, someday?-

\- I certainly hope so-

\- Where would you go, if we get out?-

\- Home, I suppose- he said in a flat tone - or maybe I could go with you...-

\- That would be nice- she muttered 

\- Would it?-

She nodded, tired, and rested her head once more; sleepiness wandered back; darkness behind her eyelids. But she opened them at once as the darkness became stronger.

\- Odette- he called, from within the shadows of the place.

\- Khaos?-

\- I can teach you somethings- he whispered - like how to heal your wounds, how to get stronger-

\- What for?- she whispered, defeat almost palpable in her voice - we are doomed-

\- You could fight him- he mused, but the sole remembrance of the whip hitting her back made her shiver in pain.

\- I can't even stand on my own- she replied - I'd rather we didn't talk about it anymore-

\- If you say so-

\- Khaos?- she whispered again 

\- Yes?-

\- Why haven't you tried to run away?-

\- At first because I didn't know how to- he replied, seriously - afterwards I was afraid to leave, and then you came along-

\- Me?-

\- I couldn't leave you here with those wounds, and then it turned out you didn't even knew who you were...- he said, and smiled a little - I couldn't leave you alone, could I?-

\- Thank you- she whispered - And sorry to keep you up, you must be tired-

\- Oh, daughter of the Moon- he whispered with amusement and a smile - You can't help being motherly and worrying about others, can you?-

 

 

Just as he had promised, their Master came back the following day. Khaos had been busy preparing her some breakfast for, as it turned out, the room where they had argued the day before happened to be a kitchen. 

\- Well, hello love- he said with a razor smile that made her shudder 

She lowered her eyes to the floor as he approached her, kneeled next to her and took her by her chin, forcing her to look up.

\- Where is all that fire now?- he whispered, mockingly; his eyes stabbed her soul as he looked into hers. But she kept silent, trying to look away.

\- Master?- asked Khaos, from the doorway, staring at them cautiously - Is there anything we can help you with?-

He turned to him and let go of Odette's face, who turned it away from him at once, and stood up once more; pointing to a couple of bags that he had left at the door. Without having to listen to an order, Khaos hurried to them and carried back into the kitchen.

\- Come here Khaos- he called, looking at the princess with pleasure. And when the young man had arrived continued - You will teach her everything she should know to become a true daughter of the Moon-

\- But...- she began and was interrupted with a slap that turned her head violently and silenced her immediately

\- Yes Master- replied Khaos

\- I will be continuously supervising her improvement and if I see none I will have to punish both the teacher and his pupil- he said as calmly as if he had not just hit the princess - Are we understood?-

\- Of course, Master- replied Khaos, inclining his head

\- Odette?-

\- Yes, Master- she answered, still looking away from him, holding her cheek with her good hand

\- Good-

And he dusted off his knees, straightened up and left the house, shutting the door behind him.

\- Let me first show you how to heal yourself, alright?-

\- I don't want to be a daughter of the Moon- she replied

\- It is not something you can choose- he replied, frowning - It would be like wishing you were not a princess, it's in your blood-

\- That doesn't make me want to  _be_ it-

\- Well.. there are some good news for you- he said, going back to the kitchen and returning with a full plate and a bag dangling from his shoulder - He brought you new clothes-

She helped him with the plate and began to eat as he showed her the clothes, one by one, as he took them out from the bags. A couple of shirts were for him, but mostly everything was hers; most of the items were dresses and skirts; there were some shirts and blouses and only a pair of blue jeans. Eagerly she reached for one of the blouses; she was perfectly conscious that her present shirt was already a rag and that her back was completely exposed; it was actually a miracle that only her back was in the open, and she couldn't help feeling relieved at seeing a change.

\- Want me to go and come back later?- asked Khaos, handing in the blouse with an easy smile

\- Please- she replied with a smile of her own, hurrying herself to get changed when he left the room and putting on the red blouse. It had a tight cut, with some cleavage, but not so much that she felt uncomfortable. She winced a little as the fabric scratched her soar back, but soon got used to the sensation - I'm good-

Khaos came back, smiling at her and sat next to her once more. They both ate in silence, and once they were both done the young man took their plates back to the kitchen. He returned few minutes later, carrying with a worn looking book in his hands.

\- What's that?-she wondered, pointing at the book with a gesture of her head

\- I wrote everything I've learned about myself- he explained with a crooked smile - It could help you too, in things we may have in common-

He gave her the book, which she handled with care, and helped her up and back to the bed, where she sat once more and took a moment to skim through its pages and read his cursive letter.

\- Let's start with your healing, I bet you can't wait to walk about the house and be able o actually use your hand- he said, winking at her and, accidentally brushing his hands with hers, turning the pages of the book to one that read "HEALING" - First you have to concentrate on your wound, think of it as it was before, how it felt like, how you could move it...-

\- Uh huh- she muttered, her eyes closed as she did what he asked her, thinking of her leg when it was whole and functioning

\- Good, now concentrate on it really hard and will it to be good again; force your energy unto it and, most importantly, once you feel it don't stop willing it to heal-

She did as he told her, even as he was saying it; she felt the energy he spoke of as a cool river that ran within her vein and into her muscles in her leg, cooling her completely and taking away the pain and the discomfort. She continued willing it to heal until she felt as if a tap had been placed in her veins and stopped the flow of energy; instantly she thought of her broken wrist and the energy lightly flowed to the hurt area, cooling it as it had her leg and stopping only when the tap appeared again. She felt a little tired but decided to complete her work and redirect it to her back, where the last remains of pain bothered her a little, and repeated the process in silence. Only when she was done did she open her eyes and looked for Khaos, who was staring at her in disbelief.

\- You healed all of them at once- he said, astounded - Are you feeling well?-

\- I'm just a bitt tired- she answered with a smile - but I feel much better, thank you-

\- You should rest yourself, magic works on energy and you must be exhausted-

\- Would you mind giving me a tour of our prison?- she asked, standing up and marveling on the fact that not only was the pain gone, but she could walk with no problem.

\- I suppose, if you are feeling up for it- he said, standing after her and looking at her with a curious look.

He then walked the place, consisting of three rooms of which one was the bedroom she had been in up until now; the kitchen in which they had only a small oven and counter, along with a refrigerator with its utensils needed for cooking; and  small bathroom she had been to a couple of times; she saw, with pleasure, a shower curtain and immediately wished for a bath.

\- Do you mind if I take a quick shower?- she asked, looking wistfully at the curtain

\- Of course not- he said throwing her a white towel - As long as it helps you regain your strength and self confidence you can do pretty much everything-

She smiled at him and closed the bathroom door as he left, opening the shower curtain and opening the running water with a sigh and a smile. She would be able to take all the blood off her and rest her body, soul and mind under the warm water.

 

 


	16. Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The mind is a powerful force. It can enslave us or empower us. It can plunge us into the depths of misery or take us to the heights of ecstasy. Learn to use the power wisely.” - Unknown

 

_\- Do not fear your mind, my darling-_

_She had finally found the exhaustion Khaos had been talking about earlier. He had tried to teach her another couple things of her inner magic, how to understand it and perceive how much energy she had left after she had used it; but the truth was that even broken, as she believed herself to be, she had found energy to fight her situation and pretend to make an effort when in reality she wasn’t even trying._

_She and Khaos had decided that she would sleep on the bed and he would do so in the floor, up until they decided how to make a possible chart fairly changing their positions. It wasn’t until she had decided to continue fighting until James found her, and she had rested her head on the pillow, that she understood how tired she actually was; sleep had come almost immediately._

_\- Who are you?- she asked._

_She had been avoiding her dreams, not sure she was ready to see her mother again without bursting out all her questions and claims. She had, after all, been living a lie for such a long time…_

_Instead of finding her mother, however, there was a strange tall, broad shouldered man with copper hair and naughty eyes that seemed to make the light that reflected on them dance; and for her surprise, his left eye was blue while the right one was green. He stood facing her with an easy smile, his hands inside his pockets and his back resting against a column which she had no idea where it had come from._

_\- I believe you have already heard of me- he answered, his voice was full of energy - We just hadn't had the opportunity to meet yet, nor was I planning our meeting until a couple years-_

_\- Are you friend of my mother's?-_

_\- You could say so... maybe- he replied with a crooked smile, pushing himself off the column with a swift movement - But your mother will not be appearing herself to you any more, she was caught breaking the rules and my brothers are not as flexible as one could hope-_

_\- Is she in trouble?-_

_\- Not anymore, she was yelled at a little but the worst is gone-_

_\- So I can't see her anymore?-_

_\- You weren't supposed to meet her in the first place-_

_\- You don't seem mad- she observed, cocking her head as he played with his barely grown beard._

_\- I am the Trickster, I actually applaud her wits for finding a way around those rules-_

_\- You are Loki?-_

_\- At you service, my lady- he said, mockingly bowing to her, almost bending in half and looking up from under his eyelashes with a foolish look_

_\- I...-_

_\- You thought I was gonna be different, yes?- he interrupted, smiling even broader_

_\- Well... yes-_

_\- I can, indeed, take whichever form I prefer- he said - I believe you must actually feel certain familiarity at seeing me?-_

_\- Along with some anger... yes-_

_\- That is something we will have to work on, your mother wasn't a fan of me, by the end of her days- he said, nodding understandingly - There will be plenty of time for old stories and explanations, but right now we have to work-_

_\- Work?- she asked - I am sleeping-_

_\- And your body will rest as it should- he said - But now you must learn the most important lesson of your self knowledge, the only thing that will keep you safe-_

_\- Safe? I was kidnapped and whipped almost to unconsciousness by a madman, one of my friends got killed by him, I miss my family and James...-_

_\- Oh yes, James- he interrupted with a sarcastic smile - Don't you worry about that dear, your sanity should be your first priority here and to keep it you must learn how to protect your mind-_

_\- Protect my mind?-_

_\- Why yes, getting in here is awfully easy and honestly, dear, controlling you once you are already in is easier still-_

_\- I am broken- she replied, looking away from the man who suddenly appeared in front of her, his hand burning the skin of her chin as he forced her to turn her eyes back to his face. That close she could see how different his eyes were in color, and yet how similar they were with that mischievous sparkle in them._

_\- Yes you are- he said with an encouraging smile - but all that is broken can be rebuilt even stronger than it was, and that, my dear, is the plan-_

_\- I...-_

_\- No excuses, honey- he interrupted, taking his hand from her face - You can be as strong as your mind wants to. Don't you want to go back to your family? To James?-_

_\- They will find me- she assured him_

_\- I doubt it- he replied, shrugging - But even if they did, would it do if they found you as broken as you say you are?-_

_\- Get out of my mind- she snapped, unwilling to think about his last words_

_\- Funny, now you want control over your mind but you refuse to learn how to do it-_

_\- OUT!- she exclaimed, putting her hands against her ears and trying to will him out_

_\- I am not going anywhere, honey- he said, winking his blue eye at her - And I am a God, getting me out won't be easy-_

_\- Then I am out- she said, after a moment's thought and forced herself to wake up; leaving a smiling and waving Loki behind._


	17. Spiraling Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm in pain every day. That changed me. Made me a harder person, a worst person. And I'm alone" - Hugh Laurie in House MD.

\- Odette, you are not even trying!- reproached Khaos; it had been almost two weeks since she had healed her wounds and he was supposed to teach her how to use her abilities. It had also been two weeks since the last time she had actually slept, fearing the reappearance of Loki, whose visit she had kept a secret from her friend and cell mate.

\- I can't, alright?- she said, exhausted and on the edge of tears - Maybe you are wrong, maybe I am not who I am supposed to be-

\- And that sun on your back is a coincidence? You just happened to be able to heal yourself completely and all at once?- he said, almost growling at her

\- Just leave me alone- she muttered back, standing up and walking towards the door. She had discovered that not only was it difficult to stay away from Khaos in that microscopic house, but that he also had a key for all the inner doors making it impossible for her to keep him out.

He stood behind her and was about to say something when they heard the front door shut closed. They both turned, immediately, towards it and saw the man they called Master walk in their direction, taking his brown gloves off his hands. 

\- I see you are already healed and parched up- he said regarding Odette from head to toe with greedy eyes, taking in every inch of her body. She had lost some weight and her face must have looked terrible, but that man didn't care; she suddenly felt naked in front of him as she saw his eyes linger in the bare skin of her legs, up until where her skirt began, just above her knees.

\- Yes, Master- they both answered, Odette looking away from him, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of her stomach.

\- Show me what you have learned- he ordered, sitting on a chair 

Khaos looked at her, exasperated, and threw his hands to the air in a defeated gesture. The light of his eyes was almost gone when he turned towards their jailer, bowed as low as he could without falling and, without looking at him said:

\- I am afraid we have yet to manage any improvement-

\- What?- said their Master, standing up slowly and towering over the petrified youth.

\- She has not been able to learn anything but heal herself- he repeated in a low voice. Odette felt a shiver run down her spine as he kicked him on his ribs, forcing him down on his knees, gasping for air, and then kicked him over and over again.

\- I told you to do something- he said, between kicks - and you have not done it-

\- It was my fault!- she yelled, running to them and holding the man's arm, trying to make him stop - Please, stop-

He pushed her away from him, throwing her against the wall and kicking Khaos once more before turning towards her.

\- Now, princess- he said gritting her teeth - what was it you were saying about this being your fault?-

\- It wasn't his fault- she repeated, gasping for air, her eyes staring back at his - I didn't do as he told me, I don't want to learn nor have I tried-

He kneeled in front of her and caressed her hair, softly, before putting his hand against her neck and, suddenly, grabbing her and forcing her up. He stood, chocking her and holding her at his eye level even as she tried hard to fight him off, to breath.

\- You listen to me- he warned, almost growling at her and hardening his grip on her neck - I will come back in a month, and when I do you will be able to do at least two new tricks or else I will have to take measures against you. And trust me, princess, I can think of many things much worse than death-

She was beginning to lose consciousness, but tried to nod anyways. He shook her two more times, making sure the message had gone through and then dropped her to the floor once more. She hit the floor harshly and brought her hands to her throat, massaging it to ease the pain and taking deep breaths that came more like gasps; her eyes were all watery and she was sure his hand was marked on her skin; but then again things could have been much much worse.

He left then, regardless the fact that both of them were barely conscious in different corners of the house. When the door had closed behind him, Odette crawled to Khaos's side and sat heavily next to him, checking for his pulse with a trembling hand.

\- I'm so sorry K- she whispered, putting her hands over his head thinking of softness and painless life; trying to transmit them to him, to ease his pain as he had eased hers a couple times before.

\- I just wished you had done this before he kicked me- he whispered back, taking one of her hands in his and looking up. There was blood running down his lips, but he didn't look angry at her, nor too injured.

\- I took away your pain?- she asked, surprised as he nodded and she realized she ad actually done it without needing his help for it.

\- Are you ok?-

\- Yes- she whispered, her hands trembling only a little.

He sat up and looked firmly at her, gazing at her tired face and then at her bruised neck.

\- Odette, tell me the truth; are you ok?- he pressed his cool hand against her neck, touching it softly and making her blush a little.

\- I have been better- she said with a sigh 

\- You are spiraling down, you know- he said frankly - I have also noticed you have stopped sleeping, and you are not eating enough. Are you gonna tell me what's going on?-

\- I am in pain- she said, deciding to speak honestly to him; they were after all together in all this

\- Is your leg bothering you again?-

\- No... it's not precisely physical pain- she replied, resting the back of her head against the wall behind her - I mean, there is some physical pain too, but mostly I feel so lost, so alone. I no longer trust myself, I am not sure of who or what I am nor if I am strong enough to survive this; I mean... if the do find me what or who would they find? And then there's that bit... what if no one is looking for me? I feel as if no one cares that I am missing, no one is looking for me at all!-

She began to sob then, unable to say more because she needed her breath, and because she wasn't sure she should add to him the fact that the Trickster awaited her in her slumber whenever she did try to close her eyes and rest. She, however, was aware that she wouldn't be capable of living like that for much longer, and, for the first time in her life, the alternative didn't scare her at all. The fact that she didn't mind her own death was what scared her, and she didn't want him to hear her say that.

He hugged her, holding her against his chest and rocking to and fro gently, murmuring to her that it would be alright.

\- They are looking for you- he whispered - They just can't find you-

\- The thing is I am no longer sure I should care- she said, breathing harshly - No one cares that we are here, that man is a monster and no one is doing anything about it. Why should I care about anyone but myself?-

\- Because you are the daughter of the Moon- he replied, blinking in astonishment - it's in your blood-

\- I don't want to be the daughter of the Moon. I am not the world's protector- 

\- Maybe that's your problem, you can not deny who nor what you are- he said, frowning

\- You mean or else  _he_ will kick both of us to death? Yes, I did notice- she snapped

\- Easy, there's no reason to bite my head off- he said - I am not the one who half choked you to death-

\- So what? That was my own fault? I had it coming?-

\- Odette...-

\- Just leave me alone, would you?- she said, standing up and walking towards the bedroom, where she slammed the door shut behind her, not bothering to lock it, and threw herself at the bed and muttering she added - Everyone just give me a rest-

 

_\- That was quite the tantrum you made out there- said Loki with a smile, obviously enjoying himself - Poor Khaos still doesn't know what it is that has come into you-_

_\- If you heard that, you obviously heard me when I asked everyone to leave me alone- she said, not even bothering to look at him - that included you-_

_\- He is right though, you can't deny who you are nor what you are- he said - It could probably lessen your pain, accepting yourself instead of running from the truth-_

_\- Just let me sleep- she replied - One night of sleep without you hovering over me-_

_\- I am supposed to protect you- he said, arching an eyebrow - The only way I can do that right now is by guiding you from your dreams, and to do that you have to listen to me-_

_\- You have done an awful job at that- she added - Protecting me should have started before I was kidnapped, not a couple of days within this confinement-_

_\- Your people say that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger-_

_\- And how can you be so sure that this will not kill me?-_

_\- Because I knew all of your previous selves; I know the Moon too and her blood runs through your veins- he said, placing a hand over her shoulder and looking at her, for the first time, with tenderness in his bicolored eyes - and because you are stronger than you think, you just have to find it out yourself-_

_\- Look, I'm willing to listen, ok?- she said, feeling her weariness - Just not tonight-_

_He placed his hand in front of her, palm up and expectant, and looked at her with a serious look on his face._

_\- Is that a deal?-_

_\- Sure- she replied, pressing her hand in his and feeling his warmth travel through her arm_

_And a blink later, Loki was gone._


	18. Long Live the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it.” - J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

\- I am telling you Fred, she has to be somewhere- said James to his friend. It had been almost a month since Odette had disappeared and most of the search party had returned to their ordinary functions, only certain groups and squads of knights and soldiers were left searching the entire kingdom for her, there were even spies in other realms keeping an eye on any traveling news. There was, however, not a single word of her whereabouts and no one appeared to have seen her, at all.

\- Well yes, but we haven't even heard of her in the last month- he said, as always trying to lend his friend some perception of the reality - She could be dead by now, or whoever has her is a master of disguise-

\- You don't understand, she isn't dead- he said - I would know if she were, I would feel it-

\- Look man, we will keep looking for her but you should prepare yourself for the worst- said Fred, patting his back

They entered palace grounds then, and where surprised to find such a buzz in the courtyard. People came and went in a hurry, barely paying attention to their surroundings; hope flared James heart as he approached the main doors believing that maybe they had heard something about the princess, anything at all. It wasn't until he had stepped inside that he understood whatever news had the castle in such movement was not good.

The sound of sobbing and wailing women came to his ears before he reached the staircase, climbed two steps at a time and came to halt in front of a tear strained Ericka.

\- What happened?- he asked, closing up on her with a worried expression - Is it Odette?-

\- He...- she began, shaking her head and trying to control her tears - He is dead-

\- Who's dead?- he asked in confusion; Fred walked towards them shyly, his face was pale and horror stricken.

\- The King- answered his friend with a cracking tone - The King is dead-

He stared first at fred, and then at Ericka, trying to make sense of those four words and unable to achieve it. 

\- How?- was all he could ask, and the princess began to cry once more, throwing herself at the closest arms (Fred's) and holding him as if her life depended on it.

\- No one is sure, but at first sight the doctor thinks it may have been a cerebral embolism-replied William, who had just arrived to their little gathering, looking at Ericka with pity - They don't know how it could have happened so quickly-

The three knights stared at each other, unable to utter another word.

 

                                                                                                                                    ******

 

Their Master opened the door just as Odette eased back the chair she had been levitating. Both prisoners turned at once towards the door as they heard it open, their faces were equally confused as the man crossed their miniature living room in two steps and regarded them with a triumphant smile.

\- Seems we are having some progress- he said, crossing his arms on his chest

\- We have discovered she can levitate things and read minds- informed Khaos with a frown - we will explore other abilities too-

\- I have not come for a report on her improvements- he answered with that smile that felt so sadistic to Odette she could barely contain her shudders - I bring news-

Both of them cocked their heads, regarding him with so many questions they didn't even know where to start.

\- The King is dead!- he exclaimed, throwing both his arms to the air in an open gesture and laughing merrily as Odette's eyes widened and her color left her face.

\- Excuse me?- she asked, her voice cracking and her mind refusing to believe him

\- The King is dead, your sister Belle will be named Queen in three days time- continued their Master as coldly as ever - I just thought you might have wanted to know, but don't worry I will make sure she receives a coronation present from you-

He awaited an answer, but when none came he laughed once more and went back to the door, shutting it behind him. Time passed while Odette stared at the empty space where he had been, unable to react to any of what had happened, unable to shed a single tear. She began to believe that once she had dried her eyes, and with all the crying she had done in those past weeks she was sure she had emptied her eye sockets, she was unable to cry at all.

\- Odette?- asked Khaos, looking nervously at her

But she didn't answer. Time had stopped for her and she was not aware of anything that happened around her; but her mind was in an uproar, how could this have happened? Her father was in perfect health when she had left him, he had little problem with sickness and the best doctors of the realm were at his service. had he been poisoned? Had he been in an accident? She would never be able to say good bye. 

The last thought was enough to make her grasp the reality. Her father was dead, the King was dead. And she would never see him again, not even if she were to escape that place. She wouldn't even be able to attend his funeral.

\- No!- she yelled, or wailed would be much more like it, doubling over and hugging herself earnestly for she was sure that if she let go her heart would burst out from her body. She sobbed and cried hard, learning that unlike her presumptions she still had a couple tears in her; but the pain that had been needed to free them was too high a cost. She felt her heart break piece by piece, a void creating in her chest, where it should have been, and a horrible feeling of loneliness and despair. It was funny, in a dark way, how she had thought a person couldn't suffer anymore than what she had only to discover that life has a way of showing you wrong.

She didn't know how long had passed since she had received the news, nor did she care. Once her eyes had dried out again, and she was certain she had cried her heart out; when she lost her breath and had to gasp for air, she sat still, holding herself and staring into the emptiness of the room and herself. She supposed Khaos had left her to mourn her father, and she appreciated the gesture, but the feeling of loneliness grew with his absence. And still, she didn't want to call him, for him to see her so broken.

\- If only James or Ericka were here- she mused, tightening her grip on herself and closing her eyes, resigned. Only they could comfort her, only they would understand.

And who was comforting Ericka? Was anyone with her sisters, trying to make them feel better? Had they felt the void that she now carried within them? Could she survive such a blow?

 _"You are a daughter of the moon"_ a familiar voice said in the back of her head, but she wasn't sure if it had been her mother's, Loki's or her own  _"You are strong, and you will prevail"_

 


	19. Crowned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I am not a princess, I am a Queen and I have this under control" - Unknown

The flowers bloomed in the halls, the chandelier that had been almost forgotten out of existence had been fixed and now shone in splendor above the heads of all the attendants. James turned to look at all of his friends and fellow knights, standing in front of the dais in which the throne rested for especial ceremonies and occasions as this one. Everyone wore black in respect to the King's memory, but mourning was almost over for the kingdom as they were to coronate young Belle as their new ruler, something James wasn't sure of being a good idea.

He turned and searched among the most important guests, behind them, for Ericka but didn't see her face. She had been destroyed after her father's death, and Odette's disappearance, and had decided not to show for the coronation, assuring Belle that it was too soon for anyone to pretend to stand in their father's place, despite tradition.

The choir began to sing to a lone piano and everyone stood as Belle walked into the room in a gorgeous red long dress that fitted perfectly with her body. She was wearing a very complicated looking up-do and her face seemed to glow both in sadness and accomplishment. Only James wondered how she could have that second feeling so clear on her face after just losing her father; he knew her well enough as to expect any real pain over her sister's kidnapping. She walked all the way to the dais where she turned to look at everyone present and sat on the throne; James's father stood and walked towards her with the royal crown on his hands and stood in front of her with a grim look.

\- Belle Bellante- he said with a loud and authoritarian voice so that everyone could hear his words - Do you swear to reign over this kingdom and the people that live in it with a fair and kind hand?-

\- I do- she said, just as firm and loud.

\- Do you promise to look after all of your subjects' well being and put your aside when needed?-

\- I promise-

\- I hereby pronounce you, then, Queen- he said at last, slowly lowering the crown on her head, where it rested softly. He then stood aside and presented her to the rest of the court and everyone present.

The knights, all of them, bowed low to her as sign of their allegiance and the crowd cheered for their new queen.

 

They had left the main hall for a small gathering; only James and his father had stayed behind for dinner with the two sisters and small talk was beginning to wear out, something the young knight dreaded because all he could think of was of Odette, and of how sad she would be when she heard of her father's death, if she ever did hear about it, if it wasn't that she was dead already...

\- A present has arrived to her Majesty- said a footman, entering the dinning room and bowing to them all - Should I send it with the rest for your later attention?-

\- No, bring it here- she said - There's always something different about presents that arrive late-

He bowed once more and left the room to get the present. When he came back, he carried a small box with a note which he left in the table next to her; he left the room then, without another word.

Belle looked at them with a small smile, and took the box first, opening with calm and suddenly staring at it in horror.

\- What is it?- asked James, standing and walking to her side in alarm, only to stare at the contents of the box with equal horror.

\- It's...- she whispered, letting the contents of the box fall to the table, where the rest of the dinners could see it.

On top of the silver plate shone a small bracelet, with a single droplet of emerald attached to it.

\- Isn't that the bracelet you gave her?- asked the Count then, turning to his son in alarm. 

But James was already ahead of them, he had taken the note that had come with the gift and was reading it with trembling hands.

\- Well?- demanded Ericka, after some time had passed without anyone saying anything, enough time, she thought, for him to have read the letter at least three times.

\- It's hers- he said, giving her the note for her to read - it's Odette's-

She read it, tears beginning to stream once again as she did so. The Count was reading over her shoulder, not caring to hide his anger and obvious worry; only Belle seemed less disrupted.

\- It's not her handwriting- assured them Ericka, trying to control herself - She didn't write this-

They stared at each other for a moment, waiting for anyone to speak up a plan or anything that didn't leave them so useless; but no one did.

\- That's it, I am searching for her- said James turning away from them and heading towards the door - Don't wait for me father, I won't come back until I have found her-

\- James!- called the Count just as the door closed behind him, and with a sigh excused himself from the sisters and went after him.

\- Belle... she's alive- whispered Ericka with hope she had thought lost

\- We don't know that, whoever took her could have taken away the bracelet, sent this- she replied, showing the note with scorn

\- It is not her handwriting Belle, but it is her signature-

\- And what are we supposed to do, Ericka? Dad looked everywhere for her and no one saw her; she is gone- 

\- But she is alive!-

\- We will keep her bracelet waiting for her- she said, putting it back inside the box - but there is not much we can do, besides James is already searching for her again-

\- Unlike you, he never stopped looking- replied Ericka and with a gracious movement left her sister alone.

 

_Congratulations dear sister,_

_It is with great sorrow that I write my condolences to you of my father's fate. I wish to renounce to whatever claim I might have on the throne, I do not believe I will be able to return home any time soon and so I can not comply with my obligations as a Bellante._ _However I am happy to know you are now Queen; I send to you a small gift for your coronation, may it always remind you of me._

_Best regards,_

_Odette_

 

 

 


	20. Depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Depression is such a cruel punishment. There are no fevers, no rashes, no blood tests to send people scurrying in concern, just the slow erosion of self, as insidious as cancer. And like cancer, it is essentially a solitary experience; a room in hell with only your name on the door." - Martha Manning, Undercurrents.

\- So... you have had almost four months to understand what it is you can do, and all you have found is that you can levitate things and communicate to other peoples minds?- asked their Master in an uproar. He had been coming and going each month, waiting for a full report of her abilities but this time he was not about to take it calmly when they explained, not for the first time, that it was all they had managed to learn.

Odette was the only one who knew that she had one more ability to her advantage. Every other day in her sleep Loki had made a quick appearance, urging her to learn how to put her mind in order so that she would know when people snooped in it; he had even shown her what it felt like when he did it so that she may know when it was being done. He had promised to show her how to protect her thoughts, and then her mind altogether, from anyone who tried to pry in it without permission once he believed she was ready for such a lesson. Therefor, she had been practicing every night on her control; it was a good way to distract her thoughts from her father's death, which continued to haunt her, and of the passing time in her prison.

\- I am sorry, master, but it seems that's all I am able to do- she said, her eyes on the floor and her voice trembling. She had noticed those gestures made him sort of content, so she did it every time she had to speak with him.

\- Maybe it is time I give it a try- he said, then turning to Khaos he added - Go to town and buy whichever things you are missing-

Odette turned to look at the other boy quickly, unbelieving what she had just heard. Was he allowed to walk outside the house and hadn't told her about it?

\- Remember I have a spell on you and will have no problem, whatsoever, to locate you- continued their Master, without even looking at him. His eyes were buried in the princess.

\- Yes Master- replied Khaos, and left the room without another word. Taking a coat from his things, he walked out the door and close it behind him; leaving them on their own.

\- Now there, love- he said looking at her with an evil smile - we are all alone, aren't we?-

She raised her eyes to his at that, trying to understand the tone that accompanied those words. What was he talking about? But she didn't have much time to say anything, for before she could he had sprang to her, his hands grasping her shoulders and throwing her against the nearest wall, to which he pinned her brusquely.

\- I have been meaning to do this for a while- he whispered, caressing the skin of her bare shoulder and breathing in her perfume, pressing his nose to her hair

Understanding hit her as did her revulsion; she tried to fight him off her, stirring restlessly to free herself from his grip; but he was stronger than she was. Laughing, he threw her to the floor, towering over her for what seemed like the hundredth time, and began to undo his belt ignoring her shrieks. He slapped her and ordered her to quiet down, as he then pressed his lips on hers, forcing her head back with the impact. She bit his lip as hard as she could and crawled away from him as he cursed her.

He cornered her and smiled triumphantly as she realized she had nowhere to go. Still she fought to keep him away, and still he hit her so she would yield up to a point in which she lost consciousness.

_\- No!- she screamed from within her mind, knowing perfectly what was being done to her_

_\- Easy there, darling- came Loki's voice, full with pity_

_\- You were supposed to protect me!- she screamed at him, feeling tears burning her eyes and cooling her cheeks_

_\- And I am protecting you- his voice replied, but he was nowhere to be seen_

_\- I am unconscious while he is... he... - she couldn't say it, not to him nor to herself_

_\- Trust me, it is better that you keep your mind warded here rather than living it, each second-_

_\- You were supposed to protect me- she repeated, but there was nothing but desperation in her voice, the anger and her need to fight gone - He said you were supposed to protect me-_

_\- I am doing as best I can- he replied - Trust me-_

_\- I don't- she said, closing her eyes and willing him to leave her mind, pushing at his presence_

_\- Do you want to practice?- he asked_

_\- I want you to leave- she said, simply, not even bothering to raise her voice at him._

_\- As you wish- he replied and left, just as promised._

_  
_She came back to herself long after their Master had left, or so she hoped. She curled up in the corner where he had left her and sobbed long and hard, trying to make herself feel better somehow, but unable to feel anything other than dirty.

-Odette?- asked Khaos upon seeing her in fetal position, sobbing quietly.

She didn't answer.

-Odette- he called again, approaching her in alarm and putting a hand over her shoulder, which she immediately brushed off with a violent shrug and a series of screams.

\- Don't touch me!- she yelled, trying to hide herself from him. She didn't know how she must look, nor care much about it. She felt cold all over and was little preoccupied with the fact that her blouse was ragged and her skirt wrinkled.

\- What happened?- he demanded, not touching her this time

\- Just leave me alone- she whimpered, curling up more

\- What happened?- he repeated, firmly now

But she continued to sob, not answering at all. Worried, he searched for a blanket or a cloth to throw upon her trembling body and quietly sat next to her; waiting for her sobs to subside.

\- Odette, will you tell me what happened?-

\- No- she murmured, tired and with a headache

\- Do you need anything?-

\- I need a shower- she replied, suddenly realizing she could try to clean herself.

She stood, holding the blanket over her and walked slowly towards the bathroom, where she locked herself and bathed for a long time. She turned off the running water when she began to feel her eyelids close on their own and without bothering to dry herself nor change into clothes, she curled up in the bathroom floor and let unconsciousness swirl her to a happy oblivion where she could forget what had happened.

She remembered, before darkness consumed her, that she had wished for that oblivion to grab her forever; that she no longer wanted to wake nor had she any reason to do so. She had been stripped from everything, absolutely everything, she had and now all she had left was the darkness and the sole wish to stay in it.

 

Khaos waited for Odette to come out, probably calmer, and talk to him of whatever that idiot of his servant had done to her; but she didn't come out in hours. Worried that something might have happened to her, he opened the door and found her asleep on the floor. She was covered with bruises and the scar of her back shone with blame to him. Her expression had changed, however, from the times he had watched her sleep; she usually seemed at peace or troubled depending on what she dreamt, but this time her face looked void of any feeling whatsoever. For an instant he wondered if his desire to bring her closer to him would be the reason for her to lose herself completely to a darkness unknown. He, however, shook the idea off and went to her. Carefully he carried her to the bed where he placed the covers over her naked, curled up body and let her sleep.

After assuring himself that she was deep in her slumber, he walked towards the door and carefully closed it behind him. 

 


	21. The way I see it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Stop acting so small. You are the universe in ecstatic motion." - Rumi

_\- You are feeling sorry for yourself again-_   _said Loki; he had ignored Odette's wishes to leave her alone and get out of her mind after that first night she had found her peace in the oblivion of her sleep._

_He had informed her she had managed to worry him with her new attitude towards life and that he would not be letting her sleep her days away, nor find that peace in oblivion; he however had helped her bury the few memories she had of the incident deep in her mind, where it wouldn't bother her as much. But it still bothered her, a lot._

_\- I was raped, I believe I have a right to be upset and miserable- she replied, grumpily._

_\- You were raped- he agreed, not bothering to move from the wall in which he supported his back - You can, however look at things differently-_

_\- What for?- she asked, as she always did when he encouraged her to do something, anything, to get back on her feet._

_\- For yourself, in a first place- he replied with an easy smile - and then for whatever reason you may phantom important-_

_\- I am not important, my life is no longer mine so why should I fight for it?- she said, shrugging - and don't tell me that's not true, not even you cared enough of it to stop him-_

_That finally got his attention._

_With one swift movement he parted from the wall and cornered Odette to the wall opposite to where he had been, pressing her back against; his palms rested on the cold stone imprisoning her where she stood. Odette stopped breathing for a second, trying to seem calm as his eyes sparkled in anger and drilled into hers, forcing her to keep looking at him somehow._

_\- Don't you dare say you are unimportant- he said, the anger making his voice sound strong and grave - least of all to me. I could not intervene, most of the time I will not be able to intervene, no matter how much I would like to do it; to fry him where he stands for his crime-_

_The fire that seemed to burn in his eyes subsided a little as he put his arms down and forced an apologetic smile to his face; but the fire was still within his bicolored eyes._

_\- You are important- he replied - Khaos knows that, your sisters know that, that James of yours knows that. And trust me, I know it too. The only one that doesn't seem to know it is you-_

_She stood quietly staring at him, unable to think of an answer. She knew that Loki was supposed to be in love with her, part of his own curse in helping the gods separate the Moon and the Sun, but she had never actually seen any kind of affection of his part towards her, nothing like what she had just experienced, and somehow she was sure that what she had seen was but the point of the iceberg._

_  
_ \- Odette- called sweetly Khaos, shaking her into reality - Wake up-

-What?- she asked, her eyes still closed.

\- Come on, you are worrying me-he said - You have been asleep for more than thirteen hours, and it has been like that for the last two months-

\- So what if I sleep?- she asked, turning around and tucking herself deeper into the covers.

\- You have to do something!- 

\- I don't have to do nothing-

Exasperated, he threw his arms to the air and walked away from where she lay. She had been more time asleep than conscious the last two months, and she had eventually opened up to him and told him what had been done to her and that she didn't want to talk about it anymore; he had even tried to be supportive of her and understanding, doing as she wished. But it was too much now.

\- You know what? Go ahead!- he said, turning to look at her from the door - Want to waste your days? Want him to win? Don't let me stop you. This horrible thing that happened to you will change you, that's certain, but the way I see it you can either let it bring you down and mean the end of your days, or you can fight it and let it make you a stronger person-

\- Stronger for what?-

\- To fight him! For life itself- he replied, with a glimmer of hope - I don't know how you have lived your life until now, but life isn't fair nor a piece of cake, princess. You have to fight it constantly if you want a real life; and even then your reward, as that of many, will be death-

\- I don't want to feel anymore- she replied - I don't want to fight life-

\- Then you are a big waste and everyone that has ever cared for you wasted their feelings and their hopes for you to do something good of yourself- he said, firmly - all of us have difficult times, times in which we wonder why on earth we are alive in the first place; times that force us to redefine ourselves-

\- You've had times like that?-

\- Of course- he replied, easily - and I am not gonna lie to you; it sucked. It needed all of my courage and a lot of will for me to face my demons and learn to live with them, but it was worth it-

\- Did you feel better, afterwards?-

\- I still feel the improvement-

\- Can you show me how to fight it? How to feel better?-

\- Sure- he said with a sigh, closing up on her with a smile - you will see that once you have hit bottom, and I believe you have, the only way left is up-


	22. Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I knew my innocence was lost when I realized I was no longer afraid of the darkness surrounding me. Instead I discovered I fear the darkness that hides inside me" - Unknown

_She had been trying to keep Loki out of her mind for hours now, and she was exhausted from the effort. As if he could have heard her, which she knew he probably could, he laughed in the back of her mind and made her already weaken defenses fall around him, as he walked triumphantly towards her with a smile. Ate some point she had gotten used to his bicolored eyes that had made her so nervous at first._

_\- That was actually pretty good- he said, congratulating her on her efforts and looking around him with an arched eyebrow_

_\- You still came in- she said, feeling anger and frustration cloud her mind_

_\- Yes, I did- he said, putting his hand over her shoulder - but I_  am _a God-_

_\- Still, I am not strong enough to keep you out-_

_\- Maybe you can't keep_  me _out, but I am sure you can keep pretty much any mortal away from your thoughts-_

_She created a bench in that strange medaow she had pictured in her head, just as he had shown her, and sat angrily as she stared at what she now knew was the realms of her mind. There were no animals and no weather to disturb her, only the image of green grass and far trees. And Loki._

__\- You told me you would teach me how to protect my thoughts and memories, even if someone was to enter my mind- she said, cocking her head and looking at him_ _

__\- Aren't you tired?-_ _

__\- Well, yes- she said knowing that the air around her was already clogging, showing her exhaustion, and that a lie would not do, no as long as he was within her mind - but I would like to know what it is I must do, neverthless-_ _

__\- Very well then, anything as long as you keep on fighting life- he said with a grin, mimicking Khaos to perfection_ _

__\- You shouldn't do that- she reproached him, but couldn't keep from giggling - He has been very nice to me, helping me get along with my demons-_ _

__\- Sweatheart, you have so few demons you shouldn't need his help- he replied easily, seating next to her a frown decorating his easygoing expression._ _

__\- So? What must I do?-_ _

__\- Well, there are many ways to hide your memories and thoughts of those who are able to enter within your mind but your predecesors all liked to have a maze of doors and a guardian- he said with a shrug - I don't know why they all insisted on having the same system, maybe it was easier to remember...-_ _

__\- And how do I do that?- she said eagerly - The maze of doors and the guardian-_ _

__\- The same way you did this bench- he replied with a wink - It takes time, though-_ _

__\- I should probably start now, then-_ _

__\- Just a warning, dear girl- he said standing and dusting off his clothes, even though there was nothing to dust off in the first place - To hide your thoughts within a maze in your own mind means that you will have to comfront all your memories, even those that you may not want to remember-_ _

__\- Loki- she called, seeing him walk away with an easy pace and making him stop and turn back to see her - If I do a maze, will I be able to find my own memories within it?-_ _

__\- Of course, it is your maze, and your memories- he replied with a smile - As you wish to find them they will come to you, maze or no maze-_ _

__\- And... what would happen to those who get lost in the maze?- she asked, curious - I mean, if they were to enter my mind and get lost in it-_ _

__\- Funny you should ask- he replied, thoughtful - I suppose they would get caught in here and wonder through the door for the rest of their lives. Their bodies, of course, would lose their consciousness and they would be forgotten in oblivion-_ _

__\- What a horrible fate- she whispered, understanding how dangerous her mind was about to become_ _

__\- I suppose- replied the god with a shrugg, turning once again to leave. And once more she stopped him._ _

__\- Loki?-_ _

__\- Yes, darling?-_ _

__\- Would you stay with me while I do the maze?- she whispered, shyly - I could use some company-_ _

__He looked at her in surprise, it was probably the only time she had ever seen him surprised, and noded once in agreement; coming closer to her and staring at her in disbelief. With a shy smile and slow movements, she took his hand in hers and was surprised to feel its coolness. He stared at their joint hands for a moment, clearly caught off guard, and then took her hand with his firmly. There was a sweet smile on his lips, a tocuh of sadness too, but all trace of his usual mockery was gone._ _

__\- How do you think I should start?- she asked as all her memories began to tumble together in fornt of them._ _

__\- Like most people do, I suppose- he replied, pressing on her hand as if to prove to himself it was really happening - From the begining-_ _

__She willed to see her first memories, and only her first memories in front of her. But instead of seeing them, she found herself walking in it. She was but a toddler, her small hands held in front of her as she tried to walk towards her mother. Her stepmother, she corrected herself, bitting her lip and feeling the air around them tighten._ _

__\- She was as much your mother as to your sisters- assured her Loki with an understanding voice_ _

__\- Yeah- she said although she knew he could hear her lie as clearly as she did_ _

__Somehow she felt the familiarity of what she was about to do; she remembered Loki telling her how all of her predecesors had molded their minds the same way and she smiled in recognition as she understood why. She didn't have to make an effort or actually think of what she was doing; she was just doing it as naturally as breathing came to her. She blinked and, without leaving his hand, walked towards a corner of the room in which the memory of her first steps was developing itself and grabbed for a door-knob that hadn't been there a moment ago. She pulled on Loki, who walked wonderingly behind her, and closed a door behind them._ _

__\- That was quite entertaining- he said, looking at the door with care_ _

__\- It actually was- she replied and pressing her palm to the pink painted door, pushed it far from them and to the sky in which it seemed to float._ _

__\- Next?- he asked, and instead of getting an answer they appeared in a new memory._ _

__She was looking down on a craddle with a tiny baby that laughed happily at the sight of her sisters. She recognized Ericka and felt a pang of pain in her heart and stomach, she wondered about her and her safety ignoring the fact that Loki could see how much it hurt her to be apart from her and her worries. He didn't say a thing._ _

__One by one Odette repeated the process of entering the memory, creating its door-knob and pushing it to an specific location of her mind with each door. Only two memories did she lingered on; the first was that walk under the moonlight in which she and James had first felt their atraction... or at least when she had felt it without a doubt; the second was the day her life had changed forever, when she had been forced back into her mind by Loki as she became useless against her attacker; the memory was full of bitterness and resentment, sure she had been angry and sad too but it was nothing but a little color in the canvas of emotions that the memory displayed, most of them despairing and vengeative._ _

__\- I think I had never seen so much darkness within a daughter of the moon before- murmured Loki, turning around the memory in which she screamed at that man to get the hell away from her - It does make you wonder...-_ _

__\- Wonder?- she asked, the anger and bitterness pulling at her present mind and forcing a frown on her face._ _

__\- Never mind- he said, turning to her and, this time, pulling her towards the doorknob without hesitation. He closed the door behind them and turned to look at her._ _

__With a sigh, trying to forget that specific memory once more, she pushed the door as far as it would go; unlike most of the previous doors she had been managing it's door was made of the darkes metal and it obscured the doors that surrounded her, even if she couldn't see it._ _

__\- I can see the darkness you talked of- she informed him with a sad smile - I didn't use to have it, you know? It was given to me-_ _

__\- And now it is part of you, and you will have to learn how to live with it-_ _

__She kept quiet for a moment, taking his words in, before she tried to think of something else._ _

__\- So... which memory did you like most?- she wondered, looking at him with curiosity and surprise at having surprised him once more._ _

__\- There's two I'd rather liked- he informed her with a shy smile, the first time she had actually seen any shyness in him - The first was when you learned how to take your first steps-_ _

__\- And the other one?- she wondered_ _

__\- One day I might tell you-_ _

__

__


	23. Fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "She's mad but she's magic. There's no lie in her fire" - Charles Bukowski

\- You alright?- asked Khaos upon seeing her finally wake up.

\- Sure, just doing some spring cleaning in my head- she replied with a smile

\- Are you ready for training?-

She stood and walked towards the living room, which they had adapted for her to train with Khaos in some self defense techniques. After that day when he had finally confronted her on the fact that she was slowly letting go of life, he had begun to show her different ways she could fight off an attacker; something that she could use from now on and that he wouldn't mind her learning. She had begun the training tauntingly, even shyly, but as she learned that she could actually defend herself she had regained her self confidence and strength. There was always some anger within her movements, something Khaos could not ignore but that he decided to push off his mind every time, and as that anger made her strong it also made her different.

They stood face to face in the living room, as they now always did, and circled each other. She knew he was taller, bigger and stronger than she, but with the things both James and Khaos had shown her she was certain she could actually hold her space with some effort. As usual, he attacked first, trying to grab her arms with his hands and pull her towards him, but she was faster. She turned away from him, and thrust her open hand towards the nape of his neck. He managed to evade it and stand away, his balance a little off as he did so.

Odette gave a long step towards him and continued to hammer him with blows and kicks, trying to make him loose his balance completely or to find a gap in his defenses to cause some real damage. She was proud of her improvement, only few weeks ago she was unable to even keep her own defenses up in this kind of duels, but now she was actually the one that had him on the run. A slap to her ear made her swirl in search of balance and stop thinking of her success; she felt the pain on her ear sting her mind, but she made herself stop swirling and defend her head, trying to focus Khaos amongst the blur.

\- You were distracted- he said, cocking his head to one side in curiosity as he came closer to her in a slow motion and showed her both hands in surrender.

\- Yeah, I don't seem to be able to stop thinking about other things- she answered with a silly smile, her head still turning even though she was already steady in her place.

\- It's just practice- he assured her, taking her head in both her hands and looking into her eyes entranced before turning to her head - I think I hit you pretty hard-

\- Will you get it or should I?- she asked with a sigh

\- I'll do it, if you don't mind-

\- Sure- 

She stood still as he worked, feeling his cool energy pass through her wound and fix whatever damage had been done, but somehow she knew it wasn't grave at all.

\- You know how you can sometimes get out of here, to buy stuff?- she asked wonderingly

\- Yeah?-

\- You know... since he hasn't been here for such a long time... maybe he died- she said hopefully, turning to look at him with her big green eyes

\- So?-

\- We should try to get out now- she whispered, afraid that someone, though she didn't know who, might hear her - he won't know that we left-

\- But what if he is not dead?- he asked, looking at her and then at the closed door

\- He will try to track us, but by then we can be very far away- she replied, hopefully - come on, what's the worst that could happen? He whip us again?-

\- But you will have to do something about your appearance- he replied - we can't go around town with you looking like you do or you will make a fuss and He would know we are out-

\- You mean we will go out?- she asked, smiling at him as if he were her hero.

\- But first we will have to do a couple of thing with you- he replied, unable to stop himself from smiling too

He closed his eyes and put both his hands over her head, whispering something she couldn't quite understand just as she felt what she knew was his magic tickle through her hairline; she stood as still as she could manage until he let go of her and took a couple steps back to admire his work, whatever it was he had done to her.

\- Almost perfect- he whispered, going to the kitchen for a knife before approaching her again 

\- What are you doing?- she asked, taking a step back

\- I'm gonna cut your hair, of course- he replied, blinking - that way people won't recognize you-

\- My hair?- she repeated, taking another step back and away from him

\- Do you want us to go out or not?-

She sighed and crossed the little space between them to stand in front of him, her back to him as he carefully took her hair in one of his hands, caressing it a little, before cutting it off with the knife. It took him a little while to do so without leaving her looking like a beggar; she had begged him to make it look nice, even if it had to be short, and the result she got was quite decent.

\- Then let us go outside- she said, a fierce glimmer in her eyes.

They both went to the door, which Khaos opened carefully, sticking his head out to make sure no one was coming. He then took a step outside, followed by the princess who opened both her arms out to the wind and the sun as she tasted a bit of freedom. She had been kept in that cottage for a very long time and had longed for nature with all her heart. And now she was out.

She began to giggle, feeling the wind brush her hair and the sun burn her skin. She threw herself to the grass, turning on it with glee and smiled broadly at Khaos, calling him to join her there.

\- Come on, we have to leave- he said offering her his hand so she would stand back up.

Pouting she did what he told her and hurried to her feet, already jumping to a small dirt path that led into the woods. Without leaving her hand, he pulled her towards the trees and through the branches they walked until they saw the city fold before them. She gasp in wonder and happiness upon seeing that sight once more, a sight she had begun to forget, the buildings had begun to fade away and everything looked dimmer in her memories, but she could see why she had loved her city so much now, and this time she wouldn't forget it.

\- Lets go- she whispered, more to herself than to her friend, and began to run towards the city's busy streets. She had spent little time in those concrete streets when she had been free in the world, but she still felt them as part of herself.

She walked and ran amongst the people, turning everywhere to get a glimpse of anyone she might have known. To ask a friend or a knight for help and finally go back home; but those streets were merely homes and schools for the people, places where none of her acquaintances would be at. She hurried towards the main city square, sure to find someone, anyone.

She was lost within the colors of different dresses and scarves soon enough. People shouted the name of their products and their prices calling for all the by passers trying to get their attention. She saw horses walking by the people who scurried out of their way with no more than a glare and found herself gawping at the immensity of it all, she turned around without moving an inch from where she stood and smiled at the life that seemed to come back to her, slowly and then all at once.

A hand stopped her from her spinning, turning her towards a familiar face that stared at her with wonder and triumph. Frederick.

\- Odette?- he asked, barely able to contain himself from hugging her and forcing her to mount up his horse and take her to the palace. He could already see James's face when he told him he had found her, wandering in the marketplace. But could it really be her? Could it be that simple?

\- Sir...-  'Fred', she was about to complete when another hand pulled her away from the knight. She didn't need to turn to know that it was Khaos, but she did anyways, trying to make him understand that Fred could help them, that he could take them to the palace and keep them safe. That he could and would take her to James, to the place she really longed to be at.

\- I am sorry Sir Knight- he said apologetically, bowing low to Fred and pulling on Odette's hand - My sister forgets her place-

\- She looks like someone I know...- replied Fred, staring deep into her green eyes, looking for some sign of recognition or plea

\- Our Master was looking for us- he replied then - We could get in trouble if he is to see us with you, Sir Knight-

\- What?- whispered Odette, her eyes full of terror as she scanned the crowd for that face

\- And the good knight could get in trouble too- he whispered only for her to listen - remember Thomas?-

She gulped and threw her head to the air, tightening her jaw with a snap and looking away from Fred as a tear threatened to run down her cheek.

\- I am sorry Sir Fred- she said in a tight voice - But you must have me confused with someone else-

\- I suppose it could be- he said, as his enthusiasm left him - It's just amazing how alike you are to her, except for the hair that is, and something in your eyes... but I won't bother you anymore-

He turned and walked back to his horse, trying to get rid of that twinge of alarm that seemed to beat along with his heart. Of course it wasn't her, had it been her he would have seen it. She was royalty, she didn't have that glimmer of anger and resentment in her eyes, she wasn't that frightful.

\- Sir Fred- he whispered, stopping on his tracks as he realized that he had never told her his name, and that only few people of his immediate circle called him Fred. 

He turned around, fast, looking for her in the crowd but unable to find her.

\- Quick!- he called to his friends that had been entertaining themselves in the nearby shops - I saw her, I saw princess Odette-

They all turned to gawp at him in disbelief.

\- Well then, where is she?- asked Harry - Why didn't you grab her?-

\- It's just... she wasn't quite herself- he said - her hair is cut short and black now, she has some edge to her too but you will recognize her. Now help me look!-

The nights fanned out in search of a girl with such new description, but Odette and Khaos were long gone, already running towards the cottage.

\- How did he know?- gasped Odette as they crossed the last line of buildings and entered the woods

\- I told you, he has some kind of spell-

\- Did you see him there?-

\- Yes, and he saw us-

They arrived to the cottage and entered without hesitation, closing the door behind them and standing breathless in front of it.

\- I hope you are ready for a whipping- muttered Khaos, and almost when the last word had escaped from his lips the door opened again.

\- It was worth it- she mused and stared back to the man that had broken her as many times as she had believed it possible.

\- You left without my permission- he said with that sadistic smile she hated so much - Let's make sure you understand how you shouldn't-

He took out the already known whip and stroke them both down to their knees. None of them uttered a sound as the whip came down on them, both held their hands in support for each other's pain. One day, Odette knew, one day they would be free and that man would pay for everything he had done. Fred knew, or would know, it had been her; he would tell everyone that she was still alive and someone would find her. Now she had hope, for a rescue was but a matter of time.

 


	24. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Where are you now?  
> Do you ever think of me  
> In the quiet, in the crowd?" -Mumford & Sons, Where are you now

\- James!- called Fred, galloping to his friend and barely stopping his horse in front of him - James, I saw her-

\- What?- he said, turning immediately to him, even as his hand was already searching for the reins of his own horse - Where? When?-

\- About an hour ago, Harry and the rest of the knights that went to the marketplace with me are still looking for her-

\- That means she is still here... in her own kingdom- he replied already mounting - Why didn't you grab her and take her to safety? What happened?-

He didn't wait for the answer but kicked his horse to a canter in direction of the market place; Fred turned and followed, trying to catch up to explain what had happened.

\- I saw her and talked to her, there was something different about her and I wasn't sure it was her at all- he explained, riding hard - Another guy showed up, told me it was his sister and suddenly she seemed to think better about talking to me and let him take her away, but she called me Fred and you know how few people call me that-

\- That must have been her kidnapper, or he must have been close- he mused - She is a smart girl and it surely took you a while to catch it, didn't it?-

\- Sorry James, we have been searching for her since I got it-

\- Don't worry Fred, it couldn't have been that easy- he replied - but at least now we know she can't be that far away-

 

They searched for her everywhere and for hours, before the knights called the night and left. Only James, Fred and Harry continued their search until nightfall, looking for any sign that could show them what direction she had left; but there was no sign of her.

\- She's gone again- whispered Harry to Fred, even though they knew James could hear them

\- Yes- said James, looking at them with hope and desperation mixed in his blue eyes - But we have hope again-

\- Hope?- asked Fred, preocupied

\- She escaped once today- he said, firmly - she came to the market place for help; maybe she will be able to do it again, and when she does we will be ready for her-

They murmured something he couldn't quite make out and began to walk their horses back to the palace grounds where they would inform Belle of her sister's sighting. James rode behind them, constantly looking over his shoulder to get a glimpse of her or that man he could remember as if he lived under his own roof.

\- What did you mean she looked 'different'?- he asked, finally catching up to his friends

\- There was an edge on her- explained Fred for the thousand time - There was her usual stubbornness and strength, but there was something else in there, some kind of hidden anger of sorts-

\- She is hanging in there- whispered James trying not to think, again, of all the things whoever had her could have done to her by now - Did she look hurt?-

\- No, she looked healthy and all; she just looked... harder- replied Fred, yet once more

\- Tell me what she said to you- asked James with a sad smile, knowing he was being a pain but unable to stop himself from asking even though he already knew what she had said, word by word.

Fred sighed and told him what had happened, with every detail, once again.

 


	25. Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The wild regrets and the bloody sweats, none knew so well as I; for he who lives more lives than one, more deaths than one must die." - Oscar Wilde.

_\- Hey, Loki?- asked Odette, turning her head to look at him; feeling the grass under her cheek caress her skin. They had been staring up to the stars in the night sky for a while now, having some small talk but mostly staring into infinity in silence._

_\- Yes?- he asked, his head resting comfortably over his arms. She could hear the smile in his tone and couldn't help but smile as well._

_\- How come I have never been inside your mind?- she wondered_

_\- My mind is not a place for anyone but myself- he replied pushing himself to his elbow and turning to look directly into her eyes - Why on earth would you want to enter it?-_

_\- I don't know, I guess I am just curious- she replied, surprised by his answer - How is it in there?-_

_\- Like any mind could be- he replied - As I will it to look like-_

_\- I don't know much about you- she continued - And you pretty much now everything about me-_

_\- You don't need to go inside my mind to know me- he replied with a renewed smile, lying down once more and returning his gaze to the stars - You could just ask-_

_\- It is not the same- she replied, still searching for his eyes with hers - you could simply not answer, or lie to me-_

_\- I promise to answer all of your questions truthfully- he said with a smile, unbelieving what was happening; it was the first time he had this kind of conversations with a daughter of the moon, the first time it seemed possible for him to seduce her, to make her love him_

_\- Aren't you The Trickster? The prince of lies?- she asked, frowning_

_\- Sure I am- came his answer - but I am also a God, and just like promises bind my siblings, they bind me-_

_\- So I can ask anything?- she mused, suddenly seeing all of her possibilities_

_\- Anything-_

_She thought about it for a while, looking for a question to start with._

_\- You know I can hear most of those questions, right?- he asked, trying not to laugh out loud - Just shoot-_

_\- Why did you fell in love with the Moon?- she finally asked, feeling her blood warm her face and the immediate warming of the air around them_

_He laughed, both at her question and at the embarrassment that asking it had caused her. He didn't try to hide it either; but for some reason Odette didn't feel bad about it, but rather at ease with his laughter._

_\- First of all you have to understand that gods are not like mortal creatures- he said, when he had caught his breath - We can have as many forms as we might wish and our presence lives in many places at once; we see our spirits more than we see our physical forms. The Moon is probably one of the purest spirits I had ever seen; she was a bright light, albeit a cold one, and she seemed to lighten up the whole world with a smile. She liked my jokes and laughed a most of them and she was willing to give everything she had and was in the name of love, a feeling we didn't quite know nor understand back then-_

_She stared at him, gawping as he went million of years back to his past, to those first days of his existence. But he continued to talk, ignoring her completely, as if she had stopped existing altogether._

_\- We were all busy trying to find power from among the mortals to understand that true power came from love and alliance with one another, but the Sun and the Moon had somehow known better. We were jealous, not so much about their power as of their friendship and happiness. At least that is true for me and Pandora. She and I, we came up with a plan to part them from each other. We were pretty much alike and appreciated our companionship, but I had already fallen for the Moon even if I couldn't quite name it yet the feeling was there and perdured with the time; all I knew was that I wanted her for myself and that the Sun was on the way-_

_\- So you convinced the rest of them to separate them- deduced Odette with a grim look_

_\- What else could I have done? If I were to conquer her I had to eliminate my competition first and the only way to do it was to keep them apart- he explained, closing his hands into fists and frowning even as he continued to look past their reality - Pandora, for some reason I can still not understand, helped me make a plan and convince our siblings to help us. As you know, the plan worked perfectly but the Sun and the Moon did not part from each other but instead joined their forces against me and Pandora. I told the Moon that all I had done had been for love, a love I was not able to control nor stop and a love I knew was not returned-_

_He sighed, but there was no regret nor anger in his voice, even as he told Odette of how he had loved in vain, he didn't show much feeling at all._

_\- She understood that, even though I had conducted myself poorly- he continued, staring far from the stars now - And so she made sure that my punishment had a loophole to which I could finally find some peace-_

_\- You have to fall in love with all of her daughters, right?- she asked, the air of her mind once again warming up with her embarrassment_

_\- I don't_ have _to- he said with a sweet smile - I am just very much attracted to all of you, you have the same pure light of the Moon, even if a little dimmer; and most of you are much sweeter than she was, anyways. Sometimes I believe she was actually trying to help me find love, but then the other part of the punishment takes hold and I remember what I did; you see, most of the times, to not say all of the time, the daughters of the moon do not find me deserving of their love and therefor I continue to fall in love over and over again with the sole hope that maybe one day I might find it as well-_

_She stared at him, embarrassed and sorry for him; but he just turned at her and gave her a smile that seemed to forgive her of everything she, or any of the other daughters of the moon, could have done to him._

_\- I am sorry- she whispered to him, trying not to look him in the eye fearing what she might see there_

_He laughed quietly and kissed her cheek quickly; a gesture she understood as a forgiveness but that still made her blush in embarrassment._

_\- It was a long time ago- he answered with a smile - and I deserve what I got, you have nothing to be sorry about-_

_\- Do you still love her?- she asked - The Moon I mean-_

_\- No- he replied easily - As it turns out love can die too, even though it can take a long time to do so-_

_\- Why not?-_

_\- I changed, she didn't- he said, shrugging - her light remained cold whilst I learned from your predecessors and other mortals and evolved. I learned to let go of her and I pretend to keep it that way-_

_\- But you still fall in love with each of us- she observed_

_\- I continue to love the pureness that shines within you- he agreed -but I have lived many lives, with each of you, and have slowly died every time one of you does. It is part of a cycle I am not part of and yet I wish to belong to; there is something tiresome in living for all eternity-_

_\- Is that why you try to protect us?- she wondered - when I confronted you for not having helped me...-_

_She could feel his warmth as he got mad once more, at the sole memory of what had happened to her, of how he couldn't help her._

_\- I can not intervene within mortals' fate- he explained - I try my best to keep you safe, but most of the times I can do little more than guide you. Being the Trickster some times I can intervene by some deals or bargains but those come at some cost-_

_\- Thank you- she replied, quietly_

_\- Excuse me?- he said, confused_

_\- For worrying about me, for trying to help even when you can't- she replied - I know my darkness would be much more had you not forced me to unconsciousness, and sometimes I forget that I actually matter to people but you always remind me of that. So... thank you-_

_\- My dear sweet girl-he whispered, looking at her with a side glance; Odette was already sitting up, looking at him with her arms crossed around her knees - No one should ever go through the things you have been living lately, you do not have to thank anyone, and least of all me-_

_\- You are always sweet to me- she observed, cocking her head and trying to lighten up the mood - but you are not so good with actual gestures, are you?-_

_\- Excuse me?- he said smiling at her, the mocking light of his eyes returning_

_\- Would you mind if I hug you?- she said, instead of explaining_

_He sat up, staring at her in confusion, without uttering a word. Not giving him much time to register her thoughts, she threw herself at him and hugged him tightly._

_\- You need a hug more than I do- he murmured to her ear, putting his arms around her_

_\- That is not true- she replied with a smile - you don't have to be so strong all of the time, you know?-_

_\- Aren't you a wise little girl?- he said, arching an eyebrow and pushing her back so he could see her face clearly. His two colored eyes shone in the night of her mind and his glance danced over her face swiftly._

_\- Only some times, mostly when it doesn't involve myself- she said with a shy smile_

_\- You are gonna drive me nuts- he said with the sweetest look she had ever seen, except on James's face - but I think I could learn how to live with that-_

_He brushed his lips on hers for a second and then disappeared in thin air. She stared at the empty space in front of her confused, and a little worried of what had just happened; she liked Loki well enough but she still missed James with all her heart. "She had left a loophole" she remembered him say, and she felt guilty that maybe she was showing him something she shouldn't have, that she could have been giving him the wrong idea... or wasn't she?_


	26. Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "After everything I've been through I am still smiling - not because I'm strong but because I'm crazy. Now THAT should scare you." - Unknown

Odette was reading a book Khaos had brought her on his last trip to the market. They had both agreed that she wouldn't leave the cabin again until they had a better plan of escape because they feared their Master wouldn't let either of them out anymore, and Khaos had promised her to search for the knight she had been talking to when he had caught them; he had left again to buy some more food and had been out for a while now.

She envied him so much for his ability to just leave the house and have some leisure time outside... The door opened as if to reproach her jealousy and she continued reading until the next point without looking up to see who it was.

\- Hey K, did you find him?- she asked with little interest - you took more time than usual...-

She stopped talking the moment she saw who had come through the door. Their Master stood at the door staring at her with an arched eyebrow and a crooked smile that made her sick.

\- I...- she said, startled, before standing up and bowing low to him as she whispered - Master-

\- Khaos isn't here yet?- he demanded, looking around him while he took his gloves off slowly

\- He left a little while ago to buy some things and will surely be coming back soon...-

\- Come here- he said, beckoning to her with a hand gesture

She did as he asked, cautiously walking towards him, her muscles tensed on her back and the hair of her neck standing in alarm. This was the first time she was alone with him since the last time, and she wasn't happy about it. She stopped few steps in front of him and he reached for her arm with his hand, trying to get a grip on her.

\- Come here, love- he said with a smile that somehow reflected nothing but lust.

She twisted in his grip, the way Khaos had shown her to, and freed herself from him. She then turned and pushed with all her might against him, trying to throw him against the wall before running to the bathroom. Once she had arrived there she shut the door behind her and locked it up, pressing her back against it to make sure it was kept closed between them. It didn't take him long to begin banging the door, trying to get it open or force it down, whichever happened first, as he screamed at her all the dirty and painful things he was going to do to her once he got to her. The problem was the door was beginning to give way.

 _\- Take refuge in your mind_ \- she heard Loki's voice inside her call, urging her to just let go. She could feel his anger mix up with her fear, and somehow she felt stronger. She wouldn't let go without a fight, not this time.

The door came down, pushing her to one of the bathroom walls; she felt her weight crash on her hand, but she didn't seem to have broken it. She stood up, her stance firm and practiced as she put both of her hands in front of her, palms open and towards her attacker. Her breathing was ragged and her mind was working fast and hard trying to find a way out of there or find a vulnerable spot in his complexion that could help her get out of there untouched; he was about twice her size and much more muscled, but she guessed she was faster than he. And she had her special abilities.

She concentrated on all of the things she could see and threw them all at once against him, looking to distract him long enough to kick at his stomach and run past him and into the kitchen. She grabbed a knife, as fast as she could, and turned to face him; but before she had firmly regained her stance he grabbed her by her short cropped hair and threw her against the counter where she lost the knife she had been holding. He whipped her once, making the fire of the pain on her back force her to gasp, and crossed the distance between them. He kicked the knife out of her way and then kicked at her stomach, forcing her to her knees as she fought for air. She knew, even as he forced her down to the floor, what would follow and was already beginning to concentrate on the safety of her mind and Loki's company when she heard the man utter a silent cry.

He stood up and turned his back to her, buried deep in it she saw a dagger and towering over them both was a furious looking Khaos.

He kicked at him hard, not saying a word as he did so. Their Master coughed and gorged trying to free his throat off his own blood as the life left his eyes; he didn't say anything as his movements became slower, weaker, until they finally stopped altogether.

\- He is dead- she murmured, looking at his corpse and the blood that had flowed from him and soaked in her clothes

\- Are you alright?- asked Khaos, walking over the dead body and offering her a hand to help her to her feet - Did he harm you?-

\- I'm fine, you came in just in time- she said, grateful and still in shock - but he is dead-

\- Odette- he called, trying to get her out of her trance

\- We are free, K!- she said, looking at him elated - he is dead and we are free-

\- Damned idiot- he whispered, parting his eyes from hers and stepping away from her

\- K?- she asked, confused - Why aren't you celebrating? We can go now, we can go home-

\- Actually, princess- he corrected with a sigh - you are not going anywhere-

\- Khaos?- she asked, confused and afraid

\- The idiot wasn't supposed to touch you, this wasn't supposed to happen-

\- I'm alright K, you saved me- she said, trying to make sense of his words - you only killed him because you had to-

He murmured something she couldn't quite understand and felt the air around them thicken as each word was pronounced. By the time he was finished the air around them seemed to be a prison of its own and suddenly, that gut fear she had been feeling, began to make sense.

\- You...- she whispered in horror, stepping away from him until she bumped against the counter in which she had lost her knife - You are the one that had me here all this time-

\- Come on- he said with a twisted smile she had never seen on his face - You were thanking me only a minute ago, we are friends, remember?-

\- You lied to me!- she screamed at him, pressing one of her hands against her chest as she felt the pain of betrayal crack it

\- I never lied to you- he said, still smiling - I just never corrected your suppositions; come on Odette, think really hard and you will see I am not lying now either-

\- I trusted you- she whispered still in shock - I trusted you and you betrayed me! You imprisoned me here, you took me away from my father and family-

\- And now you will cry?- he asked, his smile cold - I won't stop you-

\- Why?- she asked, fighting hard to keep breathing evenly and stop the burning tears of her eyes

\- And why not?- he asked, showing everything around him - this is all I have ever known whilst the daughters of the moon are always favored and rich; you are all beautiful and so full of yourselves; you believe yourselves better than the rest of us but you are not. You can have as much darkness as the rest of us, you are not free of guilt-

\- You did this to prove I can have evil thoughts?- she asked bewildered

\- That is but the point of the iceberg, princess- he spat the last word as if it was disgusting to pronounce it - You and your lot have always treated me like garbage, and that James you love so much is no better either-

\- James?- she asked, unbelieving - What does he have to do with any of it?-

\- His family has some history with mine- he replied simply and with a smile – Let’s just say that you being the object of his affection was an amazing plus-

 - What?- she asked incredulous

\- Revenge, my dear Odette- he said as if he was talking to a little girl having trouble to keep up – It all comes back to revenge, and by Pandora have I waited a long time to finally serve it-

\- You can’t keep me in here forever- she replied, feeling her anger build up inside of her, the sense of betrayal subsiding under it

\- Of course not- he replied with the same crooked smile that had made her smile in return, once – But until I feel like I can trust you and that I have had my fair bit of revenge I can do whatever I please-

She felt her anger take hold of her, the darkness she had tried to hide away within the depths of her mind resurfacing and empowering her. Everything in the kitchen began to levitate and throw itself towards the man she had once thought a friend, tumbling upon him but bouncing off an invisible wall that seemed to protect him. She heard him laugh at her as the last utensil, a butter knife, huddled towards him and fell useless to the floor and had to fight her anger down before a new wave of useless anger stroke at his shield.

\- It is a good thing to see you have learned, even if your power can only be triggered by anger- he said, clapping his hands – I would hate to see you get lonely in here, would you like me to stay around?-

Under other circumstances, she would have bumped his shoulder with hers and laughed at his cockiness, she would have probably made a sarcastic comment upon his words and mimic his arched eyebrow with hers. But these were not ‘other circumstances’ and she did not find it funny anymore.

\- Leave me alone, you traitor- she replied, turning her back to him and staring at the stonewall in front of her

\- As you wish- he replied with his smile still on, and she heard his footsteps walk towards the dead body of his manservant, who she had always believed was their jailer and master; she heard a grunt and more footsteps as he walked away from the kitchen before he added in a cheerful tone – I’ll see you soon enough anyways-

She waited until she heard the front door close before turning around and staring defiantly at the empty space before her. The corpse was gone, but there was a pool of blood where he had laid and all the things she had thrown at Khaos were still on the floor, some of them broken.  _Like me_  she thought before letting all of her strength leave her and dropping on her knees to the floor. This time she had no more tears to shed, nor did she want to cry over a man that had done this to her and befriended her at the same time, only to stick a knife on her back.

\- Loki- she called in a tired murmur, looking for some comfort or a friendly smile.

But the Trickster remained silent.

 


	27. Mother and Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "He crept into her heart trying to devour her, but he was the one consumed" Dean Jackson

\- Pandora!- called a hooded man in the heart of the forest, turning around him in expectation.

A beautiful, tall and tanned woman appeared from the trees. Her brown hair was messy as it flew around her with the wind. her hazel eyes were searching for something inside of that man's hood, and seemed to find it.

\- Your plan has failed you, my son- she said, stretching both her arms at him, inviting him to get closer to her but she stayed where he was

\- That idiot ruined it all- he replied, letting his hood fall from hi head and looking at her with amazement, the way he always looked at her when she appeared to him in person - I was already gaining her trust, molding her to my liking-

\- Your plan always depended too much on other people doing things the way you wanted- she replied, cocking her head - You know better than most how unreliable people are-

\- I relied on you talking Loki out of the picture remember?- he replied, easily - You did your part well enough-

\- Not completely, though- she replied with a smile - I must certainly got him to keep himself from popping up physically, but I never said he wouldn't be able to assist her mentally-

\- What?- he demanded, anger rising to his voice

\- Well then, boy, you couldn't expect me to make things too easy for you, could you?- she replied, looking at her nails with interest - besides, had I asked him to stay completely away from her, he would have known we were up to something-

\- I suppose I should thank you for that?- he asked, arching his eyebrow as he did

\- Of course! You got the girl for yourself, didn't you?- she replied with a mocking smile - Now all you have to do is follow up your plan and keep yourself from falling in love with her, as so many have before you-

\- I couldn't fall in love with her!- he replied, still angry.

But Pandora knew him better than anyone, she understood men completely and just a glimpse at a man's eyes told her everything she needed to know about him; looking upon her son she could see just how much that girl had gotten under his skin and she could see that her warning had been ignored. She laughed at him upon understanding that her son, just like Loki, had fallen under the enchantment of the Moon.

\- My dear child!- she exclaimed trying to calm herself and stop the cascade of laughter that seemed to illuminate the whole forest with each sound - You were up to destroy her and somehow you have managed to fall in love with her instead-

\- I do not love her- he replied

\- But you are attracted to her- completed Pandora with a smile full of mirth - And with the daughters of the moon it is but the same thing-

\- I will carry out my plan, mother- he spat - and you will see me triumph, and she will be my price. She and your enemies's desperation will be our reward-

\- Just remember, my boy- she said even as she began to fade away in the cool night air - you are not the only one that wishes for her heart-

 

The woman, along with her voice, disappeared completely, leaving Khaos in the dark forest on his own. He looked around him to make sure no one was close enough to see him and began his walk back home. He had not expected to create such an attachment to the princess, that was most definitely not part of the plan,but now that he had he understood why Loki had kept in his obsession for such a long time and was suddenly driven to get her, no matter the cost, for himself.

\- I will obtain my vengeance- he murmured to the trees - She will do as I wish, she will develop the darkness she is meant to fight, and by the end of this all, she will be mine too-


	28. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Alone. Yes, that's the key word, the most awful word in the English tongue. Murder doesn't hold a candle to it and hell is only a poor synonym" - Stephen King

\- Damn it, Loki!- she screamed at the empty space before her, punching a pillow once more and trying to concentrate all of her anger and despair in the blow.

She had been calling for him for about a week now, after everything that had happened and the knowledge that she had been tricked she had been in desperate need of a friend. Of anyone, really. But she was still alone, talking only to the empty space around her.

She had tried to escape the house, despite knowing Khaos wouldn't be that stupid; but the door would not open, no matter what she did or how hard she willed it to move. She had stopped eating, at first, because of her anger to life, to the universe, but soon enough had decided there was no point in weakening herself. After that she had begun to train and strengthen herself, doing the different exercises Khaos had shown her before she'd known of his betrayal. She could feel the difference by now, her muscles tense and accustomed to certain movements that could save her life in the future.

She felt her anger, bottled up inside of her, boil every time she called for someone and had no answer; but the truth was that under that anger she was afraid. Afraid of never getting out of there; afraid of being alone in that house; afraid that Khaos might come back for her; afraid that he wouldn't. She had cried her heart out, by now, and thought of million of ways to get word out to someone, that she was alive, that she wanted help; but she was isolated in that sad old cabin with no one but herself to talk to.

\- The keeper- she muttered to herself, speaking out loud only to hear something other than her fists hitting the pillow.

She sat down on the floor, concentrating on her own mind and seeing it unfold before her inner eyes.

 

_The doors hung quietly over her head, as if invisible cords held them in place, all mixed in a display of colors and textures. Under her feet cold stone shone an invisible light off it as she walked under her memories in silence._

_\- Cold- she thought - She must be cold as stone-_

_Odette knew her mind keeper would have to be a woman as well, so she willed a woman form to appear before her; her face was as angular as hers, her hair long, black and wavy falling to her back wildly. Her features were not formed yet, as she had still to choose what her face would really look like._

_\- Coldhearted and objective- she mused, cocking her head to the side to stare at the blank figure in front of her, imagining how her character would be – She won’t be a fool nor sentimental, but a wise an firm personality-_

_She shaped two big flirty eyes on the face with long lashes and framed in slim eyebrows. Her nose would be thin and straight, not too big nor too small but perfectly symmetrical to it’s face; her lips full and tempting to the onlookers, but from them only warning words and threats would come except to her. To her she would be a friend, a counselor to guide her in times of struggle and indecision._

_\- She will be beautiful; yet deadly- she continued whispering to the statue – Very much unlike me-_

_As she said so, she traced dark veins around her eyes as a reminder of the darkness she held within; she would be able to show or hide them as she willed, depending on the occasion. She understood that in order to truly protect her mind and keep it safe from intruders, she would have to keep a balance among the darkness and vices she disliked of herself, and the light and goodness she liked.  This Keeper was a way to separate the evil in her she despised from herself without turning it against herself; the Keeper was the key to her survival._

_\- Theresus- she called in a low voice, her thought was decisive and firm as she said it._

_Her grey eyes opened and stared back at her; the rest of her face seemed to be completely still, just as her body was. Odette raised her hand to touch her cheek and was stopped in midair by Theresus’s pale hand._

_She blinked in surprise, as she understood that she had given her Keeper freedom within her mind. Her mirrored self forced the black veins to hide from sight and smiled at her with a twinge of detachment._

_\- Odette- answered the other woman with a silky voice that made her think of quicksand._

_\- I…- she tried to reply, trying to think of a way to introduce herself, no sure that it was necessary nor of what she was supposed to say now._

_\- Don’t waste words that are not needed- interrupted Theresus, her hand still gripping that of her maker – You created me to protect your mind and give you advice, that I shall do-_

_\- Yeah… thanks- she replied, shying away from her, for some reason – Do you need anything else? Can I make your home any more pleasant?-_

_\- You could give me a door of my own- she replied, blinking rapidly_

_Odette nodded and forced a door to appear in front of her; inside of it she imagined a nice chamber in which her Keeper could rest. She thought of books she had read and loved and willed them there, she tried to remember music that could be played in there if wanted, and when she thought she was done decorating that space for her, pushed the door away from her and to the back of that stone hall in which they were._

_\- You know what doors are traps and which are memories- she explained, pointing at them all – also there are different sceneries inside others so you can breathe different airs -_

_\- You do understand that I am part of your mind and therefor know it as I know myself, yes?- asked Theresus with an arched eyebrow_

_\- You seem to know so much more about all this than I do- she replied, frowning – Will I be hearing you all the time?-_

_\- Only if you wish to hear me and if I have something to say-_

_\- I do wonder how that will work out- she mused with a smile – but it will be a good thing to have someone to talk to-_

_\- I am a product of your imagination, literally- warned the Keeper with a smile – you will continue to talk mostly to yourself, for all I am is part of who you are-_

_\- You should really learn some tact- she snapped back at her – I am trying to feel better about my abandonment-_

_\- You did not wish me to have tact, or else I would have it- she observed, gracefully seating down on the stone floor – I may not be deadly to you, but that doesn’t make me any more sensitive to your problems either-_

_\- Fine, that was my mistake-_

_\- But was it?-_

_\- Anything else to add?- she asked, already regretting having made such a strong and objective Keeper_

_\- Yes- she said, looking up to her from under her eyelashes; her grey eyes glimmering in the eerie light of the room – Instead of victimizing yourself for all you are going through, you should make yourself stronger. If you can’t save yourself you may just as well get used to this prison-_

_\- You don’t think anyone will find me?- she asked, horror stricken_

_\- I am just externalizing one of your thoughts, remember?- she replied with a smile – I am but part of your subconscious-_

_\- I guess you are right-_

_\- Which would make you be right as well-_

_\- We must work on this relationship or I’ll end up hating my own mind-_

_\- You say it as if you didn’t hate part of it already-_

_\- I should just have stayed alone- she replied, angrily; the atmosphere around them warming up with her emotion._

_\- Alone is not an option-_

She opened her eyes and came back to the living room in which she had been for almost a year now. She sighed her relief as she found herself alone once more, and yet her heart shrank a little upon that realization.

\- You are right- she told herself, thinking of her Keeper’s words – Alone isn’t an option for me-

And she heard, deep in her mind, the sound of laughter.


	29. Terms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And in the end we were all just humans, drunk on the idea that love, only love, could hear our brokenness." - F. Scott Fitzgerald

\- I know you are here- said Loki as he walked around the empty room. There were cushions everywhere, adorning the place with their different colors and sizes and offering a nice place to rest to any that walked around. Fortunately he knew better than to sit on one of them without a direct invitation - Honestly woman, is there any point to dragging this meeting?-

Still no answer. He continued walking around the room, his hands clasped behind his back as he continued eyeing everything around him. He halted in front of a fallen curtain and grinned at it in silence until the curtain began to fold itself into a beautiful woman. She stood there, hands on her hips, staring at him with her dark blue eyes and a frown.

\- You really have a way of ruining a girl's fun-she said walking past him without breaking the eye contact, staring at him from under her eyelashes, and letting herself fall in one of the bigger cushions - What do you want Loki?-

\- You and I, we had a deal Pandora- he said, eyebrow arched

\- You are not usually the pouting type- she continued, as if she hadn't heard him - You used to be so much fun, always with that damned devilish smile-

\- Pandora, please don't make me do this in a less civil way- he warned

\- You have never been one with patience, have you dear?- she said, still smiling, he eventually threw her arms to the air and turned to him - What about our deal?-

\- I was to keep myself away from the daughter of the Moon for a year, give or take, and you would somehow assure that no harm would come to her-

\- I do remember our terms, Loki- she said, standing up to face him, anger evident in her voice - Do you think less of a trickster of me?-

\- Well it seems to me that you forgot your part of the bargain the instant that idiot of a servant your son had laid a hand over her- he said calmly, something that only made Pandora's hair stand.

\- She was never in dead peril, Khaos wouldn't have that-

\- And suddenly your son is capable of taking care of one of those girls?- he asked, unbelieving - They attract trouble like magnets, and you very well know it-

\- Khaos is perfectly capable of taking care of himself, and of her- she said, dismissing the idea with a sweep of her hand, and letting herself sit on the cushion - If you are here to doubt my motherly abilities, honestly Loki, you insult me-

\- Your motherly abilities have always been terrible, Pandora- he said, pointing at a cushion next to hers with a question in his eyes 

\- You can sit if you want to- she said with a smile - though I would very much like it if you sat here with me-

\- The past is the past, Pandora-

\- I do love it when you say my name at the end of each sentence- she said, winking at him and playing with her black wavy hair 

\- You differ from the point- reproached her Loki - my point is that since you have demonstrated that you are not able to to keep your part of the bargain, and anyways the year is about to conclude, our bargain is void-

\- Excuse me?- she said, standing once more, towering over him as she did - How dare you declare our pact void?-

\- Well on your watch, my charge was raped, whipped and nearly bled out- he said, firmly looking at her - I suppose you can see how 'harm' has been all over the place-

\- And what on earth will you do?-

\- First of all, I will go to her aid- he said - and then I will keep her safe from that son of yours; he has proven himself to be more harmful than I would have thought-

\- I am so proud of him- she said - even if I don't show it as much-

\- A wondrous mother- he said, standing up - But we are clear on Odette's matter-

\- You do realize you can't help her out, right?- 

\- I am very much aware of my limitations, thank you Pandora-

\- And you do know that, as every single past daughter of the Moon, you are destined to fail-

\- I was given the possibility of a loophole, maybe she is the opportunity I have been waiting for-

\- She is damned, Loki- she said, walking towards him and gently caressing his cheek 

\- She is cursed, there is a difference- he replied, his eyes troubled

\- Come with me, you and I had something some centuries ago and I refuse to believe it is all gone- she whispered, starting to turn around him, her hand passing over his shoulder as she did - We could finally get off the Moon's damned punishment and find some peace-

He kissed her cheek sweetly and walked away softly.

\- You are just as damned as she is- she called after him, there was sadness in her voice - I just hope you see it before it is too late for you too-

\- What we had was a long time ago, Pandora- he said, stopping to look back at her - you shouldn't dwell on that-

He left the place then, not looking back at all.

\- You were always just so blind...- she whispered to the empty space in which he had stood.


	30. Masks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Such an Ibisian scene: both their faces were formal masks, their posture correct, pain kept inside where it cut deeper.” - Andrea K. Höst

Odette threw her book against the small table and stood up, silently walking around the small living room. She had been reading that same novel for such a long time that it no longer provided her with the refuge she had hoped to find; she had been trying to call for Loki, but the god continued ignoring her and avoiding her in dreams, her only company in that time had been Theresus with her sarcasm and objectiveness, constantly reminding her she should take care of her situation instead of just waiting around to be rescued. On the other hand, Khaos had promised to come back for her the week before that and had missed his appointment, part of her was glad he hadn't come, thinking he might be dead, but her objective self knew it couldn't be that easy.

The door, behind her, slammed open and made her jump. She had just time enough to turn towards it and stare at whoever had entered before she realized exactly who it was she stared at. 

\- James!- she gasped, staring into his deep blue eyes. He was wearing his black leather armor and had his sword up in front of him, which he slowly lowered upon seeing her.

\- Odette- he said, sweetly

And she was throwing herself at him, sobbing quietly against his neck as he held her securely in his arms. He was whispering something, probably that she was safe now, her name every now and then as he stroke her hair softly, carefully. When her sobs subsided some, he parted from her to look at her face, analyzing it and studying the bruises and scars that decorated her skin. With his thumb he caressed an old scar on her collarbone, one made by a whip that had missed her back on the first days of her imprisonment. He was trying to remain calm, but there was concern in his eyes.

\- They've hurt you- he whispered, searching for her eyes

\- I'm fine- she replied, smiling at him with relief - now that you are here I am perfectly safe-

He hugged her again, pressing her against him and getting little gasp as a response. He, immediately, loosened his hold on her and looked at her face once again.

\- Sorry, did I hurt you?-

She frowned for a second and kissed him swiftly; a kiss he immediately responded and prolonged by holding her against him again. When they finally parted from each other's lips, they stared at each other quietly, appreciating the fact that once again they were together, that somehow they would be fine.

\- How did you find me?- she wondered, looking at him bedazzled

\- It wasn't easy, but I never stopped looking- he said, caressing her cheek with a rough hand

She rested her head against his chest, happy and at peace for the first time in a year, and let a sigh escape from her lips.

\- Now don't we have a beautiful image in front of us- said a voice she knew too well but still had not actually heard before. James's muscles tensed and held her tighter against him.

\- It's alright James- she assured him, sighing again - I know him, he is a friend-

\- You know him?- he asked, confused

\- He decided not to show himself when I most needed him, sure, but he is a friend-

\- You see my dear Odette, you are not hugging James- said Loki, she could hear the anger and the smile on his voice - He actually knows who I am and that would pretty much explain why he is so tense-

\- Nonsense, of course this is James- she said, parting from him to take another look at him and finally stare at Loki. 

He looked exactly like he had always looked in her mind, only there was a certain glow missing from his skin. His eyes were still one blue and one green, and they bore themselves in hers like they had always done. His smile, however, had not only his devilish sparkle but also a cold one that made him look menacing.

\- I am sorry- he said to her, before turning towards the man that stood next to her - Khaos, son of Pandora, I believe it is time for you to stop your trickery-

\- What?- she gasped embarrassed, taking his hand in hers protectively - Loki, this is not funny-

\- You are right, it is not- he answered, and with a hand gesture a greenish glow stroke James and made his face slowly change into Khaos's.

There was a frown on his face as he looked at the god defiantly and Odette took her hand away from his in horror, taking two steps back and away from him.

\- What?- she gasped, staring at him confused and hurt

\- What are you doing here, Loki?- he asked, ignoring her

\- Taking care of my charge, of course-

\- My mother made sure you wouldn't come until the spring equinox-he continued, cocking his head - is the Trickster not keeping his word?-

\- Your mother broke the bargain the instant that servant of yours whipped her, I suppose I don't have to explain to you why- he replied, calmly, while side glancing at her. Odette was still shocked - I do, however, must ask what you were planning to accomplish by pretending to be James-

\- Haven't you hurt me enough?- muttered the princess, turning towards him in anger - Have you not damaged me enough yet? Did you need to bury your knife deeper into my heart?-

He smiled at her, a cold and crooked smile she wished never to see again.

\- I will not stop until I get what I want-

\- And yet you will deliver the supplies you brought with you and leave this damned cabin right now- directed Loki, still calm - And you will abstain yourself from any more treachery or I will have to show you some manners-

\- You can not interfere- he observed

\- But I can take your offense as a personal insult and therefor act upon it as I see fit-

\- My mother...-

\- Your mother can say whatever she wishes to, I truly do not give a damn- answered the god with a sweet smile that made the hair on the necks of both kids stand.

\- This won't end like this- assured him Khaos, stepping back towards the open front door without taking his eyes off the princess - I will be seeing you soon enough, love-

And with a wink, he disappeared through the threshold, closing the door behind him.

\- Are you alright?- asked Loki, stepping closer to her, his hands outstretched for her

Instead of taking them, however, she slapped his face as hard as she could. He stared at her confused and surprised, as his hand went to the spot where she had hit him.

\- You left me here on my own for almost two weeks!- she reproached him - and you made a deal with his mother? You knew this was going to happen to me and you just let it?-

\- I understand that you are mad- he said, trying to calm her down

\- MAD?- she yelled back at him - I am furious, I am heartbroken and alone! Is there anyone in this god damned place that will not betray me? Weren't you supposed to protect me and not send me directly in danger's way?-

\- Odette, I did not know you were gonna be hurt, Pandora assured me she would keep you away from harm's way-

\- That worked just fantastic!-

\- And that is why I hadn't been answering- he explained - I had to find her, and trust me she enjoys hiding from me when I am looking for her, and tell her our bargain was void so I could come to you in this physical form-

\- Why should I trust you?- 

\- Because, Odette, I love you- he said, his tone almost begging but his eyes sparkled like they had never sparkled before - And if that isn't enough for you, because I give you my word-

She crumbled down then, exhausted of everything she had been through, and let herself fall to the ground. Only Loki was there to catch her before her knees touched the floor. He held her, gently, as she cried her heart out once again. He didn't say a word, he knew there was no point in trying to console her when there was nothing that could. So he kept quietly hugging her, holding her so she wouldn't rip herself in two pieces, just keeping her company in her desperation.

 


	31. The Climb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "There is a secret about human love that is commonly overlooked: Receiving it is much more scary and threatening than giving it." - John Welwood

\- You've been reading for hours- observed Loki, slowly caressing her hair - Shouldn't you grab a bite?-

She hummed under her breath, otherwise not answering at all. After she had recovered from the last shock on hands of Khaos, she had searched for something to do that would keep her distracted; she was mad at Loki for using her to make a deal and not telling her that Khaos had been her jailer all along, but after his words two days ago she could barely look him in the eye. The truth was she was very confused upon how she felt towards the Trickster, he had been there for most of the worst parts of her captivity and had always found a way to make her smile even in her darkest moments but she wasn't sure what to make from his confession, from the glow she had seen in his eyes.

The day after Khaos had pretended to be James, Loki had disappeared for a while, the princess had thought maybe it was because he wanted to give her some space to calm down; or maybe he was trying to give her a lesson, to show her that his company, however mad she might be at him, was better than none at all. She had been completely taken by surprise when he had given her a couple of worn down, leather covered books.

_\- I noticed how you had the same old book, and only that one book- he had said with that devilish smile of his, the light dancing in his eyes the way it had always danced in her mind - And as a reader myself, I can understand the frustration on that-_

She had hugged him tight in gratefulness and had quickly began to read, first smelling the old pages and letting the scent take her back to her old library, back home, where she used to read the cloudy afternoons away. Since that moment she had not stopped reading.

When Odette had arrived to the end of the chapter, few pages later, she stood up and stretched herself, rewarding her audience with a smile.

\- You are right, actually- she said, speaking to him for the first time since she had received the book. Loki was surprised to feel a weight leave his mind as she did it, too. - I am starving-

She walked towards the kitchen and stopped in the doorframe, turning to face him, still seated in the coach.

\- Ain't you coming?-

He stood up and walked to the kitchen with an easy smile; she didn't wait for him but began to search among her supplies for something tasty.

\- Do you want anything?- she asked without turning to look at him - I'm thinking enchiladas for today-

\- I'll have some if you are willing to share them with me-

\- Sure-

She began cooking their dinner, humming under her breath. Loki was actually surprised to see her so carefree for once since he had met her and was not about to point it out, in fear of ruining her mood; instead he walked towards her and stood behind her as she continued to work, and playfully pulled on her cropped black hair.

\- Hey!- she said, turning towards him with a playful smile in spite of her reproachful tone - You are gonna make me burn my dinner-

\- Our dinner- he corrected with a sweat smile, tugging at her hair again

\- No if you keep pulling my hair- she warned, and then frowning stood closer to him - Are you taller?-

He laughed, and she joined him at it shortly. She turned back to the enchiladas and Loki went to sit by the counter, trying to stop laughing.

\- Taller than in your mind? Yes- he said simply - But truly, I could take any form I wished-

\- Like Khaos?- she asked, in a quiet tone

\- Not exactly- He thought carefully about his answer, afraid that the topic might send her back into a depression she was clearly fighting to get out from - Khaos used an illusion to pretend to be someone he is not... he got that from his mother; Pandora likes pretending to be many things and people other than herself but it is no more than an illusion-

\- But yours isn't an illusion? It's actual shape shift?-

\- That's right, some of my brethren can do it too and, on occasion, our offspring should be able to do similar things to what we can, with certain limitations of course-

\- Can the Moon shape-shift?- 

\- Yes- he replied easily - both the Moon and the Sun can will their physical bodies to change-

\- So...- she said, serving him a plate and seating at the table with her own - What do you have going on with Pandora?-

Loki nearly choked on his chicken enchilada upon hearing her question. He actually had to cough it out before dropping his silver-wear (which wasn't silver) to his plate with a clash.

\- Excuse me?- he said when he finally caught his breath

\- I'm not blind, you know?- she said, pointing at him with her fork - There's some story among you two-

\- It was a very long time ago- he assured her, picking up his fork again and pushing his enchiladas around the plate 

\- Something happened recently, right?-

\- Not really, but she might have mentioned something about it... no that I gave it any importance-

\- Why not?-

He blushed; Odette almost chocked herself at the sight. She had believed making Loki blush an impossible feat.

\- Have you not paid any attention?- he said in a whisper - or are you blind?-

It was her time to blush this time; but she was thankful that he had not said it directly. She smiled at him and took another bite of her dinner, avoiding his glance and hating herself for that cowardly conduct.

\- I met your Keeper- he said, changing the subject and pretending nothing had just happened - She is actually quite interesting-

\- She can be really annoying too- she added, then thinking about it continued - When did you meet her? How can it be that I didn't know about it?-

\- I suppose she didn't think it worth telling- he replied, shrugging - a very interesting Keeper-

\- You think she can do it?- she wondered – Keep my mind safe, I mean- 

\- She did say you had trouble understanding she and you are part of the same person- he mused, smiling – but yes, I do believe Theresus to be capable of keeping unwanted visitors away from anything private- 

\- Why are you smiling like that?- she wondered, staring at him and not caring that he saw 

\- It’s just, I had never met a daughter of the moon with that…- he paused, clearly searching for the word 

\- Darkness- she filled in, turning away from him – I know- 

\- It’s not that exactly- he replied – I mean, it is something besides the darkness in your soul, and I have no idea how to name it or describe it- 

She stood with her plate and offered an empty hand to him, obviously asking for his own plate. Instead of giving it to her, he stood with his plate, took hers from her hand and walked towards the sink with a graceful step. 

\- You cooked; I’ll wash- he said, turning to look at her even as he opened the water. 

\- You are most definitely not what I expected of a God- she said, pressing her back against the nearby wall and watching him do the dishes. 

\- My dearest, you did not know there were any gods and therefor had no expectations whatsoever- he observed, his eyes still on the dishes – besides, we are quite normal, most of the time- 

-Except when you are shape-shifting and being almighty, you mean- 

He laughed a carefree laugh that made Odette jealous. He always seemed to be so… happy. She didn’t blame him, though; not so long ago she had believed herself happy too. But that was all a memory, a story of her past life before she knew of gods and magic, and despair. 

_“You are spacing out” observed Theresus in her mind “and he is looking at you with concern”_

She didn’t answer her observation, but rather forced a smile on her lips and pushed herself off the wall. 

\- You are going back to your reading, I suppose- he said, following her movements with certain lack of interest 

\- It’s not like I have so much to do- she replied – I used to hate having my entire day planned out, and now I don’t have anything at all- 

\- Not what I heard- he replied with a mischievous smile – I’ve heard that you have keep yourself busy, training and what not- 

\- You told me you were a reader- she began, remembering his words when he had given her the books – Why don’t you read the other book while I’m done with this one- 

\- I’ve already read it- he said, still smiling – I brought you those two books because they are my favorite. I actually enjoy seeing you read them so avidly- 

She looked at him cautiously, not saying a word but trying to measure him with her eyes. He never blinked at her stare, but rather stared right back at her with a friendly look and his naughty glow. 

\- You have been alive for a very long time, haven’t you?- she asked, and he simply nodded once, his eyes loosing some of their light as he remembered. She continued – You have probably seen a lot of things in that time- 

\- Where are you going with this?-

\- Well, maybe you can tell me a story- 

\- A story?- he asked, confused – About what?- 

\- About you, or about the world- she mused – How was everything before us? How did all those buildings came to be…- 

\- You want to know of the civilizations that lived before yours?- he asked, arching an eyebrow 

\- Unless you have something better to do- she answered, arching an eyebrow of her own. 

He walked past her and sat on the couch were he had been sitting while she read. He patted the place next to him with his hand and waited for her to sit by his side before speaking again. 

\- It’s quite a story, actually- 

\- Do tell- she prompted, resting her head against his shoulder.

Loki’s heart skipped a beat and he had to remind himself to breathe again.


	32. Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground and  
> carry on” – Fun., Carry On

\- Humanity has existed for a very long time- he began staring at the empty wall in front of him, seeing through it into the past he remembered – They evolved like many other creatures and learned to use their intelligence to create tools that helped them have a more comfortable life and, inherent as violence is to human kind, improved weapons. However intelligent they believed themselves to be, they little thought to the consequences those tools and weapons had on the planet, and eventually on themselves.

“ Their weapons evolved with their societies and their blood lust until they allowed them to destroy each other, killing masses of people at a time with minor risks of failure. Their tools made for comfort began to substitute the trees and natural resources, until the entire order of the planet changed consequently. Soon enough they all distrusted everyone around them and forgot how to work together for their survival and even the meaning of love.

 "The latest societies had three world wars before they completely destroyed themselves. Us gods, we had been neglected for a really long time and had not been interested in helping them save themselves from each other, but when the moment in which they were about to extinguish themselves we intervened. Magic had pretty much disappeared in their society of technologies and scientific era, so all we did was return magic to the land and shut down must of the harmful tools they had accomplished.

"After that, your ancestors had to learn how to survive without their machines; they regrouped and created a new society; and the rest, I believe, you already know- 

\- So all those buildings and the clothes we wear… that’s all from that era?- 

\- Indeed- he replied, smiling at her – Some things were not lost in the war, and those machines we didn’t believe to risk humanity falling into an abysm, we let be- 

\- So, all those weapons you talked about, they can’t work anymore?- she wondered 

\- Not for a very long time, and by then we hope humanity has forgotten how to use them altogether- he said – even though it is highly probable that you humans invent a new way to destroy yourselves and everything around you, even if it is not by using the old weaponry your ancestors used- 

\- Don’t you think it strange, though?- she continued, her head still on his shoulder – That we keep trying to destroy each other even though there is proof that by doing so we destroy everything else?- 

\- That’s human nature- he replied, shrugging lightly – Despite knowing the facts and having all the tools to stop chaos, you are drawn to it and you seek it out. Usually you are all quite smart, but when it comes to surviving… somehow you forget you have brains at all-

\- That's not very nice-

\- It is true, however disappointing that reality may be- he replied with a sad smile 

\- You like humans- she said almost surprising herself with the realization

\- Of course I do- he replied - They keep me strong, and they tend to enter into bargains quite easily, despite knowing they probably can't keep up-

\- You are quite the devil, aren't you?-

\- Being 'good' isn't fun, you know?- he replied with an innocent smile - Plus, I do nothing wrong by itself... I do give them enough information for them to make a decision-

\- I'll have to remember never to make a deal with you- 

\- My darling, you will find that a hard decision to keep- he assured her, winking at her and forcing a cascade of laughter out of her. He looked at her for a moment before asking - Not that I don't like it, but how come you are so optimistic today?-

\- Well, caring too much got me where I am- she replied, shrugging - So I decided to stop caring at all-

 


	33. Fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Made me learn a little bit faster  
> Made my skin a little bit thicker  
> Makes me that much smarter  
> So thanks for making me a fighter" - Christina Aguilera, Fighter

Loki flew across the room and landed in the floor with a loud 'thud'; he gasped for breath for a second before laughing on the floor. Odette approached him with her face full of concern; she sighed in relief upon hearing him laugh carelessly and offered him a hand to get back to his feet.

\- I don't suppose you will be throwing me to the air again?- he said, taking her hand and pushing himself up.

Because they both had made their own effort, he to stand and she to pull him up, he stumbled and fell against her, holding her to him while they both laughed. She shrugged him off after a little while and walked back to the living room, where Loki had magically appeared some tools to help her practice her self defense.

\- I didn't know I would send you flying that far- she replied as a manner of an apology - But you did say the entire point of that move was to make you fly-

\- I am sure I'll have a bruise to speak of this encounter with your wall- he assured her - maybe I should give you a bruise of your own-

\- You wouldn't- she replied with an innocent smile - Plus, you have to protect me, remember?-

\- Only of mortal peril- he said and, in a graceful movement, leaped towards her, startling a little scream from her.

She ran away from him, giggling, as he persecuted her. She could feel the adrenaline running through her veins because she was being persecuted by a 1.80 meters, broad shouldered god. Eventually he caught up to her and swept her off her feet, making her scream again even as she giggled; he spun her around twice, laughing as well, and put her down again. The princess dropped herself on the couch, still laughing and trying to catch her breath, as Loki watched her with endearment and unutterable delight.

\- Have I told you much I love the sound of your laughter?- he asked, sitting next to her with a boyish grin - It's actually quite funny on itself-

\- Are you making fun of me?- she said, feigning indignity

\- I believe I am- he replied, faking his shock and putting a hand over his mouth.

His eyes were dancing with mischief even as he joked with her; it never ceased to amaze her how alive his bicolored eyes were despite anything else that might be happening, it was as if he was always scheeming something new. Sometimes she had to remind herself that he was the god of mischief and not some really fun guy she had met accidentally in the market, and that most probably he was, in fact, always scheeming something.

\- You are spacing out again- he observed simply, resting his head on his crossed arms and smiling sweetly at her, as if no worries could ever catch up to him; and for all she knew maybe they never did.

\- I can't get out of this damned hut- she replied with a little bitterness - And now you want me to stay in this reality too?-

\- I've already told you I cannot, regardless of how much I might wish to, get you out of here- 

\- Right there, he is telling the truth- they heard a third voice chime in; they didn't even need to turn around to know whose voice that was, but they turned anyway.

\- Khaos- she murmured through gritted teeth

\- Well, hello Odette- he greeted her with a crooked smile and soft voice; turning then to the god - Loki-

\- I thought I had been quite clear when I asked you to leave- replied the god with a calm tone, his eyes buried in Khaos's

\- Actually, you did forbade me to continue using treachery- he admited, still smiling, as he acomodated his back against the wall in a posture so familiar to Odette that it made her heart ache - You also told me to leave the food I had brought and leave, but I do not recall you 'asking' me to keep away; therefor technically I am not disobeying you, oh mighty god-

\- I do not appreciate your mockery- 

\- Of course not- he agreed - you have lost your edge-

\- What are you doing here?-

\- See? He lost his edge- he told Odette, smiling at her as he usually did when they were sharing a joke. Her heart skipped a beat upon seeing that same mischivieus look she had grown to like, and that was terribly similar to Loki's - He wasn't always this serious, I have heard he had the most amazing sense of humor...-

\- Khaos- the Trickster warned

\- Fine, I won't discuss your lost humor with her- he said, raising both arms to the air as a surrender - What topics do you aprove of? Maybe about your relationship with her mother? I am sure she will love to hear that story...-

Loki stood and crossed the tiny living room with two big steps, standing in front of a still smiling Khaos. His fingers were sparkling and Odette could feel the air around them warming up, just like she had felt it in her mind, when he had been angry at her. 

\- Do it, kill me- Khaos said still grinning - It is not like we have been friends for a long time, right? Nor will my mother throw a tantrum afterwards; and I am positively sure that Oddette won't be hurt by the sight of your hand cutting through my flesh to rip my heart out of my chest, she already knows that part of you I am certain, and it is not like she and I bonded during all this time she had spent with me-

\- Is this some kind of invitation?- grumbled Loki, his eyes sparkling.

\- I told you, go ahead- calmly whispered the other man, his eyes pasing from the god's face to the princess's.

\- Loki- whispered Odette, feeling the uncertainty cloud her mind.

" _You should let him kill him, we will be free if he kills him" Theresus whispered in her head with a clarity that astounded her "But if he does kill him, if he does what K said..."_

She didn't have to finish the sentence, Odette knew that if she saw Loki run his hand through his chest she would never be able to look at him the same way again. And she liked him enough to not want to change the way she thought of him, even if he did have that other part in him. And worst of all, she had grown to like Khaos too; she hated him, true, but she didn't want him to die.

\- Loki- she repeated, walking towards him and laying a gentle hand over his shoulder - Don't-

\- What?- he asked, turning to look at her in confusion while Khaos's smile widened

\- I believe she is asking you not to kill me- 

\- I am not talking to you- spat back Loki, turning to him just long enough for the last words to leave his lips - Odette?-

\- I don't want you to kill him- she confirmed, her hand was shaking a little, as was her voice - Just... make him leave-

\- Seems I can still egt what I want, doesn't it?- commented Khaos, straightening up - Deep down you like me, princess-

\- Was that what you wanted? For me to like you?- she said feeling the rush of anger rise within her - There are other ways to make friends, you know? And besides, I don't like you. I hate you-

\- Leave her be- Loki said, taking a step back and relaxing the muscles of his back

\- Hate, my dear, requires a previous love- he said with a wink

Odette, unable to contain herself, slapped his face hard. Both of the men standing there smiled a little, as they stared back at her.

\- Leave- she ordered

\- But I just got here-

\- _Leave_ \- Loki ordered, his voice harsh and compelling. There was something in it that made you want to do exactly as he said, that made every bone in their bodies tremble.

Khaos stared at him, blankly, for a second before renewing his crooked smile. He raise a hand to try and reach Odette's loose hair and stopped in midair upon receiving a warning look from the Trickster. He laughed softly for a moment and pushed himself off the wall with a gracefull movement.

\- Very well then- he said as he walked past them towards the door - Farewell-

As the door closed behind him, Loki turned to face Odette with a frown. She was staring at the empty space were Khaos had been, not hearing nor seeing anything at all. The god had to shake her a little to catch her attention again; he was wearing a sad smile in his face as he registered her expressions to understand exactly what it was she was feeling.

\- Why?- he asked once she seemed to see him - Why not let me kill him and end all this?-

\- Because he was my friend, once- she whispered - because I don't want you to kill anyone, because I don't want to be the reason a life ends again-

\- You truly are a daughter of the moon- he said pursing his lips

\- I guess I am- she replied with a sad smile of her own - There has to be another way for me to get out of here without killing K-

\- K?- he asked, worried

\- Khaos- she corrected herslef - I meant Khaos- 

 


	34. A word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Imagine meeting someone who understood even the dustiest corners of your mixed-up soul"- Anonymous

_\- You do realize that the fact that I am talking to you without her knowing so isn't exactly the function I was made for, yes?- asked Theresus, as she crossed her legs and rested her head against the tree that grew strong and tall behind her - I won't keep doing this, no matter who you are-_

_\- Well, I am planning to show her how to know everything that happens inside her mind soon enough- he assured her, hands inside his pockets - but not just yet-_

_\- What do you want Trickster?-_

_His smile brightened his eyes, to Theresus having him close was some sort of relief she had no hold of. Truth was she was part of Odette, she was the result of her and the things that had happened to her but she couldn't live with in her usual, every day self. She was the bits and pieces she didn't want to be..._

_\- After you are done complaining about who you are, and trust me I will not stop you from that rambling, you could talk to me-_

_\- About what?- she wondered, turning her head slightly to the side so she could look up at him comfortably - You are the one who came here and asked me to keep these conversations private-_

_\- I want to meet her, all of her, even the... how did you put it?- he thought for a second, smiling at her crookedely - Oh yes, 'the bits and pieces she doesn't want to be'-_

_\- You are hoping she will someday cope with me, aren't you?- she said, as if she could read his thoughts. Something Loki was absolutely sure she couldn't - You are hoping that one day I won't be the unwanted part of her; why?-_

_\- Because the only way someone as broken and dark as me can ever be loved, is if the one who loves me shares that darkness- he replied with a sly smile_

_\- You want her to find that darkness and embrace it- she confirmed, a cold smile forming in her lips_

_\- I don't want her to be completely in darkness, I just want enough of it that she can understand mine-_

_\- Why not go with someone who is already dark and embrace that? Say... Pandora?-_

_\- I tried that once, you know- he said, sitting next to her and using the same tree as support for his back - It didn't work out-_

_\- You are still not talking about it? Not even with me?-_

_\- If my hopes are one day real, she will know every bit of what I have ever told you- he observed - One day I may tell her about me and Pandora, but right now I don't see the point-_

_\- What is it you really want to know, Loki?-_

_\- You know her better than she knows herself- he answered, thoughtfully - Has she developed any feelings for Khaos?-_

_Theresus smiled at that, she seemed distant and entertained as she left his eyes and stared into the black pit of darkness that surrounded their tree._

_\- She liked him, once- she replied - They were friends and she remembers that; but no, she has not developed any kind of romantic feeling for him, if that was what worried you-_

_\- It didn't- replied the god with relief, trying to hide it from the Keeper_

_\- She has, however, been confused about you- she offered, calmly, as if her words were no more than a comment upon the weather - even though she still feels as strongly as ever for James-_

_\- She would kill you if she heard you sharing this information- he said, equally calm in his voice, but his mind was swirling with emotions. He closed his eyes, knowing how much they would betray him to that cold part of her beloved - How is it she is confused?-_

_\- She likes you, quite a bit actually-_

_\- Does she?-_

_\- I like you too, much more than she does- she said, giving him a sideglance, waiting for him to open his eyes. But he kept them closed._

_\- You are both one and the same, even though you are apart- he mumbled - Why is it you like me?-_

_\- You are not safe, you are thrilling and fun- she replied with a soft grin - I am rooting for you, whenever the topic arises-_

_\- You mean you discuss about me- he offered - What does the other part of her thinks?-_

_\- That you are not safe, thrilling and fun- she replied with a snort - mostly the unsafe part, though-_

_\- Well, I guess I am not safe- he agreed with a smile - Maybe she will see, on her own, that 'safe' isn't precisely what she wants-_

_\- Safe is boring- added Theresus, her hand resting over his_

_\- I hate boring- he said, oppening his eyes at last and looking through hers with a glimmer of hope_

_\- So do I-_

_After a moment of shared silence, he patted her hand and stood up, shaking off any dust that his clothes might have picked up had he been in an actual park._

_-Loki- she called, getting his attention - Since I like you, I must warn you; if she ever accepts these bits and pieces that I am, you might not like her any more-_

_\- Theresus, dear- he replied with a sad and longing look - She has been everything I have ever wanted, she could turn out to be a psycopathic murderer and I would still like her. Something about my lazy morals, I suppose-_

_\- If this captivity goes on for much more, maybe she will do just that-_

_\- Is this an hypotesis or are you giving me a warning?- he asked, his eyebrow arched - Are you strong enough to take hold of her body? Keep her other part trapped in here like you are?-_

_\- Do you think I am that evil? A psycopathic murderer, I mean - she asked with an innocent smile_

_\- I am not sure yet- he replied with a naughty smile_

_\- Even if I where, taking hold of her... is it even possible?-_

_\- I guess we would have to see-_

_\- I guess we would- she replied as the god of mischief walked into the darkness and it engulfed him, leaving her alone under that tree._

_She felt him leave Odette's mind, as if a weight that had been on her shoulders had been lifted and once more rested her head against the trunk. A new possibility was circling her mind and she could do nothing but smile about it._


	35. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I myself am made entirely of flaws , stitched together with good intentions" - Augusten Burroughs

\- It took you long enough- snapped Khaos, turning around to face the shadows behind him. He had a dagger in his hand, though he knew it would be of little use against his opponent, if they were to fight.

\- I had to wait for her to fall asleep, otherwise she would have believed I had abandoned her again-

\- She still distrusts you, then-

\- Quit acting like it is not the best news you've heard all day-

\- You and I, we used to be friends- Khaos said, showing both his hands to the man hidden among the shadows of his house. The dagger was still on his left hand, but he wasn't grasping it correctly.

\- That was before you began your schemming against the daughter of the moon- replied Loki, stepping out of the darkness and walking calmly towards him - Why are you doing this Khaos?-

\- Because, as a friend, I want to help you- he replied with a quizzical smile - This needs to stop-

\- I agree, and it may stop since she seems to be falling for me, finally-

Loki stared into his friend's eyes, noticing the almost inexisting frown that resulted from his words. The god's heart ached a little, upon having his suspicions confirmed, but simply smiled amiably at him.

\- What is it you really want from her, Khaos?-

\- I want to end it- he replied, eyes glowing with excitment - I want the cicle to break-

\- The cicle?- repeated the Trickster, comming closer to him - Are you mad?-

\- Some think so- he observed with a cocky smile - But I have found a way to end the cicle of the sun, I know how to finally keep the Protector from happening and that would mean that her curse, our curse, will be finally over-

\- You did?- wondered Loki, seeing all the possibilities of his future form before him. They could all finally be free; all but those who had put them in that situation in the first place. Except... - And what about Odette?-

\- She doesn't have to become it, if everything I do works out she can have a normal life, wouldn't even have to Choose-

Khaos sounded really excited as he said it, and Loki understood that his old friend was also seeing the possibilities of his future; and that such future had somehting in common with his: Odette.

\- How on earth would that be possible?-

\- It is already happening- he assured him with a smile - You know it is-

\- Khaos, you better start explaining this to me- he warned - You know I lack patience-

\- No daughter of the moon has had much darkness in her soul, no Protector has ever been anything but pure of heart- he began, his grinn had become wolfish and predator like - But Odette has developed certain darkness, she isn't so pure anymore-

\- That darkness you speak of is but a speck in her soul; there is no way the Sun will care much about it, nor will the Moon for that matter- he replied, cocking his head a little - Trust me about that, I know them-

\- But what if that darkness were to grow?- he said, the excitment obvious in his eyes - What if it was not a speck on her soul, but it reigned upon it? She wouldn't be able to be the Protector, they wouldn't even make her Choose and the cicle would have to break-

\- You want her to poison herself in order to set us free?- muttered Loki, understanding his plan, hearing Theresus's warning in his mind as clearly as if she was inside of it.

\- Its genious! And none of us would be breaking any rule-

\- Do you know what darkness would do to her?- he answered, trying to picture it in his head and, when he did manage to do it, not to find the image repulsive - So much darkness would go against her very nature, how do you know she would be able to stand it?-

\- I don't, but it is a risk I am willing to take-

\- Are you?-

Loki closed up to him, standing only inches from his friend and feeling all the disappointment and hope clash within them both.

\- What the hell are you talking about?- asked Khaos, staring at his leveled eyes

\- I saw you, how you were looking at her- he replied - You have fallen in love with her-

\- Come on! She is pretty, I loose nothing by looking at her- he replied - And she is quite a kisser too, but that doesn't mean I love her-

\- Doesn't it? Are you really that stupid that you try to lie to yourself?-

\- She is your doom, my friend, as have been all those before her- he replied with a smile - I am not the stupid man in the room-

\- And yet you cannot help it, can you?- he replied - Lie to yourself all you want to, but you know I speak the truth. You have fallen in love with her-

\- I haven't, and to proove it I will set us both free-

\- That will kill her- he replied, frowning as he waited for Khaos reaction. As he meassured his friend so that he could take the needed meassures.

\- It will not- he answered with his wolfish grinn - It will just change her, and I can live with that; and trust me she will be thankful about it, too-

\- Don't you dare make choices for her- growled Loki, cutting his path so that he had no option but to look at him. Once again, anger sparkled in his eyes.  

\- Or what?- asked Khaos, crossing his arms over his chest - You will kill me? I thought she had made her point quite clear about that bit, of you killing me; and besides, I am your friend and you wouldn't be able to do it-

\- Do not tempt me-

\- You won't, and I am sure of it- he said, suddenly thinking of something to add he offered him his right hand, palm up - In fact, I am so sure that I am willing to bet on it-

\- Don't push your luck Khaos, you may find you are running low of it when it is too late-

\- Shake my hand then, lets make this a bargain-

\- Let her go- ordered the god, their eyes still level as he ignored the hand offered to him

\- No- he replied, easily - and you can't make me change my mind about it either. Once I manage to make this happen, you will thank me-

\- The thing is, Khaos, I won't let you get that far-

And upon saying that, Loki disappeared; leaving his grinning friend alone in the darkness of his home.  


	36. Clash of Minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Believe me, I got something that I just don't know how to say" - Anonymour

Odette woke to find herself alone. She had searched everywhere, in their little hut, for Loki but had not seen a trace of him, nor any clue that might indicate her where he had gone to. She could feel the disappointment cloud her thoughts as she tried to quiet her fears and doubts; she was not going to despair only becuase she was alone again.

" _We have to learn how to save ourselves"_ she heard Theresus's mind whisper into hers.

\- I suppose we do- she muttered outloud, feeling an emptiness rise withing her stomach

\- Seems like your new friend has left you all alone, hasn't he?-

Odette turned to face Khaos. She had learned how to hate his mocking voice, specially these days, and wasn't happy to see him. Then again, she knew that with Loki around there wasn't much he could talk to her about and seeing that he was shinning in his absence it was the most logical thing that Khaos would choose precisely that time to make an appearance.

\- I didn't hear you come in- she said, gritting her teeth as the words fell out, one by one

\- You were sleeping, I didn't want to wake you-

\- So now you stalk me- she said, eyebrow arched

\- Technically, I stalked you even before I had you kidnapped- he said with a playful smile - I do owe you thanks, though, for not letting Loki kill me-

\- I didn't do it for you- she replied, her mouth dry - Now get out of here-

\- I plan to enjoy your company as long as I can, specially if Loki is not here to interrupt-

\- Well, I don't enjoy your company, so you may leave-

\- You used to enjoy my company, my jokes-

\- That was before I knew it was all a lie, that you took everything away from me- she replied, anger warming her veins and tears filling her eyes.

\- I am the same person, what we talked about and what we shared, that wasn't a lie- he said, a touch of sadness in his eyes - I never outright lied to you-

\- And that is supposed to comfort me?-

\- Yes- he replied cocking his head to the side, as if he couldn't understand why she didn't see things as clearly as he did - besides, I am doing this for you, to give you a chance-

\- A chance for what? What the hell do you want from me?-

\- A future- he said, the sadness gone from his eyes, replaced by purpose 

\- Let me out of here- she ordered him, feeling the trembling of her voice and the strenght of her mind. A controversy that didn't make sense to her, but that empowered.

\- Only I know how to break the spell that keeps you here; and I am not planning to let you out anytime soon-

Their eyes were locked in each other, hers resented, his entertained, when she felt the energy flow through her and clash in him. Theresus and herself were pushing against an invisible barrier that rippled under them; under her, she realized. Somehow she had found the courage to try and pry Khaos's mind open, to break through his own protections for a glimpse of what she needed to do; and if she focused, really hard on what layed beyond that invisible force that kept her out she could see it.

- _Darling you don't have a chance breaking through this- his mind whispered, touching hers softly - Do stop this foolishness or I will have to take my own meassures-_

_Deep inside she didn't care. She had seen a glimpse of what she needed and now all she had to do was pretend she hadn't so that he wouldn't suspect; all she had to do was gain time. And so, she pushed harder against the rippling force that kept her out; somewhere in the back of her mind she could hear Theresus growling at her and backing her up with her own strenght, or was it hers?_

_\- I did warn you-_ _she heard Khaos just as she was threw far from the invisible barrier and thrown back into her own mind._

_The familiar tug and war of keeping another mind outside of hers pressed her to the ground. Theresus was standing right next to her; her face contorted with anger and effort, her eyes bordered by dark veins. She knew, just as she had always known with Loki, that she was just about to loose her grip and that he would manage to get inside, and that she wasn't going to be able to do anything about it._

_\- Do not give up- growled Theresus, the air around them warm and tense. But her words were not enough to keep the demigod out._

_As her last barrier broke, Khaos entered with a smile into her eyesight._

_\- This is not cozy- he observed, turning around and seeing all the floating doors and the stone floor in which they stood. He only stopped mocking her when she caught a glimpse of Theresus, all rage and hostility, standing next to her._

_\- Get out- they both spat at him_

_\- I did_ warSn _you to stop trying to get inside my mind, you wouldn't listen- he repleid, shrugging - But I am interested in knowing your friend-_

_\- Funny, I have no interest whatsoever in making your acquaintance- replied Theresus, still hissing at him from under her breath - So before I have to apply other meassures I sugest you to get out of this mind-_

_\- Spicey- he said, his smile broadening - I do love that in a woman-_

_All at once, Odette found herself sucked into Theresus. She felt her anger and darkness as together they forced all light from the stone room to disappear, leaving only a black pit around them. Because it was their mind they could see clearly around them, they could see Khaos's tense figure turning around looking for a way out of the darkness. There was an open door behind him, Odette saw, where darkness was as ungiving as it was in the main room; and if he backed another step he would fall into it and he would be engulfed and lost within it, incapable of ever comming back out._

_But what really terrified her, what made her feel repulsed, was that part of her was glad of it. Glad that he would be no more._

_She seppareted from Theresus then, gasping for air and feeling the shadows choke her were she stood. Some light burned from where she knew Khaos had entered her mind, and from where he had just escaped from it. Feeling the frustration of he rKeeper upon losing her victim, she forced herself to lighten up the room again and open her eyes._

\- That was exilarating- said Khaos when she finally come back from her mind, staggering a little to stay on her feet - Didn't know you had a Keeper, least of all that she was so evil. I suppose I should congratulate you-

\- I was about to trap you in there- she replied harshly, hating every word as she said them - and you congratulate me?-

\- Not just anyone can make me that nervous in their own minds. Sure, you have a great deal to learn and I do have much more practice on it than you do, but congratulations on your advance are in order-

\- I am not some student of yours, I am not even your friend anymore, so just leave me alone and stop trying to make me like you!- she snapped

 _-_ Oh, but you just showed that you like me, otherwise I would be trapped in your mind, remember?-

She stared at him in horror and with hatred. She did like him, despite everything, she supposed. Otherwise why would she have stopped Theresus? How had she become her? If only Loki was there to explain this nonsense, if only she wasn't afraid to ask her Keeper...

\- I will leave you now- announced Khaos, apparently content with her lack of answer - But be sure I'll come to chat later-

\- Don't bother- she replied, deciding that ignoring him was probably her best shot at being left alone. She picked up the book she had been reading and sat in the living room with it. She tried to read, despite the fact that she had to go over the same parragraph more than ten times and still she didn't know what she had just read.

When she turned around, tired of trying to concentrate, she realized that at some point Khaos had indeed left her alone. With a soft smile, she retracted back to her mind, where the image of what she knew was the spell that had her trapped in there rested in her memories. All she had to do now was figure it out and invent a way to break it. 

 

 


	37. Acquaintance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “How far should a person go in the name of true love?” - Nicholas Sparks, The Choice

\- Sir James of Plainsboro- 

The young knight swirled to face whoever had called him. He had been in disguise and careful not to let anyone know who he was in order to obtain the information he needed. He had let his beard grow in his face and his clothes were wrinkled and badly kept; that ayone had been able to recognize him was surprising enough, but the fact that it had been a stranger was even more so.

\- Who are you?- he asked, his hand resting over his sword hilt as he studied the copper haired man that watched him in amusement with a blue and a green eye.

\- Easy there knight, you don't want people asking questions- the man replied as he smiled down on him as he patted the seat next to him - I am not going to expose you to your new... friends-

Still suspicious of the stranger, James walked slowly towards the seat offered to him. He could see that, whoever he was, he was not armed; or at least he carried nothing in plain sight, being in the bar in which they were, however, he suppossed he must have at least a dagger hidden within the wrinkles of his clothes.

\- Who are you?- he asked again, sitting next to him but his gripp on the sword had not relaxed.

\- An informant- he replied, broadening his smile - more like a business partner-

\- I am not looking for a job, least of all with you thieves- he replied sharply, turning to leave

\- I know that, and also I know who you are looking for- continued the man, not changing his tone even though his one person audience was about to leave him on his own - Odette-

He turned then, his attention unwavering from that man's strange eyes. He wanted to see if he could find any sign of lies in them, but he couldn't find anything concrete at all. There was this curious dance of light within them and he had no choice but to look down. Silently, he climbed back to the empty chair and stared at him.

\- What do you want?- he asked, already counting the money he had left on him and planning a negotiation with it.

\- Before I make you an offer for the information you obviously crave, I owe it to her to explain you who I am and what king of terms you will be accepting- he said with a wink, and putting his finger against his lips to silence him continued - And don't go all "you have her" on me, seeing her doesn't mean I had anything to do with her kidnapping-

\- You know where she is?- he asked, feeling hopeful for the first time in weeks.

\- Of course I do- replied the copper-haired man - And I am willing to share that information with you for a small price in return-

\- Name your price- he said, firmly and desperaitly, his plans of pretending to be calm and uninterested gone

\- All in its due time- said the man trying not to laugh out loud - First things first. My name is Loki, I am the god of lies and mischief and lord of the Tricksters-

\- Sure, Loki, whatever- he replied, discarding the idea as crazy with a hand swept gesture - Your price-

\- I don't want your gold- said Loki, as calm as ever - It does me no good, what I want is far more precious and you would do well to believe who I am before you strike any deals with the Trickster-

\- What do you want in exchange of Odette's location?-

The man smiled at him with a certain predator's edge; his eyes were bright and light as he registered the knights hard and desperate face. Somewhere, deep inside his mind, he knew that what he was about to do wasn't precissely the right thing to do, that he was about to take advantage of him and, still, he couldn't care less.

\- I want fifteen years of your life- he said with an innocent smile and a soft tone - I understand it seems like a lot of time, but trust me, it is not-

\- Fifteen years of my life?- repeated James, not understanding - To do what with them?-

\- Well, I could use a physical vessel to carry out my wishes- he explained, expressions unmoving - I am even open to your suggestions of other tasks you could do for me during that time, and of course after the fifteenth year has concluded you will once again be free to do wathever it is you want-

\- And if I die, before the fifteen years?-

\- That is the possitive side of this, for you, I will do my best to keep you alive during that time- he assured him with an almost invisible nod of his head - But if you were to die during my service, the time frame would be reduced and you would be free from your part of the bargain-

\- And you will tell me where Odette is? Who has her?-

\- Better than that. I will guide you to her and can assure you the man responsible of her kidnapping won't offer you any trouble at all-

\- Fine, I'll do it-

\- Very well, young knight- said Loki, standing up and offering him his right hand as he beamed down on him - Lets shake on it, then-

James stood as well and took his hand in his with a firm grip. They shook their grasped hands once and a greenish light wrapped their arms for an instant; James caught his breath for that instant, suddenly unsure of what he had done. He didn't believe in magic, nor had he taken this madman seriously; he had even thought he had gotten the information he wanted for free. Until he had seen that green light. Or had he imagined it?

\- Our deal is done- said Loki, withdrawing his hand from his grip - Now go to rest and feed your horse, you have a long way to go-

\- Where is she?- he said, stopping the god from leaving with the information he craved

\- She is in the woods- he replied, arching his eyebrows at him - I will guide you to her tomorrow-

\- How do I know you won't just leave me with no knowledge?-

\- Because I shook my hand on it- he repleid with an easy smile - 'Till tomorrow, James-

And without another word Loki left the bar with a calm step, leaving James to wonder behind him. 


	38. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You were born to RUN. Maybe not that fast, maybe not that far, maybe not that efficiently as others; but to get up and move, to fire up that entire energy-producing, oxygen-delivering, bone-strengthening process we call running." Florence Gryffith-Joyner

_"I believe we have finally found it"_ said Theresus's mind in hers, caressing her in the edges and trying to influence her. She had been alone for almost a week by now and didn't believe either men who knew where she was was about to come back for her. They didn't have a reason to, anyways. Not even Loki who was suppossed to protect her; then again, she suppossed time wasn't the same for an immortal god than it was to an imprissoned girl.

\- Maybe we should wait, before trying it- she muttered, even as she walked towards the door. She had learned a lot about magic in that week, she could even see it now as it rippled around the door frame in an odd orange-like color.

_"You think he might know we are trying to get out?"_

\- Perhaps, I mean, we know very little about magic even though we have learned so much- she explained - Who knows if he can sense when the spell is broken-

_"IF we can break it"_

\- Yes, if-

She heard a thud against the door which she was facing and backed up immediately. Loki never used the front door, he just appeared in the room, so it had to be Khaos; she sighed in relief for not having tried her counterspell just yet and stared at the space between her and the wooden door. Another thud interrupted the otherwise silent hut, followed by some swearing from the other side. She cocked her head, unsure of what was happening nor what she was suppossed to do. One, two, a thrid thud, each harsher than the one before, as if someone was trying to snap the door out of its hinges. 

Odette approached carefully. Maybe it was someone else, maybe she could ask for help or send a message to James. Or maybe it was all a trap, see what she did.

The door finally opened and in came, tumbling forward, a young man with deep blue eyes and coal black tussled hair; a face she had been wishing to see for a very long time.

\- Odette?- 

His voice was just as she remembered it, and she was about to throw herself at James's arms when she remembered the last time she had seen him. Or who she thought was him. With a growl, she took James's hand and threw him to the air, using her hip to support her weight and his. He flew against the closest wall and crashed into it, his hands protecting the rest of his body, before rolling over and standing in one swift movement; his posture alert and at a ready.

\- What the hell?- he asked, staring at her with evident conflict in his eyes - Odette, it's me, James-

\- Have you not had enough fun? Have you not made me suffer enough yet?- she replied, anger decorating her voice - Damn you Khaos, damn you-

\- Khaos?- he asked, muscles still tense and alert - What on earth are you talking about?-

They heard what had to be soft giggles, which made her turn around and stare at Loki. He had been resting himself against the door frame all along as he watched, entertained, the scene played out.

\- You are laughing?- she asked, bewildered - What happened to all that, 'leave her be or you'll have to deal with me' crap?-

\- No dear, had Khaos tried pulling this off again I would have taken meassures- he assured her, unmoved - even though I can see you are perfectly capable of breaking his bones for his effort-

\- What?- she whispered, turning to stare back at James again, trying to understand what that meant

\- He is the real thing- assured her the god with a sad smile - I just wanted to see you harm him a bit-

She stared back at Loki and let her hands fall to her sides as shock passed through her body. Seeing her relax, James walked slowly towards her, despite the need his arms had of holding her against him, and stoped a few steps from her. He was eyeing her with worry and relief; seeing her for the first time in almost two years, seeing that she didn't seem to be hurt.

\- James?- she asked, turning back to him. Her eyes were glassy as she ventured her hand to his face, caressing his cheek, which had been recently shaved, and taking all of him in.

\- I have been so worried- he whispered, taking her hand in his and pressing it against his skin - Are you all right? I love you so much. Are you hurt?-

She giggled and hugged him tight, letting him hug her in return and pressing her against him. She felt safe in his arms, and he was kissing her forehead as if that simple gesture could keep all danger away from her.

\- I hate to be the one to interrupt- coughed Loki, eyebrow arched - but you might want to hurry out of here-

\- Is he comming?- asked Odette, stepping back from their hug, looking at Loki with a friendly smile

\- Honestly? I do not know-

\- Come on, let's go- said James, taking her hand and pulling her towards the broken door. Odette stoped midway. - What? What's wrong?-

\- There's a spell- she said, in a murmur - He told me there is a spell that will keep me from leaving this place-

\- You have been working on it, however- Loki observed with a sweet smile

\- I don't know if it works- she replied, still quietly

\- Try it out- he said, grasping her other hand in his and squeezing it for support

She smiled at him and closed her eyes, concentrating on the formula she had thought out with Theresus; it was strange, that they were to see magic like that, but it had seemed the only way in which they could make sense of the glimpse they had had of Khaos's mind. She felt energy drain from her body and disconect from her entirely even as she tried to stay standing; she could feel the warmth of both Loki and James as they held on to her hand and helped her up even as exhaustion dropped its veil over her. But she couldn't sleep now, she had to get out of there, she had to see if it had worked.

\- That was an excelent job, my dear- whispered Loki to her ear as she opened her eyes.

\- What? Nothing has changed- replied James, frowning first at them and then at the open door.

\- It has- she replied, slurring her words a little - The glow is gone-

\- Now, get out of here- said Loki with his sweet smile - You are in no shape to face Khaos, either of you-

\- Thanks Loki- the princess whispered, squeezing his hand hard before letting go. Fortunately James still held on to her, for she could barely keep herself up - Will I see you soon?-

\- You have but to call- he assured her, then turned to James - Keep her safe, knight-

\- Thank you- he replied fervently, carrying Odette and running to his waiting horse.

He would have time to think of what kind of deal he had done to get her on his way back to the castle. He just hoped he hadn't commited a terrible mistake. 

 


	39. Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "One day someone is gonna hug you so tight that all of your broken pieces will stick back together" Author Unknown

James had arrived to the castle with an unconcious princess. Everyone had been first startled to know thta he had finally found her, that he had managed to bring her back. Odette's sisters were drunk in happiness, both of them fluttered around the knight and his burden crying and thanking him for such an amazing feat. Only Belle wasn't that happy to have her sister back; she was happy James had returned.

\- Where was she?- asked Ericka, barely giving any attention to the knight, but holding her dear sister's hand in hers and looking at her face as if she was rediscovering it

\- In the woods, not that far from here- he replied - It was just so well hidden we wouldn't have ever found her-

\- How did you, then?- she wondered

\- I cannot reveal my source- he replied with a wink - Just make sure the castle is well prepared for a possible attack; I don't think that whoever took her in the first place will let this go so easily-

\- Do you mind if I stay here with her?- she asked, still not looking at him - She seems different but I can see she is still the same-

James didn't say anything, but left the two princesses on their own. He had but taken a couple of steps away from the room when Fred came up to him with a big smile decorating his face.

\- You did it, you found her- he said hugging his friend and friendly slapping his back - Did you have to fight the kidnapper?-

\- No, I didn't even see him- he replied, tiredness finally coming over him

\- You worried?- he asked, looking at him with a frown - That he might come looking for her?-

\- I would if I were him- he replied in a whisper

\- No one is mad enough to try and take back the princess the same day she was rescued; least of all from the palace when everyone is ready for such a mission-

\- I don't think we had ever met someone as dangerous as this man is- replied James - I don't even know how to explain it, but something tells me that even with all of our security we wouldn't be quite able to keep him away-

\- Are you alright? This is not like you-

\- Let's just say my eyes have been opened during this trip- he replied - And I am exhausted, it has been a long month-

Fred frowned at his friend, he hadn't been away for that long; only a couple of days, so what was he talking about? But he didn't say anything, odds were that he was confused because of all the excitment of the day.

.-.-.-.-...-.--.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.--.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.--.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.

Odette woke up to the radiance of the sun on her closed eyelids. She could hear the humming of voices nearby, giving orders and gossiping to each other; it took her a while to remember where she was, that the slow murmur of human voices was nothing to worry about. Lazily she opened her eyes, enjoying the little sunshine that escaped from between the curtains and unto her face. Next to her, sitting on a rocking chair by her bed, she could see her sister quietly reading one of her old books.

\- You are terrible as a caretaker- she croaked to her sister, her throat was as dry as paper.

Ericka jumped, droping her book and fussed about her, looking for a cup of water as she tried to tell her how much she had missed her and how long she had been awake. Failing at all of her attempts.

\- The water is over there- continued Odette, trying not to laugh - Right next to the towels-

\- You shouldn't go around scaring people like that- continued Ericka, not making much sense as she walked towards the signaled water and brought her back a cup - Here you go-

\- Thanks- she whispered, gulping it all down in one sip - Much better-

\- How are you? The doctor saw all those scars...- 

\- Don't worry about me, Ericka- she said with a smile, even though she could imagine everyone's face as they saw all her bruises and scars on her skin. She had to grit her teeth for a second, knowing her anger had yet to disipate-

 _"As if it would ever"_ Theresus's voice echoed in the back of her mind. She was relieved to find she was still there, as cold as ever, for she had begun to wonder if it had all been a bad dream; but it hadn't.

\- You look well- said Ericka, taking her hand and brnging her mind back to the room - You have a new edge to you, but you look fine-

\- I am fine- she replied, forcing a sweet smile to herself. She wondered if someday she would be able to smile naturally again, without it meaningany effort at all.

\- Are you?-

\- I am home- she replied - Where is Belle?-

\- She is downstairs, in the throne room with an audience-

\- Right, I keep forgetting she is Queen now- she muttered, feeling tears fill her eyes 

\- Do you want to see him?- she whispered to her ear, knowing as well as she did who 'him' was.

Odette simply nodded in silence and followed her sister to the gardens. She didn't even bother to change her clothes, so she walked about the castle in her nightgown and cape absently, not even looking around her. She was used to being alone, she realized, and it would take her sometime to remember how not to be alone anymore. 

On the outside of the flower gardens, almost by the edge of the palace grounds, a long patch of grass grew under the shadows of old oaks. It had been a tradition amongst the royal family to bury their dead in the gardens and plant an oak where the tumbstone was meant to be; that way their kings and queens would give life again. The princesses walked under the great trees in silence, until they arrived to a small patch of newly grown grass from which the smallest of oaks began to grow. Odette felt her knees give way and found herself kneeling on the grass right next to her father's grave. She would never be able to forgive Khaos for having kept her away from his last moments, for having that idiot of a manservant give her the news the way he had; for not letting her be near her sisters when all they needed was each other's support. She had to force her hands open, to keep herself from tearing at the grass in which she rested.

\- I'm so sorry, Father- she whispered, not minding that her tears were falling restlessly to the ground in front of her, not caring that Ericka's hands where tightening against her shoulders, trying to give her some kind of comfort

They stayed in thar green graveyard for a long time, regardless of the servants and knights that had suddenly freaked out upon their absence. They didn't hear their names being called only feet away from them, nor did they turn to look at them when they finally found them, crumbling down under the oaks.

.-.-.-.-...-.--.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.--.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.--.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.

 

\- I understand that you miss him, and I do understand that you wanted to see his grave- Belle reproached her in their father's study. Everything looked similar, but there was something in it missing that made Odette's heart ache - But you cannot scare us like that again-

\- I am not some little kid to keep tabs on, Belle- she replied, anger painting her words - It has been two years since I was kidnapped, and I am quite capable of taking care of myself, specially within the palace walls-

\- You were gone for two years!- she replied - Everyone has been worried sick about you, and now you just disappear upon the first two nights of your return? What other reaction were you expecting to get?-

\- Fine, let's not fight- she said, placing both hands in front of her as a surrender - It has been too long since we last saw each other to start fighting again-

\- You have grown- she said, almost surprised, taking her sister's hands in her own - Everyone has said you had something different, reflected in your face, that you looked older and wiser; I suppose they are right-

\- I had to learn a lot of things to survive out there- she replied, lowering her eyes - It shouldn't surprise anyone that I changed-

\- You must know I had the doctor practice all kinds of studies on you, just to make sure you are alright...-

\- I know where you are going, Belle- she interrupted her, staring directly into her eyes - And I will not talk about it, nor will you say a word to me about such incident-

\- Is that an order?- she asked, arching her eyebrow

\- A request, to which there is no other answer but silence-

\- Fine then, but feel free to talk about it with me if ever you change your mind-

She squeezed her hand in thanks as a glimmer of light upon jewelry caught her eye. She stared at it in silence as she brought her hand, and her sisters, up to get a better look at the bracelet with a dangling emerald.

\- Is that..?- she began, but couldn't find the words to finish the sentence. 

During those first weeks of captivity, Khaos's manservant had taken her bracelet away from her, the one James had given her on her birthday. She had thought she would never see it again, that maybe he had kept it as a keepsafe or sold it in the market; why on earth did Belle have it?

\- Before you start yelling at me- Belle said, freeing her hand from her sister's grip - let me explain-

\- Explain, then- she whispered through gritted teeth

\- When you disappeared it was sent to me as a coronation gift- she began, speaking quickly so as to not be interrupted and end the argument as quick as possible - I didn't wear it, since it was yours.. but then James told me to; he said he wanted me to wear the bracelet-

\- What?- she whispered, her voice merely a sigh

\- He told me to wear it and then he asked me to marry him- continued Belle, looking carefully at her sister, trying to meassure the force her words had on her - I suppossed he had already talked to you about this...-

\- When?- she whispered, feeling her hands shaking and her heart racing

\- Tomorrow- replied Belle 

Odette felt her eyes burn, but she knew she had no more tears to shed that day. She bit her lip to control the rush of emotions and without uttering another word, left the study. 

 


	40. I came to collect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "One bad thing about making a deal with the devil is, he always comes to collect." Gossip Girl

-Now?- repeated the young knight for what seemed to be the thousand time - You want me to go NOW?-

\- I do recall telling you what the terms of this deal of ours were- repeated Loki, sitting on top of his mahogany desk and pretending to clean his finger nails as he did it

\- Sure, but you never told me when you were going to take those years, I suppossed they would be from my last years of life... not now-

\- Yes, that is a common mistake...- he said, then standing up came closer to him - The thing is, however, that the fact that we never did establish a 'when' within the conditions allows me to collect now-

\- But I just got her back!- 

\- No one ever said life was fair- replied the Trickster with a wolvish smile

\- Why now? - he continued, suspicious of the god's motives

\- Because there is something I need to get done, and I want you to do it-

\- Can it at least wait until tomorrow?-

\- No, it cannot-

\- Can I say goodbye?-

\- My dear young knight, there is no time for you to say anything. You have to leave with me right now-

\- Let me write a letter to her...-

\- I said NOW- 

Loki's voice was no longer calm and fun to listen, instead he sounded angry and in an urge; but James was not about to ask him any questions about it. Truth was he was still trying to process what he had gotten himself into and he suppossed that poking the god would do him no good.

\- You are her friend, though, aren't you?- he asked, referring to Odette. Everytime he talked about her Loki's rage increased; he knew he was jealous of that petty little mortal, and that Odette would hate him for taking him away from her. Hell, it wasn't the first time he did something like this anyways.

\- Yes, we are friends- the god replied, forcing a calm smile to his lips but the last word had come out with spite and James had been able to hear it

\- She won't understand- he observed - why I disappeared-

\- Well, that is not my problem, is it?-

\- Something tells me none of this is coincidental- mumbled James, taking what little he thought he might need and could not part of.

\- My dear boy, I am the Trickster of tricksters- replied Loki with a boyish grin - Nothing I ever do is coincidental-

James looked at him with chagrin, understanding now how much he had actually given that man against Odette's location; understanding how little he had considered the situation before jumping into that bargain, and furthermore, understanding how little he could do about it now.

\- Don't look so grim kiddo- said the god, gripping his shoulder in one hand - There are worst and more boring things in this world than working for the Trickster. I assure you I am likeable and you will find yourself having fun in no time-

\- Sure, whatever-

And before James could say another word they jumped into an abysm of flying colors and sounds. He had never seen such a thing, but Loki stood right next to him with a bored look as the wind blew different colors against his copper hair; his eyes suddenly normal in that chaos of colors and movement. He was about to say something when it all stopped, suddenly, and they appeared at a warm beach, waves endlessly caressing the sand and their feet. To James's surprise, Loki no longer wore his black cape over his white shirt and black trousers, but a greenish and light looking shirt and a pair of brown shorts; his shoes, too, had disappeared altogether.

\- What...?-

\- Welcome to Mailawee Beach- he said, his usual grin broadened almost to his ears and not giving him a chance to complete his thought, least of all to externate it - You will get the hand of the transportation soon enough, not that you will be traveling like that with me so often, if will be more of your usual traveling most of the times... anyways, here is what you are supposed to do...- 


	41. Wedding Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Straight to the valley of the great divide,   
> out where the dreams are high,   
> out where the wind don't blow,  
> out here the good girls die,  
> and the sky won't snow.  
> Out here the bird don't sing,  
> out here the field don't grow,  
> out here the bell don't ring,  
> out here the good girls die."  
> \- The Killers, A Dustland Fairytale

Odette had sought the refuge of her mind as soon as she had arrived to her old bedroom. She had closed the door behind her, refusing to let anyone, not even Ericka, in and had drop herself on the bed; the instant her eyes were closed and she was within the blackness of her mind, where only an old willow grew in a single spot of light and next to it stood Theresus, her eyes once again black and empty as she watched the memory of her conversation first with James when he had rescued her, and then with her sister. Nowhere did she understand what had happened; the James that had saved her was still the same James she had been in love with all that time, how could it be the same person that had betrayed her and proposed to her sister?

They had sat in silence, under the willow for some time, just feeling the whirl of anger, sadness, betrayal and despair pass through and by them. By the time she was awakened by her maidservant to get her ready for the big wedding she was even more tired than the night before.

She let them dress her, even though she had no interest whatsoever in wearing her best, nor looking ravishing. The maid looked concerned over her, but did not say anything about it; instead she continued her work diligently and, when she was done, made her stand in front of the mirror.

\- You look as beautiful as always, Your Highness- she whispered with a pitying smile

\- I am a carcass- she replied, lowering her eyes to avoid eye contact with the pale and lifeless reflection that stared back at her, all dressed up in a beautiful indigo blue dress with golden trims, her black hair done in an elaborate chignon - Besides my looks there is nothing in me that is worthy of that word, and after today, it won't even matter anymore-

\- You should be cheerful, it is your sister getting married after all-

\- With my kinght- she replied in a low murmur. She had to flex her jaw, feeling it ache because of the strain it had been in, and take a deep breath to prepare herself for that day.  She had been captive of a powerful mage for two years, she had been alone for a long time in there, she had already been betrayed before, and she most definetely had survived worse than this; so why was it so hard this time?

The maid, however, did not say a word but guided her through the halls to the gardens, were the marriage was to take place. In their way Ericka catched up to them, and silently walked right next to her older sister with a thoutfull frown.

\- Stop it- whispered Odette, tiring of her sister's concern

\- What?- she whispered back, feigning innocence

\- I can hear your worries all the way here, and that frown will definetely leave a mark-

\- Well it is not like you are looking alright, so I supposse that as your sister I have the right to be concerned about you and your well being. Even the servants are worried about you and they don't know you half as well as I do- she replied, holding her hand and pulling her to a stop

\- We'll be late- she said, turning to look at her from under her eyelashes

\- Then we will be late- she replied, sternly - Odette, are you alright?-

\- I won't die because of a heartbreak- she replied with frustration - Sure, I mean, I am not happy, I am quite broken actually but there is nothing I can do about it. I have been through so much worse than this, James will not be my undoing-

Ericka looked at her for a moment, taking in her expression and her words, before finally gently squeezing her hand and letting it go.

\- Fine, let us go then- she replied, walking towards the gardens again. Odette knew she was lying, she wanted to crawl under a rock and die but her words had been an externation of her wishes; and Ericka knew that, and therefor, she could not stop worrying about her.

 

The wedding was a grand spectacle. Everywhere people in their finest jewels and clothes sat and talked about their future king, everyone whispered the outraging drama of one sister taking her other's man while she was captive of a terrible monster, and everyone awaited the woman of the hour, ready to admire her or tear her apart.

Odette had chosen to pretend invisibility near the front row of seats, where she would have to presence all the ceremony with a fake smile and a false glimmer of pride for her sister. She didn't even knew why she was being forced to see it, since everyone else seemed to already know the backstory of the groom and the sister-in-law. It had been a long time since she had been pitied and she now remembered why she hated it so much.

\- Once, not so long ago, you would have been surrounded by all the single men in this party, trying to catch just a glimpse of you attention, and me appearing right next to you would not have been an option- whispered a familiar and welcomed voice to her ear.

\- I supposse you are right- she replied, just as quietly - wonder why it has changed-

\- It could have something to do with the crazy look- he replied with a grin

\- The what?- she asked, turning to look at him, feeling his amusement and naughtiness lighten her mood a little.

\- The crazy look you have on your face- he replied, as if it was obvious. And maybe it was - It is something between a murderous and a grieving look-

\- Are you trying to be funny?- she asked with a frown - Because making fun of me will not get you very far-

\- I don't have to _try_ to be funny- he said with a smile - I am naturally hilarious-

She reproached him with her eyes, sideglancing at him as she did so. She was grateful for his company, it made her feel that all what had happened to her was real and that everything that was going on around her a dream. 

\- Are you alright?- he asked, still in a low silky voice

\- I have been better- she admitted with a sad smile - I guess I still can't believe he is actually doing this. It just makes no sense, you know? He never _liked_ Belle, and he never showed me anything but love...-

\- If you need anything...- he whispered, concern in his voice despite his smile.

\- Thank you- she whispered, and upon hearing the hushed murmurs and excitement, left him to be seated next to Ericka.

Music started to play the March, and in came James's father followed by his son. He looked every bit as young and cheerfull as he had when they went to their walks and riding trips; his blue eyes were as deep as they had ever been and his smile just as charming. He had shaved and cut his hair, she noticed as her heart knotted and turned leaving her breathless.

Immediately after them came the royal guard, positioning themselves on either side of the aisle between the chairs and giving way to Belle. She looked radiant in her red wedding dress; her hair loose around her neck and over her shoulders and back pinned only with rubies. He crown shimmered under the sunlight and caught everyone's eye even as she slowly walked towards the center of the gathering, were the Councelor and groom already awaited her. Odette had thought that seeing James would be the hardest part of the ceremony, but as pain stabbed her heart again she realized she had been wrong. Belle was happy. And that was suppossed to have been her. And she was not.

She tried to pay as little attention to the wedding as she could without seeming rude. She was aware of every eye resting on her, waiting for an outburst. Seeing her sister in the arms of her loved one was slowly becoming more painful than any other torture she had ever been through; and she had been through a lot.

\- I hereby declare you husband and wife- 

Every word was like a pin being sticked further into her already broken heart.Every. Single. Word. She had thought herself strong enough to handle it, she truly had, but she now realized she was not. And she needed to get the hell out of there before she did something she might regret.

\- Odette?- Ericka whispered fiercely to her, holding her hand, and Odette realized, most of her weight - What is going on?-

\- I need to get out of here- she replied, almost as a gasp - I need out-

\- Hang on just a little bit more- she begged, concern evident in her eyes - Everyone is already applauding, it can't take much longer for them to walk back to the main hall-

Odette bit her lip until she bled and nodded with her head, trying to keep herself together long enough to bolt without anyone noticing. When the new spouses finally left the dais upon which they had been standing she let go of her little sister's hand and ran away from everyone, trying to think of a place where she could be alone and where no one will know to look for her. She was so worried trying not to crumble down in front of the guests and searching for the right place to do so that she did not see Loki until she bumped into his chest.

\- Hey- he whispered, concern evident in his voice as he put his arms around her, protectively shielding her from the world.

Unable to keep it in any longer, and feeling safe with the god, her sobs escaped her restraint and choked from her throat unto his chest, where she rested her head in defeat. She wasn't aware of the people around her anymore, nor of Loki who held her tight against him with a relieved smile.

\- Do you want me to get you out of here?- he whispered against her hair even as he tried to soothe her with gentle pats to her back

Odette silently nodded.

\- Just don't let go, alright?-

And she didn't have to say anything, she just let him take her wherever he wanted. She could feel movement, but barely, as if it was the world moving and not them; and when the movement stopped she knew she was no longer in the palace grounds.

\- Keep breathing my dearest, keep breathing- he whispered, stroking her hair and kissing her head - It will all be alright-

\- Will it?- she croacked, standing back and apart from him - My sister just married the man I loved. And apparently, he had no problem whatsoever in letting her do it-

\- He is a man and a mortal- he replied, shrugging - they tend to be like that-

\- I thought I had been through worse- she continued, oblivious to his words - That with the solitde and the whipping and the raping... I just never imagined this could hurt so much-

\- Heartbreaks are painful- he agreed - And it is painful through time, until it becomes nothing more than an itch. But it never disappears, no completely-

\- I can't go back- she whispered - I can't go back and pretend this is not killing me-

\- I am sorry, but it is not up to you to decide that- he answered, resting his hands upon her shoulders

\- Don't make me go back there, I cannot face them-

\- You are still there- he said, and kissing her cheek disappeared, leaving her under the shadow of a tree just on the outside of the clair in which the dais rested empty; by now all of the guests had entered to the hall and were probably feasting with their monarchs.

 _"You are strong enough"_ Theresus whispered in her mind, pressing her assurance into her to convince her  _"And it will get better"_

\- I doubt it will- she replied, but forced herself to walk back to the party.

 

 

James had been screaming at Loki and any other god who might have heard him. He had stumbled into a mirror that seemed to have magical properties and reflected on its surface instead of his face he had seen the entire ceremony even as he repeated to himself it was no possible. He was not there. He had never asked Belle to marry him. He would have never married her. He hadn't seen her in over two months. And yet. It was his exact duplicate kissing her; shattering Odette's heart.  

 


	42. Little Excruciating Details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes you've got to be your own hero and save your own little heart. Because sometimes, the people you can't imagine living without can actually live without you." - Unknown Author

Even as she paced the marble floors in solitude and silence, her mind wondering within its own realm, she could not help but to feel the anger and betrayal cloud her every thought. She was still sad, but sadness didn't seem like the right emotion, it was just so... helpeless. And she would never be helpless again. She was a mage, she could heal her physical wounds, she could move things with her mind... she shouldn't be helpless.

\- Your Highness- called a familiar voice from behind her.

She thought of ignoring the man and keep her pacing in silence, enveloped in her thoughts, but knew better than to renounce to her obligations. _Somewhere along the way_ , she thought, _I became a circus bear for my sister's guests_. Despite her bitter thoughts, however, she forced a smile to her lips and looked up to a pair of gray and kind eyes.

\- I am sorry to interrupt your thoughts, but I saw you by yourself and decided to take the opportunity to greet you- said King Phillip, his expression seemed worried even though he was smiling at her - It has been a very long time-

\- King Phillip- she replied with a forlone smile, trying her best to be polite - It is nice of you to have interrupted me, my thoughts were not nice ones-

\- Rumor has it you are not happy about this marriage- he offered, looking around them with half closed eyes

\- It is not wise to believe rumors- she replied, not knowing what else to say nor why he had stirred the conversation to that direction

\- Rumors also say that you are well, despite all the past events- he continued, offering her kindness with every word - May I believe those?-

\- I am alright, I suppose- she replied with a soft smile - It has been hard to come back to normal life, but then again I was trapped there for almost two years-

\- And you were deeply missed, I assure you- he muttered, kissing her fingertips ever so lightly that the princess had to wonder whether there had been any real contact - I will now leave you back to your thoughts, for as troubling as they may be I am sure you must sort them out-

\- Thank you King Phillip- she replied with a kind smile, watching him as he retired to the center of the hall and dissappeared amongst the rest of the guests.

It had been only  a minute since she had been left alone again, when she heard two different sets of steps aporach them. She had never noticed she had such an accute ear until now, as she deducted that whoever was walking behind her, probably trying to make up their minds to talk with her, was wearing very heavy clothing or boots. With a sigh, she turned to face the soldiers she believed where following and stared firmly back into Harry's and Frederick's eyes.

\- Oh...- said Harry, surprised that she had turned at them

\- Hi- muttered Frederick at the same time as his friend tried to compose his features

\- Hello- she replied, albeit tired of small talk and unsure of what it was they wanted

\- How are you holding up?- asked Harry, somehow he did look concerned for her

\- I am fine- she replied yet once more

\- Are you?- asked Fred, resting his callouced hand on her shoulder

\- I said I am fine, I am pretending to be fine- she replied in an angry whisper - stop interrupting my performance-

\- Sorry- he whispered, taking his hand off her and turning away from her

\- Fred- she called, feeling guilty for having bursted against him. He was not, after all, the responsable for her anger. He turned back to her, looking a little confused even as she blurted out - I am sorry, I shouldn't have lashed out against you guys; it's just...-

\- Yeah, we don't get it either- whispered Harry, who had not moved since she had turned to face them

\- Whatever this is, though- said Fred with a sad smile, taking in the whole event - He did never stop looking for you-

\- I supposse two years are a very long time- she replied with a sad smile of her own; the first genuine gesture she made that afternoon - even for us-

\- We are sorry, anyways- assured her Fred - this is just, not right-

\- This- she said, feeling her eyes water despite her efforts to stay calm and cool - is real life, Fred. In real life you get disappointed all the time-

\- Whatever they did to you out there- wondered Fred, rearranging a loose strand of black her behind her ear

\- I know- she replied, gritting her teeth again - It made me a darker person-

\- You shouldn't let it change you- he said, looking closely at her - The way you saw the world, before all of this happened, it was quite amazing. You shouldn't let any of this change that-

\- That girl I was before all of this- she said, using his words - Is gone now, Fred, all I have is the person I became-

\- And the person you can become- he said with a wink - We are still waiting to see when you will fall down from that big horse; he is, after all, too big for you-

She gave him a shy smile and saw them walk away. She had not visited Elvis, since she had arrived, nor Thomas's grave; she realized with guilt, and she should do so soon, even if she couldn't do it right then.

\- Stop feeling sorry about yourself-

\- You keep appearing and disappearing, I would think someone has to notice that- she replied, not even bothering to look at Loki's face

\- Your sister thinks I am a Count from somewhere and was happy to let me come to the wedding- he replied with his boyish grin. She could hear it in his voice, even if she didn't see it.

\- Should I be amazed or something?-

\- You are really in a grimm mood-

\- I thought I had already explained why today I have the right to be grimm and sad and angry at the world and, most importantly, to feel sorry about myself- she snapped, her own eyes flashing with the contained emotions she still fought to keep down - You are suppossed to understand it, seeing how you were dumped by the woman you allegedly loved-

\- Ouch- he whispered, arching an eyebrow but otherwise untouched - That was a low blow-

\- Just, let me be, would you?-

\- Very well then, as you might wish-

And without another word she felt the empty air around her lighten up as he disappeared or walked away. She had never been able to listen to his footsteps, she realized, and deep inside her, she was sorry for having sent him away. 

 


	43. Let's Get Down to Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Everyone wants to be your sun, but not me. I want to be your moon so I can light up your darkest moments, when your sun isn't around"- Author Unknown

\- I must say it never occured to me that I would be asking this from her sister- said the King as he sat in front of Belle and kept a nervous smile on his lips - I am used to parents arranging marriages, but it never occured to me that a sister might do it just as well-

\- It is, most definitely, not the best part of the job- Belle assured him with a soft smile - But it is a matter that has to be dealt with-

\- Very well, then- he continued - Two years ago I talked to your Father, may he rest in peace, about my interest in  marrying Odette. At the time, he assured me, she was otherwise engaged; it has come to my attention, however, that said engagement is now over and therefor I wish to renew my proposal-

\- Sure enough, odette is free from any engagement and should be willing to enter into such marriage- replied Belle, a little troubled - But, as you may well know, she is quite popular and there are other things we have to worry about other than a simple marriage-

\- Of course, Your Highness- replied Phillip with a smile, already expecting such answer - If, however, Odette was to marry me you would have Caverney as an ally for economic and less civilized matters. Both our kindoms have always been in good relations, so I don't see why we couldn't improve it even more-

Belle bit her lower lip, unsure even as she looked at James, seated next to her, expectantly. Philip also looked at him, unsure as to what he might say of his ex-girlfriend's future.

\- I do understand it is a difficult possition, the one you are in- Phillip continued - But unless you have had any better proposals I would suggest you to ponder this one-

\- I do not see why we should refuse him- muttered James to Belle, even though Phillip could hear him just fine - He seems to be a good man and has been interested in her for two years, besides we could really use some economic uprise and Caverney seems like the perfect ally for that matter-

Both of his audience stared at him in surprised; and eventually smiled at his response. Belle nodded a couple of times before accepting King Phillip's offer and kissing both his cheeks, as tradition dictated, and welcoming to the family.

\- I supposse that all that is left is telling her of the arrangement- said Belle with a smile - Would you like to be the one to break the news?-

\- Sure- he replied carelessly - I have reason to believe that she will take it better from me, these days-

\- Is there something I should know?-

\- I believe you already know it- he replied, smiling at her - And please do forgive my lack of tact-

\- I take no offense whatsoever- she replied, a little troubled - And good luck with my sister- 


	44. Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I would love to say that you make me weak in the knees, but to be quite upfront and completely truthful, you make my body forget it has knees at all" - Tyler Knott Gregson

Philip had decided to wait a couple days before approaching his future wife with the subject of marriage. He had noticed that she wasn't precisely in a good mood after her sister's wedding and did not see the point of giving her such news when she was so upset; therefor a week had passed without him saying a word and another would have gone by had it not been for Belle's insistence. He had decided to do it that sunny day, taking advantage on the fact that she was already walking the gardens on her own.

He found her underneath a willow tree, staring at the small artificial pond that rested in front of her. He could see how she took comfort on the wind blowing against her face and for a moment doubted wether it was a good time to break the news to her. But truth was there would never be a good moment to do it, not really anyways.

\- Odette- he called, making sure she was aware of his presence as soon as he approached her; it had been some days since she had asked him to stop calling her 'Highness' - Would you mind if I sit with you for a while?-

\- I suppose not- she replied with a slight smile, her eyes were still red, probably from crying, but otherwise she seemed calm.

\- There is something I have been meaning to tell you- he began, nervously tucking his hands inside of his pockets - Honestly I have been looking for the right moment to do so, and I have found it impossible to arrive, therefor I believe I should just say it now-

\- Very well then- she replied, her eyebrow arched and her eyes wide opened in surprise - What is it that has bothered you for so long?-

\- I believe my feelings towards you have been everything but subtle; from the instant I saw you on that party it has been impossible for me to entertain any thought in which you are not there, truthfully I can not understand how it is that you have bewitched me so easily and yet it makes perfect sense that I am incapable of imagining the next days of my life, and the days thereafter, without you by my side. Somehow it feels like I have been waiting my entire existence to find you, and now that I have I can do little more than offer myself to you, both body and soul, and hope that you might find me worthy of any kind of affection-

Odette stared at him in silence, she was obviously surprised despite the fact that she, indeed, had foreseen something like this. However, she was unsure as to what she was supposed to answer to such proof of affection.

\- Anyways, I have talked to your sister about this and she has agreed to bless us and our marriage- he continued, even though with the pronunciation of his last words, he was incapable of looking at her eyes- Will you accept my hand in marriage and everything I could possibly offer you?- 

She continued to stare at him at a loss, she heard every word he said but could not possibly understand him. Was he actually proposing to her while letting her know that she had little to no choice? Could he possibly be such a fool?

\- Odette?- he asked in little more than a whisper

\- I'm sorry- she replied, standing up and gathering her long skirt in both hands - I need a moment-

He nodded once, in silence, and watched her leave in direction to the palace. He sighed and turned back towards the pond; he had a flicker of hope that she might not react that way, that maybe she would accept the idea and embrace the possibility of getting out of that palace, where she would see her beloved with her sister, all the time. 

\- Maybe it was just a foolish thought- he mumbled to himself, picking up a rock and throwing it towards the still water, regarding every wave formed from the splash with interest he didn't really feel.

 

 

\- What you are telling me is that you arranged my marriage!- Odette whispered angrily at her sister - How could you? I am barely back home!-

\- You have been moping around all the while- she snapped back - I am not trying to hurt you, nor am I in some sort of conspiracy to make you feel bad about yourself. We were taught ever since we were babies that we have certain obligations towards our kingdom, and unless I am wrong, you were perfectly ready to take this step if our father was to ask it of you only a couple of years ago. Father is gone, Odette, but your obligations still await you-

\- Why on Earth would you agree with Philip? We have had an amazing relationship with his kingdom and there is no pressing urge to settle- she replied, feeling the resentment grow 

\- Because he asked, and because he seems to be a good man- she replied - Even James agreed to it-

\- James?- she gasped, turning towards the corner of the room in which a half closed door communicated them to him. Odette had not been comfortable arguing this with Belle so close to him, but then again she never expected him to have had a say in her marriage.

\- Yes, he also believes this marriage is a good idea- she continued, firm as ever - And although I don't want you to leave us so soon, it is your duty as a princess to this kingdom to marry the best you can-

\- It is not like I am about to have much of a choice, is it?-

\- He is a good man, Odette- she assured her, resting a hand over her shoulder

\- Just... let go- she mumbled, stepping away from her and through the half closed door.

The warm light greeted her to a simple study. James had been offered his father-in-law's study but had decided against it; he put down his book, having heard enough of the conversation taking place on the other room, and turned to look at the princess that had stormed into his private study with a frown.

\- You told Belle to marry me with Philip?- she demanded, standing only inches from him and staring angrily into his eyes.

James had trouble squaring his shoulders and facing her, almost forgetting how beautiful she was.

\- Indeed I did- he replied, simply.

Odette had believed she would scream at him, demand answers and explanations, and therefor was as surprised as James when instead of uttering those demands she found herself sobbing in front of him. The problem was she couldn't stop herself, nor the tears that ran wildly down her face.

\- Odette- he whispered, closing up to her to hold her and offer her some comfort, but she took a step back and away from him.

\- Just... - she begun but couldn't finish.

She left the study at a run, running from him, from her sister and specially from her feelings. She found Philip in the halls of the palace, obviously looking for her and nearly ran into him.

\- Are you alright?- he whispered, restraining her from running from him, pulling her close. She kept sobbing, but stopped trying to pull away - Look, I know this is not how you wanted it to happen, you wanted to marry for love or to keep your people from some awful war; but Odette, please see that even though I am not what you wanted, I am not a terrible option. I love you, and I believe that at least we can be friends and maybe, just maybe, you might someday love me back-

Odette wasn't listening to him, she knew well enough that the marriage was going to happen, regardless her tears. She might just as well let the idea come around. And, honestly, he was right. It could have been worse. She would have to make do.

 


	45. The cards I was dealt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "First freedom and the captain. Second the loot, third women and rum; and at the end no mercy if they don't immediately surrender!" - Pirate's Code

James grunted as the ship tugged against the storm. It had been two weeks since he had entered the service of the Dark Jolly under the orders of Captain Jacques and he was fairly used to the ship's movement by now. He had been received by the suspicious crew with little more than a grunt and a bucket of water to help clean the floors. Loki's orders had been simple, he just hadn't gotten around the first part of his plan to accomplish it.

\- Night watch is about to begin, lover boy- called Mr. Jones, one of the few crew members who had appeared to be interested in offering the new guy some help - You should just get up and on your way- 

He was half asleep, a heavy bulk heaving down the hammock that hung beside his. The little he knew about his big hairy friend was that he was a cranky man and most definitely not a morning person; he had almost black eyes that seemed to see right past you and broad shoulders and back tanned by the salty water and the sun. He had been part of Captain Jacques crew for over a decade, he had said, and perfectly used to the new faces... not that there were many over the years. Apparently, the captain didn't trust many people and rather sticked to the men he already knew, despite their aging, rather than trying his luck with new members.

James stood silently and left the barracks, ready for a long night at see. It was his first time as a night watcher, and the idea of doing it under the pouring rain was far from delightful. He had, however, chosen to submerge his thoughts in the job. He had seen, on some kind of magical mirror he had never managed to make work again, the wedding of Belle with an impostor (it had had to be an impostor) and even though he had called for Loki to find out what the hell had happened to no avail, he still was missing the information he desired. The only way he had to get back home, he figured, was to get this stupid thing over and done with. Killing the Captain of the Dark Jolly couldn't possibly be that difficult.

\- Johnson- called the watcher as he flew down from the mast with a practiced stance; his hands holding to the rope he was meant to use to climb back up - You early, thanks man-

\- Sure Grimm- he said, a harsh smile on his face - Just make sure they don't drink all the rum-

He snickered as he ran back to the cover of the racks. His clothes were already soaked but he supposed that being under the rain for so long did made you wish for dry air. Or as dry as you could get.

With a sigh he pulled himself up the dangling rope until he found the pole in which he was to spend the following hours. Time doing no more than staring into the darkness of the open ocean. Time in which he could think. And right now, more than ever, thinking was not a good for him.  

Right after Loki had left him in the white sandy beach on his own, he had walked around, aimlessly, in search of a way in to the Dark Jolly up until the moment in which he had seen the mirror. At first it had been a low glow, which immediately attracted his attention, and then he could see perfectly what was happening thousands of miles away from him. It was more or less after his screams when the Dark Jolly's crew had found him.

They had interrogated him as to his motives of being in the beach, and it occurred to him that joining them, and asking to do so, was the obvious and easiest way in. Thinking back to that moment, he supposed that if it had been easy Loki wouldn't have asked him to do it. Of course, all the men had laughed at him and taken him to the captain, so that he might laugh at his expense as well.

He had not laughed, however, but agreed to give him an opportunity to join them. All he had to do was to beat one of his men in free sword play; a deed to which he had promptly agreed. The fight had not been remarkable, after all his training he was actually prepared for it, but he seemed to have caused quite an opinion of himself, for he was accepted into the small crew of the captain. He wouldn't know how rare it was for him to take in new crew members until Jones appeared and put him under his wing.

And good thing he did, too, 'cause he had no idea of what it was like to be a sailor, least of all a pirate.

Up until now he had learned that he was not, under any circumstance, to talk about his past. He had to make up a last name for himself, for fear of letting them know who he really was. Then again, he had to wonder, if he was still that person at all seeing how apparently someone exactly like him had married the Queen. He lerned, as well, that he was to follow orders and perform the lowest chores until he had made a name of himself within the crew or he might have end up in the middle of the shark infested sea; so, for now, he was stuck with night watch and floor scrubbing.

They had made one stop, in a half desserted island which they called home; in there, he had understood why pirates have the reputation they have. As any young man, he and his friends had visited burdels before, they just had never visited one where pirates were the predominant clients. It turned out that the fact that he did not have three women all over him by the hour made his companions frown at him; the fact that he had not had a drink with a drop of rum only made them suspicious. And that could not go on.

He had, then, drank until his memory of the events of the night was completely blank; and he did worry about that. Losing himself like that, forgetting who and what he was along with who and what he'd lost, not to mention what his following years would be like... he worried about how much he had liked it.

\- Hey! Johnson!- 

He looked down to the lone man standing under the rain, calling his name, and then frowned. It was still early in the night for the shift and he was pretty sure nothing was on the horizon, despite his distracted thoughts. Still, he turned back to the man and grunted to him, as a sole response.

\- You alright up there?!-

Only one man in the crew actually worried about him.

\- What's up Jones?-

\- Brought you a sip of rum- he said with his predatory smile, the one he had feared at first, but now had gotten to like.

\- Want me to go down and get it?- he asked, wondering if the effort was worth the while

\- Nah!- he replied, and pocketing the thermus and climbing up the rope with expertise. He sat by him with a grunt as he tried to cover his head with an already soaked hat and offered him the beverage.

For a second James thought about rejecting it, after that blurred nite he had been drinking way too much of that. But he knew that not drinking it would piss off his friend, and it would make him feel a bit warmer... what was another sip?

\- Thanks man- he said, feeling the last of the warm elixir flowing down his throat. The rain kept falling as hard as ever, but he seemed to care less about it now.

\- Grimm said you are a gentleman- observed the man with a smile - You comming to relieve him early and all-

\- You knew it would happen, didn't you?- he said, arching an eyebrow at him and having another sip

\- Grimm is easy to like, and he kind of warms up to people when they do something for him- he agreed with a quizzical look - Are you ready to tell me what on earth you are planning by sticking here?-

\- I told you already- he said, careful to repeat the exact same words he had been telling everyone who had asked - I got bored of the mainland and wanted some adventure-

\- Yeah... you are as crooked as the Trickster- he replied with so much sarcasm that James was surprised it had not slapped him in the face. But what had really gotten his attention was the mention of Loki.

\- The Trickster?- he repeated, as if he had never heard of him; as if he didn't own him.

\- The old captain's god- he replied with a shrug - He is actually supposed to be the lord of the lies, a gambler. Captain is always talking about how happy he must be with him after we loot someone's treasure-

\- Sounds like a fun guy- he mumbled

\- Kidding? I would be scared like hell if he was to appear- he answered honestly - That is if he is real-

\- You don't believe he is?- he asked, surprised

\- Do you?- 

He gave him a moment to answer, but his silence seemed to confirm his words. Jones was not about to leave the subject he had been pursuing, though.

\- So... real reason you are here?-

"I want to kill your captain, Loki's orders, and then take over this rotten ship for him. Any ideas on how to do it?" But of course, what actually came out was: - Let's just say I have something to do, and I need to be a pirate to do it. Law is not exactly on my side for this one-

That seemed to do it, Jones's smile faded a little as he stared at him, meassuring the truth of his words. He had been surprised to learn that pirates are amazingle good lie-detectors. Maybe because they lie all the time.

\- That sounds like some sort of vendetta- he replied - Not the best ship to accomplish any personal issues-

\- What?- he asked, happy to have a new and more credible excuse - Why?-

\- Captain follows his own agenda- he replied with a smile - Doesn't like distractions either-

\- Any way for me to put my personal issue on the agenda, at all?-

\- Sure, you'd have to be captain of the Dark Jolly- he replied with a crisp smile - But you know the code: First freedom and the captain-

\- So every pirate who has ever been a cpatain simply waited for his captain's demise? Really?-

\- Well, killing your captain won't get you his crew- he said, thoughtfully - They would probably just kill you themselves, the first hand would then take the position. But, if you defy the captain to a duel and came as the winner... maybe the crew would listen-

\- A duel?- he asked, trying his best not to seem to eager - Sounds kind of... honest, don't you think?-

\- There is honesty in piracy- he replied with an innocent smile - What on earth would make you think otherwise?-

He laughed then, slapping his back a couple of times.

\- If you are planning to take down the captain- he said, when James had had a chance to breathe again - You might wanna be careful son; and you need to have some friends and supporters in here-

\- You rooting for me?- he asked, arched eyebrow and all

\- Nonsense, that would be treason and mutiny- he replied with a sharp smile. Picking the rope and sliding down.

James watched him retire into the barracks with a smile. He looked back to the horizon, seeing the first rays of light illuminate the sky. He had a plan now, all he needed was to set it up and then, maybe, he could go back home.


	46. Wedding Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You told me you are something I should run away from.   
> But I am not going anywhere.   
> I want to explore the dark rooms and dusky caves inside of you; because just like any treasure hunter could tell you - the most wonderful things are always hidden in places nobody dares to take a look." - Zeff Wolf

\- You wanted to talk to me?- asked Philip from the other side of the hard wood door.

\- Do you want to come in?- replied Odette, unsure as to how she was supposed to treat him on their wedding eve. They had agreed on doing it with Philip's traditions, since she was marrying him and becoming his queen; the only thing she had actually held on to was the color of her dress.

\- Sure, if I may-

She opened the door for him and gave him a shy smile. It had occured to her that she didn't want to hide her abilities the rest of her life, and that having Philip know of them might save her from the wedding... or at least from having to hide.

\- There is something I have not told you- she said, sitting on one of the cushions of the carpet. She had discovered that Caverney was very supportive of having cushions lying around in every room, opposed to the coaches and chairs she was used to. He sat next to her with a worried expresion, but let her continue without interruptions - When I was kidnapped, everyone thought it was because I was the princess; but there is another reason, a reason I have not told anyone about-

\- If you don't want to tell me, you can keep your secret- he said, a kind hand over her shoulder as he saw how uncomfortable she was - I will not hold it against you-

\- Do you believe in the gods?- she asked then, unable to explain what she was without knowing how much she would have to explain

\- I do, actually- he replied, surprising her altogether - Caverney is one of the few remaining kingdoms that continue to call on the gods for help. Our patron god is Yue, of the sun-

\- Just my luck- she mumbled, turning away from him and towards her open window, where the sun shone brightly - it does make sense, though, how the sun is always bright here, you have no real winter...-

\- What would the gods have to do with you, dear?- he asked, curious - It is well known you, your family and your people do not worship anyone-

\- When I was kidnapped they revealed to me my true nature- she explained, keeping her eyes low - The told me about the gods, and then they told me I was the daughter of the moon. I didn't believe them, at first, but then I was forced to do things I always believed impossible-

\- The daughter of the moon?- he asked, incredoulus

\- It is said that the Sun and Moon were cursed- she explained, with a sad smile - and that Pandora tricked the Moon to have a baby with a mortal man. Apparently, that baby was then cursed somehow by the sun, and then had her own babies who, like me, are called daughters of the Moon-

\- You are telling me you are some kind of demigoddess?- he asked, still incredoulus

\- What I am trying to say, is that I am cursed by your patron god- she said, finally looking up to him - And maybe he won't like the fact that I am to become Queen of his realm-

\- Odette...- he said, sounding by all means condescending

She realized he wouldn't believe her unless he actually saw. So she concentrated on the cushions around them, trying hard to keep her powers of levitation only over the cushions. He stoped whatever he was about to say, and stared around him open-mouthed. Satisfied that he believed her now, she let the flying cushion fall to the ground ungraciously.

\- Alright... I believe you- he said, staring at her 

\- I am sorry, I should have said something before...-

\- No, it is fine- he said trying to compoe himself 

\- It is not- she replied, trying to sound serious - I am cursed, and marrying me could mean danger to you-

\- Odette- he replied, taking her hands in his - I don't care about that. I love you, I admire your strenght and the way you think; you are beautiful inside and out and I will not let the possibility of Yue frowning upon our marriage stop me from getting to know you better and loving you more-

She looked at him, still suspicious but awed. He believed in gods, he knew what they were capable of and still wanted her. It occurred to her, for a second, that maybe her marriage wasn't a bad thing at all; he was not James, she didn't love him... but he could be her friend.

\- I won't hide who I am- she warned, her hands still in his

\- I would never ask you to be anyone other than yourself- he replied with a smile, squeezing her hands a little before letting go - Now try to get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day- 


	47. The beautiful Bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “They will stop calling brides beautiful after today—you have simply set the standard too high,' he said.” - Anna Godbersen

Never in her life had she felt so heavy. She knew it was partly because she really didn't want to get married; but mostly it was because of all the jewelry that hund to her. The tiara she was to wear over her head the rest of her days, a beautiful and intricate golden woven pattern with a diamond the size of her thumb dangling from it just over her eyebrows, was probably the smallest piece on her. Her earlobes hurted from the weight of the gold earrings that cascaded close to her shoulders, where delicate golden chains fell; those chains, comming from a choker of the same material that covered almost her entire neck and flowed over part of her breasts and back. She wore two big golden bracelets on each arm and a similar one on her right ankle. Her hands, arms and legs had been painted with some sacramental pattern of the Sun.

\- Sure, the tatoos are weird- agreed Ericka, turning around her sister with a curious look on her face - But you still look beautiful-

\- I feel half naked- she replied, frowning at her - How come you get to use a real dress and I don't?-

\- Their traditions are different from ours- she said shrugging  and looking at herself in the big mirror. Her dress was a light grey, according to their traditions, but otherwise long and with short sleeves.

Odette turned back to the mirror and stared at the stranger staring back. Her dress was red, like she had wanted, but it was hardly a dress; it appeared to her more like a long red sheet wrapped around her body. She wore a long red skirt and what looked like a breast band under this intricate red lace sheet that covered most of her body, falling over one of her shoulders and leaving the other one bear, except for the gold chains.

\- At least you get to wear your hair down- Ericka said, trying to cheer her up before they came to get them, and take them to the palace where they had not yet set foot.

\- I still feel underdressed- she said, frowning at her

\- Stop that- she replied, trying to straighten her lace over garment  - You look beautiful and exotic, probably what they wear here, anyways, so stop fussing about it-

\- Will you be alright?- she asked, turning to look at her baby sister - Back home?-

\- Don't worry, I'll be fine- she said with a smile - And if I ever get bored, or mad at our sister I can always come visit, right?-

\- Of course- she said, hugging her sister tight

A knock on the door forced them apart. They opened it to find a group of women, all wearing similar dresses to Odette's but in different color hues, that were calling her out. A litter, carried by adorned horses, awaited them. The women indicated that she and Ericka were to climb into it while they walked, along with the soldiers and other retinue, next to it. Silently the princesses did as they were told, sitting as comfortably as they could in the colorfull cushions around them.

They left the visitors house at an easy pace, tuning from the gates and into the streets. People cheering and throwing flowers at them greeted the wedding peregrination all the way to the palace, which stood tall among the nearby buildings. Unlike the palace at home, this one did not have a wall separating it from the rest of the country, but seemed to be an island inside the kingdom. She could see thousands of columns and round ceilings surrounded by water. There seemed to be almost no walls, and the marble glimmered in the sun as they approached it. Only then did it occured to her how trapped Philip most have felt in their palace, were there were windows as sole contact with the world.

The litters stopped in front of a carpet made of red rose petals. It was so thick with them she could barely believe it was not made of silky velvet; but she could now understand why she was supposed to walk to the altar barefoot. Around her there was nothing but water, marble and flowers; she looked at her sister's face, full of amazement, and knew she was just as awed.

\- The groom awaits you at the end of the petal trail- indicated the woman who had called to their door, smiling in delight - Congratulations to you both, and greatness to Yue-

She turned and left the sisters alone, staring at the trail in front of them. Odette felt her throat tighten and her heart race; she was aware of her responsabilities, and that this wedding was even more beautiful that what she could have ever imagined but still she was unsure.

\- Can't keep them waiting- whispered Ericka, offering her older sister a hand.

Odette nodded once and tried a smile at her, unable to be convincing. She took her sister's wrist and squeezed before letting go and taking a step forward. Ericka followed suit, murmuring encouraging things all the way. They walked slowly down the aisle, even when the rows of whispering and gasping guests were visible; she could see Philip's face, full of wonder and excitement as she walked towards him without hesitation. Ericka fell behind where the last row of guests ended, smiling at her; but she didn't look at her sister as she continued to take the few remaining steps of rose petal carpet.

\- You alright?- asked Philip in a whisper, as he took her hand in his and helped her up the two steps before the altar.

Again she forced a smile as she nodded to him and turned to look to the priest, in a golden robe, that stood behind the white marble altar with a smile on his face.

 

The ceremony was a short one, they traded rings and some words she had to memorize the night before and then the priests declared them united for life as a promise made by the sun to watch over the love of his subjects. As king and queen they were to set the example of love to the rest of their people, and Odette was burdened with the obligation of giving the kingdom a child that would continue the royal line. Most of it she already knew, it was almost the same back at home, and the rest she supposed she would figure out as it came. After the ceremony, they had both climbed the same litter on which she had arrived and payed a visit to the people. "This way they get to be part of the ceremony even though they didn't see it" had explained Philip, taking her hand in his and pulling it up towards the sky; a gesture that made everyone cheer.

Afterwards they had returned to the palace grounds, and entered to one of the many open rooms. This one, unlike the others, had golden colums, and the floor was shining with different precious stones encarved into black marble. As soon as they entered the room, everyone in it applauded to them, standing to receive them. In the middle of the room there was an empty space on which, Odette supposed, was meant to be dancing; the rest of it was covered by low tables with brilliant silverwear and china, around each table hundreds of silky cushions were arranged in a rainbow of colors about the room, making it look surreal.

\- It's different, right?- he whispered to her ear, as they sat on one of the cushions. Arround them were the king's important guests, all smiling at the newly-wed couple.

\- I like it, though- she replied with a smile - I can almost feel free-

\- It is amazing how beautiful this place is- Ericka said, sincere awe and delight all over her face 

\- I am very glad you like it, Your Highness- replied Philip - maybe this way you might consider visiting us often; I am sure Odette would like that-

\- It almost makes me want to stay- she replied giggling. And a cascade of laughter from the rest of the guests that could hear her followed her.

The instant the last guest had found a seat servants with food appeared everywhere. Every dish was rich with flavor and color; most of them came with a decorative figure either of the islands or of the monarchs. Warm and happy music accompanied the dinners as they ate merrily; but to Odette's surprise she hardly talked to her husband, seeing how all of his guests wanted to know something about her to afterwards comment with the king. By the time they were walking towards the dance floor to share their first piece as a married couple, she was already exhausted.

\- I am sorry- Philip said to her ear as he spun her around in his arms to the rythm of the music 

\- For what?- she wondered

\- People hovering all over you, we have hardly had a minute without interruptions-

\- We have it now, though- she said, smiling at him, trying very hard to like him as he liked her

\- Not for long- he sighed

\- What do you mean?-

\- There is this tradition I think you don't have- he said, cautiously meassuring her reaction - Where the bride must dance with any who might ask-

\- What?- she said, smiling

\- As soon as this piece is finished- he observed, matter-of-factly

\- You mean...-

But she could not finish the sentence, for the music came to a stop and suddenly Philip's right hand man was already next to her, bowing low and offering a well tanned hand to her. Odette arched an eyebrow at her husband and laughed as he mimicked her expression, putting her hand on his friend's.

 

Odette was sure she had already danced with all of the guests. Her feet, thankfully bare, burned her as she turned for what she hoped to be the last time and the music came to a stop. Darkness had come at some point, to which thousands of candles and torches had been lit all around the palace; making it look like a haven of light over water. She was thanking her dance partner for such a lovely dance, her mind already wandering towards the big cushions in expectancy when a new hand, palm up, was offered to her. She stared at it in desesperation, feeling her hopes shatter and searching for an excuse that would not make her look like a disrespectful woman.

\- Surely you can dance one last piece with an old friend- 

She looked up, unsurprised to stare into a green and a blue eye in which light danced merrily and unnaturaly. She gave him her hand with a rueful smile and let Loki guide her to the slow rythm of the song.

\- If it were not for the fact that your husband would probably frown on it, I would let you stand on my feet so you could rest for a bit- he whispered to her ear, the boyish grin on his face a permanent feature

\- If you wanted me to rest, you could have talked with me while we were sitted in one of those very comfortable looking cushions- she replied with a playful smile - what have you been up to?-

\- You know, naughty things here, funny jokes there...-

\- Busy huh?-

\- Very- he replied, making her turn away from him, and then right back - Yue is watching, by the way-

She paled, scared of the implications, which made Loki laugh.

\- Don't worry, he is not mad- he replied - He likes your husband, he is even willing to pretend he likes you because he loves you so much-

\- So Philip is not in trouble?-

\- Not for marrying you, anyways-

\- So, besides tiring myself to death and scaring the hell out of me, is there something else you came here to do?- she reproached him

\- I wanted to see you- he replied with an innocent smile - No one could possibly blame me for that-

\- Any advice?-

\- Don't kill the guy- he said with a wink, kissing her fingertips as the song drew to an end, and leaving her alone in the dance floor.

\- Who was that?- asked Philip, walking towards her with a worried look

\- An old friend- she replied, innocently, even as she tried to force down the feeling of butterflies in her stomach she had gotten when he had kissed her hand.

\- Looks like a fun guy- he said, offering his hand to her

\- He is a dangerous one- she replied with a warm smile, taking his hand as she silenced her feet's ache.

\- You ready to sit down now? Or would you rather dance...-

\- Please, lets sit?-

He laughed as he guided her back to the cushions in their table, forcing her to smile at him and peck him in the cheek; a gesture that made him smile broadely but seemed to have caught him in surprise. Philip helped his wife sit, watching her every move as she did, and took his place next to her, surrounding her with his right arm.

\- Party is almost over- he whispered, sensing her exhaustion

\- Night is just begining- she mused, letting her head fall against his shoulder. She was tired, but she knew what she was supposed to do on her wedding night

The sound of an explosion made her jump away from his hold, and back to her feet; her hands at the ready. Then a splash of lights and color painted the nightsky as Philip stood next to her and tried to calm her down while trying not to laugh. The few people that had been looking her way looked amazed and astonsihed at her reaction.

\- Easy there, it's just fireworks- Philip said, pulling her back down

\- You should have warned me- she whispered back as another explotion tore through the night and its corresponding light fell like rain in the sky.

\- I guess I never thought my wife would jump like that for some fireworks-

\- I went through a lot... it's hard not to be defensive-

\- Next time I'll give you the heads up- he whispered, caressing her cheek and forcing her to look at him.

His hazel eyes were becoming, and as piercing as always. He brought his face closer to hers, aware of his proximity and the fact that she didn't feel like kissing him; she closed up the remaining distance between their lips and let go into their kiss anyway. She still heard the thunderous explotions of the fireworks as he dug his fingers in her loose black hair, and suddenly she knew that no matter how good of a friend he could be to her, she would never like the idea of kissing her, nor of him on top of her.

-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.

By the shores.

 

James saw the fireworks cracking the peaceful night with curiosity. He was aware that the Carveney capital was close by, and he assumed a party of some sort was taking place at the palace; he had asked around the crew members, see if anyone knew what the party could be about; but no one seemed to know.

\- Don't worry, Johnson- Jones said, throwing his arm around his shoulders - Captain is curious too, sent some people to check it out-

\- Long ago?- he wondered, looking at the beach now

\- Should be back any minute now-

And indeed they were, a while later. They came rowing back to the ship, hidden among the cliffs, with easy smiles. One of them went straight to the captain's cabin, while the other one came to tell the crew the news.

\- So? What's got them royals making such a fuss?- asked Grimm, taking a deep drink from his rum bottle

\- Apparently the King is married now- replied Maleswort, one of the youngest crew members of the ship and of the first supporters James had made - Seems we have a Queen now, and for what I've heard Phil has a long busy night to go-

\- She a beauty?- asked Jones with a dirty smile, half the audience had a similar look on their faces; the look thay had when told they could go have fun in the mainland

\- That I heard- replied Maleswort - Princess from Bardeu; hey Jones, didn't you say you come from there?-

James's mind was in an uproar. Belle was already married to his doppleganger, he knew, so it had to be either Ericka or Odette. Philip was king of Caverney and he had met Odette at her birthday party... could it be?

\- Yeah, I'm from Bardeu- replied James, trying to keep it together but by the worried look of Jones knew he was doing a bad job at it - Know which one was it?-

\- Leveth, Ivette... something like that- said Malesworth, taking Grimm's bottle and swinging it back to his throat

\- Odette- he whispered, feeling his face cold and drained of blood

\- Yeah, that the one- he said, turning to look at him - Why are you so pale, man? Did you have the hots for the princess? She as beautiful as they said?-

\- She's probably even more beautiful than that- he mumbled, trying to keep it cool despite the fact that he felt sick.

\- Damn royals, they always get the best gals- Grimm said, raising his bottle for a toast - For Phil, let him have fun with his wife tonight and let us have our own share!-

\- Cheers!- they all said, raising their own containers and draining it's elixir down with laughter.

James stood and left them there, excusing himself under the excuse of him feeling sick, which wasn't a lie. He lied down on the barrack, on his own, and stared into the humid wood.

\- You've taken everything for me, are you happy now?- he asked Loki, even though he wasn't sure he could hear. 


	48. Aftermatch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "When she turned into a butterfly, the caterpillars spoke not of her beauty, but of her weirdness. They wanted her to change back into what she had always been. But she had wings." - Dean Jackson

Sun filled their room, warming everything it touched except for Odette's heart. She had done an amazing job at not crying while she fulfilled her duties as a spouse, and she even thought she had cheated Philip from knowing how she felt of him touching her body even though he wasn't fooled at all. He just hoped that with time that would change; it had to change. He kissed her forehead and traced his hands over her naked abdomen, kissing her nose, her cheeks and finally her lips.

The room, unlike most of the palace, was an actual closed space; with walls on three of its sides, leaving only an open window with a beautiful view of the ocean. And that was all Odette could think of, to keep herself together as her husband kissed her neck and whispered her name.

\- You are not feeling like it, are you?- he whispered, backing away a couple of inches to look at her face. She did her best to force a smile to her lips and encourage him to continue, as she was suppossed to; but he was not fooled - Don't worry, you don't have to do anything if you don't want to-

" _That's an awful lie_ " she heard Theresus say, on her head.

But she smiled at him anyway, kissed his lips shortly and stood to find herslef some clothes. He followed her with his eyes, looking how her hips moved with every step and how her scarring glimmered a little under the sun. He had felt them the previous night, but had never imagined they would look like that, that they could be so extense. And right under them, he could see the rising sun she had spoken to him about.

\- Is there some dress code I should be aware of?- she asked, turning to face him already covered with a robe.

\- Wathever you feel comfortable on- he replied, still from the bed

-You have a weird look on your face- she observed, turning back to the closet where her clothes already hung.

\- It's just... your scars- he said in almost a whisper - Do they hurt you?-

She turned back to him, a white sundress on her hand.

\- Not really- she replied, trying a half smile - Not anymore-

\- I am sorry- he said with a sheepish smile - Shouldn't have brought the subject up-

\- It's alright- she said, pushing behind her ear a loose strand of black hair - It is part of who I am, the past; and you have a right to know about it-

\- I like that dress- he said, pointing at the white piece on her hand

She smiled at him and entered the bathroom, to bathe and change. Meanwhile Philip stared at the ceiling with a frown, his thoughts in an uproar. When she finally did come out, wearing the sundress and her hair tied in a high ponytail he couldn't help but to smile and pat the space beside him, where she had slept calmly next to him. She frowned a little and sat where he had indicated, trying to read his features.

\- There is something I haven't talked to you about- he explained, putting his hand over hers - As you may be aware of, pirates are very common in the islands and usually all of the people that live in them know at least some self-defense moves. Normally the queen and princesses are not trained in such art because they are always accompanied by an escort; however, because of your past, I was wondering... would you like the training?-

She blinked a couple of times, surprised by his proposal. Usually Queens and rincesses were just a decorative asset of the court, barely independent, the idea of being able to learn how to defend herself, really defend herself... only she already knew how to. She had magic.

\- I know you are the daughter of the Moon, which means you have certain... abilities- Philip continued, smiling at her as an accomplice would - But if I understand you correctly, that takes energy and maybe you don't have to use it up if ever you are in trouble-

\- I already know some basic moves- she said not sure of wether she should take his offer.

\- They can teach you all you want to learn- he replied with a tranquil smile - You are not an everyday, ordinary Queen-

\- Guess not- she replied, the possibilities infinite

\- So? Do you want me to ask our Champion to teach you?-

She bit her lip, trying to keep calm as she nodded excitedely. Philip laughed a little and stood to get himself ready; kissing his wife's forehead on the way to the bathroom.

\- You should probably change into something more comfortable, then- he replied with a wink and closed the bathroom door behind him.

 

Odette had indeed changed into a pair of shorts and a tight sleevless shirt; Philip had called the Champion, who had turned out to be one of his youth's best friends, and left them to train. Lord Warren was a patient looking man, something in his golden eyes told her that much, and he had the stance and body build of a warrior; she had to keep her mind busy every time so she wouldn't find the amazing similarities of the way he moved to James's. He had brown hair and a golden sun tan she found herself envying.

\- I am sorry if I am keeping you from other work- she said, clasping her hands behind her back

\- Are you kidding me? We have been in peace for so long I barely have any work left- he said, winking at her - The only thing you have to worry about, right now, is of today's drills-

\- What are you going to teach me?- she asked, curiosity winning the best from her

\- Everything I know- he replied with an enormous smile, and suddenly reminding who it was he was talking to added - or everything you wish to learn, Your Majesty-

\- Please, let it be just Odette- she said, offering him her hand for a handshake

\- You should consider being a bit more harsh on people- he said, taking her hand and kissing her fingertips - Make them think you are hasrsher will amke them respect you more-

\- Thank you for the advice- she said, smiling back at him - But if you are Philip's friend, I believe I do not have to pretend. Besides, you are my teacher-

\- Alright- he said, beaming again - let's start with some hand combat and we can go on from there, yes?-

\- As you see fit, Lord Warren-

 

They practiced through out the morning, taking breaks every now and then so that Odette could have some water and get used to the humid and warm weather. Warren had been very impressed with what his Queen already knew of self defense and combat, he had also told her she seemed to be quite disciplined and congratulated her on that; after that he had begun to show her a couple of new moves and push her until she knew them by heart. He had explained to her that even though she would advance slowly, because she would learn so few movements each training session, she would also be more precise at them because all of them she would know by heart.

She had had to run back to her room, to which she still found a little difficult to arrive, and clean up for supper with Philip; who had asked her to tell him all anout the training and listened with attention and pride. He had said little during their time together, which made Odette worry that he might not be happy about her trainings, but he had assured her he was elated to have found something she was so passionate about. And the truth was that all he had ever wanted was for her to be happy with him, if fighting (an unusual thing on a Queen) was his way into her heart, then he was about to support it all the way through.


	49. Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Terrible things happen to good people everyday. Consequentially I am not one of the good people; I am one of the terrible things." - Marianna Paige

Night had fallen around them; the pirates laughed and joked in tight circles in the deck of the Dark Jolly, at least a bottle of rum per person. James was surrounded by his new friends. It was amazing what few weeks of fraternizing with these men could accomplish. Right now he counted with the friendship of almost half the crew, and a positive opinion from another part, so he believed he might have a chance to make his move sometime soon.

\- Johnson, come tell us about a lady friend- saig Grimm, grinning at him and offering his bottle, which James took instantly to swalow a generous sip

\- Not much to tell you, I am afraid- he replied, his smile sad - She married someone else-

\- That the real reason why you became a pirate?- asked Jones, his eyes as slits.

\- Nah- he said dismissively, even though, if he thought about it, it was -Don't take me wrong pals, women are great but not enough to force a man in such a diverse direction. Besides, she married after I joined you, fine fellows-

They all laughed with him, patting his shoulder and moving on with other stories of encounters with the "femmes fatales"; they were distracted, engrosed in one of Malesworth to notice the copper haired man walking by the railings. Frowning, James excused himself and walked in his direction; he found his stance familiar but could not really say why. He had to walk a bit before catching up to him, calling the usual "who's there" to which he got no answer. Instead another man, with icy-almost-glowing blue eyes and charcoal hair, turned to him with a razor smile.

\- Sir James, I presume- he said, mockingly bowing to him.

James's neck hair stood up as he backed one step; he couldn't have anyone knowing who he really was, least of all before the mutiny.

\- Khaos, be a dear and stop trying to get in the middle of my plans- said the copper haired man, who James now recognized as Loki.

\- What are you trying to do here Trickster?- the stranger continued, arching his eyebrow - I thought you were too busy, falling for the daughter of the moon-

\- She is perfectly safe where she is now and I have other business to attend to, other than stalking her-

\- I have businesses of my own, with captain Jacques- he replied 

\- I suppose you could avoid speaking of James, here, with the captain- he replied with an easy smile - I would reather prefer if he didn't know who he is-

\- Now, old friend, you know the captain is also a friend of mine; why would I keep such precious information from him?-

\- Because you won't have much of a choice-he said, waving his fingers at him. James looked at them with a frown, not knowing wht to make of this exchange, but Khaos seemed to be much too angry at Loki for that wave - Now Khaos, be a dear and stop messing with me-

Khaos grunted at them and left the deck, looking for the captain. Only after he had gone did James find the words he had been missing all that time; he had to wonder if Loki had hushed him with his magic, for he had a lot to ask to both men.

\- Khaos?- he asked Loki - Isn't that the name of the man that took Odette into the woods?-

\- Yes, I believe you have just met him- replied the god with an easy smile, resting his back against the wood railings - You really ought to be more careful with him, I do not trust him much-

\- Is that why you want me to take the ship?- he asked, arching his eyebrow - becuase he was your subject and began to make deals with Khaos?-

\- You are a smart one- Loki beamed - I knew I was not mistaked, to put you in charge of this very important operation-

\- I think I am almost ready to take charge of the Dark Jolly- he assured him - I have all the allies I need-

\- Good- he said, nodding - because if what I think is happening in there actually happens, I will be very angry at you-

\- And what do you think he is asking of our captain?- he wondered, looking at the door that led to the captain's quarters.

\- I believe he is trying to kidnap the daughter of the moon- he replied, easing his hands into his pockets

\- Shouldn't the Moon be the one worried about it, then?- he asked, yet again.

\- The Moon has already made sure she will be safe- he replied, starting to walk into the shadows of the deck - he named me to protect her-

Loki dissappeared, much to James's relief, only seconds after his last words had reached him. James stood in the empty railings, his hands in his own pockets, as Jones found him.

\- You talking to yourself now?- he asked, beckoning him with his hand - I knew the sea water would eventually drive you mad!-

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Khaos entered the captain's chambers in silence. He had to believe that Loki's plan, whichever it was, would not interfere with his own; the god was much more powerful than he was and forcing him to be silent about James's presence in the Dark Jolly was only another sign of suspicion for him. Whatever Loki had in mind was not good for business.

\- Khaos, is that you?- asked the old captain, turning his chair to face him as he approached

\- Your crew seems at ease- he observed - Is work slow, these days?-

\- I am giving them a bit of rest, before the next big loot- he replied, idiotically proud of himself and whatever plan he had thought up - But if you are in need of anything, please do tell-

\- I want you and your men to get something for me- he replied with a tired smile - Good news is, you don't have to travel to get it-

\- And what is it you want us to get?- asked the captain, greedily 

\- It is more of a person, that a thing- explained Khaos - I wnat you to bring me Queen Odette-

\- The new Queen?- asked the pirate - Why on earth would you want the Queen? You are not bothered by mundane mortal politics-

\- She just happens to be the Daughter of the Moon- he explained, calmly walking around the small room - And I have a couple of unfinished businesses with her-

\- The daughter of the Moon...- Jacques repeated, wonderingly - Then she must be dangerous, not to say that I would have to cross Loki in order to get her; and all the difficulties presented by the King and his men...-

\- You will be generously paid for your troubles- Khaos assured him, exasperated by the stupidity of human greed. That was the main reason why he had asked Captain Jacques to do the job, he was the only man stupid enough to turn on his patron god in exchange of some coins; coins that he might never be able to spend after the god's rage.

\- I will plan the job and get a hold of you as soon as it is done- the captain assured him, offering his hand to his friend. Khaos smiled and shook the offered hand, before turning around and leaving the old man to his thoughts.

If only he wasn't bothered by the presence of the Tricster in the ship. 

 


	50. Sword Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " 'A little lady shouldn't play with swords'; 'I wasn't playing, and I don't want to be a lady' " - Game of Thrones

\- That's it!- exclaimed Warren, barring his sword with hers and pushing her down with his own weight and height. He had, at some point of the training, explained to her that she should never put herself in such possition or would be likely to be in trouble. She was in trouble.

\- You are suppossed to go easy on me!- she retorted, gasping and trying to hold her position while thinking of a way to get herself out of it - I am the Queen, remember?-

\- My dear Queen- he replied sweetly but not giving up the struggle for an inch - I did teach you to avoid this situations; all you had to do was use all your abilities to stop it from happening-

\- All my abilities?- she whispered, thinking of a way out but unsure as to wther she should use it.

He laughed, thinking she was about to give up, when suddenly the air between them seemed to push him away from her. She smiled triumphantly  as he stepped back and away, turning with an upward cut to keep him from trapping her again and letting go of the air pressure that held him apart. When she was safe from that position, she levelled her sword again and awaited for his attack; only Warren was gawping at her in silence, his sword's point touching the floor.

\- What...?- he begun, but couldn't find any other words to fulfill that sentence. He wasn't even sure that he had not imagined the whole thing.

\- You did tell me to use all of my abilities- she replied, standing straight and walking towards him

\- But that...-

\- Yeah, I thought you might consider it cheating- she replied with a shrug - but you never said we couldn't do it, so I suppossed I could-

\- How...?-

\- That's way too long of a story to tell you- she replied, laughing at his face - You can close your mouth now, you know-

\- But you...-

\- I... what?- she proded, crossing her arms over her chest - Can't you finish at least one sentence?-

He stared at her in silence, all mocking gone as she realized he would never treat her the same again. She was different, and he wasn't prepared to know just how much. With a sigh she turned about her looking for a servant or a soldier that might help her get the Champion back in the Palace, or call her husband. 

\- Your Majesty, may I be of use?- one of the soldiers, who seemed to have been looking for his comrade in arms, came to their side. He smiled when he saw Warren's surprised expression, thinking the princess had done something really good, but began to worry when the man didn't seem to notice he was there at all.

\- Would you help me get Lord Warren back into the Palace?- she asked - I think he is to astounded to move-

The soldier, who like the rest of the guards of the palace were already stranged by their Queen's desire to learn the wielding of arms, nodded once and approached the Lord. Only then Warren seemed to come back to reality and straighten up; asking the soldier to be at ease since he could very well walk back on his own. Odette was a little relieved to see him regain his usual air of cockiness; they waited for the soldier to leave, even though he had not done whatever it was he had meant to do with the Lord.

\- You did that?- he whispered to Odette, grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer to him.

She twisted her arm and pulled free of his grip, as he had taught her and stared frowning at him.

\- You don't have to grab me like that- she replied, taking a step back - And yes, I did that-

\- It is some sort of magic- he whispered, like she didn't know.

\- Yeah, Philip knows about it too- she replied, shrugging - Actually only he knows about it, besides you now-

\- Why did you show me, if it is some sort of secret?-

\- I was not about to loose- she replied - not if I could do something about it; besides, you are my teacher and a friend. You should know too-

\- You would do good not to tell nor show anyone else- he whispered, calmer - if word gets out...-

\- I know, people might want me for my power- she interrupted, frowning

\- Is that why you are such a fast learner?- he wondered, walking around her as he inspected her

\- Hey, stop that!- she ordered, turning to keep him looking at her face - And no, I learn fast because I pay attention; had it not been for the fact that you never did show me how to get out of that position I wouldn't have used them at all-

\- But how...?-

\- Let's just say I was born lucky- she replied, wanting him to drop the subject. She didn't feel not one bit lucky.

She went back inside to change, as she always did now, and prepare herself for dinner with Philip. Most of the time they ate alone, but every now and then more seats were placed at the table; usually that meant that she had to behave like the well bred princess her father had taught her to be, showing a distance and coldness she didn't actually have, and following boring conversations about politics and crops. She was aware that it was part of her duties to be interested in such topics, for her people's sake, but couldn't help a constant frown Philip always made fun of afterwards. Only this time she was gratefully surprised to see Lord Warren seated next to Philip in a heated conversation, only when she approached them did her smile drop as she heard that the object of their discussion was her.

\- I am telling you, it was amazing- whispered Warren, startling when Odette pulled her chair and sat on the other hand of the monarch

\- Good afternoon, my dear- greeted her Philip, a worried look on his face

\- Don't worry, my lord- she said, speaking to him like she would if there were guests - I trust your Champion with my secret-

\- I trust him too- replied Philip, still worried - But is it a good idea?-

\- I told you, before we married, that I wouldn't hide myself- she replied coldly. She, then, turned to her teacher with a cold comanding look she had learned from her sister Belle - I do hope, however, that Lord Warren will be kind enough to continue teaching me and treating me the way he has been for the last month despite his knowledge of my special abilities-

\- Of course, Odette- he said, trying to smile carelessly - Nothing should change that-

\- It is a good thing you are good with a sword- she told him, arching her eyebrow - Because as an actor you would most probably die of hunger-

Philip laughed, turning to look at his friend with what seemed like an invitation to defend himself. Odette hoped that he would, indicating that maybe he could treat her like he had always and that he was not as scared of her as she had thought he was.

\- And good thing you are a Queen- he said, winking at her - Otherwise  no one would ever teach you-

She smiled at him, relieved. The air around them seemed to sense that all tension had subsided, for it lightened up almost immediately; and then the food arrived.

\- Ericka told me you played the piano- Philip said, drinking a sip of coffee from a gold trimmed cup - I happen to have bought you one, so that you can enlighten us with your beautiful music-

\- A swords woman and an artist? That doesn't go well together- said Warren, taking another bite from his cake

\- Why shouldn't them?- she replied - Sword play is a lot like dancing-

\- If that helps you improve your skills... sure, sword play is like dancing- replied the Champion, a boyish smile lighting up his face

\- It has been a very long time since I last played the piano, though-

\- Please- said the King, his hazel eyes kind

She smiled at him and agreed to play some music for them after her afternoon ride.

 

Unlike at Bardeau, Odette had complete freedom to ride around the island as long as she was accompanied by her escort; Philip always tried to join her, and to her surprise, could actually keep up the pace... and so did Warren.

\- I think this is the first time I have gone to ride in which my companions actually arrive at the same time as I do- she said, walking next to the two men in the marble palace.

\- We have always enjoyed the ride- explained Warren - And as a Champion I am sort of obliged to be able to ride like that-

They arrived to a room she had never been in; the water around it seemed more crystaline than taht on other parts of the palace; as almost every room it had colored cushions in which they could sit and in the middle a majestic piano made entirely of mother pearl. Odette walked towards it, caressing its surface with her fingertips in wonder. She sat on the bench and made sure it was tuned before trying a simple melody; when the sound came as perfect as she could have hoped, she closed her eyes and smiled.

\- Do you like it?- asked Philip, resting his hands over her shoulders

\- It is very beautiful- she replied, looking up to him. Gently, he pressed his lips to hers and joined his friend on the cushions.

Odette let her hands play the different keys and form a melody she knew by heart. She didn't need to bother, trying to remember how it went, because she was sure it was part of who she was. She could see it clearly, the full moon shinning over them, the gardens illuminated only by the night sky; and James walking right beside her, before she was the daughter of the moon, before she was this new other person; before there was darkness in her.

She opened her eyes again when she realized that a pair of hands were shaking her, trying to awaken her and bring her back to reality. Her face felt wet, and she realized she had been crying.

\- Odette?- asked Philip for what seemed like the hundredth time - What's wrong?-

\- I...- she said, hearing her sobs as if they were someone else's - I need a moment alone-

And she stood and left them. She knew she couldn't go to their room, for Philip would try to talk to her; so she went the only place she knew she could think and let go without anyone interrupting her. She had barely made the decision, or so she thought, when she found herself at the beach. She paced a little, trying to calm herself before holding her sword in a trembling hand; she slowly began making the movements Warren had taught her, seeing it as a sort of deadly dance, and then began to raise the pace until everything around her was a blur.

Warren had explained to her that doing that pattern dance every day would keep her muscles used to the movements and ready for when she needed it; so that, when the day came, she wouldn't even have to think to use them. Philip had followed suit, Warren a respectfull distance behind them, and watched her dance in awe; he knew his friend was a good teacher, but had never thought Odette would learn so much in such a short time. When she began to slow down, appearing calmer, he approached her with a quizzical look.

\- I am sorry- she replied, rearranging her hair and resting her sword in the sand - I supposse I didn't know how many memories I had burried with the piano-

\- Are you alright?- Philip asked, offering her a hand which she took after a moment of hesitation. This was her life now.

\- Yes, it was just a memory-

\- That pattern dance looked pretty good- Warren said, hands in his belt - You must have had an amazing teacher-

\- He was alright, I guess- she replied with a mocking smile.

\- Well, I am impressed- Philip said, kissing her cheek. Odette's smile faded.

\- That is a beautiful sunset- she mused, turning away from them to hide her disappointment.

They stood on the beach until the last traces of the sun were gone and then, they all went their own ways. Philip followed her to their bedroom, staring worriedly at her until they were both under the covers and ready to sleep.

\- Odette, are you unhappy?- he asked, resting his weight on his arm so he could look at her

\- I am just tired- she assured him, forcing a smile

\- Of being here?-

\- Of being a princess, and then a Queen- she said, honestly even though there was much more bothering her

\- Would you like to go to town tomorrow dressed as a subject?- he asked, as if the idea was too obvious and simple for it to not have been thought of before

\- Can I?-

\- As long as there are at least two guards with you at all times, I don't see why not-

Surprised and excited she kissed him, even as she felt his arms wrap around her, and let herself go. 

 

 


	51. Mutiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Do you think this wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" - Pirates of the Caribbean

Unlike many mutinies of which James had heard in the months he had spent with the pirates, he had decided to attack at sunset; his suporters were worried because they would not be protected by the shadows, but he had explained how it would be easier for all of them to stand their ground if they could actually see were it was they were at. They had gathered their arms and spirits all day long and for the most part had been good at keeping their emotions down so that the few crew members that were not precisely on their side couldn't predict what was about to happen.

As soon as the sun drowned in the horizon, James signaled his comrades into their positions; he had been praying (for the first time in his entire life) to Loki that everything went smoothly that night, and for the most part of the day had been reviewing the plan on his head over and over again. He knew they were ready even as he croosed the space between the door of the main cabin to the captain's chambers; he wasn't at all surprised to see that Jacques sat hunched over tons of papers and maps, probably planning a new job, when he entered and closed the door behind him.

\- Captain Jacques- he said in a firm voice, grasping his sword at the ready - This is a mutiny and you better come with me peacefully-

The Captain frowned at him and stood with a sword of his own at hand, growling at him ferociously and running at him, point first. With a sigh, the young knight piboted and evaded the captain, quickly grabbing him by the hair and pressing his sword against his neck.

\- Out- he whispered, pushing him towards the door and taking him to the deck, where the crew awaited.

\- Mutiny!- yelled Jacques once he saw his crew gathered under the wheel.

But the crew didn't even flinch; most of them were very well aware of the mutiny and the remaining members had been tied up to the mast. James had indicated that unless completely necessary he didn't want to spill the blood of their comrades and apparently his wishes had been respected; silently he thanked Loki.

\- Captain Jacques; I demand a duel- James said, his voice steady and his hands unshaking - He who comes triumphant shall become captain of the Dark Jolly and it's crew-

A low murmur of approval from the staring men caught their ears; and the captain, with a grunt, agreed to the terms. It seemed to him he had little choice in the matter anyway. James let go of him and backed a safe distance from the man; readying his sword and stance for whatever was to come; he had learned from his new friends that captain Jacques was a skilled and feared swordsman and that underestimating him could be deadly.  

The man turned to look at James with a predatory smile; his eyes were cold and calculating as he meassured him sharply and advanced a couple of steps towards him. James returned his glare with one of his own, he knew that even if he won the duel he had to gain his crew's confidence or else he would not be able to take a real hold of the Dark Jolly; so he did his best to stand tall and at the ready without seeming cocky nor presumptious, even as Jacques charged at him once again like he had done in his cabin, as if he had not learned one bit of their previous and short encounter.

The duel was mostly a rough clash of metal over metal, none of the men seemed to find an open spot in their adversary's defenses on which to strike the deadly blow. The watching crew had remained in silence, since they were well aware that if the man they had not rooted for came out victorious of the fight they could find themselves in danger; instead they silently evaluated every move and whispered to each other their presumptions, had James not been so busy fighting his foe he would have actually laughed at the fact that those of his closest friends had begun a betting pool.

Night had already fallen by the time James finally found a weakness on the captain; he was tired and his defenses were weakened after every sparred blow. He had been saving the best for the end, and with a sweeping movement, he feinted a sideways cut to his knees and after his opponent took the bait, turned his hands into a disarming move. Jacques sword flew from his hands and to the floor in seconds, as he stared in horror at his empty hand and then the cold blade on his neck. James stared down at him with a relieved and triumphant smile as the crew drew closer to them to see him finish.

\- What are you waiting, boy?- spat Jacques with a scornfull smile - Duel ain't over until one of us is dead-

\- I will not kill a man in cold blood- he replied, forgetting for a moment were he was and who he was suppossed to be. The stranged murmur on his back made him recall his new profession and he had to grit his teeth in disgust as he understood he would not be able to get away with that and still keep the ship.

\- This is not a good time for luxuries- Jones murmured, coming closer to him and sternly looking at his eyes 

\- You can not do it, eh boy?- Jacques said with a stiffled laugh, his eyes still locked in James's

\- This is my ship now- he muttered, pressing the sword now to his chest - And you will call me 'Captain'-

And before he could say anything else, he drew the blade through his chest with one fluent movement and watched as his victim fell back dead.

James stood in silence, staring at his work in horror. He had never done something like that, and though he knew Jacques was probably a terrible criminal, he couldn't shake off the feeling of guilt for having killed an unarmed man. The crew around him, waited for him to say something, anything that could clear up the situation for them; so he turned to them and, with a triumphant smile he didn't mean, threw his closed fist to the air in celebration. The men cheered and rooted for the new captain even as some of them turned to dispose of the body and clean James's sword.

\- Seems you won't be sleeping in the barracks anymore- Jones said with a wink as he accompanied James towards the mast, were he would talk to the prisoners to decide their fate.

\- Nor will you my friend- he replied with a tired smile - How would you like being my right hand, Master Jones?-

\- About time you asked- he said, standing with his crossed arms in front of the tied men - Gentlemen, I present to you your new captain. You know the drill so make up you mind and choose what your fate shall be-

And as James overlooked with an arched eyebrow, the prisioners soon swore allegiance and joined their mates at their posts.

\- Where to, Captain?- Grimm asked, resting his back against the ship's wheel

\- This week you have earned a good rest- James said with a friendly smile - Go have fun and find yourself some women; I'll prepare a treasure hunt that will make us rich by the time you come back-

\- I think I might just like you as the captain- Grimm replied, tilting his hat an inch and strolling towards the lower deck to inform everyone the captain's orders.

 

The knight stretched his neck before walking into the captain's chambers; his chambers, now. He was not at all surprised to fin Loki seated with his feet over the desk and an agreable smile on his lips.

\- Not bad- he said - not bad at all-

\- Messier than it should have been- he replied, still wipping his hands on his blodied pants. He knew some of that blood was his, and that he should really tend to his own wounds and take a bath before resting; but apparently crossing the Trickster wasn't much of an idea either.

\- Pirates adore messy- he replied with an arched eyebrow - I would suggest you get used to it-

\- Is that so?-

\- You will be a pirate for a long time- he said, playfully - on top of your fist drawer I have left you a list of things I want you to get me; however you will manage to do it is not much of my problem but I do want it all. I suggest you start looking into it-

\- To keep my men happy I'll need other treasures too- he said, walking towards the desk - Riches to give away-

\- That is your responsability, and I am not interested on how you will manage both- the god stood and walked towards him with indifference - I have got problems of my own, and you are about to fix some of them-

\- Fine- replied James, feeling the tiredness of his body

\- And, sir knight- Loki said, stoping by his side with a sudden glee James couldn't understand - I know you were never warned, but praying for the Trickster's help is hardly a good idea-

James stared at the empty space where the god had stood only a second ago and scratched his head confused. Maybe one day he would get used to his moodswings, or the way he just came and went; but right now he really needed a bath. The list of targets could wait an hour or two.

 

 


	52. Hello, goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " You said 'never forget me'; as if the coast could forget the ocean, or the lung could forget the breath, or the earth could forget the sun" - B.T.

\- Damn it, Elvis- Odette muttered to her horse, kicking him restlessly to gain more speed; but the dusty sand kept slowing them down and deep down Odette knew that no matter how hard she kicked they wouldn't be able to get away.

" _Might just as well face them_ " Theresus whispered in her head " _maybe I can do it for you, since you seem to be reluctant to the deed_ "

" _How are you suppossed to do that?_ " she thought back, already reaching for her sword. Philip had been the one to propose she'd be armed every time she went out disguised as a peasant; so that if the occasion arised she would be able to properly defend herself. Right now she was very thankfull for his prevision.

" _Just, stop thinking_ _"_ her keeper ordered with a silky voice. And Odette did, until suddenly she was no longer in control of her body but an observant.

Theresus smiled and halted Elvis in the middle of the beach. There was no sign of the two guards that had been following her at a safe distance, chances were the pirates had caught up to them and kept them busy while she ran back to the palace; she was still far from it. The small group of horses that had been in their pursue catched up to her and surrounded her, leaving no space for escape.

\- Come love- one of them said with a less than beckoning smile - We just want to have some fun-

\- I'll warn you only once- she said through gritted teeth - Let me go and I will not harm you-

They all laughed, incredoulous of her threat and began to close up on her. Theresus unsheated her sword with a hiss and pointed it at them as Elvis pounded the sand under him nervously; useless horse had never been trained to fight, but she needed the height if she was to conquer the battle. The pirates laughed more, however, upon seeing her sword and glanced at her with what seemed like pity to her. A good thing she had it under control.

The Keeper swung at the man closest to her right, holding the horse's reins on her left hand and guiding him with expertise. The men, upon seeing her offense, warded themselves against her blows, but still didn't take her seriously; better for her. She swooped the sword over her head once and then made a downward cut, catching one of her attackers on the shoulder and forcing him to scream; his comrades weren't joking anymore as they threw themselves at her with cuts and slashes that she could hardly evade. Elvis buckled under her as a sword went through his neck and blood spluttered all over Theresus's blue pants. She jumped from him before she was trapped under his weight and unable to fight. She stood in obvious disadvantage as the pirates around her snickered about her position, and all the positions she could be in if she just put down the damn sword.

But Theresus had too much fight in her to just let go. She did the first stances of her morning pattern-dance and inmediately fell into it; blocking and attacking constantly at the approaching men until her breath was heavy and her hands slippery with the crimson blood that flowed from the sword. When she began to feel too tired to continue,  and upon seeing how she still had four oponnents more, she focused her strenght in the air and sand around her; forcing it up and against the pirates in what looked like a whirlwind of which she was the center. Surprised, the pirates stopped circling her and tried to calm their horses down.

" _RUN!! Get out of there, back to the palace!"_ Odette commanded from inside her mind, pushing at Theresus and, suddenly, regaining control of her body.

" _You are taking over now?_ " Theresus asked, sounding disappointed.

But Odette didn't answer; instead she stopped the tiny storm and ran towards the palace, trying hard not to think of her dead horse nor to fall in the sand. She could hear the pirates regain their spirit and return to their pursuit, even though their horses had long fled. Now that they were all on the same height, give or take, she could fight them off if they catched up to her. Her legs trembled, but she was unable to give it more than a thought; adrenaline pumped in her veins and kept her going but she still wasn't faster than her pursuers.. she just wasn't used to the sand yet.

A pirate jumped her and threw her face first to the ground, she twirled like crazy until his weight was off her and stood as fast as she could manage, the sword still in her hand. And a good thing, that was, for the rest of them had already caught up to her as well. She fought, pushing them off in a frensi with swoops and cuts she didn't even have to think anymore; it was as if her muscles knew what they had to do and the movements came naturally to her.

\- Grimm, I said stop!- a familiar sounding voice commanded, but she was too occupied to listen. She was slowing down her pace upon seeing how her attackers had reduced to a sole swordsman and was about to cut him through, already seeing an opening in his defense, when a second blade interfered with hers - Easy there- 

She turned and cut down, only to find that the swordsman had already moved away from her and was about to disarm her. She had fought Warren enough times to know that disarming technique, and to know she had yet to learn how to keep it from happening; so when her sword flew towards her opponent, who caught it with ease, she wasn't surprised to find herself empty handed.

\- Want us to restrain her, captain?- asked the man who had been about to die on her hands; Grimm, apparently. He was a black haired man in his late thirties, he had olive skin and grey eyes; his cheeks had old fading white scars and his hands were marked with another set of them. He was sweating.

\- I wouldn't do that- she muttered, warningly, as she began to call on her remaining strenght

\- No need for threats, Your Majesty- replied the Captain with a strange look on his face - My men will not be doing such a thing-

Odette stepped back, forming fists as she looked directly into the captain's deep blue familiar eyes. Had it not been because of some minor differences and the general way in which that man carried himself, as well as the fact that she had seen James marry her sister and become King with her own eyes, she could have sworn she was speaking to him.

\- You know who I am and you are not taking me hostage- she replied, easing a little and feeling her back rest

\- It is hard to forget a face like yours- he replied, with a hint of a bow - even if you have dyed your hair black-

\- Do I know you?- she asked, cocking her head to a side and trying to read something in his pained expression - I am sorry, but you look like someone I know-

One of his men bursted out laughing, with that, and their captain formed what looked like a small crooked smile. Odette had to remind herself to breathe, because that smile, as small as it was, was identical to James's. A rush of hooves and sound forced them all to look in direction of the palace, where a group of armed men galloped towards them in outstanding speed.

\- Seems there's no time for tea- James said, trying to print sarcasm into his words so that his pain wasn't evident to his men - Crew, back to the Dark Jolly-

His men nodded and fled towards the rocky caves that grew on the far side of the shore; only the captain and Jones remained to make sure that the queen would not follow. They were already turning to go when Odette called for their attention. 

\- What's your name pirate- she demanded, straightening up and forcing all her authority into her comand.

\- That would be Captain Johnson, ma'am- he replied, tilting his hat, and before joining the rest of his men added - I would hope you won't forget me this time-

Odette stared at them even when she could no longer see them; there was no way that could be James. He just looked like him, he just sort of talked like him. Warren was at the head of the two columns of men that had left the palace grounds and the first to go to her side. The queen was swordsless and shaking, but otherwise seemed to be unharmed; his men had reported the attack only moment ago and Philip had been worried sick for her safety, but by the look of the bloody stains on her clothes and on the sand near which she stood he could tell she had been able to fight them off long enough for help to arrive.

\- Are you alright?- Warren asked her, searching her for any cuts or injuries - is any of this your blood?-

\- I don't know- she replied, frowning and feeling the adrenaline rush leave her, making way for the exhaustion she had forgotten.

\- Sir, we found four bodies not so far ahead- one of the soldiers said, comming back to them with what looked like a dog's name tag

\- Any indication of what they wanted?- asked Warren, taking the offered tag

\- They were pirates- Odette answered, taking advantage of the Champion's already extended hand whoch she grabed and rested some of her wight on - of the Dark Jolly-

Warren smiled at her and put her arm around his shoulders, offering a better support for her.

\- I'll carry you to the horse, alright?- he asked and only did lift her up when she nodded her permission.

 

They had barely stepped foot in the marble floors when Philip rushed to their side, worry and anger evident in his face.

\- Did you manage to make any arrests?- he asked Warren as he took the almost inconscious woman from his arms

\- No, but Odette told us where to find those pirates-

\- Did they know who she was?- he asked, preocupied

\- I don't know, but I don't suppose so; otherwise they would have taken her-

\- You did well today- Philip whispered to her, already dismissing his friend and carrying his wife towards their room. A warm bath awaited her along with a doctor that would make sure she was unhurt - It was very brave what you did-

\- He looked like James- she replied, sleepily

\- What?- asked the King, confused - Who?-

\- The Captain of the Dark Jolly- she replied with a soft smile - he looked like James-

\- James is in Bardeau with your sister- he said, pity evident in his voice

\- I know- she murmured back, sadly - And I am here, with you- 

 


	53. Yo ho, yo ho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It was not your fault but mine. And it was your heart on the line. I really fucked it up this time, didn't I my dear?" - Mumford and Sons.

\- What was that?- Grimm asked the men around him, once they had all boarded the Dark Jolly.

\- That's the same thing I've been meaning to ask you- James retorted, turning towards him in anger - What the hell were you guys trying to do back there?-

\- We were having some fun, like you told us to- he replied - How come we didn't take the Queen hostage? The King would have paid her weight in gold-

\- You mean after she had killed us all?- the captain asked calmly; Grimm and Jones snorted their disbelief - Well, she did kill four of our men and, quite honestly, didn't look like she was about to drop dead on her own-

\- They were fools, they underestimated her- Grimm retorted - I still don't get why we didn't take her-

\- Because she is dangerous- a very familiar voice called from the railings; only James knew he was not part of their crew.

Loki seemed very different in ragged clothes and muddied copper hair, but his eyes still glimmered in their unique colors on his face. No one would ever be able to forget those eyes, no matter how hard he tried to disguise the rest of himself. 

Odette had done a wonderful job, defending herself like that; now when Loki said she was dangerous to all the rats and slumdogs of Caverney they would actually believe him. After that, word would pretty much spread on its own and she would have to worry less about those low mortals trying to get a hold of her; she would have bigger things to deal with than a burglar.

\- She is a lady- replied Jones - A trianed one, but a lady neverthless-

\- She has magic- replied the Trickster with a grin - how else do you think she managed to escape the other four men that had been pursuing her?-

\- There is not such a thing as magic- Grimm replied - Everyone knows that-

\- But your captain disagrees with you- Loki said, nodding in James's direction - He also knows I am right-

The men looked in his direction in silence, trying to figure out how this unknown man had managed to learn so much about their captain, and why it was he was not trying to do anything to shut him up.

\- Thank you very much sir, now be so kind as to disembark before I ask one of the fellows here to help you at it- James said, a sharp smile on his face. Loki bowed to him with a mocking smile and left the deck; none of the men followed his steps but the captain was sure that he had barely taken one before disappearing into thin air.

\- So, Grimm. Why try to take her in the first place?- James continued, as if they had never been interrupted

\- Jayce and Gronsworth said a man named Khaos had offered quite a price for kidnapping that woman- he said, still unworried - Apparently he had made that same offer to captain Jacques before his demise and they were not to look away from such an opportunity-

\- They both were killed for their trouble- James answered, waving a dismissal to the crew

\- Guess they should have believed Khaos when he said to beware of the daughter of the moon- he snorted, already turning to his post.

\- What did you say?- James stopped him, grasping his shoulder and turning him to look at him

\- They said she was the daughter of the moon or something- he replied, shrugging him off - what's the problem?-

\- Nothing, it's just the first time I hear that- the knight answered through gritted teeth, stepping towards the upper deck to instruct his men

Jones stood by his side in silence, eyeing him with curiosity even as he heard the commands he was to repeat to the men.

\- Set course!- he yelled - Level the anchors and free the sails, fellas!-

\- To the ocean we part- James said, looking at the far away palace in which the love of his life was held in another man's arms.

\- You in love with that woman, Johnson- Jones said, pulling him back to the ship. There was no question in his words, only an affirmation

\- Is it that obvious?- he replied, finally deciding to confide in that man

\- She is quite beautiful, it is not hard to see why-

\- There is much more to her than beauty and riches- he replied, easily - Not that it matters much anymore; she is married to the King and I am stuck with you-

\- You were the one to beg us to take you in- he said, arched eyebrow accusingly staring at him

\- Loki's orders, mate- he replied and, leaving a gawping Jones behind, went into his chambers and shut the door behind him.

 

He sat at his desk and took out paper and ink; his hands itching to write to her even if she would never read it. He could try to send the letter, maybe she would get it or find a way to forgive him for his reckless impulsiveness... but knowing Loki she would never be able to get it, and anyways who would he trust to give it to her? Jones was the only one who seemed to know who he really was and he doubted he would like a role in all that, specially if the Trickster was involved in it.

He finished the note and stuck it inside an empty rum bottle, now his best friend, he thought about it for a second before he opened his window and threw the damned thing into the sea. If fate wanted them together she would find his message.

 

_My dearest Odette,_

_I am sorry for leaving you behind, we were everything we might have ever need in this world and somehow I failed you. I can tell you are not happy where you are; Philip seems to be a nice man, but there is only so much he can offer you. I wish I could know wether you still love me like I love you, if you still think of me from time to time... but now it seems not to matter anymore._

_I just want you to know that I left you against my will. A man you may know, named Loki, found me in a bar one day and offered me a deal on which I gave him fifteen years of my life in exchange of your location and freedom; never did it occur me that he could actually be a god and collect. Never did it occur to me that he would collect on the eve of your sister's wedding to an impostor... but it should have occured to me that he would fall in love with you, because there is so much to fall in love with._

_You are the daughter of the moon, aren't you? And he will do everything in his power, which seems to be more than enough, to keep us apart. But I want you to know that I will not give up on you, on us._

_Lastly I want you to know how proud I am of you; no one will ever hurt you again nor take you anywhere against your wishes. You can be your own hero, my love, for you can protect yourself and those you love; I saw that on the beach today, and furthermore I got to talk to you... and I think you remembered me, even if just for a second._

_I love you and can't wait for the day when we might cross paths again._

_Captain James Johnson_  


	54. Torment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Death leaves a headache no one can heal; and love leaves a memory no one can steal" - From a headstone in Ireland

The music was harsh and fast; there was no silence between notes as they angrily and desperatelly filled the air around them. Odette had found little comfort in her music after the incident at the beach; but playing it seemed to be the only thing keeping her together. Theresus had done terrible things, and she had let her; but what scared her most was that it appeared that her Keeper had a mind set of her own and it didn't have much in common with her.

\- She still hasn't left the parlor?- asked Philip to his good friend, looking between the columns at his wife.

\- Hasn't touched a weapon since the incident- Warren quietly replied - it's been what? Two weeks since that?-

\- She doesn't sleep well either- Philip confided - She eats very little, just enough to keep me from nagging too much-

\- She won't talk about it either- the champion went on - but I really think she needs to talk about it-

Odette kept playing, trying to ignore the murmurs. She had never before taken a life, and now she had the blood of four men in her hands; and she had enjoyed taking them, Theresus had _liked_ the feeling of the life escaping the pirate's bodies. Part of her, the darker part of her, had blood lust; and the other part of her could not shake away the last words of that damned pirate. But he looked like James, he couldn't be him but she wanted desperately for him to be the man she had loved, the one that had rescued her and stolen her heart. She needed to know that James had not betrayed her and married her sister to then force her to marry Philip for commertial purposses.

" _Don't fool yourself_ " Theresus recommended in her cold detached voice  _"He just wanted to be King, when your father was alive you had a better shot at being Queen; besides, Belle didn't seem to like him much. He was using you_ "

" _Shut up!"_ She ordered, hitting the keys of her piano with renewed anger  _" I am not stupid, I know that pirate is not him. But he could be my new love; maybe he isn't a bad man"_

" _You leaving your husband to find yourself a pirate that might be a good man?"_ she asked, a mocking tone in her voice  _"Stay with the Trickster, you know he loves you and you certainly know you have feelings for him too"_

 _"I do not_ " she replied, stoping  _"And besides, it is not like he is around; and I am not leaving Philip out of a childish sentimental whim"_

_" Suit yourself"_

_  
_\- Odette, darling- Philip said, approaching her with his worried frown. The Queen bit her lip and turned to look at him, trying her very best to smile at him and Warren.

\- Look, you don't have to train anymore if you don't want to- Warren said, but Odette could feel the disappointment in every word - Just talk to us-

\- Wathever you are feeling you can share with me- Philip said, taking her hands in his - Please stop shutting me off and let me help-

\- It is too late for that- she replied, staring straight into his hazel eyes - I killed four men, Philip. I am responsible for that-

\- They were attacking you, you had to do it- Warren whispered, and then kept quiet when the king stared at him with a frown

\- You don't understand it, you were trained to be warriors; you have dealt with this before- she said, standing up and walking towards the water - I killed four men and part of me liked it-

Both men skiped a beat and looked at each other in understanding. They had always known that taking those lives would take a toll from the Queen, they knew that this crisis had more to it than just that and now, well, now they knew.

\- That is normal- Philip said, walking towards her again and hugging her; pressing her back against his chest - Every warrior has felt that way; it doesn't make you a terrible person-

\- Did you not hear?- she asked, angry now, turning to face him - I LIKED it-

\- It felt like a rush of adrenaline and a well executed excercise- Warren offered - You felt good about yourself for having defeated them, it is normal-

\- How can it be a normal feeling? How could anyone like killing another being?- she demanded 

\- It's the battle fever- Philip explained with a sigh - You regret having taken those lives, right now you are not enjoying it, are you? That shows you have a conscience-

She couldn't tell him that was only part of the problem. That she had fallen in love with the possibility that the man in charge of her attackers might be like James, that she was more preocupied thinking of him than about what she had done.

\- Odette- Philip whispered, bringing her close to him again - The reason the feeling is so much stronger is because you are the daughter of the moon-

\- What?- she asked, looking up

\- I have been researching about you and your predecesors- he explained - I wanted to help you understand who you are once I had enough information to give; but what I have found until now is that you are meant to care for life in general-

\- Well, I do- she said with a frown - Doesn't everyone?-

\- Not this much- Philip caressed her cheeck and kissed her head - But maybe we all should-

\- Does it ever go away?- she asked, turning towards a very uncomfortabe looking Warren

\- The feeling of guilt?- he asked on his own, taking a moment to think his answer carefully. Something told him that wathever he was about to answer could change the course of Odette's life - Not really, you just learn to live with it, to put it at the back of your mind. But killing people never does get easier-

She nodded and walked back to her piano, she sat at her bench and readied herself to play again. Her fingers shook as she placed them over the keys and started to play whatever she had composed that night when James had walked with her in the gardens; her pace was slow and delicate, unlike everything she had been playing in those weeks, and she had begun to hum under her breath as if the sole melody was no longer enough, as if the piano needed help to sound beautiful.

Philip and Warren sighed in relief. They had believed, for a moment, that she would never come back to them. But now there was hope, so they sat at the cushions and listened to her.

 _"Loki?"_ she whispered in her head, sensing him, somehow.

" _Your powers are growing_ " he muttered back with a smile. It was curious how she could tell he was smiling even though she could only hear him.

" _I don't supposse that is a good thing_ " she thought, ruefully

" _It's part of your own growth_ " he answered; his presence soothing her mind and worries

" _I killed four men_ " she heard her thoughts say " _And I think part of me enjoyed it. Theresus enjoyed it"_

" _Many of the daughters of the moon had killed plenty of creatures in their lives_ " he assured her  _"you learn to cope with the loses"_

" _I guess that is what worries me"_ she said, shame evident in her voice  _"Maybe I shouldn't cope with it at all, and it seems like I am doing it awfully fast"_

" _You are not like all the daughter of the Moon"_

" _I am unhappy"_

_"Because of the dead pirates?"_

_"Because I am trapped"_

_"But you are not depressed, that I would have sensed sooner"_ he observed, his presence caressing her

_"I am not happy either"_

_"Well, darling, start working on it"_

" _On what?"_

 _"Happiness"_  

 


	55. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How old would you be if you didn't know how old you are?" - Satchel Paige

It had been almost three years since that day in which Khaos had taken her; little less than a year since she had been given to Philip; and already months since she had first and last killed a man. She still felt guilty for that, she still remembered that pirates's Captain's face as if she could see him in front of her; as if he was there with her as she awakened from a long night's restless sleep. But the pirate was not next to her, and neither was her husband.

 _Grimm thoughts for the morning of my birthday_ she thought, sitting up and looking at her surrounding.

Unlike almost every single day since her wedding there was no small gift under her pillow, no fresh set of flowers by her bedside table; it occured to her that maybe Philip had grown tired of trying to win her heart and she felt a pang of pain in her heart, as if someone had taken it and twisted hard. The two of them had grown to be good friends; she could talk freely with him and he had found a way to make her laugh, which wasn't an easy feat lately. He would do better to stop trying to court her, she knew; every flower and gift only hurt them both further, but she had liked the details and the attentions and, honestly, her birthday was not the best day to stop giving them.

With a sigh, she stood and went into the bathroom to take a bath. It would be a lazy day for her, since the masquerade that would take place in her honor was until the nightfall, so she planned to take it slow. Once she grew tired of soaking herself, she dressed in a linen tunic and walked around the palace in search of her husband; it was not normal for him to just disappear without getting a word to her of his whereabouts, he was always looking out for her and now that he wasn't she had to wonder if everything was alright.

She finally found him in his private study, reading from a book she had seen a couple of times before but that he kept from her. She was almost sure it was a book about the Daughters of the Moon, and whatever Caverney's priests knew about them. Her hands itched to take it and run outside, to learn the secrets it kept from her about herself; but instead she stopped a couple of steps from Philip and tucked them inside her pockets.

\- You disappeared this morning- she said in a warm voice, watching him close the book and look up to her with a sweet smile - That was a first-

\- I had to make sure everything was in order for tonight- he said, caressing the book's spine once before letting it rest over the papers that decorated his desk

\- You shouldn't worry yourself over it- she replied, expectant

\- As it happens, I like parties- he replied, raising his eyebrows -And it is your bithday celebration, I want it to be perfect-

\- So you do recall my birthday- she said with a smile, resting her hip against the desk - For one moment I thought you had forgotten-

\- My dear Odette, there is no way on this earth I would ever be able to forget you- he said, his deep hazel eyes caressing hers - I wanted your present to be something special, something unique-

\- Don't worry about it- she said, resting her hand on his - There is no need for you to give me anything, specially since you have already given me so much-

\- I like giving you presents- he said simply - I want you to always feel loved-

She blushed a little but left her eyes on his. After a moment that seemed not to end, Philip stood and took a wrapped box he had been keeping next to his chair; for the way he struggled with it she could guess it was a heavy present, her mind was already searching the posibilities but was kept on the mystery.

\- I do not know if you will like it- Philip said, giving the box to her and watching her marvel at its weight - but I certainly hope you do-

She glanced at him once and began to work her way through the wrapping paper and bow, opening the lid very slowly and finally looking inside. She had never seen such a cute thing before. Lying on its back and looking at her with impressive blue eyes was a spotted cat; carefully she brought it out from the box and marveled at the softness and beauty of his fur. It was the size of a watermelon, golden fur with long black spots covering its body and framing his eyes, his paws were big and fluffy promising the cat would soon grow considerably, its tail was thick and almost as long as the rest of its body, and tied to its neck rested a collar made of gold with craved precious gemstones and a white gold crescent moon that dangled on his chest.

\- It is a clouded leopard- explained Philip, caressing its head with a finger - There are very few of them left in the islands and are fierce creatures. Long ago they represented power and wealth, now we usually let them roam the jungles-

\- He is beautiful- she whispered, letting it walk in the desk

\- I want you to have him- he continued - when he grows he can be a protection for you, able to keep up to your riding; besides, my priests have informed me that daughters of the moon have always been known to get overly attached with animals-

\- I wish you would let me talk to your priests- she said, not for the first time - It is unfair that you get to know about my past and I do not get any answers-

\- I already told you I will not let you read this unless I am certain of its veracity- he replied, not unkindly - How will you call him?-

\- Sage- she said, tickling his ears - His name is Sage-

\- I will call for the animal master, so he may train him at once- Philip said, already turning to call one of the many servants that followed him around the palace

\- Don't- Odette replied, taking the kitten in her arms and cuddling it against her chest - I'll train him-

\- Are you sure?-

\- We get overly attached, or something like that, remember?-

He laughed and took them both in; he had pleased her with that creature, maybe he was, after all, making his way through her heart albeit slowly.

\- Come, dear, I have an audience to meet and you have a cub to train- he said, standing and helping her out of his study; by the door his right hand paced nervously - I will see you as soon as I am done in there, if not we will meet at supper-

\- Don't worry about us- she replied, calming the fidgeting leopard with a hush - We will be fine-

 

She walked to the palace gardens, which consisted primarily in flowers and palm trees, and placed her new friend on the green grass for him to pace. She smiled at his still clumsy walk, as it tried to bounce over insects and leaves when suddenly it stopped its chase and turned to look at her; only he was actually looking behind her. Confused, she turned her head to see what it was that had caught the leopard's attention and could do no more than smile at Loki.

\- You do realize that prowling in the shadows and spying me is not polite, yes?-

\- I enjoy watching you when you think yourself unwatched- he replied, walking towards her and taking a sit at her side - Happy birthday, by the way-

\- Thank you- she said, smiling at him. The cub walked towards them and pounced over the god's foot, he arched an eyebrow at it as the kitten growled and bit into his shoe; laughing, Odette retired the animal from his victim and showed him to Loki - Meet Sage-

\- It is not wise to attack a god- he told the baby with a tender voice that did not hold a bit of reproach, turning then to the queen - Where did you get him?-

\- Philip gave him to me, for my birthday-

She let the leopard go about, springing and leaping over the insects he could find as they both watched.

\- Smart man- the god said - your ancestors always prefered living creatures over any kind of jewel, I am surprised that he would know as much-

\- He has been researching with his priests- she said, her eyes following her new charge - Not that he tells me what he finds nor lets me do any research on my own. Honestly I think it is kind of unfair-

\- Most of what he might be finding out you already know- he assured her with a smile - and the rest you will know when the time comes for yo to possess that knowledge. As it is you shouldn't have learned half of what you already know until now-

\- I don't understand why, though- she said, wriggling her fingers at Sage and giggling as he tried to catch them - why won't you tell me about myself?-

\- Things are done a certain way for a reason- he replied, cupping her chin in his hand - Just be patient and soon enough you will know-

\- Will I see you tonight? at the party?- she asked, hugging Sage and caressing his belly while he softly purred

\- If you want me to make an appearance to this apparently boring mortal party, no offense, sure I will- replied Loki with his boyish grin - That can be your birthday present-

\- Your presence?- she asked, cocking her head at him

\- Don't look at me like that- he replied taking cupping her head with his hot hand - I have given you more time, too-

\- More time?- she asked, confused - More time for what?-

\- Be patient, you will know at your own time- he kissed her cheek, a peck really, and winked at him - Now, I do believe your faithful husband is searching for you; something about missing lunch?-

\- Shut- she whispered, picking the cat as she stood on her feet and ran towards the dinning room, stopping only to look back at a smiling-arched-eyebrow Loki that waved his fingers at her. She gave him an apologetic smile and left him in the gardens, sure that he would not stay there long.

 

 

Philip had believed he was done being impressed by his wife's beauty, after watching her walk down the aisle to be married he had believed he would never be as awed as he was then by her beauty, he had thought it yet again on their wedding night, and upon watching her ride on her old horse... he had probably thought it every time he saw her again. But seeing her now, walking towards him with an expectant smile he had to correct himself again.

\- I swear I hoped I would already be used to your beauty- he said, kissing her hand delicately and catching her eyes with his - But every time I see you I still feel my heart skip a beat and I am beginning to believe 'getting used to it' is not an option-

She looked exquisite in her long black dress, it was a strapless cut with a long gash on the side of her right leg letting it show when she walked to him, over her bare arms delicate and intricate black embroidery formed patterns in an impressive contrast with her white skin. Dangling from her neck and resting on her collarbone a bright ruby glittered under the lamp lights, her tiara dangled over her forehead and her eyes were painted with a thick coat of black paint, making them look even more mysterious and blue; a silver mask hiding half of her face.

\- You exaggerate, surely- she replied with a kind smile, pressing her hand over his arm as he guided her towards the ball room, already buzzing with guests - I am the same woman you married, my looks have not changed at all-

\- Which is a relief- he replied - had they changed one bit I would probably have trouble trying to make sense of even a simple sentence, such nervousness you would bare on me-

She laughed, the same hypnotic laugh he had heard so many times before and of which he never had enough. The corners of his mouth twitched, trying to hide a smile, as the doors of the ballroom opened and they were announced and then greeted by their guests.

\- Happy birthday my love- the king whispered to her ear, his breath caressing her neck and making a shiver run down her spine. She had never felt a sensation like that with Philip, and the fact that such a simple feat could have that reaction from her made her wonder.

But that night there was no time to wonder.

Her guests came and went with gossip, congratulations and compliments. None of them was she actually happy to receive, Ericka had not been able to make the trip and therefor none of the knights who had been her friends had been able to excuse themselves from their service. She had, however, received their letters; they were worried for their friend, the knights, something of James not being his usual self... but he had broken her heart, he had broken his promises, she no longer cared.

\- You, my lady, are frowning- the familiar mocking voice behind her made her turn with a smile.

Loki looked amazing. He was wearing a black tox and a coal black mask over his face, his eyes looked bright under it and glimmered in their different tones; somewhere she wondered why no one seemed to notice nor remember such memorable eyes.

\- Aren't you the observant god?- she replied, trying to press anoyance into her words.

\- I know- he beamed, taking her hand in his and walking her towards the dancers of the room. 

\- Do you have many balls and masquerades?- she asked, suddenly curious as to where or why he knew how to dance at all.

\- Not really, we gods don't get along well enough to pretend to have a complete evening by ourselves- he replied, easing into a smile and waiting for the next song to start - The balls we usually attend to, if any, are in your world-

\- I am surprised you can dance at all- she whispered jokingly as the first tones of the song began.

\- That is strange, this song reminds me very much of a tango I used to love, back in the day- he said, apparently ignoring her mockery - Tell me dear, do you tango?-

\- Tango?- she replied, confused for she had never even heard that word before

That was all the answer he needed; with one swift movement he pulled her closer to him until their faces were only inches apart.His eyes glowed with naughtiness as he, slowly, gave a couple of longed dragged steps to the front, forcing her to follow suit.

\- Do we really have to dance this close?- she asked, a smile curving her lips - It is not proper-

\- You have never cared for propriety- he replied, spinning her and abruptly stoping her so that her back rested against his shoulder. He kept walking, almost dragging them both in long strides to the opposite direction.

\- I never said such a thing- she whispered, trying to hide the fact that her heart was racing.

Brusquely he made her face him again, her hands searching to support her body by grasping his arm and shoulder in wonder; his face was almost serious, except for a crooked smile on his face as he studied hers.

\- For once, princess, you should let me order you about- he said, already changing the pace of their steps as the music picked up the beat.

Slowly he caressed her arm until he had her hand in his, clasping it firmly to indicate her steps. Slowly Odette forgot where they were, hypnotized only by those amazing eyes that never wandered away from hers; they walked and turned with the music, ignoring that everyone in the party was watching them dance. Loki knew what he was doing, he guided her with a firm hand over her back, his feet did little steps and long strides indifferently and, suddenly, her arms and legs moved by their own, as if she had always known how to tango; then again she knew that was what should happen when they danced: if it was properly done, it would feel natural, the movements would flow as water in a river even if she did not know the proper steps beforehand. She was barely aware of the fact that her hair had come undone from its pins, a rebellious strand of hair falling to her face, when the song was finally over. The queen was panting only inches away from the god's lips as his arms tensed to keep her in place of that half drop to the floor, her leg around his for support.

The room was very quiet for a moment before it burst in applause, and Philip practically appeared next to them. He offered his hand to his wife and when she took it pulled her to him, she clashed with his chest because of the unexpected movement and gasped. The king seemed less than happy, his lips were tight and white in a straight line as he examined the trickster.

\- Your Majesty, my apologies- Loki said with a low bow and his most innocent voice and smile - It was not my intention for you to be displeaced because of our dancing-

\- That was hardly a proper way to dance- he replied, his voice strained

\- It is but an innocent tango- Loki said, eyebrows raised - Surely Caverney has heard of the tango-

\- I do not care what it is you call this... dirty dancing-

\- It is not dirty at all, Your Majesty- continued the god with good humor - Where I am from it is... was a very popular dance that the entire society always looked forward to-

\- Is it?- replied Philip, still suspicious and crossed

\- We should ask him to teach us both how to tango- Odette intervened, pressing herself against her husband's chest and looking up to him with a radiant smile on her face - It was absolutely fun to dance-  

\- Perhaps- replied the king, forcing a tight smile

\- I see I have caused you trouble- continued the god, bowing once more - Please forgive me and be assured that I will refrain myself from dancing with the Queen, if it pleases you-

\- Due to propriety and decorum, it would probably be best if you did Mr...-

\- Odinson- replied Loki, charmed

\- Mr. Odinson- concluded Philip with a nod, already turning to leave with his wife by his side.

They walked in silence for a little while, he was stirring her towards one of the adjacent rooms. Once they arrived and the couple that had been murmuring to each other had left the place for the monarchs, he turned to face her with a displeased frown.

\- Before you say anything- she said, stopping him and resting both hands over his chest - I am sorry; I guess I just got carried away by the music and the dancing-

\- That is precisely what bothers me- he replied, looking at her cautiously - You can not just get yourself carried away, not in public affairs-

\- I know, I am sorry- she repeated, pushing a pouting tone to her words - Mr. Odinson is just a very old friend of mine, and I keep forgetting we both have to behave as grown ups when we meet-

\- You know, I truly thought we were making some progress, you and I- he said, his tone stern

\- Philip...-

\- I guess I was wrong-

He turned to leave, fists against his legs as he resolutely walked away. Odette catched up to him, pulling from his hand so he would see her.

\- Philip, please- she said, her voice low and sweet

\- Is there something between that man and you?- he asked, sighing in defeat. he had a hard time not listening to that woman.

\- 'That man' is a wrong term- 

Both of them turned to look behind them, where Loki stood with a broad smile. Philip stared blankly at the space that just seconds ago had been empty as Odette sighed next to him and crossed her arms.

\- Excuse me?- Philip said, confused and trying not to work up his anger

\- What he means, darling- Odette said, holding his arm tenderly - is that he is not entirely human-

\- Pardon?-

\- I am a god- he said, brightly; green light shimmering around his fingers even though no magic was actually being used - The God, some would say-

\- Yue?- Philip asked, obviously impressed

\- Nice guess, but no- replied Loki, rolling his eyes at them - He isn't half as charming as I am, nor does he like mingling with mortals-

\- He is Loki- Odette said, tired of this nonsense - He has been helping me for the last couple of years, and is a good friend of mine-

\- Loki the Trickster, the Prince of Lies- the kind said, looking  incredulously at him 

\- The one and only. So it would be a nice thing for you to stop grilling your dear wife for dancing with me, it is unattractive-

\- Thank you for your intervention, Loki- Odette said coldly - But if you don't mind, this is something he and I have to work on our own-

\- Sure, sure- he said, waving a hand in dismissal and disappearing into thin air

\- So... Loki- Philip said, turning to her again, all his worries still on his face

\- I would have told you- she said with a sad smile - but sometimes it is better that no one knows who he is, he is not the best god to make friends with-

\- Nor was I planning to befriend him-

\- I am sorry- she whispered - if I made you feel poorly-

\- You don't love me, do you?- he asked, his eyes sad - I wouldn't have reacted this way if I was sure, but I am not-

\- Well, it's been hardly eight months since our wedding, and you know I don't feel as strongly for you as you do for me- she whispered, trying to say the words sweetly, but even so she could see how it hurt him to hear it.

\- Enjoy the rest of your evening, I will not bother you anymore- he said, kissing her fingertips and leaving her on her own

\- Philip- she called, but this time he didn't turned around.

 


	56. Regrets and forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "There is nothing more beautiful than the way the ocean refuses to stop kissing the shoreline no matter how many times it is sent away" - Author Unknown

\- Philip, we have to talk about it sooner or later- Odette said, not for the first time from the other side of the library door.

She had gone to bed the night after the party by herself, and awoken to find Philip's side still made and undisturbed. The servants had informed her that the King had stayed in a guest bedroom, and that he had proceeded to lock himself in the library since that morning; she had never felt so badly over a conversation before, nor had she been responsible of forcing anyone in a voluntary lock down.

\- Odette, I am in no mood to hold this conversation- he replied, still unmoved

\- Philip, please open up- she insisted - it has been over a week-

\- He still doesn't one to talk to you?- Warren said, walking peacefully towards her

\- I don't understand what the big deal is- she said, frustrated - I mean, when we married he knew I wasn't in love with him-

\- I suppose he believed your feelings towards him might have changed over time- her friend said, shrugging

\- And they have, we are good friends now and I have come to care for him...-

\- But you don't love him- 

\- It is just... love doesn't really work like that, does it?-

\- Let me see if I get him to at least open the library door for you- he said after a moment of silence, indicating her to step back and let him knock.

\- Odette, please go entertain yourself I really don't want to see you just yet- came the reply from within

\- Yeah... about that, honey, I think you are talking to the wrong person- Warren answered with a smile, putting his hand back to his pocket 

\- I am sorry Warren- the voice from the other side of the door was closer now and Odette could hear her husband's footsteps approaching - I thought you were my wife, and honestly I am not sure what I should do about...-

\- I would believe your marriage is still too young for you to be avoiding her, and unless you are about to close that door on her face, my guess is you are about to speak with her- Warren said, upon seeing Philips face after opening the door to find them both standing outside.

\- So which is it? Are you slamming the door in my face?- Odette asked, already approaching her husband, both hands on her hips. Warren was already backing away with an innocent smile.

\- You will be paying for this, Warren- Philip called with just an inch of resentment

\- You can thank me later, man- he replied, not bothering to turn around.

Odette gave him a side glance before entering the quiet room, filled with rows of books and a set of couches. She sat in one of them and patted the seat next to her, indicating her husband to follow her lead; only Philip wasn't interested in sitting by her.

\- Philip, please try to understand me- she said, finally standing and walking towards him - When we married it was for political reasons, you were very much aware that I was not in love with you-

\- After all I have done for you, you still don't get it do you?- he replied, tired of his silence

\- I am sorry I don't feel the way you do- she said, resting her hand over his shoulder - I know you wish for me to return your feelings but the truth is I don't, and if this changes our relationship I will completely understand...-

\- You are blind to other people's feeling, ain't you?- he interrupted, pulling away from her touch. Suddenly relaxing, his face twisting from anger to sadness and surrender, he added - I still love you Odette, I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you and, truthfully, I doubt I will ever be able to stop loving you. But love implies also to care for one self, and right now all you are doing is hurt me. You are right when you say I wish you to love me as much as I love you, what I need to know is wether you are capable of ever loving me at all-

\- I don't know- she replied, feeling once again that pang of guilt and sadness in her heart - I mean, love doesn't really work that way, does it? I mean, I can try Philip, but I don't know if it will work out as you want it to-

\- I will not force you to love me, Odette- he replied, the sadness in his eyes weighing down on him - That is why maybe it will be a better idea for us both to avoid having too much contact-

She looked at him in silence for a moment, trying to understand why she felt so hurt that he would not want to see her anymore. Choosing to leave the search of an answer for another time, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly. When she finally broke the contact to breathe, he was staring at her with pained confused eyes and raised eyebrows.

\- I said I would try, remember?- she whispered, feeling her heart racing in her chest as he caressed her cheek

\- I am sure this is not going to work out for me- he muttered, the sadness almost palpable

\- You don't want me anymore?- the princess asked, wrapping her fingers in his hair

\- That is the problem, I can't help but hope that one day you may actually return my feelings... no matter how unworthy of them I may be-

\- There is no harm in trying, right?-

He kissed her then, fiercely pressing her against him. If she would never love him back, at least he should make the best of the time he had with her; while she still wanted to be around him. Somewhere, deep inside him, he knew he was giving her his heart in a silver plate ready to be crushed, but he was in love with her and nothing he might think or hear could help him feel any different from that. He had thought about letting her go, since she wasn't in love with him, but truth was he was a selfish man and the idea of her parting from him was even more painful than forgiving her for not loving her husband.

\- I love you, Odette- he muttered to her ear, nibbling on it as she gasped in surprise - Don't you ever forget that- 


	57. Let us talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We were king's men, knights and heroes... but some knights are dark and full of terror, my lady. War makes monsters of us all." - George R.R. Martin

 - I still don't understand why we are both going to these talks when you are obviously worried about leaving Warren in charge while we are gone- Odette chided her husband, looking at him from the small mirror that had been added to the cabin in which they slept.

They had been summoned, along with a dozen other realms, to discuss several treaties and other issues among them; Philip had explained to her that even though Caverney was friendly to all of the summoned countries he had always believed it best to present himself to the conventions so that nothing could be said or agreed upon without his previous knowledge. For the Queen it meant a trip outside of the islands, which she had learned to love, and the possibility to learn more about her new realm; they both could do with the break from their routines and, quite honestly, use the alone time to continue working on their relationship.

\- I would have been much more worried leaving you on your own- he explained, not for the first time - in case you haven't noticed, danger seems to follow you like bees stick to honey-

\- I would have hardly been alone in Caverney- she protested, putting the brush down and walking to him - but I am glad you let me come along-

\- So why are you giving me  hard time about it?-

\- You are underestimating Warren- she replied, an innocent smile on her lips

\- He likes outdoors and physical activities- he replied - I can hardly picture him in an audience or behind a desk-

\- He will only have to act as your representative in case there is an emergency; otherwise he can go around riding and swimming-

A knock on the door forced them to stop their conversation, Philip gave her an apologetic smile and stepped out of their little cabin to speak to the sailor that had interrupted their chat. Odette returned to her little dressing table to finish her make-up; chances were (and she could hear the sailor) that they had already arrived to port and were ready to disembark.

\- Dear, we have arrived and King Carlos's escort awaits us in the docks- Philip said, closing the door behind him and turning to her; smiling when he realized that she was all ready to go and waiting for him - You heard us, didn't you?-

\- He was rather loud, if you ask me- she replied walking to the door, her husband taking her arm in his

\- Has Loki paid you a visit lately?-

His inquiry was a strange one; after the incident of her birthday Philip had been careful about speaking of the god but otherwise quite clear of how he felt about his wife having contact with a man that was clearly in love with her, god or not. In fact, Odette had decided wisest to ask her friend to stop appearing in the palace grounds to try to please her husband, an issue that hadn't pleased Loki at all, and had tried her very best to keep him out of any conversation.

\- It has been a while since I last saw him- she replied, cocking her head to the side opposite to him - After my birthday I asked him to keep his visits at a minimum, since it seemed to bother you so much; why do you ask?-

\- I have a bad feeling, that's all-

\- Warren will be fine- she repeated, trying not to laugh and peeking his lips.

He smiled back, though he didn't seem to be comforted at all, and walked with her down to the docks where an escort of a dozen men dressed in black and blue uniforms awaited. As they were being greeted by them and a King's representative, their horses and own soldiers joined them at the docks.

\- If Your Majesties would follow me?- the representative, a thin man with a small nose and brown eyes, asked them in a nasal voice

\- Lead our way, Sir- Philip replied good-naturally.

Odette looked around and as far as she could at the city. Unlike Caverney that was always full of color and alive with people and noise, these docks seemed to be almost deserted. People walked the streets in silence, dressed in black and grey and never once did they look up to see their small parade. She was debating wether she should ask their guide about this rather strange situation without sounding disrespectful when Philip interrupted her thoughts.

\- Last time I visited Kerm the streets were much more alive; has there been trouble around here?-

\- We are all mourning, Your Majesty. Two days ago Lady Regina passed on- explained their guide with a sorrowful tone - She was very much liked by everyone in the city, she had a really good heart-

\- I am very sorry to hear that- Philip said, sincerity evident in his voice

\- Did you know her well?- asked Odette to her husband alone

\- Yes, she was a good friend and Carlos's first choice as representative to all of our events- he said - You actually met her, both at our wedding and at your birthday-

\- I am afraid I do not recall her- 

\- Don't say that to Carlos, mind- he advised in a low murmur - After all, she was his sister-

Odette was saved from having to reply, their escort was slowing to a stop in front of a mansion with a beautiful fountain at the front courtyard, where another set of horses had just been dismounted and were just being towed away. The house was made of great blocks of pink rock, a big balcony of worked iron unfolded from the last floor and hundreds of windows opened up to get the warm air and sun rays in.

\- Not what I expected of a castle- she whispered sweetly with a smile

\- But much more comfortable than many, trust me darling-

They were guided to the interior of the house, stairwells with golden handrails adorned both sides of the main hall and torch handles were arranged throughout every wall in equally distant patterns; servants walked in silence everywhere, curtsying and bowing to them as they passed. For what Philip had told her on the boat they were to stay in the mansion, along with all the other attendants, and proceed to their discussions in a separate room; their soldiers would be staying in another house, a street from theirs, where they would be properly kept and allowed their training while their masters did business. The impressions their soldiers got of the others would serve as a guide to determine the strength of the other countries's armies.

\- Your things shall be unpacked and awaiting you in your room when today's audience is over- their guide said with a bow - I will now leave you, Your Majesties-

He left them staring at a big oak door which swung open a moment afterwards. 

\- Don't worry, dear- he whispered to her with an encouraging smile - by now everyone knows you won't curtsy to no one, Carlos shouldn't give you a hard time for that-

She smiled gratefully and sighed before walking by his side into what seemed to be the throne room; it was modestly decorated, with only some paintings hanging from the walls and a very long persian rug shielding the white marble floor from the visitors's feet. At the end of the room was an equally modest dais and on it stood a less than modest golden throne. Because it was the brightest and most elegant furniture of the room, all eyes were drawn to it and the man that seated on the throne; he seemed to be in his mid thirties, or maybe early thirties, with brown hair and beard and deep grey eyes. Carlos was a tanned man, he seemed fit though not muscled; Odette's bet was that he didn't care much for exercise or any other physical activities, however his eyes were kind as they approached him and passed the couple of rows of chairs that rested on either side of the rug and just bellow the dais, men were already seated in some of them, looking at them with distant interest as they stopped in front of the King.

\- King Carlos, as always it is a pleasure to see you- Philip said, bowing only as much as costume indicated - may I introduce you to my wife, Queen Odette Bellante-

\- Welcome to Kerm- Carlos had a warm yet grave voice, he spoke to them both even though his eyes were buried in Odette, and didn't waver from her face as he added - I heard of your horrible incident, some years back, I am sorry that you were not there for you father's funeral. He was the greatest of us all-

\- I thank you for your consideration, King Carlos- she said softly, even though the reminder of her time in that woods's house and her father's demise was still painful for her to speak of - And my condolences for your sister's demise-

He nodded once in appreciation of her words, and invited them to take a seat among the rest of the men with an open gesture. They both took their places and killed the time until the last of the representatives had arrived and they were all guided to the conference hall.

The place was, unlike her expectations, not a long table with their exact number of chairs, but a room decorated with a fireplace and several sets of couches around it. The walls were white and full of paintings, while there was a set of three big windows from which sunlight exploded inside. Philip guided her to a couch in which they both could sit comfortably and kissed her hand sweetly.

\- If you get bored- he warned in a whisper - you can go for a walk-

\- Caverney is my home too- she replied - I am not going anywhere-

 

 

\- We will not be reducing our security in the docks and seas so your traders feel more comfortable in our waters- Philip said, not for the first time that day - Pirates are well known to Caverney and we will not ease their way to our shores-

\- Pirates! My traders have never encountered pirates- the representative of Larma's most powerful Corporation mocked - Are you sure it is not an old nightmare that hunts you, and you alone, Your Majesty?-

\- Pirates are very real, Mr. Laufe- she interceded, speaking for the first time since their commerce treaties had begun - if you are unwilling to listen to my husband, you may trust my words-

\- With all due respect, Your Majesty, your husband's words repeated by you make them no more real-

\- With all due respect, Mr. Laufe, I am not repeating Philip's words but telling you myself what I know for certain- she said, her tone sharp and unwavering - I actually had to fend them off before help could reach me only some months ago; and trust me, they were quite real-

There was a moment of silence, as they all valued her information and took it under advice. Philip squeezed her hand in thanks, before turning to the already quiet men.

\- And unless you wish to call my wife a liar, and personally offend me in the process, that is my final word about the security I choose to have in my oceans- he said firmly - All treaties you wish to make with us are welcome so long you remember that-

\- This is getting a bit tense- Carlos said, standing from his couch - We have been at it for hours and it seems to me we can all use a break-

They were about to answer when a struggle was heard from the other side of the door. Slowly they all stood from their places, Philip placing himself in front of her so that whatever danger threatened the room would have to pass over him before reaching her; and then silence was again. The door burst open and six men entered the place with swords bared and bows at the ready.

\- All clear, captain- one of them grunted - As for you, gentlemen, how about throwing those pretty hands of yours to the air were we can see them?-

All of them did as they were told, not because they wanted to but because they were all unarmed due to the talks. And even as the last pair of hands went to the air, the pirate's captain came in with a rather carefree step. Odette had to concentrate to keep herself from smiling when she recognized both the captain and the voice that had ordered them all to surrender.

\- Good evening, gentlemen- the Captain of the Dark Jolly said, his crooked smile coloring his words - I do hope I didn't interrupt anything of great importance, it would be a real shame if I had; unfortunately this cannot wait-

\- Captain Johnson- Odette reproached, her tone firm and getting the attention of everyone in that room.

James smiled when he heard her voice, not needing to see her to recognize her; but signaled his men to look for her anyways. Unlike the rest of her escort, she hadn't put her hands up in the air; "she had never listened to me before", James thought, "there was no reason why she would start now". Grimm, for now she recognized him despite a new scar that decorated half his face, approached her and tried to grab her arm to pull her towards his commander; but Philip moved to shield her from him with a threatening look.

\- Stand out of my way- the pirate warned with a growl, his sword point close to Philip's chest

\- Keep your hands off my wife- he replied, with an equally threatening tone but a calm expression

\- Don't worry, my Lord- Odette said, stepping around from both of them and walking towards Johnson. He looked different, meaner and angrier, even as he imperiously looked about him- I believe these pirates just want a word-

\- Your Majesty Odette- James said, beaming at her sight and not bothering to hide it in his words- I shouldn't be at all surprised of encountering you here-

\- On the contrary, captain, I would think you are following me- she replied, then adding an edge to her words demanded - Why are you here, sir?-

\- One of your friends here has something I need- he replied, nodding to two of his men. Jones and Grimm smiled broadly and approached King Ivan, who didn't even try to complain as they pulled from his neck a golden chain from which dangled a bicolored gemstone. She had seen it change from a bright emerald to a clouded ruby a couple of times that day, it seemed now like it had been interrupted in such a transformation by the pirates.

The men handed the gem to their captain, who inspected it with an apparently knowing eye. He then looked at everyone around him and saluted with sarcasm.

\- Thank you very much for your donations; if you excuse me, however, I must be on my way- he then turned to his men and in the same tone added - Take what you want, just be quick to return-

And he exited the room without so much as a look back. The men looked at each other with greed and began to take the jewels they could find from the people in the room; they took all of Odette's bracelets, pendants and necklaces without her objections and were about to go when two of them graved her and pulled her away from the rest of the men. Philip, anger evident in his face, tried to stop them from taking her away despite the fact that they were armed and he wasn't; Odette however, didn't try to fight them off.

\- Hard to believe this one is the same that caused us so much trouble by the beach- Grimm said, grunting for the effort of carrying her in their hurry

\- I didn't want you to touch me at all- she said, knowing it wasn't her who he had been talking to - It seems evident your captain won't let you lay a hand on me, so I have little to fear from you-

\- A woman who doesn't fear pirates- the Grimm said - that's not natural-

\- Captain won't like it if we take her on board-  the second man said as they were cutting a corner in the unknown sreets- Maybe we should just do it here, leave her in one of the low streets for them to find...-

She gave them a side glance, to see if they were serious and, upon seeing their intentions in their eyes, struggled free from their grip and stood in front of them at the ready.

\- Had to mention it now, didn't you? She would have made it easy until it was evident- the man whose name she didn't know mumbled as he pulled his sword out

\- Why not put up a fight before, though? Wasn't natural- Grimm said, shrugging and placing his hand over his sword hilt

\- I want a word with your captain- she replied, simply - He didn't seemed willing to listen-

\- But I am listening now, Queen Odette- 

She turned to the shadows of the hidden street by which they had been taking her and stared up at his blue eyes, glimmering in the shadows even as he came out of them. They were harder than what she remembered, but the pain she had seen that first time on the beach was still evident in them.

\- Captain Johnson- she gasped

\- So you do remember me this time- he replied with a harsh smile - You wanted a word. Talk-

- What do you want with that necklace? Everything else you didn't seem interested in, and you could have obtained much more gold if you had taken hostages- she continued, ignoring his remark

\- Why do you care?- he replied harshly - Besides, you were more than capable of walking away from these two a while ago, why let them take you to me?-

\- I want to go with you- she replied, only then fully understanding why she had let strangers drag her half through an unknown city, why she had been wanting to talk to a man that was obviously an outlaw and a criminal.

\- What?- he replied, as surprised and confused as the men at his side

\- Take me with you- she repeated, trying to sound sure of her words and to push Philip's hurt away from her thoughts

\- You are crazy if you think I will have you on board of my ship- he replied firmly, pressing his authority to every word - I have heard powerful people are looking for you, and I am not about to get in their radar if I can help it-

\- Who?- she wondered, even though she was almost sure she wouldn't know the anyone of the people he talked about

\- A man named Khaos- he said, meaningfully - And by the look in your face you fully understand why I will not have anything to do with you if I can help it. Grimm, Karls... let's go-

\- Wait!- she called even as they climbed the nearest wall and onto the roof, ready to disappear.

\- Seems to me you have other issues at hand, Odette- replied James with a harsh cutting tone, pointing behind her and then leaping out of sight, his men following suit.

She turned to where he had pointed and gasped in horror. 

\- Philip-


	58. Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So I'll let you go, I'll set you free. And when you see what you need to see. When you find you... come back to me" - David Cook

\- Did you mean that?- asked Philip, looking at her in horror. He was pale and breathing hard, obviously from the effort of running after her; there was blood dripping from an open wound in his arm, probably from his wrestle with the pirates left in the mansion. Somewhere, deep inside, Odette wondered what had happened to those men, and wether his wound hurt him at all.

\- Philip- she repeated, searching for words that evaded her - I...-

\- You don't want to be with me- he said, the strength of the affirmation weighing down on him and painting his words with pain - You are truly unhappy in Caverney, aren't you?-

\- It is not that I don't care for you, Philip- she said as sweetly as she could; trying to make sense of what had just happened while she thought out loud the feelings she had been harboring for such a long time now - nor am I unhappy per sei, it is just I don't feel I am being myself. It feels as if I was making myself small all the time, like I can't really be who I really am in the palace; and even if I could, I don't have a clue of who I really am! Philip... how on earth can I make sense of anything if I don't understand myself?-

\- So what you are telling me is that it isn't because of me, but because of you?- his eyebrow was arched as he thought of what he could do to repair whatever was going wrong with his marriage

\- You just don't get it- she continued, oblivious of his pain - Everything I grew up knowing was a lie! I do not know who my mother actually was, apparently I am something of a demigoddess and have special abilities, which extent I don't know, and the few people who could actually give me some answers are not willing to tell me anything of use-

\- Something tells me that even if I told you you could talk whatever you wanted to with Yue's priests your decision would still be the same, so do not blame a poor excuse- he said. His heart was breaking even as he tried to help her feel better. There was, however, a glimmer of hope that she might agree to stay if she were to get the information she wanted.

\- I am truly sorry, Philip- 

He stared at her for a moment, considering the few possibilities they had left. Truth was he was absolutely in love with her, the idea of her unhappiness was heartbreaker on it's own and there was very little he could actually do to fix it. She wanted to leave, of that he was sure even if she hadn't asked him to let her go; but was he capable of setting her free when he knew his own heart would shatter with her absence? 

\- I always loved your freedom- he finally murmured - If I loved that as much as I believe I do, who am I to restrain you?-

\- Philip, what are you talking about?- she whispered, taking his hands in hers. He had to take a moment to force himself to sound firm and detached when he next spoke, for her touch was as painful as fire burning his skin.

\- I want you to be happy, Odette- he replied, a heartbreaking smile curving his lips - Because you are the only person that I have ever loved enough to put before my own desires, you have taught me that there is so much more that is even more important than myself. You have shown me to be selfless and I want you to be happy because that would make me happy; even if you find that happiness without me-

\- I... I think I am not understanding...- she whispered, her eyes wide with fear and confusion

\- I am setting you free, darling- he said - And as hard as it is for me, and trust me I wish I could go back to my normal self and take back every single word I just said, I want you to be that free woman I met for the first time. You were wild as the wind, Odette, and you were so sure of who you were and where you wanted to be... so please, go find yourself-

\- You are breaking up our marriage?- 

\- No, unfortunately I can't undo what has been done before Yue's eyes- he replied, kissing her fingertips the same way he had done everyday for a year and some - I am letting you go, however, I am returning your freedom to you-

\- Where am I supposed to go?- she gasped, finally grasping the reality of their situation

\- Wherever you want to- he replied, letting go of her hands and taking one last good look at the love of his life - I love you so much, Odette. Please remember that and... when you find out whatever it is you are looking for, would you be so gracious as to stop by and show me that amazing woman you have become?-

She nodded silently, her heart throbbing in her throat as she did her best to swallow her tears.  _But honestly_ Theresus whispered in her head  _What else where you expecting to happen after that little tantrum? You wanted out, you got it_.

\- Thank you, Philip, and please do forgive me- Odette brushed his lips with hers for a second and stood there as her husband turned from her and began his walk back to the mansion where he would have to explain her absence, and somehow find the strength to continue discussing business as if nothing had ever happened.

He walked in silence, trying not to look back to see if she was staring after him; trying to kill the hope he had that she would run to him and return to Caverney. Odette stayed in that shadowed street, letting her freedom sink in and her mind twirl about it for a moment before trying to decide where and what she was to do with that renewed freedom of hers.

\- Loki?- she whispered, tentatively - I could really use your help...-

But the god was occupied elsewhere.

 

 

\- That was quite astonishing- Loki observed, pushing himself off the wall of James's cabin - I never told you you were not to take your beloved with you-

\- I know you are in love with her- he replied with a grunt. He was not in the mood to treat with the Trickster, specially not after seeing her and being so close of getting her back - You can quit pretending that you don't really care-

\- I have never pretended such a thing, you just never paid attention- he beamed back - Why are you in such a bad mood?-

\- I couldn't take her with me, it's too dangerous- he replied - I want her with me, but she is married to Philip, and she is Odette. Why would she be happy in a ship full of pirates? What could I possibly offer her besides my unworthiness?-

\- I am not going to convince you otherwise, kid- the god said, happily walking about the small room with his hands in his pockets - She is calling for me, though-

\- And you aren't going? The knight in shinning armor?- he said, trying to hide from him how much it hurt to know he wasn't being called by her

\- I don't need to go, I already know why she is asking for me- he said, shrugging - I'll take my time to show up, there is something I have to pick up for her before I do go to her aid-

\- Captain, you will never guess what...- the door opened without a knock, letting Jones and his ragged breathing in

\- What is it Jones?- James asked, a little exasperated but grateful for the interruption

\- The queen- he replied - She never got back to the mansion-

\- She must still be arguing with her husband- he said, dismissing the man's worry with a hand gesture

\- No sir, the king is back, alright. Said we took her with us-

\- But we didn't-

\- No, captain, we did not-

\- What on earth is going on?- he demanded of Loki, turning to him with a threatening knife in hand

\- Why, he let her go- replied the god, not at all worried of the dagger pointed at his throat. He smiled at him innocently as he stared at him in surprise, pushing the blade away with a carefree hand

\- Why would anyone let her go?- Jones asked, eyes glancing over the captain - She's looks like every man's dream-

\- Why did he?- pressed the knight his expression quickly changing from surprise to anger and suspicion

\- Because he loves her- Loki replied in a tone that showed how little he thought of their intelligence for asking it - I believe he is actually the first mortal man to have truly loved her enough to let her go...-

\- I let her go- James whispered, but the fight in him was gone. He let himself sit on his desk as he stared down to the wood

\- And yet we both know that it is hardly the same thing- said the Trickster with an arched eyebrow; he didn't need to say another word, James wasn't about to contradict him and everything in him showed both his pain and resignation. Loki patted the captains shoulder once in comprehension and left their company with the sole eco of his voice as farewell - Excuse me, gentlemen-


	59. For a moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " I am a winged creature who is too rarely allowed to use its wings. Ecstasies do not occur often enough." - Anais Nin

\- You called?- 

Odette jumped upon hearing Loki's voice behind her and smiled kindly at him.

\- I don't suppose I have to explain, do I?- she asked

\- My darling, you are free to do whatever you want- he beamed, sensing her own enthusiasm 

\- I don't know where to start-

\- Somewhere far from here, perhaps- he winked, as the green light of his magic surrounded her and transported her to a place she didn't know. 

She opened her eyes to a blue, cloudless sky. People chatted and walked about in colorful dresses and hats, oblivious to the stranger that had appeared out of nowhere in their streets. The streets were made of stone and the buildings surrounding her were small and antique. She was about to ask Loki about it when she realized that little Sage was in his arms, growling restlessly at him.

\- You brought him?- she asked, already taking the cub from his arms with a bright smile - Thank you-

\- Well, you can't go about the world all alone- he replied kindly - I also packed a backpack for you, it has ordinary clothes so you can try and blend in-

\- This isn't the first time you've done something like this, is it?-

\- My darling, you are the first daughter of the moon to be able to run wildly. Go knock them all off their feet-

She giggled and started walking the streets of her new home. Her eyes were wide and her head dizzy as she took it all in, everything was so different from Caverney, and the streets in her home had always been a mystery... Could she make friends? Would she be able to find a job somewhere or a little house to call home? She needed a place where she could be close to the woods, were she could test the limits of her powers and try to pry answers from Loki... would he be there with her?

She arrived to the outsides of the city, where the jungle had begun to reclaim the unused parts of the city. She had barely realized she had been running and laughing half of the way up there, which probably explained why people had been staring after her all the while, the small hill gave her a nice view of wherever she was right now. 

 _You do realize you have no money, right?,_  Theresus, forever the fun killer, whispered

 _We'll manage,_  she replied

_You need somewhere to sleep_

_Then I'll build a house_

_How_ are _you planning to do that, darling?_  intervened Loki's mind

 _I am not sure,_  she replied, suddenly nervous,  _I thought maybe you could help me_

\- You think I just wave my fingers like that and a house appears out of nowhere?- he asked, appearing at her side

\- You  _are_  a God...-

\- Sorry, sweetheart, you are on your own for this one- he shrugged - Though I happen to know that some demigods are perfectly capable of molding trees and plants as they will...-

\- Not a daughter of the moon, surely- she replied, already walking into the jungle where no one would see her.

\- Is that sarcasm I hear?- was her only reply.

\- Let's get to work- she muttered to Sage, who was staring at her in wonder.

 _Try waving your fingers_ , Theresus snorted

Odette ignored her inner voice and walked about the trees and fallen branches, looking for a place to begin; she supposed it would be better to keep it on the trees, in case of rain, or any other creature might crawl by. She knew nothing about living outdoors, least of all of jungles since she had always been surrounded by woods... but what could the difference really be? 

She tried to find a mind in the jungle, something that seemed to help her get in the same way Loki had showed her human minds, and even animal's, looked like to her inner eye; but there was nothing like that from the nearby trees, only insects and rodents seemed to be aware of her presence. Pouting she tried something different, perhaps it had nothing to do with dominating the jungle since it was so vast and old; odds were even if she could find its mind or presence she wouldn't be able to control it at all, it would be like trying to enter Loki's mind. She stood by a single branch, staring hard at it and trying to make it move with her own will power but, needless to say, it wasn't working.

 _There is no connection, they have no reason to do as you wish_ , Theresus added. She could feel her Keeper's patience and objectivity as she focused yet again on the branch; only this time she could feel it alive. It was like a constant throbbing pulse, crawling on the deepest corner of her mind. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander to that sensation of life, grasping it with her concentration and tugging at it. Slowly she opened her eyes and stared at a twitching branch.

She yipped in amazement and wonder, letting go of whatever she had managed to obtain over the plant, and looked around her once more to make sure she was still alone. Sage watched her from a distance, vaguely interested in her experiments, but otherwise she was utterly alone. She turned back to the branch and the grasp she had of it, testing how it felt like to make it move in different directions and wondering if she could control more than just one branch. As if the tree next to her had understood, another branch shot up in front of her and began to twirl along with the first. Laughing she got to work.

She grew new branches and folded them to make herself a floor and walls; another branch came down as a ceiling, protecting her from light and rain. Somewhere she heard a beautiful voice singing in a language she didn't quite understand, only to realize that she was still alone and that it was her voice that had been singing in glee all this time. She made sure that the branches were nice and tight together, braiding a vine between them, and got another creeper to grow from the ground to the little tree house she had made for herself.

\- Not a bad day's work- Loki applauded her from the ground, smiling up at her and offering her a water skin.

\- I can't believe it is already getting dark- she replied, sensing her tired muscles tremble - I didn't notice it-

\- It takes time to build a house like that- he agreed, popping up next to her and passing the water - Specially when you first discover that you can do it-

\- Why couldn't I do it before?- she asked, taking a gulp of water and realizing how thirsty she was

\- First of all, you didn't want to do it- Loki observed, combing her hair with his fingers - and secondly, you have grown a lot since you found out you actually had magic in the first place. Controlling plants is quite complicated- 

\- How so?- 

\- They are very much alive, but their presence is much more subtle- he explained, caressing a leaf with gentle hands - They have been here for as long as us gods have, they are the true rulers of this earth and can be as docile as they were just now or as wild as the most dangerous lion- 

\- How come I can control them, then?- 

\- Like them, you have a very close connection to the earth- Loki patiently continued - They listen to you and do as you bid because of who and what you represent. But if you were to try and use them to damage themselves, well... it would go rather badly for you- 

\- Are there more powers I don't know of yet?-

He smiled innocently at her and brushed his fingers against her cheek, in a caress similar to those he had given the plants around them, but otherwise remained silent. She pursed her lips but didn't insist anymore; she wasn't here to fight with Loki, and besides she was too tired to try and pry for more information that night. She knew she had a purpose and that it was strongly tied to the earth and life upon it, on that day she had learned more about herself than in a year with Philip, and yet her heart still ached, and even more so now, despite her freedom. How could it be that having the world at her feet she still felt like a piece of her was missing? And why was it that whenever she felt that way she pictured her husband? 

\- So, what is your plan?- Loki asked, forcing her away from her thoughts

\- Well, first I'll go to town and look for a job- she said, whistling for Sage to climb up - After that, I suppose I have a lot of meditation and self discovery to do-

\- I already told you, what you need to know will be taught to you in due time- he chided her

\- I am ready to take it- she replied - You have no idea of how confusing it is to not know anything about yourself-

\- You already know yourself, you have always known-

\- And why am I so lost, then?- she demanded, Sage growling at him from her lap 

\- You are tormented by your own feelings, Odette- he replied, placing his hand over her shoulder - The fact that you have a rising sun on your back and have magic to wield do not change the mold in which they were added. Always remember that before you were the daughter of the moon you were simply Odette-

\- I have always been the daughter of the moon, I just didn't know it-

\- You became the daughter of the moon the moment you knew it true- the Trickster said, feeling her hurt mix with his pity for that lost girl - but the real you, the part of you that actually matters, you have always known-

She said nothing, but pretended to lie down to sleep. Loki knew her too well to believe that pretense, she knew, but he seemed to allow her at least that much peace. Sage curled up against her and closed his eyes, understanding what it was she expected of him to do. In the last months he had grown quite enough to double his original size so that when he purred Odette could feel it clearly against her abdomen and could not help but smile.

\- The funny thing is that even Philip seems to know that better than you- Loki whispered to no one in particular.

She turned to demand an explanation from him, but he was not to be found anywhere. With a sigh she hugged her pet and closed her eyes once again, waiting for sleep to take a hold of her as a single tear ran down her face. If only she could always feel as grand and happy as she had while building that home; but her fears and sadness seemed to catch her at every turn.

 


	60. Girl has got to pay bills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Do you know that tingling sensation in your stomach when something is so great and expected that you have no words to describe it? Sometimes mistakes feel like that as well." - North's White

Dawn _is upon us,_ Theresus observed from within her dreams.

With a start Odette sat up and opened her eyes; she had to corroborate that everything that happened the night before was indeed true. She smiled when the sight of untouched jungle confirmed her situation and began her search for Sage, chances were he would already be off somewhere around playing or maybe even hunting something if he was hungry, for he was not anywhere to be seen. With a groan she stood and stretched herself; she needed to go back to the city she had appeared in to find a job and chances were it would be rather difficult for her to manage that, so the more time she had to do it before night time the better.

\- Sage, I know you can hear me- she called calmly - Just stay out of sight and, specially, out of trouble-

She got no answer, of course, but felt certain the leopard wouldn't get in any kind of trouble; so she began her walk back to the busy streets. She walked aimlessly for a while before finding a simple looking store by one of the main roads; timidly she stepped inside and took a long wondering look around it until her eyes met those of another woman.

\- May I help you find anything in particular?- she asked courteously

\- Actually, I am looking for a job- Odette replied with a small smile - Do you happen to have an opening?-

\- I am sorry- the older woman said with a little frown - We have all the help we need right now, but maybe you should try down by the river. Those restaurants are always hiring people-

\- Thanks- she said turning back to the door - And have a nice day-

\- You too, and good luck-

 

She walked to where she could hear the running water in the distance, she knew little to nothing about cooking but maybe they would need help outside the kitchen. Honestly, how difficult could serving tables be? The moment she arrived to the river she saw a number of small restaurants with colorful roofs and small tables overlooking the water, the chairs were all laid over the tables and each of the buildings seemed closed to the outside world. She had already approached at least tree closed doors and was about to give up when she saw a man carrying boxes enter one of the establishments; with hope she jogged up to the open door and knocked on it.

\- Yes?- asked the man from behind a counter, peeking out from under it with an arched eyebrow. He had a sharp featured face, his jaw almost square but softened by his emerald eyes framed by a single eyebrow and brown curls.

\- How do you do- she said timidly, something about that man made her very nervous

\- Can I help you, doll?- he asked straightening up and resting both hands over the wooden counter

\- Yes... I mean...- she took a deep breath and composed herself before making a bigger fool of herself - I am looking for a job, and a very nice woman downtown told me you might have an opening-

\- Surely it was Mureen- he mumbled, walking towards her with resolution - Let me take a look at you-

She frowned but stayed still as he walked around her with a critical eye.

\- I don't suppose you can cook- he said not really expecting an answer - What experience do you have?-

\- I am afraid I don't have any- she replied, blushing

\- But with those looks it doesn't seem like you have ever needed it, yes?- he said, smiling at her - you could certainly be good for business-

\- Excuse me?- she asked, arching an eyebrow

\- What I mean is that I do happen to have an opening, doll- he winked - basically it consists in luring people inside the restaurant, you know how they say "the more the merrier"?-

She nodded once when she realized the question wasn't rhetorical.

\- Well, it applies here- he determined - Very well, this is the deal: you come here everyday an hour before sunset and end your turn at midnight and I will pay you five hundred silver each week. Do you take it?-

\- Sure- she said, not sure wether the deal was or not a good one since she had no idea of how it was that a job worked, nor how much she was supposed to ask for.

\- Come by before your shift starts so I can give you the uniforms you are to wear- he said dismissing her already.

She didn't say anything as she left the establishment and looked over her shoulder to memorize her new working place, Paolo's.

When she did arrive back to her little hut, she was vaguely surprised to see Sage calmly sleeping while Loki distractedly scratched his belly. With a resigned smile, she climbed up to them and sat by their side in silence; whatever it was Loki wanted to say he would, even if she did try to interrupt him.

\- Heard you found a job- he said, not really looking at her

\- At a restaurant, I never thought it would be that easy-

\- It usually isn't- he agreed, taking a deep breath

\- So? What is bothering you?- she asked, sensing his uneasiness

\- Your future is- he replied with one of those secretive glances she hated so much - I am afraid I can't postpone it much longer, and there are so many hands in play here...- 

\- If you do not tell me anything, there is no way I can understand this rambling- she observed, pressing her shoulder against his - What is going on, Loki?-

\- I can not tell you anything just yet- he said, not for the first time - But I need you to stop experimenting... just for a month or so-

\- What? You do realize that the only reason why I did leave Philip behind was so that I could experiment, don't you?-

\- I thought you felt trapped with him- he reminded her, eyebrow arched

\- I suppose I no longer felt that way-

\- Promise me you will not experiment just yet, please-

She stared at him silently for a while, sensing the gravity of his eyes on hers, before nodding once with a sigh.

\- Fine, I'll stop experimenting until a month from today-

\- And do take care of yourself, yes?-

\- Sounds like you are saying goodbye-

\- For now- he agreed - There is something I have to do-

\- Good luck, trickster-

He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her forehead sweetly, disappearing shortly after that. With a sigh she stared into the forest thinking of what Loki had said, of what she had done back at that lone alley, of how Philip had let her go.

\- Don't suppose he loved me, did he? He wouldn't have let me go if he did- she whispered to Sage, who barely opened an eye acknowledging her presence

_Maybe it was because he actually loved you that he let you go; you know what they say about love: "Set her free and if she comes back she was always yours", Theresus whispered with an ironic smile._

 

She arrived back at Paolo's with a heavy heart and a distracted mind, even though she had felt alive and free for a while the other day, she didn't feel that way anymore and that made her wonder a lot of things about herself. When she knocked on the door again, the man she had spoken to earlier motioned her inside; she supposed he was Paolo, after whom the restaurant had been named, though she wasn't about to ask him.

\- Here, take this and see if they fit- he said, passing a pile of clothes to her - you can change back there-

\- Thanks- she said, walking to the spot he had pointed to and unfolding the pieces to take a better look at them. 

They were all dresses, had they been made of better cloth she would have even ventured to call them gowns. There were three in total, one green, one blue and a red one; all of which seemed to be her size and shape. Pursing her lips, she changed into the blue dress seeing how the cloth clinged to her hips and breasts as a second skin and then flowed down to her ankles. She combed her hair with her fingers and tried to hold it in a simple up do with some difficulties before stepping out of the little cabin in which she imagined all the waiters and cooks changed for the job. Outside Paolo awaited her, and upon seeing her a look of appreciation lightened his eyes.

\- Very good for business- he repeated with a nod - Now, the rules. This is a high class, high quality restaurant; the people who come here have to maintain a minimum formality in their appearances, so do not lure in those who aren't wearing at least pants and a jacket; ladies should be wearing a dress or something of the sort. Number two, you are the hostess, be warm to all of the clients and keep your opinions to yourself, you are paid to receive them not to bore them to dead. Number three, food will be provided to you from the kitchen once the restaurant is full or the night is about to end, otherwise you are expected at your post. And lastly, you will call me Paolo; do you have any questions?-

\- I understand- she replied with a tinge of nervousness and, remembering he had not asked for her own name added - I am Odette by the way-

\- Yes, yes- he said dismissively - Now go outside, it is about time for you to start-

 

The night passed uneventful, the only thing Odette could think of as she sat at the kitchen with her peers was that of her exhaustion. Who would have ever known being a hostess could be so demanding and tiring? Her companions, around her, seemed to be used to such a night for they all chattered happily without paying much attention to her as their food was served.

\- So, new girl- one of the waitresses said with apparent indifference - What's your name?-

\- Odette- she replied with a smile - Nice to meet you-

\- I am Maca, these here are Juan, Tony, Liza, George and Leena- she said, pointing at each of them accordingly - We have been working here for the best of five years and had never seen you in town, so what's your story?-

\- You could say I ran away from my husband- she answered trying to press indifference into her words - Came here and loved your city, so I decided to stay-

\- Ran from your husband?- the one named Tony, who seemed to be the chef, said - Did he beat you or something?-

\- He was actually very good to me- Odette replied, disgusted by the idea that anyone could think of Philip beating her - I just didn't feel like myself when I was with him, so I left-

\- You must have broken his heart- Liza said with a sad look - Poor guy probably didn't see it coming-

\- We had been having problems before I left- she assured them, but none of them seemed to be impressed

\- People are never who hey were once they are part of a serious relationship- Juan observed with a shrug - We all change, and sometimes when we look back we realize it and fear that change. But truth is, new girl, once you have changed you can't undo it and there is absolutely no point in trying to return to what once was-

\- Deep dinner conversation- Paolo said, walking into the kitchen with his hands over his hips - Don't scare this one off, you hear me? She is very good for business-

\- No wonder tonight's clients were mostly men- Maca observed after finishing her plate - and my guess is tomorrow there will be more-

\- The more the merrier- Tony sang with a grin, standing to pick up the empty plates - That means more tips and a happy Paolo-

\- What else could we possibly ask for?- Juan added with a smile of his own, already standing from the table - keep it up, new girl-

\- It's Odette- the princess observed

\- We know, new girl- Maca winked, and one by one they fled from the kitchen.

Odette waited a little before following them outside; she didn't want them to know she lived in the jungle by herself, something told her she might have just met her first friends.


	61. The Customer is ALWAYS right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I will kill anyone who touches you. Do you understand?" The Road (2009)

It had been exactly a week since she had gotten her job. She believed she had made progress in her relations with the guys from the restaurant and Paolo, though she wasn't sure of what it was exactly that they made of her. Because Sage had been prowling around the farmer's herds she had begun to take him with her to the restaurant, where he would sit next to the back door until her shift was over; at first Paolo had protested to his presence, but they had all grown attached to him soon enough; Tony even threw him pieces of meat when he didn't consider them enough for his quality standards (which had begun to get higher every day). Loki had been absent as he had never before, which made Odette worry that something of great importance might be brewing; the only thing she could do, however, was wait for disaster to appear.

\- Hey, there's someone at the entrance, new girl- Maca whispered to her as she passed by her side to tend to one of her tables. 

Odette smiled gratefully and approached the entrance with a quick step; stoping short upon seeing who was waiting.

\- Hello honey, I don't suppose you have forgotten me yet, have you?

\- K- she gasped, frowning at him and feeling her anger cloud her thoughts. Only it wasn't anger alone, but Theresus clamoring for her to let her go out - Get out-

\- I came for dinner, surely you won't deny me service- he taunted with that wolfish smile of his - I would have to talk to your boss if you refuse, and I am guessing that wouldn't be good for your career as hostess-

\- Something tells me this is not just a harmless visit, so whatever happens to my future as a hostess is of little concern- she replied sharply

\- Odette! Get a table for the gentleman- Paolo said, side glancing at her and noticing the customer

\- See?- he said, stepping into the establishment - I'll follow you, darling-

Gritting her teeth, Odette guided him to a small table; because of the hour most of the customers were already heading out and the place was emptying rapidly. Whatever he wanted with her would have to wait until her shift was over, so that she could take the fight elsewhere, far from her new friends.

\- Maese Paolo- he called with an innocent smile - Would you mind terribly if your beautiful hostess accompanies me for dinner?-

\- I am working- she replied through her teeth

\- Sure, whatever you please- Paolo replied, pushing her lightly to the table - The customer is always right, after all-

She shot him a look, since she could interpret the last words as a warning to how she was to behave. Brusquely she sat on the chair opposite to him and watched as he poured wine into two glasses. Silently he handed her one and drank from his, eyeing her with something that looked a lot like entertainment. Odette took the offered glass but didn't touch its contents, instead she glanced around in search of a good excuse to guide him away from that place.

\- You are awfully quiet- he said conversationally - Is something bothering you, dear?-

\- Stop calling me dear, or honey or darling- she snapped in a low voice - I have a name, and I'd rather you didn't use it... but everything could be preferable to you speaking to me like that-

\- Funny, I don't recall you opposing to these same pet names when Loki used them, or Philip for that matter-

\- Keep Philip out of this- she warned, her eyes fierce at the mention of her husband

\- Touchy, aren't we?- he grinned attentively watching her 

\- What do you want, Khaos?- she asked, trying hard to keep his eye contact instead of looking away from his scrutiny

\- You- he replied - I want you to come with me, there is so much we have yet to do together-

\- I am not going anywhere with you, and you can't force me anymore- she assured him

\- Can't I?- he smiled coldly at her and called Paolo to sit next to him.

He looked dubious at the place being offered to him, but sat in it anyways. Odette shot him a warning look, practically begging him to stand and leave his restaurant, and take everyone else with him; but he didn't see it. Still smiling, Khaos snapped his fingers and the slight glow of his blue magic flew in all directions surrounding every person in the room.

\- What? Why can't I move?- Paolo said, obviously trying to fight off the power that held him in place - Khaos, this was not part of the deal-

\- Deal?- Odette asked, standing at once and glaring at both men

\- You have proven a difficult person to find, dear- Khaos observed - But no one can disappear-

\- Let them all go- she ordered, anger now evident in her voice

\- Will you come with me, then?-

\- Never-

\- Then I'll kill everyone in this place, whoever tries to help you or befriend you; I will kill anyone who touches you or speaks to you. Listen closely, Odette, for I will leave you alone in this world and all that blood will rest on your hands, and yours alone- his words were menacing, but not as dark as his eyes when he spoke.

\- You wouldn't kill them- she replied, trying to sound certain and calling his bluff.

Khaos didn't say a word; instead he snapped his fingers once more and everyone around them started convulsing as they tried, in vain, to grasp at something invisible that seemed to be chocking them. Odette gasped and tried to connect to them, see if there was something she could do... if it was nothing but an illusion. One by one she felt their life leave their bodies as they fell still to their tables or the ground; her heart ached like never before as she approached Paolo and tried, in vain, to get a pulse.

\- I haven't killed them all, yet- Khaos said, standing with ease and approaching her with a slow step - Your friends at the kitchen can still be saved-

\- How could you?- she whispered - You killed innocent people!-

\- No darling, you killed them all- he stood only inches from her, his hand went to her cheek and caressed her softly and intimately. She pulled away immediately, feeling each touch like fire. He grunted and a scream was heard from the kitchen, Odette didn't need to see Tony to know it was him.

\- Stop it- she asked, looking at him

He smiled his crooked smile and took her chin in his hand, this time she didn't budge as he lifted her face up and brushed his lips on hers ever so lightly.

\- Better- he said approvingly

\- No- Odette said, only she could feel Theresus speaking through her lips. Her voice was firm and harsh - I belong to no one, Khaos, and least of all to you-

\- Either you come willingly or I will destroy everyone around you- he warned, letting go of her chin

\- You mean unless I don't kill you first- Theresus answered, blood lust stronger in her as she reached for a knife and threw it at him.

Khaos smiled and stopped the raw weapon in midair, but even as it clanged against the floor a hundred of them hurried his way. The mage, still smiling, stopped them as well but his prey was already on the move. Odette regained her control as she ran through the kitchen and saw the corpses of her friends; she slammed the back door behind her and ran to the jungle, where she could keep him from hurting more people and could have the upper hand. Sage ran right next to her, his fur standing to point as he sensed the danger.

\- Loki- she muttered as she ran - I need you-

She was reaching the ruins of the jungle-covered city when something pushed her off her feet and against the floor. Sage growled and hissed as he turned and stared at Khaos, who walked calmly towards them. With a grunt, Odette stood back up and turned to face him; this was probably as far as she could go before having to fight him off. She only wished Loki had heard her.

\- Look, you've got a pet- he said with a vicious smile, as he focused his gaze on the leopard.

With a growl of her own, Odette stood between them and called for some of the nearby vegetation for protection. She hurled branches and leaves towards him restlessly, as he fought them with a grim look; she couldn't stop a triumphant smile as she realized he had not been expecting any of it. Sage roared as he charged towards the demigod and bit his leg as he fiercely clawed him, Khaos screamed in pain and tried to kick him off, but the leopard clang on to him. With effort Odette kept sending branches to him, trying hard to restrain him of knock him out, but Khaos kept fighting them off.

Finally exhaustion got the best of her, and she couldn't keep the attack any longer. Khaos laughed, and finally pulled free of the damned leopard to face her again.

\- Good- he congratulated her - Very nice, indeed-

She was breathing hard and wondering what else could she do to keep him away from her, but he was a step ahead of her.

\- Don't bother fighting me off- he sounded so cocky and arrogant- I am much older than you, and I know exactly where your weak spots are. The simple fact that you are still here shows me I probably know you better than you know yourself-

\- What? You don't know me at all- she replied, tired even as she tried to keep standing straight

\- You love that idiot Philip, darling, that is the emptiness you've been feeling all this time- he said, hands inside his pockets - Too bad he is going to die, too-

\- Don't you dare touch him- she growled with the little strength she had left

\- I don't have to do a thing- he replied with an arched eyebrow - You've already done it. Or have you forgotten the curse? You can't love Odette, because if you ever do he will die. That's how it works and the instant you realized how you felt for him, even if only subconsciously, you killed him-

\- James didn't die, and I loved him too- she replied, trying not to take him seriously but feeling the worry crawl under her skin

\- The James you knew did die, you can thank Loki for that particular case- he continued, hurting her with every word and enjoying it - Why, you've seen him a couple of times since that and probably noticed it too-

\- You are lying, I haven't seen James since I left to Caverney- she replied, anger and adrenaline keeping her going

\- Think Odette, think hard-

\- That would be enough- Loki said as he appeared between the two of them, his eyes glimmering and the air around him glowing in the brightest light she had ever seen. 

She felt her energy leave her then, falling down on her knees and trying to protect her eyes from the light with a hand without loosing Khaos from sight. He seemed annoyed and angry, but otherwise subdued.

\- Remember my words Odette, you will end up alone- he called, regardless of Loki, and turned to leave with something that sounded to her like a curse.

Loki watched as Khaos left them before he turned to the daughter of the moon. Worried he approached her and looked deep into her eyes were doubt, anger and guilt mingled and grew stronger every second. He helped her up and rested most of her weight on his shoulders as he helped her walk towards the center of that light.

\- I am sorry I couldn't delay it any more- he whispered, pain in his words - But it is time you know what it is expected of you-


	62. The Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Sleep my little baby-oh  
> Sleep until you waken  
> When you wake you'll see the world  
> If I'm not mistaken...
> 
> Kiss a lover  
> Dance a measure,  
> Find your name  
> And buried treasure...
> 
> Face your life  
> Its pain,  
> Its pleasure,  
> Leave no path untaken." - Neil Gaiman

 

The bright light surrounded them in a deafening silence. Slowly, however, it subdued into one by which she could open her eyes without feeling them melt in their sockets. It was something like relief, but she could still feel her exhaustion even as Loki placed her in a red chair and walked away from her to stand by one of the crystal pillars of the room. It was like no place she had ever seen before, it was made entirely of glass and the colors were amazingly defined and bright; the furniture was practically inexistent except for the chair in which she sat and a simple yet imperious golden table. 

 

\- Loki?- she asked, turning her head to look at him - Where are we?-

\- Odette Bellante- a booming voice called from the opposite direction of where Loki stood - Daughter of the Moon-

She turned towards it, doing her best not to gawp at the man that stood in front of her. He was a god, she had no doubt of it for he had that same presence only Loki had but unlike him, this man shone entirely as if the sun was itself concealed within him; his eyes were orange, his hair and skin golden and his nude torso strong and muscled.

\- Yue?- she asked incredulous as everything began to make sense.

\- Time has come for me to explain to you the truth of your nature and the extent of it. I am tasked upon giving you a choice that shall change your life completely once it is made, but before that I shall see if you are worthy of the Choice- he said, ignoring her words - Are you willing to such an examination?-

\- Do I have a choice?- she asked dryly

\- Only upon if it is to be willingly or not, the proceeding could be harmful if you chose the second- he replied with a predatory smile

\- I get the impression that you don't like me much- she observed, trying to stand up even as she felt her knees tremble - What happens if I am not worthy, anyways?-

\- You should remain seated- he said with the same grave tone, taking a step towards her - You are too weak to stand through this proceeding-

\- Is it your plan to continue ignoring everything I say? That is rather rude, even for a god- she said crossly, ignoring him and straining herself to keep herself upright

\- If you are not worthy for the Choice.. I am not entirely sure of what will happen. No daughter of the moon has ever been rejected but, then again, you are not like any of the previous daughters- he said, finally acknowledging her words - And, if you most know, no. I do not like you at all; your sole existence is a thorn in my side and everything you have done up until now, and all those that preceded you, has harmed a lot of people and most certainly will continue to harm them. Just take what you've done to Philip for example, he is also quite a faithful servant of mine, so I pay better attention-

\- I never meant to hurt him, you know, nor anyone else- she said, feeling her guilt press down on her bravado

\- I don't care what it was that you did or did not intend to do, it is unimportant- he replied, dismissing her words with a big golden hand -You are far more trouble than good to this world and to us-

\- And I believe that is only your opinion, Yue- Loki intervened with a frown, not moving from his pillar - This is supposed to be a Choosing, not a debate upon her usefulness to you-

\- Had you paid attention to anything I said you would know I do not find her useful at all, trickster- snapped the sun god - It is you fault that she is here in the first place, I would actually have you removed from the Choosing if it were not for the pain it causes you to watch and be unable to help her. I happen to find comfort upon it-

\- Repeating it doesn't make my discomfort any greater, so you might as well stop saying so in every Choosing- Loki replied through gritted teeth, obviously disrupted

\- Can we just get on with this Choosing crap?- Odette said, her knees about to give up - It is not that I ain't excited and all, but truly I want to have all this explained to me sooner rather than later-

\- Impatient one, aren't you?- Yue said with a broad smile that brought up the light of the room, quite literally - I take this as a consent?-

\- Yes, yes, scrutinize me all you want- 

He closed on the distance that separated them with incredible speed, placing his burning hands on both sides of her head to keep her from moving. She stared at him with fear as, with a smile, he closed his orange eyes and placed his forehead against hers. His burning skin made her own skin itch, and it seemed that the heat was slowly burning through her skin and into her very soul. It didn't quite hurt her, it was just kind of an itching reminder that she was being scrutinized and that everything she was was there for him to read.

 _Don't come in there, thank you,_ Theresus sang within her mind, down by the willow tree she usually sat by. She was ready to fight the god if he did try to go further in, even if Odette had agreed to let him see whatever it was he wanted to; Yue had seen as much and answered with a grin.

Right about that second, the itching sensation deep inside her began to really burn in. It was worse than the feeling of burning coals against the bare skin, for it grew and burned deep within her; it felt as if her own life was too much for her to bear.

Loki could hear her painful cries and see her cringe at the touch of Yue, her hands were pressed against his arms trying to pierce him through and make him stop but to no avail. Loki groaned, feeling so vulnerable for not being able to do something to help her; the damned sun god should have been kinder while judging her soul, since she had agreed to it, so he couldn't explain why it was hurting her so much. All he could do, which killed him, was to stand back there and grit his teeth as he watched her suffer.

Theresus wouldn't give up, no matter how painful it was for Odette to keep trying to fight the god out; there was no way that they could keep him out forever, and they all knew it, but her damned keeper still tried. Finally her last defenses fell and Yue had complete control over her mind, he reached to every corner and door within her, seeing all of her memories, feelings and dreams; and seeming satisfied with his findings left her mind alone. 

Loki's cousin opened his orange eyes with a sudden movement, and stood apart from Odette, letting her fall exhausted and pained to the glass floor; she could feel the coolness of the floor against her cheek at the same time as she felt the scoured leftovers of Yue's wrath within herself.

\- She agreed to let you look around, was all that pain really necessary?- Loki growled, peeling himself off the wall and taking a step towards them both

\- I decide what is or not necessary in this palace, Loki- Yue coldly replied - And you will remember that you are not to approach her during this ritual, or I'll have your neck as well as hers-

\- I'm fine Loki- she said, trying to sit up while ignoring the burning sensation and the swirling head

The trickster stared hard at Yue with piercing eyes, but returned to his place by the column without uttering another word. Triumphantly Yue towered over the princess, both hands over his hips as he awaited for her to get up; but there was no way that she would be able to stand now, her body was too tired and her mind too abused of.

\- I have seen through your soul and found you worthy, though barely, of the Choice- he boomed, his eyes fiery as he spoke - As a daughter of the moon, your connection to this earth and all the creatures that coexist within it is greater than that of the rest of human kind. Your existence, however, broke the balance of this universe and create an example for others to follow. Due to your connection and your abilities you are hereby presented with a choice, you can either live a mortal life like any other human, to form a family and bear a single child, and die at birth; or you can become the protector of said balance and the creatures of this earth and fully enjoy the abilities you were born with for as long as you are useful for us or until you bear a child. Choose-

\- Choose between eternal life or a family? You mean I can't have a family if I choose to be the Protector?-

\- I mean you will have more pressing responsibilities than trying to form a family- Yue replied - What will you choose?-

\- Now? You want me to chose NOW?- she demanded, feeling her insecurity and fear creep up - This is quite a decision, there is no way I can just take it like it was nothing, I need time to think about it- 

\- You've already had more time than your fair share, Loki has postponed this for as long as he could- Yue said, his words slow and cold. He spoke as if he was listening to something else while he did it, his attention elsewhere - But I will grant you another month to make your decision, if you don't have an answer by then, I shall choose for you-

\- Can you really do that?- Loki asked, his fists tight as the possibility occurred to him

\- Farewell, both of you- Yue replied with a sadistic smile, and the bright light that she had walked into to arrive to Yue's home shone around them both and transported them back to the jungle where they had left a growling Sage.

Only when the last remains of the light had disappeared did Loki hurry to her side, holding her up with gentle yet strong arms and doing his best to make sure she was alright without touching her; they never wanted his help after the Choosing. Only this time was different, Odette held tight to him, hugging his neck and sobbing against his shoulder, she had been through so much in such a short time and she was exhausted... and she was hugging him.

\- Are you alright?- Loki muttered against her hair, feeling her perfume in every breath

She nodded still sobbing

\- Do you want me to take you somewhere? Home perhaps?-

\- Caverney- she whispered, trying to regain control over herself - Take me to Caverney- 


	63. I've found you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I want morning and noon and nightfall with you. I want your tears, your smiles, your kisses...the smell of your hair, the taste of your skin, the touch of your breath on my face. I want to see you in the final hour of my life...to lie in your arms as I take my last breath.” - Lisa Kleypass

Loki left her right at the door of the palace in Caverney, he kissed her forehead and left without uttering another word. She had suffered enough that day for him to aggravate her more with his presence, he just didn't know she didn't mind having him around; she didn't really blame him for any of what was happening, but he left anyways and she had other things in her mind. What was she supposed to say to Philip? She had hurt him terribly and doubted he would be keen to listen to her, no matter that she didn't want to talk, not really. 

With a deep breath she stepped forward and towards the familiar corridors and rooms, Sage was already headed halfway to his own things when she ran into a gawping Warren. With a shy smile she approached him and offered her hand as a greeting, but the man was too astounded, as seemed to be the rest of the men in the courtyard, to take it.

-Warren, where is Philip?- she asked, impatience hard on her voice - I really must see him now-

\- Odette?- he gasped, still unmoving and uncooperating

With a frustrated sigh she dove into his mind in search of her answer, she hated doing things like that to other people, feeling it as a violation of their inner and most private thoughts, but didn't have the time nor patience to wait for him to make peace with the idea of her return. Not far from his conscious thoughts she found her answer, and with nothing more than a small 'thanks' she hurried towards the throne room.

She passed through her old home with the ease and familiarity she remembered, arriving at the giant wooden door... and hesitated. What was she going to say to him? How would he react? She took a deep breath and pushed both doors open. The throne room was full of courriers, aristocrats and other men of importance; all dressed in their finest and obviously holding a council of sorts, but when she stepped inside the room everyone went silent and stared at her. It didn't occur to her that it could be because of the evident exhaustion in her face, the wild look of her eyes or the thorn dress she wore, all she could do was stare at her husband who looked right back to her as if she were a ghost.

\- Philip- she gasped, feeling her heart sink deep in her chest, as if she had finally found that piece she had been looking for all along; she could feel herself complete and for a moment forget everything else that had happened to her, all that death and suffering...

Philip slowly and silently stood, staring at his wife. Could he possibly believe she was back? Was she planning to stay or was this just her fulfilling her promise to him? He couldn't say, nor could he move for fear of making his vision disappear, but she still stood there in her t blue dress. She gave a couple of steps to close up the distance between them before stopping dead on her tracks, afraid of the silence, of his reaction. 

\- Philip, I am so sorry- she said, almost begging as she felt her eyes burn with unwanted tears; she could feel the gaze of so many people upon them but didn't care to do anything about it - I should have never left, I just didn't know...-

He still stared at her as blankly as ever, her skin was cold with the idea of refusal, of loosing him again for her foolishness. And he couldn't believe his senses, for she had left a long time ago so why should she come back? She had never loved him, he was never going to be enough for her and yet...

\- Philip, please- she begged, hugging herself so as to console herself and keep standing there - I beg you, say something-

\- Odette- was all Philip could manage, a single tear ran down his face as he tried to convey all of his feelings, to say everything he wanted her to know and could not externate within his shock, but his smile was enough for her to understand.

She smiled relieved and began to walk quickly to him, she hadn't walked halfway through the room when Philip regain control over his body and ran to her, arms wide to hold her as their bodies collapsed in one. He held her, then parted from her to make sure it was her; his hands caressed her face in recognizance as she smiled up to him, for the first time in such a long time she felt at home. Their eyes met, sharing a thousand kisses that their lips had yet to taste; it was a silent exchange that lasted but a second, and within it they shared more than what they had up until that moment. and finally their lips touched, wonderingly at first and then fiercely as they tried to breathe each other in.

Applause broke their encounter and pulled them back to reality. They giggled a little, staring deep into each other's eyes before turning to the people around them; not far Warren stood with a relieved smile.

\- You are here- Philip whispered to her ear, holding her hand steadily

\- I am home- she replied with a side glance, and it took everything in Philip not to kiss her again.

There would be time for that, but first they had to deal with their guests. Surely they would be understanding.

 

There was nothing between them but white tousled sheets, Philip was staring deep into her green eyes, doing his best to memorize their glow and gaze. He had missed everything about her, but he supposed it was her eyes and their deepness he had missed most; hers where not usual eyes, he could see within them all of her fire and intelligence, he could read part of her thoughts if he paid close attention... and right now he could see something he had never seen before.

\- What are you think about?- he wondered out loud, arranging her hair and tucking the loose strands behind her ears.

\- I am thinking of how much I love you- she replied with the sweetest of smiles, her voice was velvety and soft as she spoke; as if she was drunk with him - Of how much of a fool I was to ever believe I didn't-

\- You do realize this is the first time you tell me you love me- Philip said, unsure of her words for some reason. Perhaps he had given up the idea of reciprocity a long time ago, but he couldn't manage to make sense of them.

She smiled a naughty smile and reached his neck with her lips, she breathed into it before pressing her mouth to the exact point where neck and jaw unite. Philip groaned in surprise and pleasure, and she giggled while backing away to see his face. But he didn't let her back much, for his lips were already searching for hers again.

While they kissed, the nasty mockery of Khaos popped to her mind. She was cursed, he'd said, and she was not allowed love; and yet she was loving Philip like she had never loved before, if what Khaos had said, and she wished with all her heart it wasn't, was for real Philip would die because of her and their love. But he couldn't die, she wouldn't let him.

 

The night, and then most of the month, passed in a blink of an eye. Philip had to tend to some businesses with some of the lords and because of her long absence, it was better for Odette to stay back at the palace and catch up to the last events. Warren was to help her out with that and to make sure that she had indeed been training herself while she had been away; no matter how many times Odette had explained the men that she had been performing her pattern dances every single day, or that she had been able to escape Khaos yet once again, they never seemed to loose her of their sight. And quite honestly, she couldn't blame them.

\- The only reason you were able to escape that monster was that Loki came to your rescue- Warren said as he sparred against her, for the thousandth time - Next time you might not be so lucky-

\- I hope there is no such thing as "next time"- she growled back, pushing back at his sword - Too much blood has been spilled because of me, I will not allow for any more to follow-

\- I just don't understand what it is he wants of you-

She didn't answer, mainly because she didn't know herself, but also because she had yet to explain them both that she had a decision to make and that she was still unsure of what it would be. If they knew of it, they would probably stir her towards the one normal life, the life she desired with her beloved; she had never before felt as happy and complete as she did in those few days, she was sure she couldn't ever want anything more and could vision her life, and sure demise, next to her husband... but she would never be safe with Khaos prowling around, none of them would be, and if she wanted to make sure she and her family would be left alone... she needed the power that other life promised.

She would have to choose soon enough, still she wasn't sure what it was she would.

Funny thing, life is, that it tends to surprise you in the most terrible and amazing ways. Warren and Odette had barely finished their day's training when the hunting party, with which Philip had left, stormed into the courtyard. In other circumstances Odette wouldn't be surprise by it, but it was far too early for their return, and there was some urgency in their thoughts; their horses were exhausted and overworked even as the soldiers and stable boys approached to lend a hand. One of the men seemed to be searching for something, and upon seeing them both standing in silence hurried his horse, barely avoiding the people that had begun to cluster about, to them.

\- Your Majesty, quick- he managed to say between jagged breaths - It is the King, he's had a terrible accident-

Fear quickly took over worry as she stumbled to her husband's side. She had foolishly dismissed Khaos warning for time had passed without a single incident that could warn her of Philip's possible danger; and yet he now laid on the floor, his beautiful hazel eyes closed to her and the world and his body bloodied and hurt. With a trembling hand, she reached for his forehead, trying to amplify her ability to see through him, like Yue had with her, and better asses the damage he'd suffer. His mind was weak, she could feel his life barely lingering within his body and slowly giving way to death.

\- Philip- she whispered, her voice trembled as much as the rest of her. There was an instant of lucid thinking within his mind, recognition of her presence and voice; she could feel his overwhelming love, his struggle to keep himself alive for her, but it lasted no more than an instant. Slowly and painfully life deserted his body and mind; she felt every single last bit of it leave before giving way to her own suffering, she didn't want him to know how much it hurt her, she wanted him to find peace... but she couldn't lie to herself, what she really wanted was for him to wake up and hold her, to tell her he loved her and kiss her like he always did.

Their last kiss. The memory crushed her heart and shattered the already broken pieces; she had kissed him like they always kissed when they parted for a short time. Sweetly, softly and fleeting... it didn't show the love they felt, it wasn't enough to say goodbye forever. 

She was crying, sobbing and howling at the same time. All she could say while kneeling in the cold stones was his name, she didn't hear any of the men around her, asking for her to let go of the king so they could take him to a doctor; she couldn't feel Warren's hands prying her away and trying to console her. She knew what they just dreaded, she knew they were too late. And she knew she was the reason he had died. If there was anyone to blame for this, it was her. Because she knew she was killing him but decided to pretend not to know it; because she had been warned but had chosen to be her egocentric self, and within that selfishness had decided not to care. She had killed him.

And as the realization made her sobs stop, along with her breath, a white familiar light that burned her very being called for her. With a deep breath and a sudden resolution, she freed herself from Warren's hold. He had never looked as astounded and scared as he did in that moment, so it pained her to leave him on his own, specially since he would receive the news of his best friend's death in any moment now, but she still walked into the light.


	64. Are you sure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I will destroy you in the most beautiful way possible and when I leave, you will finally understand why storms are named after people" - Unknown

The glass palace that was Yue's sanctuary had not changed a bit. There was the crystal column, minus Loki, and the red velvet chair in which she had sat before trying to stand through the scrutiny of the god; just a step from it was the spot where she had knelt in pain, and inches from it stood the wild sun god. His light was as blinding as ever, his fiery orange eyes were fastened on her and, somehow, she could feel his anger within them. Yet his anger was little, and her pain was great.

\- I am so sorry about Philip- she muttered, turning her gaze down to the crystal floor in which she stood

\- Have you made up your mind?- he asked, ignoring yet again her words

\- Yes- she said, looking back at him; fighting his gaze with hers - I shall become protector of this land, for I have nothing to desire of a normal life now that my beloved is dead. If I am to live without love, then let it at least be a useful existence-

\- You are hereby named Protector, then- Yue said with a smile that promised regret for her decision, but it was already too late to turn back; and she didn't want to turn back at all - And, just so you know, love has been denied to you, but not by death. Death is what you have brought, but not what was prescribed-

\- So Philip died because of me, but not because of the curse?-

\- Philip did not die because of my wrath or the Moon's- the sun said with as little feeling as she had ever heard - Perhaps you should ask your acquaintances about it-

\- Khaos- she she whispered, suddenly understanding that his warning had little to do with the gods, and everything to do with him and his low actions. Remembering the rest of her words, and before Yue had a chance to send her back to Caverney she demanded - What about James, then- 

\- What about him?- the god seemed entertained

\- He said Loki had killed the man I had fallen in love with, that he had taken him from me and yet that I'd seen him since then-

\- That is all true- Yue said, a predatory smile making him look like a terrible, yet beautiful, warrior - Loki has, indeed, killed the man you loved and taken him from you-

\- How?- she gasped, feeling her shattered heart being pierced yet again

\- Perhaps it would be better for you to ask him directly, I am easily bored by all this drama- Yue replied, turning his burning gaze from her face to where the glass column stood and broadening his smile - You are late, trickster-

She turned at once to face him. Loki seemed calm yet anger crawled around him as naturally as air surrounded them all; she could almost see the green sparks of his magic, though she supposed there was at least one rule that forbade him from trying to directly confront the other god. Yue smiled as carelessly and triumphant as ever, obviously enjoying this tiny bit of discord he had planted between them; it was so obvious Odette almost thought of letting everything slip away. Almost.

The light disappeared and they found themselves in a very different place; it was nothing like the sober yet majestic crystal palace, instead there were all kind of decorations, curtains and other furniture in every single corner of an apparently endless room. She could see different colors, running from brown to red, in all the walls, paintings and decorations; still she could feel certain familiarity to it, as if she had already been there at least once, though she was sure she had never visited such a place.

\- What did Khaos and Yue mean?- she asked, not giving importance to her surroundings nor the trickster a way out of this conversation.

\- I don't...-

\- Please save that to yourself- she interrupted, anger evident in her voice - What did you do to James?-

He backed a step, the first time she had ever seen him hesitate or withdraw from any confrontation at all, but they were not alone. In the room, seated next to some sort of old mask, was a beautiful woman who Odette had never seen before. She carried herself with elegance and flare, part of her envied her sole presence even as she laughed in a chime of crystal bells and turned her eyes to her; she was the most unusual and beautiful woman she had ever seen and something about her invited her curiosity to come forth.

\- What are you doing here Pandora?- Loki demanded through gritted teeth.

\- Why he made a deal with him- Pandora replied with a soothing voice, ignoring Loki entirely - Traded your location for some time of his life-

\- What?- she turned back to Loki, anger evident in her eyes as she approached him - But he married my sister, he then agreed upon my own marriage to Philip...-

\- That would have been one of my son's puppets, I am afraid- Pandora continued, sympathy in her every word - Your dear man was somewhere in the sea right about that time. Funny how the Trickster seems to be so intent upon the pirates and their sort when he could must certainly obtain better followers-

\- The Dark Jolly- she said, cringing at the idea of having seen her real James so many times without recognizing him. Of the idea of asking him to take her with him without knowing who he was... that he would not have her by his side even though he knew - Why?-

\- He was in my way- Loki said, finally speaking for himself. Pandora disappeared with a chiming laugh and a puff of pink smoke - What else was I to do?-

\- Let me be- she replied - You should have let us be together, let us make our own mistakes! Instead I have already lost two men I have loved, and I am unsure that my heart could possibly take any more harm-

\- What is done is done; now tell me. What have you Chosen?-

\- I want to make a deal with you- she replied, oblivious to his question, following her heart's desire for what she thought might be the last time

\- Excuse me?-

\- I want to make a deal with you, Trickster- she repeated, stepping once more towards him - I will give you the same amount of time James owes you in exchange of his freedom-

\- Why would I accept such a thing?- he asked, pain evident in his face and words

\- Because he is but a mere mortal, while I am the Protector of balance and nature of this world. I am the daughter of the moon in it's fullest, and I have no more future of my own- she said

\- You Chose that?- his pain had grown, somehow, by the realization. He could hear her own hurt in every word she spoke, but he could also feel her determination upon the road she had chosen.

\- And now I choose to exchange whatever is left of his debt to you with the years of my own. So set him free, Loki-

\- Why would you do such a thing for him? He has left you on your own more than once, and it was never part of our deal that he shouldn't tell you who he really was-

\- Because I owe him as much. Because he gave a lot to rescue me, and I have nothing else to loose- she said, feeling her own strength in her words - Because we both know it is me you really want to have some sort of control upon, and he deserves a chance of happiness, even if his titles and identity have been stolen from him by you-

Loki gave her a grim look, but the air around them shifted and turned until they stood in the deck of an old wooden ship. Men around them stopped their choirs to stare at them; she could only imagine what they could think of such an apparition. Her blue dress was still torn and worn and Loki looked both angry and wild as the green light of his magic lifted the air around them. She could recognize some of the faces as the men that usually accompanied James since he had become a pirate, but she didn't dare say a word to them; everything about this exchange with Loki seemed to be too solemn for her to break the mood. Not far from them James appeared with a tired look on his face, until he saw her. He was obviously not expecting to see her next to Loki, and his tiredness soon became a frown as he approached them.

\- What is this?- he demanded, pointing at her with an accusatory finger

\- 'This' is the woman you had declared your love to- Loki spat back - and she has freed you from your part of the wager- 

\- What?-

\- You are free to do as you wish, James- she replied, forcing a smile to her lips though she didn't really feel it; the way he had looked at her pained her terribly - You have not to listen to him anymore if it is not your desire-

\- What have you done, Odette?- he asked, his eyes pained and angry at the same time. 

\- What I should have done a long time ago, had I known what was happening to you- she replied, every word pronounced with the authority of the Queen she had been and the coldness she felt within - Not him, nor I, shall ever bother you again James-

\- Odette, wait- he begged, but she nodded to the god to take her away from there.

She had nothing else to say to James, she didn't know what to say at all, as the glimmering light of Loki's power took them elsewhere. She supposed she was at Caverney again, for the sand surrounding them was familiar enough.

\- The fact that I am at your service now does not mean I hold any kind of endearment or appreciation to you- she informed the god with a coldness he had never heard before - In fact, I believe it is safe for me to say that I had never felt as much anger, resentment and hate towards you as I do right now. However I am a woman of my word, so I will fulfill my part of our bargain-

\- Will you ever forgive me?- he whispered, taking her hands in his 

She simply hissed at him as her eyes became black and the veins around them stood out. Somewhere through the entire exchange she had lost herself into the darkness within. Theresus sang triumphantly as the last bit of resistance of her former conscious retired into the back of their mind.


End file.
